Harry Potter y la antorcha de la llama verde
by Basilisko
Summary: Esta es mi version del Libro 6. Harry esta madurando y debera aprender que la vida da muchos giros. Se acerca el Torneo, y con el, una nueva prueba para Harry. Los colegios se han reunido al fin, y las sopresas continuan. Capitulos 17 y 18 corregidos!
1. Recuerdos

HARRY POTTER  
Y LA ANTORCHA DE LA LLAMA VERDE.  
  
HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE SE MOLESTARON EN LEER ESTE FIC. SOY RICARDO Y VIVO EN MEXICO, ESPERO LES GUSTE. ANTES DE INICIAR ESTE FIC, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING Y REALIZO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y POR MERA DIVERSION.  
  
CAPITULO I. RECUERDOS.  
  
Nunca se había visto un verano tan caluroso en mucho tiempo. Los ardientes rayos del sol acariciaban el asfalto de Privet Drive. Desde aquella calle, se podía ver, justo en el interior del número cuatro, una familia que almorzaba tranquilamente. Pero si uno entraba a aquella casa, se podría saber que no era una verdadera familia y que tampoco almorzaba tranquilamente. Nadie hubiera visto nunca una familia tan distinta. Aquellos eran los Dursley, una familia aparentemente normal, a no ser por lo que ellos consideraban su podrido sobrino. Ese chico, el sobrino, no era sino el mismo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. El, a diferencia de sus tíos y de su primo, era un mago, y un mago muy famoso; además, asistía a uno de los colegios mas prestigiados para magos: el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Los Dursley le temían, y esto se debió a que en su ultimo curso, la Orden del Fénix ordeno a sus pariente que le trataran bien. Pero claro, ellos nunca harían eso y solo le aplicaban la ley del hielo. Ante esto, Harry agradecía no tener que soportar los insultos de su tío Vernon ni los quejidos de su tía Petunia. Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo que le ocurrió hace un año, perder a una persona tan querida para el. Pero no solo recordaba el año anterior en su colegio, sino que recordaba exactamente, gracias a las múltiples pesadillas que tenía constantemente, como un día cambio su vida para siempre. Ese día, uno de los magos tenebrosos mas poderoso y temido intento matar a Harry, ya que temía que este le pudiese derrotar. Pero de algún modo, no pudo matar a Harry, quien tenía tan solo un año, y en vez de eso, ese gran mago, el señor oscuro, Lord Voldemort, perdió la mayoría de sus poderes. Ese día marco a Harry para siempre, y fue por ese incidente, le quedo una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, la cual lo identificaría como "El niño que vivio". Sin embargo, ese día también murieron los padres de Harry, dejándole huérfano, por lo que quedo al cuidado de sus tíos. Así vivió, como un muggle, por 10 años, hasta que recibió una carta donde se le informaba que el era un mago y que había sido aceptado para estudiar magia en Hogwarts. Fue así como ingreso a un mundo totalmente nuevo para y pero a la vez realmente fascinante. Pero al entrar a ese mundo, se entero de muchas cosas que no estaba enterado, tal como la forma en que sus padres murieron.  
  
Harry recordaba el momento en que conoció a quien seria su jero amigo, Ronald Weasley, y a su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Durante ese primer curso sucedieron varias cosas, y entre ellas, la primera reaparición de Voldemort en 10 años. En ese entonces, el lord oscuro intentaba robar la piedra filosofal, con ayuda del profesor Quirrel. Pero el niño que vivió le detuvo. Luego, harry recordo como hacia 4 años atrás, su amigo Ron y los gemelos fueron por el en el carro del señor Weasley, y que en ese mismo carro llegaron a su segundo año en Hogwarts. Fue durante ese segundo curso en que Harry se enfrento al temible basilisco y al recuerdo de Voldemort, Tom Riddle.  
  
Mientras en el pequeño comedor, sin que Harry lo notara, sus tíos y su primo lo observaban aterrorizados, pero Harry seguia inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordó cuando en su tercer año en Hogwart conocio a su padrino y al culpable de la muerte de sus padres: Peter Pettigrew. Sintio en ese momento un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, se sentia completamente estúpido, esa noche, si el, Harry Potter no hubiera detenido a su padrino de matar al traidor Pettigrew, tal vez Sirius no hubiera muerto, y Voldemort nunca hubiera recobrado sus poderes.  
  
Aun en sus pensamientos, Harry, que ya no era el mismo chico flaco y enano, sino que había crecido bastante y la comida enviada por los de la orden no le mal. Se habia convertido en un muchacho de complexión delgada pero no flaco. Harry recordo entonces, con sudor en la frente, como al final del torneo de los tres magos, Voldemort recobro sus poderes, y durante el año anterior, había intentado apoderarse de una profecía, pero Harry impidió nuevamente sus planes. Aun asi, Harry se sentia culpable por dos muertes que le habían afectado bastante: la de Cedric Diggory, uno de sus contrincantes en el torneo; y la de su querido padrino, Siruis Black.  
  
Potter!!!  
  
Harry segui pensando en eso, en su estupidez al entrar al ministerio de magos, arriesgando la vida de sus amigos, la suya propia, solo por creer que su padrino estaba a punto de.  
  
Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La voz de tío Vernon saco a Harry de sus pensamientos. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía el puño apretado firmemente contra el pecho.  
  
Que.que pasa tío Vernon-. Dijo Harry fingiendo calma. ¿Qué que pasa? Estas totalmente tieso, pro un momento creí que llorarías. No es cierto. ¡Yo no estoy llorando!-. esta vez, Harry grito tan fuerte que incluso tío Vernon pareció retroceder. Como quieras-. Esta vez fue tía Petunia quien hablo. De todos modos, tenemos que hablar contigo chico. Así que, Dudders nos perdonas-. Ante esto, señalo a Duddley que saliera de la cocina, pero este se quedo inmóvil. No. Lo que sea que le digan, ¡yo debo saberlo!-. Duddley estaba furioso, aunque sabia que ante este berrinche, aunque el tuviera ya 16 años, sus padres le consentirían como de costumbre. ¡No!-. la voz de tía Petunia se hizo imponer ante el berrinche de Duddley, al momento que la jarra que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa estallo en pedazos.  
  
Harry quedo estupefacto. La jarra había estallado, y no fue el quien lo provoco, sino su totalmente normal y muggle tía Petunia. Duddley estaba completamente blanco y tío Vernon parecía asustado. En cambio, su tía tenía una mirada feroz, que se enfocaba en su hijo. Duddley estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando su madre lo interrumpió.  
  
-¡Ya has oído a tu padre, Duddley Dursley, sal ahora!-. el tono de voz de tía Petunia era tan severo como si e4stuviera castigando a Harry, pero esta vez, su ira era dirigida a Duddley. Harry estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por una cámara y tomar una foto a Duddley, pero logro contener este pensamiento al igual que sus risas. ¿Porqué sus tíos habían cambiado su trato hacia Duddley? ¿Desde cuando pasaba esto? Después de todo, Harry solo pasaba con sus tío el verano, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en Hogwarts.  
  
- Esta bien-. Duddley salio rápidamente, dejando a Harry solo con sus tíos.  
  
Bien, ¿de que querían hablar conmigo?-. Harry rompió el silencio. Bueno-. Inicio tía Petunia.- Como sabrás, solo falta casi un año exactamente para salgas de esta casa, así que. ¿Un año? ¿A que se refieren?-. pregunto consternado el chico Si un año-.dijo gruñendo tío Vernon. -según lo poco que sabemos de tu "mundo", al regresar el proximo verano, será el último que pasaras con nosotros, porque terminas tus estudios en esa loca escuela para anormales. ¿No es verdad? Entonces, esto es, ¿un adiós anticipado?-. pregunto Harry Algo parecido-. Dijo su tía.- Por lo que el año entrante, cuando regreses, todas tus cosas te pertenecerán y nos libraremos de ellas. Ya han ocupado bastante espacio. Eso es todo, ahora ¡vete! Mis cosas, pero si siempre me llevo mis cosas al colegio, ¿qué otras cosas? No hagas preguntas chico, ¡y vete!-. le gruño su tío. Esta bien, solo una cosa tía Petunía.-. Harry parecía divertido. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-. Y Harry señalo los pedazos del jarrón, notando que tío Vernon tenía la mirada fija en su mujer, esperando también una respuesta. He dicho que te marches, ahora-. Grito firmemente tía Petunia.  
  
Ante esto, Harry salio de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en lo que le habían dicho sus tíos, así también la forma en que su tía había echo estallar el jarro. No era la primera vez que pensaba que si tía también era bruja. Siguió pensando en eso en su habitación hasta llegadas las 12:00 am del día siguiente. Recordó que ese día era 31 de julio, su cumpleaños.  
  
- ¡Bah! Un año mas ha pasado, no creo que este sea diferente a los anteriores-. Fueron sus palabras antes de caer dormido en un profundo sueño.  
  
************************************************************ LES GUSTO, NO LES GUSTO, ESPRO QUE ESCRIBAN REVIEWS PARA SABER SI VOY BIEN O LA REGUE, CUALQIER CRITICA O COMENTARIO ENVIENLO A: ricaraxagongar@hotmail.com.  
  
TRATARE DE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE, Y LES ANTICIPO, ESTA FIC SERA LAAAAAAAAAAARGO, Y AL TERMINAR INICIARE UN FIC SOBRE EL SEPRIMO LIBRO, NOS VEMOS. 


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

He aquí el siguiente capitulo, esta un poco largo. Nuevamente recuerdo que todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y que no gano nada escribiendo esto.  
  
Ahora, los reviews:  
  
prima-chan: gracias, claro que seguiré escribiendo. Melody: aquí esta el 2º capitulo, espero les guste. *********************************************** CAPITULO II. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS  
  
Los tibios rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación que Harry había dejado abierta y acariciaban su rostro. Harry salía lentamente de sus sueños, mientras miraba la hora en su despertador, que ya marcaba el medio día.  
  
Harry se levanto de un salto, sus tíos, siempre en su afán de molestarlo, lo levantaban temprano, pero ahora lo dejaron dormir hasta el medio día. Penso que tal vez sus tíos creían que había muerto mientras dormía, pero se convenció que prefirieron dejarlo dormir para luego regañarle. Se puso sus vaqueros y se lavo la cara. En ese momento, llegaron seis lechuzas y entraron por la ventana. Harry solo reconoció a dos de ellas: Hedwing y Pig.  
  
Noto que las una de las lechuzas, de color grisáceo llevaba un paquete grande con las letras W&W muy estilizadas de, así que decidió abrir ese primero. Dentro encontró una carta de los gemelos Weasley.  
  
Apreciable Señor Harry Potter:  
¿Como estas? Esperamos que bien, ya que las cosas por aca no andan muy bien que digamos. Gracias nuevamente por los mil galeones que nos diste, al fin ya pudimos montar la tienda en el callejón Diagon. Te mandamos unos artículos como agradecimiento y que pases un feliz cumpleaños. Atentamente: Fred y George.  
  
PD: si te quieres divertir, dale a alguien una de las pastillas color azul que vienen en la caja. También mamá te envió un regalo en nuestra caja.  
  
Harry observo en interior de la caja y vio el frasco de las pastillas azules y un pequeño paquete que contenía un suéter que la señora Weasley le había tejido. Hizo la caja a un lado y abrio la carta de Ron.  
  
Feliz cumpleaños Harry: Espero que estes bien. Disculpa si no te mando nada este año, pero lo que te compre es muy grande como para que Pig te lo llevará. Nos veremos en Hogwarts sino es que antes.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry se pregunto que sería lo que le había comprado Ron, pero paso a ver la siguiente carta, que era de Hermione.  
  
Harry: Feliz cumpleaños. Vaya, ya casi eres un hombre. Ya tiene s 16 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones (aunque con esos tíos, quien las disfrutaría). Espero te guste el regalo, es una pequeña cadena en forma de perro. Tal vez te sirva para recordar que Sirius siempre estará contigo. Tengo algo muy importante que confesarte, pero prefiero decírtelo en persona, asi que nos vemos el 1º de septiembre en el expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
Besos, Hermione.  
  
Si la carta de Ron lo dejo pensando, esta dejo a Harry pasmado. Que quería confesarle Hermione. Pero agradeció el regalo de Hermione, el no tenía mas que una cuantas fotos para recordar a su padrino. Se coloco la cadena alrededor del cuello y abrió la siguiente carta, que la traía una extraña lechuza que tenía alrededor de los ojos las marcas de lo que podrían ser unos lentes. Le extraño que la carta no tuviera sello.  
  
Estimado Harry Potter:  
Se que es la primera vez que le escribo de manera tan informa, pero este no es un asunto de Hogwarts. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle, por lo que el día 1º de agosto iré por usted, así que deberá preparar sus cosas. También le pido que si le llega una carta del banco de Gringotts, no abra hasta que yo llegue, ya que lo que le tengo que decir tiene que ver con eso. Espero su comprensión.  
  
Atentamente: Minerva McGonagal  
  
Definitivamente, algo muy extraño estaba pasando, ¿porque todos tenían algo que decirle a Harry? Al menos, sabía que McGonagal iría por el al día siguiente, así que solo ese día y regresaría al mundo mágico, o eso creía. Harry busco la carta de Gringotts de la que su profesora de transformaciones hablaba, la tomo de una lechuza rojiza que la momento en que Harry tomo la carta, esta salio por la ventana. Decidió no abrirla, ya que sabía que si desobedecía a McGonagal, le iría mal. Así, se dirigió a la ultima lechuza, que traía un paquete cuadrado de unos 30 centímetros por lado y una pequeña nota, en la que reconoció la caligrafía de su Director.  
  
Harry:  
Feliz cumpleaños. Esto pertenecío a tus padres y creo que debes tenerlo ahora. HABLAREMOS DESPUES.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Esto era el colmo, lo mínimo que Harry esperaba de todos era un pésame por la muerte de su padrino, pero en vez de eso, solo recibía cartas que lo dejaban intrigado. Decidió abrir el paquete, quería saber que era lo que tenía de sus padres. Pero.  
  
-¡Chico, baja ahora mismo!-. La voz de tío Vernon indicaba que no debía desobedecer, así que Harry salio volado hacia la cocina, pero al abrir la puerta, casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión.  
  
-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!  
  
Harry estaba atónito, en la sala, estaban sus tíos, Vernon y Petunia, pero también estaban la señora Figg y una atractiva muchacha con el pelo color castaño, que le guiño un ojo al momento en que un pequeño mechón del cabello de la chica cambiaba a color rosado. Harry fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso, y reconoció a la chica como Tonks.  
  
-¡Vamos chico, acércate!-. Dijo amable la señora Figg y Harry se acerco.  
- ¿Qué es esto?-. pregunto consternado Harry.  
-Una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿qué no vez?-. contesto fríamente la voz de tío Vernon.  
- Así es Harry-. Tía Petunia comenzo a hablar.- La señora Figg quiso organizarte ella una fiesta de cumpleaños, y no nos pudimos negar, ¿verdad Vernon?  
- Si-. Contesto secamente el tío  
  
Si las cartas estaban extrañas, esto lo era aun mas. Por primera vez su tía Petunia (y solo su tía, porque su tío seguía igual de arrogante), se comportaba como, una tía.  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué esperas para partir el pastel? - y la chica dirigió su mano hacia un pastel en el centro de la mesa de la cocina.  
  
-Eh, si- dijo un poco tonto Harry.  
  
-Oh, si. Lo siento, esta es mi sobrina Nyphandora. Nyphandora, el es Harry.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Harry extendiendo la mano  
-Igualmente.  
  
Momentos después, Harry disfrutaba una fiesta de cumpleaños con su tía, la señora Figg y Tonks (puesto que tío Vernon no participio y se limito a leer el diario). Harry partió el pastel, recibio los regalos de Arabella y de Tonks, pero casualmente, había mas regalos bajo la mesa.  
  
-Esos son de nuestra parte-. Hablo Petunia.- Ayer que salimos, te los compramos, por lo mismo que hablamos ayer chico. Espero te gusten.  
  
-Si, son para compensar algunos que no te dimos a tiempo -. Dijo la voz de tío Vernon, tan antipática como siempre.  
  
-Bien, gracias-. Harry realmente estaba contebto. Sus tíos nunca le habían celebrado su cumpleaños, pero lo estaba aun más ya que tenía la compañía de dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Aun así noto que algo faltaba, algo que siempre donde estaba Harry, era el ajonjolí de todos los moles. - ¿Dónde esta Duddley?  
  
Harry no creía la que pasaba. Tia Petunia estaba calentado unos huevos, pero cuando Harry pregunto por Duddley, del sartén salio una enorme llama de fuego (N/A: no se emocionen aun, la llama era normal, roja con amarillo, no verde).  
  
-¿Qué sucede Petunia, Harry solo preguntaba por tu hijo?-. Pregunto la señora Figg. Harry noto que sabia algo sobre su tía que el no. Pero al momento que acabo la hablar la señora Figg, el vidrio de la ventana estallo.  
  
-Vaya, si que hace aire, verdad -. Vernon se puso de pie, y apenas y supo como articulo las palabras. Estaba completamente rojo.  
  
-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, ¿verdad tía?  
-Cierto Nyphandora. Petunía, Vernon, Harry, fue un placer-. Y al decir esto, salio junto con Tonks por la puerta. Justo cuando salieron, hubo un pequeño lapso de cilecio, roto por Tío Vernon.  
  
-Bien, ya se fueron, mira la hora, ya pasan de las tres, creo que es momento de levantarle el castigo a Dudders-. Dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero como respuesta recibió que el cuadro que estaba en una de las paredes, se cayera.  
  
-No Vernon. Sus calificaciones no han sido buenas, y su comportamiento no ha sido la excepeción.  
  
-Pero Petnia, es solo un chico, cualquiera comete errores.  
  
-Vernon, ya tiene 16 años, no podemos seguir consintiéndolo como si tuviera 6.  
  
-Esta bien, solo iré a hablar con el-. Dijo tío Vernon terminado la discusión y saliendo por la puerta. Se oyeron sus pasos subir las escaleras en la cocina, que había quedado en silencio.  
  
-Tía Petunia, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-. Harry rompió el silencio.  
  
-Ya lo has hecho ¿no?- dijo tía Petunia, aparentando tranquilidad.  
  
-Bien, ¿realmente estas segura de que no eres una bruja?  
  
Había tocado el carbon. La lampara cayo sobre el suelo, estrellándose, y Harry creyó que su tía le gritaría como nunca, pero en vez de eso, tomo una silla y se coloco frente a Harry.  
  
-Ahora estamos solos chico, así que presta mucha atención-. Tía Petunia estaba preocupada y miraba como tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiera oírlos.- Todo lo que ha sucedido, lo del florero, el sartén la ventana, la lámpara, ¿sabes que significa, cierto?  
  
-¿Magia? -. Preguntó Harry  
  
-Así es.  
  
-Entonces si eres bruja, ¿verdad?  
  
-Si, y no. Veras, durante años he intentado esconder que en parte soy bruja, mas que nada por temor a que Vernon lo descubra, aunque inventaría cualquier cosa para no admitir que la magia existe-. Esta vez, la voz de tía Petunia se oía segura.  
  
-Aun no entiendo que me quieres decir-. Dijo Harry con interés.  
  
- Verás, un año después de que tu madre recibiera su carta para Hogwarts, yo recibí la mía. Estaba encantada de conocer ese mundo, donde todo podía pasar, pero cuando llegué a 4º curso y tu madre al quinto, nos enteramos de que un mago oscuro estaba aumentando su fuerza, tuve miedo de que nos matará, como lo había hecho con uno de mis compañeros, así que decidí salir de Hogwarts y olvidar todo aquello, para regresar a una vida "normal". Aun así, siempre quise a mi hermana, a pesar de lo que te he dicho sobre ella. Tuve miedo de que le pasará algo, pero cuando murió y tu llegaste a mis brazos, juré definitivamente que no entrarías a Hogwarts, para mantenerte a salvo, pero me equivoque. Ahora solo te faltan dos años para terminar, así que prométeme que te cuidaras.-. Harry vio en la cara de su tía una mirada maternal, que demostraba que lo que había dicho era cierto.  
  
-Lo haré- dijo Harry, al momento que su tía lo abrazaba. - solo que, tengo que decirte que mañana vendrán por mi.  
  
-Se lo diré a tu tío-. Dijo soltándolo y secándose las lagrimas. -Llévate tus cosas y ordénalas. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Harry salio con todos sus regalos de la cocina y entro a su habitación, acomodo sus cosas como se lo ordeno su tía. Estaba conmovido por lo que le dijo su tía y pensó en lo grande que debía ser el poder de Voldemort como para hacer que otro magos se olviden de su mundo. Termino de acomodar sus cosas y guardo en su baúl las cartas. Se recostó y tomo la cadena que le dio Hermione, recordó a Sirius, pero sabía que si se seguía aferrando a él, solo se haría daño. Comenzó a dormir, esperando el día siguiente, que saldría de Privet Drive.  
  
Les gusto, estuvo bien, alguna crítica o sugerencia, manden sus reviews a:  
  
ricaraxagongar@hotmail.com  
  
se los voy a agradecer. 


	3. Testamento y Herederos

Bueno, aquí ya les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero lo disfruten. No dejen de mandar sus reviews, please. Nuevemte, lo de siempre. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************** CAPITULO III. TESTAMENTO Y HEREDEROS  
  
El sol estaba tan insoportable como los días anteriores de ese verano. Harry estaba totalmente listo para salir del número 4 de Privet Drive. Asi que decidio bajar sus cosas hasta el recibidor y las coloco en la puerta de la alacena donde paso casi 10 años de su vida antes de que su primo Duddley le "cediera" una habitación decente.  
  
Así, espero en la cocina, donde, desde lo ocurrido el día anterior, tratando de ayudar a su tía antes de irse.  
  
-En serio, no necesito ayuda-. Grito tía Petunia después de que Harry le ofreció su ayuda por doceava vez.  
  
Cuando Harry le iba a contestar, se oyó el sonido del timbre. Tía Petunia salio a abrir mientras Harry esperaba en la cocina.  
  
-¡Han venido por ti! Apresurate-.  
  
Harry oyó a tía Petunia y se dirigió al recibidor, donde una sonriente profesora McGonagall charlaba con tía Petunia.  
  
-¿Esta listo, señor Potter?-. Pregunto amablemente.  
-Si, claro.  
-Entonces, tome sus pertenecias y póngalas en la cajuela del taxi.  
-¿Viajaremos en un taxi?  
-Claro, ¿no pensaría que iríamos en escobas, verdad?  
-No. Levaré mis cosas entonces-. Harry tomo su baúl y lo arrastro hasta el taxi, donde el conductor le ayudo a subirlo. Regreso a la casa por una caja donde venía el resto de sus pertenencias, pero mientras salia a dejarlas, oyó la charla de las dos mujeres.  
  
-Petunia, nunca entendí porque lo hiciste, eras muy buena.  
-No se por que, tenía miedo, no quería morir como.-. Tía Petunía sollozo un nombre que Harry no entendió, así que dejo el resto de sus cosas en la cajuela del taxi y regreso con McGonagall.  
  
-Bien Harry, espero que cumplas lo que prometiste ayer, ¿de acuedo?-. Pregunto tía Petunia a su sobrino, en un tono maternal que Harry solo había oído cuando se dirigía a Duddley y el dic anterior a él.  
  
-Claro, lo haré. Hasta luego tía Petunia-. Recordó que su tía le hizo prometer que se cuidaría, al momento en que salía de la casa.  
-Hasta luego Harry, Minerva.  
  
-Nos veremos Petunia, y piensa en eso.  
  
-Esta bien, lo haré, por favor, cuídense-. Y acto seguido abrazo a Harry y a la profesora McGonagall. Se despidieron, y los dos últimos subieron al taxi.  
  
-Al número 11 de Gimmauld Place, por favor-. Se dirigió McGonagall al conductor.  
  
Durante el recorrido hasta el número 11 de Grimmauld Place, el taxi quedo en silencio. Harry se preguntaba por qué McGonagall dio esa dirección, porque si lo quería llevar a los cuarteles de la orden, el número no era 11, sino 12. Estuvo pensando en eso cuando llegaron, y recordó que si Dumbledore no decía directamente la dirección a alguien, esta no aparecería. Bajaron en el numero 11 y caminaron hasta el 12 y entraron a la casa. Harry comenzó a recordar a Sirius, los momentos que pasaron allí, juntos, que aunque fueron pocos, los disfrutaron.  
  
Dejaron las cosas de Harry en el recibidor y McGonagall llevó a Harry hasta la biblioteca de la casa (Harry solo había estado ahí cuando ayudo a la limpieza de la casa hace un año), donde ya se encontraban Remus, Tonks, Arabella Figg, Moody, Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, el señor y la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Dumbledore, un chico que reconoció como Bill Weasley y una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios.  
  
-Hola Haggy, ¿me recuerdas?-. Pregunto la joven.  
  
-¿Fleur?  
  
-Clago, ¿Cómo has estado?-. Y Fleur le estrecho la mano a Harry y le beso la mejilla. Harry noto como Hill lo observaba, y la cara comenzaba a tornársele roja.  
  
-Ya habrá tiempo para saludarse, por favor Harry, Fleur, tomen asiento.-. La voz de McGonagall tenía un tono serio. -Como sabrán-comenzó- estamos aquí para dar el pésame a Harry Potter, por la perdida de Sirius Black, el es de los primeros de la Orden y una de las personas mas queridas por Harry que han muerto desde el regreso de lord Voldemort-. Se detuvo un momento al observar las caras de la mayoría, que parecían asustados, a diferencia de Dumbledore, Harry, Remus y Moody. En ese momento, Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio un abrazo a Harry, los demás le siguieron, e incluso el mismo el Snape dio el pésame a Harry. Cuando hubieron pasado todos, la profesora McGonagall continuo.  
  
-Ahora bien, sabemos, gracias al banco de Gringgots, que el difunto Sirius dejo un testamento, hecho dos semanas antes de morir, y en el se decía que solo los presentes estuvieran aquí al momento de leerlo. Profesor Dumbledore-. En ese instante, Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie, saco un pergamino y lo examino. Harry pensó que Sirius temía que algo le pasara, por lo que hizo su testamento. Dumbledore comenzó a leer:  
  
Se que al estar leyendo este pergamino, yo ya estaré muerto, y cualquiera que haya sido la causa de mi muerte, debo confesar que siempre estuve preparado para morir, mas nunca desee hacerlo, y menos ahora que estamos en guerra. Espero que se cumpla lo establecido en esta nota, y pido que muero en batalla, no sea mi muerte motivo de angustia, sino símbolo de fortaleza y valentía para que inspire a otros (HARRY PENSO AL OIR ESTO QUE AUNQUE LOS TIEMPOS ESTIVIERAN DIFICILES, SIRIUS NO PERDIA OPORTUNIDAD PARA FANFARRONEAR). Mis posesiones quedaran como sigue:  
  
1)Mi casa, y por ende, todo lo que ella se contenga, deberá pasar a manos de mi ahijado, Harry Potter (HARRY SE SORPRENDIO AL OIR ESTO, PERO DUMBLEDORE CONTINUO LEYENDO). 2)El contenido monetario de mi bóveda será:  
-una mitad será repartida en partes iguales entre mi ahijado, Harry Potter, y mi mejor amigo, Remus Lupin.  
-la otra mitad será para los Weasleys (y no acpeto un no como respuesta, esta es mi voluntad. 3)Los libros contenidos en la bóveda se deberán entregar a Hogwarts, a excepción de tres libros cuyo forro es dorado con letras plateadas, que serán entregado a mi ahijado, Harry Potter. 4)A Severus Snape, le pido una disculpa por todas las malades que le hice pasar (aclaro que no lo hago por quedar bien con Snivellus, sino para tener mi conciencia limpia). 5)Al resto de los presentes, les agradezco haber perdido su tiempo por oir este testamento.  
  
-Bien, este ha sido el testamento de Siruis Black- dijo Dumbledore-, lo cual me lleva a tratar un asunto que no tenía previsto. Harry.  
  
-Dígame, profesor Dumbledore-. Contesto Harry.  
  
-Me pregunto si tu casa podría continuar como el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
-¿Mi casa?  
  
-Si, Harry, tu casa. En el testamento se especifica que la casa pasa a ser tuya-. Indico Remus a Harry.  
  
-Esta bien, profesor.  
  
Todos se retiraron y en la habitación solo quedaron Harry, Fleur y la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Harry, la carta de Gringgots que te pedí no abrieras, seguramente tendrá el testamento junto con los papeles de la casa y la bóveda. Debes guardarlos, ya que los duendes del banco soy muy astutos al quitar pertenencias cuando uno no tiene papeles-. Y dicho esto, McGonagall salio de la biblioteca, dejando a Harry y a Fleur solos.  
  
-Vaya Haggy, si que has crecido, estas mas alto y mas guapo-. Dijo Fleur, y noto que Harry se sonrojo ante su ultimo comentario.  
  
-Este. si, gracias. Y tu igual, has mejorado tu pronunciación.  
  
-Gracias a ti también Harry, últimamente se ha hablado mucho de ti, eres nuestra esperanza.  
  
-¿Esperanza? ¿a que te refieres?  
  
-Olvidalo, nos veremos por aquí. Hasta luego-. Dio la mano a Harry y le volvio a besar, solo que esta vez casi lo besa en la boca. En la entrada de la biblioteca, un joven pelirrojo observaba la escena, con la cara del color de sus cabellos.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
Espero les haya gustado, no dejen de mandar sus reviews. Mientras mas reviez me manden, mas rapido subire los capitulos (tambien aunque no los manden, los seguire subiendo, aproximadamente cada tercer día).  
  
Nos vemos. 


	4. El cuadro

Bien, estoy aquí de nuevo, lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, pero tuve que moldearlo para que quedara mas o menos bien. Antes de iniciar, aquí están los reviews:  
  
Prima-chan: hasta ahora, Hermione solo ha aparecido (por asi decirlo), en la carta que envio. No deseperes.  
  
Jamincillo: como dije, no importa lo que manden en sus reviews, los tomare en cuenta. Espero que continúes leyendo, ya que poco a poco se pone interesante.  
  
Amaly Malfoy: me gusta que te guste. Lo de Hermione se resolverá en el próximo capitulo, y lo de Ron, pues tengo pensado algo diferente con el.  
  
Aquí esta entonces el capitulo.  
  
CAPITULO IV. EL CUADRO.  
  
Antes de que Fleur separará sus labios de la mejilla de Harry, este ultimo, sin saber el por qué, acerco sus labios a los de Fleur. En ese momento, Harry sintió como si algo por dentro le moviera el estómago, pero aun así, y sin que hubiera una protesta por parte de Fleur, continuo besando aquellos suaves y hermosos labios. Tanto Fleur como Harry hicieron lo posible por prolongar ese beso, que poco a poco se hizo tan profundo, pero al final, su necesidad de respirar les hizo separarse.  
  
Quedaron sus rostros enfrente uno del otro, ambos estaban sonrojados, y por lo que Harry observaba, Fleur parecía divertida.  
  
-Bueno, este .-. Tartamudeo Harry  
  
-Si-. Intervino la rubia.  
  
-Pues, disculpa-. Harry se apeno aún mas.  
  
-No tienes pogqué disculparte, me ha gustado, ¿y a ti?  
  
-Si, también-. La cara del chico comenzó a aumentar su tonalidad roja.  
  
-Bien, será mejor que vallamos a.-. La chica dejo de hablar de golpe y dirigió la mirada hacia el umbral de la biblioteca. Instantáneamente, Harry también lo hizo.  
  
-Bill, ¿qué se te ofgece?-. Pregunto un poco nerviosa la chica, pero recobro su naturalidad. -¿Pasa algo?  
  
Harry noto, por unos segundos, una mirada inquisidora y fría por parte de Bill, y la dirigía a el. Pero momentos después, la cambio por una amplia sonrisa, que dirigía a Fleur y no a Harry, antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo.  
  
-Si, mamá me ha mandado a indicarles que ya esta lista la cena, y los esperamos en la cocina-. Fue lo que dijo antes de salir.  
  
-Esta bien, que espegamos Harry, vamos-. La chica hizo una seña para que este la tomará del brazo, y Harry así lo hizo, saliendo con ella de la biblioteca.  
  
Durante la cena, Harry se sentó, quedando entre Fred y Fleur. También noto que mientras entraba del brazo de Fleur, los gemelos y Bill le dirigieron una mirada furtiva, pero después lo recibieron alegremente como siempre, a excepción de Bill, que se mantenía apartado. Harry platico alegremente con Fleur. Esta le contaba lo maravilloso que era trabajar en el banco de Gringotts, todo lo que había aprendido en su colegio Beauxbattons en Francia, y un gran número de etc. Pero cuando toco a Harry el turno de hablar sobre el:  
  
-¿Pero de que quieres que te cuente?-. Hecía divertido Harry, despues del ultimo comentario de Fleur.  
  
-Pues no se, ¿Qué tal te va en Hogwarts?.  
  
-Pues ultimemente, no muy bien. Seguro te habrás enterado de todos los problemas que cause en el Ministerio y de la muerte de .-. Se detuvo, el recordar eso le dolía, aun no podía ni sabía como superarlo.  
  
-No te preocupes, te comprendo. Aun debes estar sentido y pienso hacerte recordar algo que te hace daño-. El tono de la rubia era uno tan cariñoso, uno con el que a Harry nadie antes le había hablado.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No te preocupes. Pero hay que cambiar a un tema mas alegre.  
  
-¿Cómo que?  
  
-No se, ¿tienes novia?  
  
-No. Aun no-. Harry se sorprendió tanto de la pregunta así como de su respuesta.  
  
-Entonces, señog Haggy Potteg-. Dijo estas palabras a propósito con su acento francés al tiempo que se acercaba a la oreja de Harry y le susurro al oido. -entonces, tendremos que cambiag eso, no cges?  
  
-S..si, no lo dudes-. A Harry aún le temblaba la voz, pero cada vez se sorprendía mas de los que decía, Junto a Fleur se sentía más seguro de si mismo. Espero un momento y se puso de pie, se despidió de todos y dijo que iría a dormir, pero la señora Weasley le dijo una cosa antes.  
  
-OH, querido, lo siento, debí decirte antes. Como esta ahora es tu casa, puedes buscarte una habitación donde dejar tus cosas. Aunque parezca de fuera pequeña, la casa si que es amplia.  
  
-Esta bien, gracias-. Se despidió de Fleur y salio de la cocina, tras de el salieron los gemelos.  
  
Harry tomo su baúl y lo arrastro hasta el segundo piso de la casa, y al llegar a el se dio cuenta de que había un tercero, puesto que las escaleras continuaban, así subió y encontró un pasillo, que al final contenía una puerta de madera muy hermosa, la abrió y noto que era hermosa y amplia, también se dio cuenta de que nadie la ocupaba. Metió su baúl y sus demás cosas. Harry penso que la señora Weasley y los demás debieron haber trabajo muy duro para limpiar la casa. Noto también que sobre la cama, que estaba adorselada y pegada a la izquierda de la habitación, había un hermoso cuadro, vacío con un fondo azul mar. No le presto atención y acomodo sus cosas, coloco a Hedwig en un pequeño buró en la esquina del cuarto y se recostó en la cama. Intento pensar en su padrino, pero esta vez, en los buenos recuerdos, y no aquel que lo atormentaba culpándolo de la muerte de Sirius. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de dormirse, alguien toco la puerta de la habitación. Se pregunto como era que sabían que estaba ahí. Aun así, se levanto y abrió la puerta, era Bill Weasley.  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
-Claro, ¿Qué pasa Bill?  
  
-Bien, tengo que hablar contigo sobre una..., cosa.  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿de que?  
  
-Bien, ¿tu conocías ya antes a Fleur, cierto?  
  
-Si, en el torneo de los tres magos-. Harry se sentía extraño, ¿por qué el hermano de su mejor amigo le preguntaba eso? Aunque tenía una ligera sospecha.  
  
-Pues, queria saber., ¿sabes si tiene novio?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo en un tono tan bajo que apenas y Harry alcanzó a oír.  
  
-¿A que viene todo esto? ¿Te gusta Fleur?-. El tono de Harry cambio a lo que parecía un reproche, pero no estaba molesto, mas bien divertido.  
  
-No,. digo, si pero,. Harry, yo. Buenas noches-. Y el chico salio dejando la puerta abierta y a Harry con una cara de sorpresa tan grande que cualquiera que la hubiera visto, se abría desmallado de risa.  
  
El joven de cabello oscuro cerro la puerta, y se dirigio a la cama, con el pensamiento de "así son todos los Weasley con las mujeres, bueno, a excepción de Fred y George" en su cabeza.  
  
Se recostó en la cama y dirigió la vista hacia el cuadro de fondo azul que había visto antes, como esperando que alguien se asomara por ahí. Cerro los ojos e intento vaciar su mente, cosa que últimamente hacia, tal y como hacía un año su profesor de pociones se lo había pedido y no había hecho, pero ahora lo hacía ya que cada noche que intentaba dormir, una pesadilla (eso quería creer, ya que era demasiado real) acerca de Voldemort torturando a alguien lo atormentaba. Mientras vaciaba su mente, oyo una voz procedente de la cabecera de la cama, una voz conocida.  
  
-Me alegra verte Harry, sabía que tarde o temprano me encontrarías.  
  
Harry se levanto de golpe y volteo la vista al cuadro, que en esta ocasión ya no estaba vacío, sino tenía la imagen de una persona ya conocida por el. Pero era imposible. No lo podía creer. Había deseado tanto ver a la persona que estaba ahora frente a el, en un cuadro.  
  
-Si.Siri. Sirius?-. Murmuro el joven, completamente sorprendido.  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿que me veo tan diferente en pintura?  
  
-No, solo es que.-. Harry creyó que sería fuerte en ese momento, pero no se pudo contener. Estaba profundamente arrepentido, por lo que los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.- Lo siento tanto, por favor.-tragó saliva- perdóname.  
  
-Vamos Harry, no llores. Y no tienes por que pedir perdón.  
  
-Si tengo, yo. por mi . te mataron. Fue mi culpa  
  
-No Harry, no fue tu culpa. Fue mía. No me debí confiar tanto, y menos en una pele contra Bellatrix.  
  
-No, so yo no hubiera creído que.. que lo Voldemort envió a mi cabeza era real, tu no estarías.  
  
-No Harry. Comprende bien esto. No fue tu culpa. Aparte de eso, estoy orgulloso de ti.  
  
-¿Orgulloso?, pero si yo te mate, no lo entiendes, fue mi culpa-. Harry decía esto mientras se golpeaba el pecho, el remordimiento, la ira, su incapacidad por no haber ayudado a Sirius, por haberle conducido a la muerte. Tenía que explicarse.  
  
-Entiende esto Harry-la voz de Sirius se oía suave, de comprensión- tu no me mataste, nadie lo hizo. Simplemente, la muerte llego a mí porque así debía ser. Y si estoy orgulloso de ti, has demostrado una gran valentía, como lo hubieran hecho tus padres, sin dudar ni un segundo en ello. Creíste que estaba herido, y decidiste ayudarme, sin importarte tu propio bienestar. Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mi. Y fuiste muy valiente, lo suficiente para inspirar a tus amigos confianza y esperanza, aun en un momento en que pensabas que morirían, ideaste un plan para salvarlos, a ellos, sin importar que tu murieras, con tal de que ellos estuvieran a salvo. También, no debes sentirte mal ni culparte de mi muerte. Comprendes.  
  
-Si, pero., ya casi no tengo a nadie. Primero mis padres, ahora tu, ¿Quién mas me queda? No comprendes, te necesito.  
  
-Lo se Harry. Y sabes que, ahora que he muerto, al igual que tus padres, siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte. Pero no te aferres a mi. No te aferres a la idea que algún día regresaré, que solo estoy tras el velo, y que si te acercas y estiras la mano, ahí estaré. No te hagas eso Harry, ya que solo conseguirás lastimarte, hacerte daño. He muerto, y ningún poder ni magia me harán regresar.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes regresar?  
  
-Veras Harry. Las reglas que rigen la vida y la muerte son complicadas. Somos nosotros, con nuestras acciones, los que determinamos nuestro destino, no el destino nos determina a nosotros. Debías ya haberte dado cuenta, después de conocer a Trelawney- dijo graciosamente, haciendo que Harry esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. -Y como seguramente te lo habrá explicado ella, aunque lo dudo, los resultados o consecuencias de nuestras acciones son tan inesperados, que al final, no queda mas remedio que aceptarlo. Pero si no lo aceptas, y te aferras a alguna cosa que pudo ser y no fue, terminaras loco.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Harry ya se había calmado y se secaba la cara.  
  
-Que lo que paso tenía que resultar tal como sucedió. Pudo no haber sido así, pudo haber sido completamente diferente, pero ya lo habías escogido. Tu estabas dispuesto a morir cuando creíste que estaba en peligro, y yo estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal proteger la tuya. Esas decisiones fueron las que determinaron los sucesos. Entendiste Harry.  
  
-Si, me quieres decir que debo aceptar lo que paso y seguir adelante.  
  
-Asi es. Entonces, por favor, cuidate, como siempre los has hecho, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Harry asintió. Había visto a Sirius, había hablado con el, lo hizo sentir bien, y lo mejor de todo, era el único que no lo trataba como a un niño.  
  
-Sirius, ¿permanecerás en el cuadro, como Phineas?  
  
-No Harry, este es un cuadro especial. Permite que una personas muerta, por una sola vez, regrese para concluir los pendientes que dejo, siempre y cuando se necesitará de su presencia. En mi caso, tu me necesitabas, por eso volví, para explicarte lo que ya he dicho y para que estés tranquilo. Siempre te cuidaré -se detuvo cuando miro la expresión de Harry, sabía en lo que estba pensando -y, Harry, tampoco pienses que tus padres aparecerán en el cuadro, porque no será asi.  
  
-Pero dijiste que podían volver, si se les necesitaba.  
  
-Pero tu ya no los necesitas. Y ellos lo saben, siempre cuidaremos de ti. Adios Harry, te aseguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver-. Y dicho esto, la imagen de Sirius despareció.  
  
Harry se sintió triste de nuevo, otra vez aquel dolor le invadía. Pero recordó lo que Sirius dijo, hay que seguir adelante, y que no debía sentirse mal por la muerte de su padrino. Ahora que habló con el, supo que era feliz, y que quería que el también lo fuera, así que se juro en ese momento enfrentarse a la vida, y según lo dicho por Sirius, realizar sus decisiones de la mejor manera.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************.  
  
Bien, espero les haya gustado. Me costo mucho escribir la última parte, pero estoy satisfecho (ni yo mismo me entendí). Pero espero sus reviews. 


	5. El extraño conocido

Aquí estoy otra vez, con el capitulo cinco. Agradezco los reviews que me han enviado, que me motivan a seguir escribiendo (snif). También quiero que me disculpen, porque al momento de subir el capitulo 4, subí un archivo que no era (si lo leyeron, es el borrador del capítulo 1, con la guía de los demás capítulos). Ahora si, argumentando que todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y que no gano nada con esto (solo sus reviews), inicio el quinto capitulo, que espero les guste, pero antes, los reviews:  
  
GaRrY: continuare hasta el final, asi que no te desesperes. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo.  
  
Para los que leen, muchisimas gracias, ya que el que lean mi fic me honra. Pero les pido que dejen un pequeño review, para saber su opinión, ahora si, a leer.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************.  
  
CAPITULO V. EL EXTRAÑO CONOCIDO.  
  
Desde el día en que murió Sirius, Harry no había dormido tan tranquilo como la noche anterior. El haber hablado con su padrino, pidiendo disculpas y las cosas que le dijo, lo tranquilizaron. Despertó cuando la luz que entraba por el tragaluz que estaba sobre su cama(que no había notado que existía la noche anterior). Abrió los ojos, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Estaba en una casa que, aunque ni el mismo lo creía, ya era suya. Su padrino se la heredo, y Harry lo tomo como un recuerdo mas para la memoria de Sirius. Se vistio con los mismos jeans (vaqueros) con los que había llegado a la casa y una camiseta roja. Exploro la alcoba (ya que la noche anterior no tuvo tiempo, por obvias razones), y encontro que contenía un granm armario para acomodar su ropa, y lo mejor, una hermosísimo baño con tina bastante amplio. Se lavo la cara e intento acomodar su pelo (cosa que a el mismo le extraño, puesto que por mas que intentara, su cabello no lograba acomodarse). Decidió mirar la hora en su reloj, cosa que lo hizo sentir como estupido, ya que sabía que desde la prueba del lago en el torneo de los tres magos, no servía. Asi que, mejor quiso ir a la cocina, a ver quien se encontraba en la casa, pero antes, oyó al ulular de su lechuza y el aleteo de unas alas. Se dirigió hacia su ave, que le indico con la mirada el enorme tragaluz, en donde se encontraban revoloteando dos lechuzas. Harry comenzoa pensar en como se podía abrir el tragaluz, pero Hedwing fue mas rápida y le señalo el pequeño buró, donde se encontraba la varita del chico.  
  
-Sabes que no puedo usar magia fuera de Hogwarts...-pero callo al comprender que Hedwing no señalaba su varita, sino una especie de palanca. Asi que la tomo y la jalo. En ese momento, una luz dorada apareció en el marco del tragaluz y se dirigió al centro, formando un pequeño circulo, que comenzó a abrirse y se solidificó, dejando una entrada circular por el que accedieron las dos lechuzas, que únicamente dejaron caer en la cama las cartas y volvieron a salir. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar el tragaluz, Harry prefirió dejarlo así, para que cualquier lechuza con un mensaje pudiera entrar. Se dirigió a su cama, se sentó y abrió las cartas. La primera era de Hogwarts.  
  
Señor Harry Potter:  
  
Le informamos que el día1º de septiembre deberá tomar tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 93/4, para iniciar el sexto curso de su educación mágica. En las siguientes hojas encontrara las listas de los materiales y libros que necesitará.  
Harry saco las siguientes hojas y leyó.  
  
La alquimia, el arte de las pociones. De N. F.  
  
Transformaciones, nivel alto. De Samantha Firweel.  
  
El poder de la mente. De Francess Lumiere.  
  
Hechizos y contra hechizos. De Emillian Darpgut.  
  
El poder de la magia. Sin autor.  
  
Aurología, principios y practica. Sin autor.  
  
Familias mágicas y muggles. De Ellionore Daniel.  
  
Magia negra, un placer prohibido. De S. S.  
  
La guia maxima de la magia blanca. De G. G.  
  
Luz y oscuridad, la lucha eterna. De H. H. y R. R.  
  
Maldiciones, conjuros y formas de proteccion. De Friedrich Black  
  
Historia de la magia moderna y contemporánea. De Grommer Bussines.  
  
Tambien, se anexan las notas que ha obtenido en sus TIMOs.  
  
Atentamente.  
Minerva McGonagall.  
Subdirectora.  
  
Después de leer la carta de Hogwarts, Harry saco del sobre una lisa mas donde aparecían los resultados de sus TIMOs.  
  
Harry Potter:  
  
Nos reservamos el honor de entregar a usted, los resultados obtenidos en su pruebas de Titulo Ordinario de Magia Indispensable(TIMOs), de acuerdo al perfil elegido por usted ante sus asesora vocacional.  
  
Pociones: Aceptable Transformaciones: Excelente Hechizos: Excede Expectativas Adivinación: Excede Expectativas Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Excede Expectativas ++ Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Exclente Historia de la Magia: Deficiente Herbología: Aceptable  
  
Por lo anterior, le informamos que deberá acudir a su asesor vocacional para iniciar la preparación previa a su rama (Aurología.).  
  
Harry no sabía que pensar, sus notas en los TIMOs eran mas que buenas y, sin dejar de estar contento, decidió abrir la otra carta, que era de Ron.  
  
Harry:  
  
Mis padres ya me contaron lo que sucedió. Pero por el momento no puedo ir a visitarte. Creo que nos veremos hasta el 1º de septiembre, ya que mis padres no me permiten ir, puesto que tengo que ordenar todas las cosas de mi casa. Mi padre decidió "remodelarla", gracias al dinero que Sirius nos heredo. Espero estés bien, ya viste los tres libros de magia que nos pidieron, ¡están carisimos!  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry se alegro, siempre supo que Ron quería una casa mas "decente", aunque la Madriguera no estaba mal, y el dinero que Sirius les heredó no les sentó mal.  
  
Harry volvió a revisar su lista de libros, y miró los tres de magia y los autores de estos (S. S., G. G., H. H. y R. R.) y se pregunto quienes serían.  
  
Bajo hasta la cocina, pero en el camino se encontró a una persona, que no esperaba ver en ese momento.  
  
-Hermione -grito Harry, a una atractiva chica con pelo castaño y un poco enmarañado, aunque a diferencia del año anterior, pensó Harry, estaba un poco mas lacio.  
  
-Hola Harry - la chica le devolvió el saludo alegremente.  
  
-No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿cuando llegaste?.  
  
-Llegue hoy por la mañana, mis padres me dieron a escoger: era esto o quedarme con una de mis tías mientras ellos salian de viaje, con el pretexto de su aniversario. Ahora me dirigía a comer-. La chica dijo esto tan rápido que apenas y Harry pudo entender algo, pero si capto lo de comer.  
  
-¿A comer? ¿Qué hora es Hermione?  
  
-Vaya, si que estas mal. Ya pasan de las dos de la tarde. Aunque es razonable, la señora Weasley dijo que habías llegado cansado, así que decidí no despertarte.  
  
-Gracias, aunque no me parece que haya dormido tanto tiempo. ¿Vamos a comer?  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Y los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, y al entrar, Harry fue recibido muy alegremente, sobre todo por cierta rubia, seguida por la mirada de un pelirrojo.  
  
-Harry, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?  
  
-Bien Fleur, ¿y tu?  
  
-Igual, dogmi como piedra.  
  
-Pues parece que Harry también, acaba de despertar- Hermione intervino.  
  
-Oh, Hegmione, ¿como estas? ¿Que tal te ha ido con Kgum?  
  
-Eh, pues. bien.  
  
-Me alegra, me acompañas Harry.  
  
-Claro, vamos Hermione.  
  
Los tres jóvenes se sentaron, Fleur al lado de Bill y Harry entre Hermione y Fleur. La comida ocurrió sin mas incidentes que el de Bill, que mientras hablaba con Fleur, estaba tan nervioso que tiro su plato sobre la chica, que salio inmediatamente a limpiarse, aunque no se notaba enfadada sino divertida, antes de que Bill, dijera "disculpa", en un tono tan leve, que pareció que se lo dijo a si mismo.  
  
-Vaya, creo que lo que sospechaba era cierto- murmuro Harry a Hermione.  
  
-A que te refieres- pregunto la chica.  
  
-A que un Weasley no puede decirle lo que siente a una chica sin antes estropear las cosas entre ellos.  
  
-Te refieres a Ron y a mi- dijo, pero al darse cuenta de lo dicho, su cara se torno color rojo jitomate.  
  
-Tu y Ron- Harry estaba tan sorprendido y divertido, aunque ya sabía (se daba cuenta, ya que Ron nuca le había dicho nada) lo que su amigo sentía por la chica genio de Gryffindor. -Bueno, si tu crees que Ron siente algo por ti, será por algo. Pero me refería a Bill y a Fleur.  
  
-No es que crea que Ron sienta algo por mi pero, bueno. - la chica no sabía que decir, a nadie le había dicho eso antes-. Pero como esta lo de Fleur y Bill.  
  
-Verás.- y Harry le comenzo a decirlo que paso en la biblioteca, en la cena y luego en su alcoba. Cuando acabo, la chica comenzó a analizar las cosas antes de hablar.  
  
-Entonces, ¿te besó?  
  
-Si, pero no creo que haya sido en serio, aunque debo decirte algo - y se acerco al oído de su amiga para que solo ella le oyera - Sabe besar mejor que Cho.  
  
-Harry, ¡como puedes decir eso! ¿No entiendes lo que pasa entre ella y el?  
  
-Entre quien y quien, Hermione- la voz de Bill apareció tras de Hermione, poniéndose totalmente colorada.  
  
-De nadie, en serio, Vamos Harry, tenemos que hablar- y jaló a Harry mientras tomaba una pierna de pollo de una charola.  
  
Ya en el pasillo que daba a la entrada, Harry y se Hermione se dirigieron a la habitación del primero, y al llegar, Harry noto que había un gran paquete sobre su cama.  
  
-¿Qué es Harry?  
  
-No se, no estaba cuando salí. Las lechuzas debieron traerlo.  
  
-Pero como, aquí ni siquiera hay ventanas- pero Hrry le indico que volteara hacia arriba, y pudo ver el enorme tragaluz con el orificio para entrada de lechuzas. -Ah, ya comprendo.  
  
-Veamos, que es esto, viene de Gringotts-. El joven tomo el paquete, lo abrió y dentro contenía tres libros y una carta.  
  
Señor Harry Potter:  
  
Le enviamos, de acuerdo al testamento del señor Sirius Black, los tres libros que indicó que le fuesen entregados a usted. Dichos libros son:  
  
Magia negra, un placer prohibido.  
  
La guia maxima de la magia blanca.  
  
Luz y oscuridad, la lucha eterna.  
  
Esperemos de un buen uso a esto.  
  
Atentamente.  
  
Banco de Gringotts.  
  
-Vaya Harry! Son los libros que nos pidieron, y según se, son muy caros.  
  
-Si, eso decía Ron en su carta. Me sorprende, parece que Sirius sabía que algún día me serían útiles.  
  
-Y hablando de Sirius, Harry, como te sientes.  
  
-Sobre su muerte, pues creo que no es necesario que me mortifique por lo que le ocurrió, eso paso por alguna razón y nada lo puede cambiar  
  
-Harry, veo que has madurado.  
  
-No creo que sea tanto así, mas bien, he comprendido. Me hicieron comprender.  
  
-¿Quién? Bueno, si me lo quieres decir.  
  
-Claro, eres mi amiga. Se que sonara extraño, pero ayer.- y Harry cemento a Hermione lo ocurrido la noche anterior, como es que Sirius había vuelto solo para hablar con y lo que le dijo.  
  
-No lo puedo creer, en serio dijo todo eso.  
  
-Si, aunque creo más bien lo dijo porque le pidieron que lo hiciera. Parecía como si ni el mismo entendiera lo que dijo. Aun así, comprendí lo que te dije hace un momento.  
  
-Es verdad, debemos ser fuertes, y mas en estor momentos de guerra.  
  
-Cierto, pero creo que debemos olvidar, que tal solo por un día, que hay guerra, ¿te parece?- Harry estaba convencido de que eso era lo que quería, olvidar, aunque fuera solo un minuto.  
  
-Tienes razón, ¿Qué sugieres?  
  
-Pues.-y antes de decir algo, Fleur entro por la puerta, alegre, y, sin decir agua va, beso nuevamente a Harry en los labios, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione.  
  
-¡Fleur! -dijo el joven de pelo azabache, liberándose de los labios de la rubia.  
  
-Harry, vengo a proponerte algo. ¿Qué tal si vamos de paseo por el Callejón Diagon? Sirve que de paso terminamos nuestra charla de ayer y compramos lo que necesitas para el colegio? ¿Te parece?  
  
-Pues, si. Pero Hermione vendrá con nosotros -y el chico noto la mirada de la mujer que antes lo había besado - no te preocupes, ella lo sabe- diciendo esto, la chica se calmo.  
  
-Esta bien, viajaremos por polvos flu hasta la chimenea del Caldero Corrente. Los espero en la chimenea de la biblioteca- dijo esto mientras se daba vuelta y deslizaba coquetamente su dedo índice por los labios y el mentón del joven. Salio y cerro la puerta.  
  
-Harry, ¿tienes algo con Fleur?  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con algo, Hermione?  
  
-Bueno, si tu y ella, son, como decir, ¿novios?  
  
-No lo creo. Mas bien creo que lo hace para llamar la atención.  
  
-Harry, que estas diciendo, que solo lo hace para llamar la atención, porque tu eres, "Harry Potter".  
  
-No, ni tan poco creas que actuo por presumir. Mas bien creo que lo que alla hace es para llamar la atención de Bill, creí que tu, que siempre comprendes todo, ya lo hayas notado.  
  
-Harry, si lo recuerdas, acabo de llegar.  
  
-Pero, ¿que no viste como me miraba Bill en la comida?  
  
-Si, pero no creo que sea por eso.  
  
-Hermione, es la misma mirada que Ron hacía cuando te veía o hablabas de Víktor.  
  
-Harry, Ron no me ve así cuando hablo de el.  
  
-Mira, tal vez no debo ser yo quien te lo dihga, ni quiero que le digas a Ron que yo te dije esto.  
  
-Decirle que.  
  
-¡Que le gustas Hermione! No te has dado cuenta. Tal vez el es un poco tímido, pero, vamos.  
  
-Harry, no creo que sea eso- la chica se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, solo piensalo, vamos.  
  
-Sabes Harry, creo que tocaste ese punto.  
  
-¿Qué punto?  
  
-Del que te quería hablar. Recuerdas.  
  
-Si. Es sobre Ron, verdad.  
  
-Si. No te lo queria decir, a nadie. Pero si me lo guardaba, tarde o temprano afloraria.  
  
-Ahora si, no te entiendo.  
  
-Si me gusta Ron, por eso queria hablarte.  
  
-Ah, ya entiendo. Y de seguro querías preguntarme si yo sabía si a Ron le gustabas.  
  
-Pues,. si.-la chica estaba cada vez mas rojo y mas tímida.  
  
-Entonces ya lo sabes, le gustas a Ron y el a ti. Solo debes decírselo. No se porque tardaron tanto tiempo en aceptarlo, vamos, Fleur nos espera.  
  
-Si, vamos- e instantáneamente, la chica recobro su color natural y su seguridad, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Llegaron a la biblioteca, donde no solo estaba Fleur, sino tambien la señora Weasley, Tonks y Remus.  
  
-Ustedes irán también.¿No creerán que me pasará algo, verdad?  
  
-No querido -se oyó la dulce vos de la señora Weasley - lo que pasa es que también debo comprar las cosas de Ronnie y Ginny. Así que aprovechare el viaje. Tambien podré visitar a Fred y a George.  
  
-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Harry a Remus y a Tonks.  
  
-Nosotros vamos a Gringotts. A retirar dinero y comprar algunas cosas. No veremos por ahí, no crees.  
  
-Si, entonces que esperamos.  
  
Minutos después, Harry, Fleur y Hermione, paseaban por el Callejón, viendo un gran número de productos. Compraron un helado antes de ir por los materiales de Harry y Hermione, ya que el chico insistió en comprarle a Hermione sus cosas ya que estaban ahí, aunque la chica acepto luego de que Harry la convenció de que le podía pagar después.  
  
Decidieron comprar los libros hasta el ultimo, para estar mas relajados, y una vez obtenidos los materiales, entraron en Fluorist & Blotts.  
  
-Vamos Harry, apresugense- gritaba alegremente una rubia.  
  
-Ya vamos- decía una jadeante Hermione.- No entiendo de donde saca tanta vivacidad.  
  
-Tres palabras - Decía Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cargar las bolsas - su abuela es veela.  
  
Una vez dentro, compraron los libros tanto para Harry como para Hermione. Solo faltaban los libros para Hermione que Harry ya tenía.  
  
-Pego miguen esto, es un robo.  
  
-Calma Fleur, a que te refieres - Pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Ya viste el precio de los libros, ¡están carísimos!  
  
-Es cierto, que bueno que yo no tengo que pagar -dijo la joven de pelo castaño, mirando como Harry se formaba para pagar los otros libros y soltando una pequeña risa, seguida de la rubia.  
  
Harry casi se desmaya al ver el precio de los libros, y se imagino la sorpresa de la señora Weasley, pero finalmente agradeció que Sirius le hubiera heredado los libros.  
  
De repente, notaron que la gente entraba a la librería rápidamente, pero Harry pensó que no era de extrañarse, por lo general la librería estaba hasta el tope.  
  
Al salir, notaron que la calle estaba extrañamente vacía, unos cuántos que estaban afuera entraban rápidamente a las tiendas que encontraban y las mismas tiendas comenzaron a cerrar.  
  
-Que extraño, abga una oferta en las tiendas - Fleur hablaba alegremente.  
  
-No lo creo, pero me huele mal.  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione, ayúdenme con esta bolsa y regresemos a la casa.  
  
Hermione y Fleur se agacharon para repartirse las bolsas. Justo cuando las habian repartido y comenzaron a caminar, Harry noto que Ginny le decía con señas que sacase su varita y volteara desde le ventana de la tienda de deportes, Harry tomo su varita en su tunica y miro al vidrio, observando el reflejo, pero no veía nada.  
  
-Algo extraño pasa, esten atentos con la varita- susurro a las los chicas.- Cuando yo les diga, volteen y lancen hechizos aturdidores, no se que pasa, pero creo que nos siguen. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Si- susurraron las dos.  
  
-Bien, uno, dos, tres.-y todos volteron, pero quedaron inmoviles al ver lo que tenían en sus ojos.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Como simpre, Potter intentando dar ordenes. ¡Ahora no se muevan si quieren salir vivos! Bueno, no todos, Jajajajaja.  
  
Harry no podia creer lo que veía. Tenia al lado a sus dos amigas (si, Harry considera a Fleur su amiga), que al igual que el, tenían la varita en alto, y enfrente, apuntándoles igual con la varita en alto, tres mortífagos. La mente de Harry trabajaba rápido. Debía pensar que hacer, para que nadie, bueno solo, los mortífagos, saliera herido.  
  
-Bien, bien, bien. Asi, sean obedientes. Ahora tu Potter, acércate, lentamente- la voz de una mujer salía debajo de la mascara. Harry la reconoció de inmediato.  
  
-¿Y por que crees que lo haría, Bellatrix?- La voz del "niño que vivio" tenía un tono seguro, aunque por dentro, sentia todo lo contrario.  
  
-Mira Potter, has lo que te decimos, ¿Qué oportunidad tienen tu y tus amigas con nosotros?- esta vez era la voz de Lucius Malfoy la que hablaba debajo de la mascara, a la derecha de Bellatrix.  
  
-Bueno Lucius, creo que después de lo del año pasado, si tengo oportunidad. Ahora son solo tres, y hace un año eran mas de diez.  
  
-¡Potter! No quieras jugar con nosotros, ¡asi que acércate por la buenas o sufre las consecuencias!  
  
Harry sabía solo una cosa, aunque esta vez fueran menos, dos de los mortífagos que tenía enfrente eran magos poderosos, pero tenía que salir de ahí con vida. Miro a los lados, y vio que había del lado de Hermione un barril y del lado de Fleur un basurero, asi que les susurro, casi sin mover la boca. - Cuando diga ya, salten a los lados para protegerse y lancen hechizo para desarmar o aturdir, lo que salga primero, yo sabré que hacer-. Y antes de que las dos asintieran, Harry grito. - ¡¡YA!!  
  
La escena fue rapidísima. Harry se agacho, al momento en que lanzaba un desmaius que derribo a Bellatrix hasta dejarla inconsciente. Mientras que Hermione y Fleur, salían disparadas hacia los lados y ambas apuntaron hacia Malfoy un hechizo que lo mando despedido hasta 10 metros lejos de donde estaban, cayendo de espalda y quedando también inconsciente. Harry, desde el suelo en donde estaba, buscaba al mortífago que quedaba, pero detuvo su búsqueda cuando sintió que algo lo apuntaba en la nuca.  
  
-Muy bien Harry, te crees muy listo. Pero nunca podrás contra mi, sabes que soy mucho mejor que tu, tanto en conocimientos como en familia. Así que levántate lentamente, te llevare ante el Lord.  
  
Harry comenzo a levantarse, sabía que no podía hacer nada con un mortifago apuntandole en la nuca. Pero lo que mas le sorprendio era la voz de este. Era tan familiar. Tan conocida. "No puede ser el, no puede", pensaba.  
  
-¿Por que lo has hecho?  
  
-Hacer que Harry.  
  
-Esto, ser un mortífago. Has traicionado a todos.  
  
-¿Yo? -dijo con arrogancia en la voz- pero si esto lo hago por ti. Por tu culpa  
  
-¿Por mi culpa? Es mentira.  
  
-Claro que por tu culpa. Tu hiciste que todos me odiaran. Si hubieras dicho lo que todos creían, ni tu ni yo estaríamos en esta situación.  
  
-Entonces es por eso, por mantenerme firme, diciendo la verdad.  
  
-Así es, si hubieras dicho lo que debías decir, tal vez hasta fuéramos grandes amigos. Pero no, tuviste que interponerte.  
  
-Y ahora que harás, ¿matarme?  
  
-Claro que no. Seré yo quien te entregue al Lord Oscuro. Y ganaré su respeto y el de la cominudad mágica. Seré conocido como el mago que entrego a Harry Potter.  
  
-Pues yo no lo cgeo. Deja a Harry ahora, o serás conocido como el mago que fue vencido por Fleur Delacour- Harry volteo a su derecha, donde estaba Fleur, apuntando con la varita al mortifago.  
  
-Así es, rindete- la voz de Hermione salio del lado contrario a Fleur.  
  
-Ya las oíste- dijo Harry al momento de agacharse y evitar el contacto de la varita de su enemigo y lo golpeo en el estomago.  
  
-Stupeffy.  
  
-Desmaius.  
  
Las voces de las dos chicas resonaron en el callado Callejón, al momento en que Harry oyó un CLAC, indicándole que su enemigo se había desaparecido, justo antes de que los dos hechizos dieran con el, chocando uno con el otro, provocando un explosion, de la cual Harry apenas puso escapar, para ver como aquella persona que los había traicionado, a él y al mundo mágico, aparecía junto a Bellatrix, para luego desaparecer junto con ella al lado de Malfoy, y desaparecer del callejón junto con los dos.  
  
-Te encuentras bien, Harry - Hermione rompió el silencio que había dominado el callejón, al mismo tiempo que estiraba la mano a Harry para que este se pusiera de pie. -Si,. estoy bien, gracias. ¿Lo reconocieron?  
  
-¿A quien?- preguntaron alarmadas las dos mujeres.  
  
-Al tercer mortifago, los otros dos eran Bellatrix y Malfoy.  
  
-No, no los reconoci. Pero me da igual, todos son iguales. Asqueroso mortifagos- escupió Fleur. Harry no la había visto tan pálida desde el día en que salio del lago buscando a su hermana.  
  
-No lo creo - murmuro Harry.  
  
-¿A que te refieres? - Hermione pregunto.  
  
-No, no es nada, solo que su voz, no se, mejor olvidalo, volvamos a casa.  
  
Se incorporo y tomo sus bolsas, pero las volvio a soltar cunado sintio que algo lo apretaba. "no pudieron haber regresado", pensó Harry.  
  
-Oh, Harry, querido, gracias a dios que estas bien. No se que hubiera hecho si.-era la señora Weasley la que había abrazado a Harry, haciendo que este soltara sus bolsas.  
  
-Gracias por preocuparse señora Weasley, pero ya estamos bien - Harry decía esto mientras intentaba safarse de los brazos de la mujer.  
  
-Lo se, pero, oh, Hermione, Fleur, que bueno que estan bien- al momento, la señora rodeaba con sus brazos a los tres chicos, al momento que el callejón recuperaba su alegría mediante vítores y aplausos, dirigidos a los tres chicos.  
  
Aun así, Harry no dejaba de pensar en el mortífago que había conocido, preguntándose si debía decirlo o no. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***************************.  
  
Bien, que les ha parecido, un poco largo, ¿no?.disculpen nuevamente el error del capitulo cuatro, sorry, error de principiantes. Espero que cuando este este, el anterior tambien, para que los lean.  
  
Bueno, espero sus reviews de este capitulo, se resuelven algunas dudas, se abren otras. No dejen de mandar sus reviews, es lo que me da animos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. 


	6. La Orden Tenebrosa

Gracias a todos por los reviews, que me impulsan a continuar esta historia.  
  
GaRrY: como lo pediste, aquí esta el sexto capitulo, espero te guste. Amaly Malfoy: espero que este tambien te guste. Y para date una pista, no. El tercer mortífago no es tu pariente. Al resto de los lectores, les agradezco que me hayan leido y espero quetambien les guste este capitulo.  
  
Aclaro nuevamente que todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y que no gano nada con esto (salvo los reviews de ustedes).  
  
Ahora si, ahí les va, no es tan largo como el anterior, pero me siento satisfecho con lo que escribí. Espero sus reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********************************************************.  
  
CAPITULO VI. LA ORDEN TENEBROSA.  
  
En el camino de regreso al Caldero Chorreante, Remus y Tonos parecieron pálidos, pero al ver que Harry estaba bien, se calmaron. Ellos dos y la Serra Weasley no se separaron de los tres jóvenes. Mientras caminaban por el alegre callejón, unas voces sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos. Desde lo ocurrido hacia unos momentos, no había dicho palabra alguna.  
  
-Harry, ¿Cómo estas, son ciertos los rumores?-la voz de Fred Weasley denotaba exaltación.  
  
-Vamos, dinos, ¿es vedad?- pregunto George de la misma manera.  
  
-Eso depende de que les hayan dicho- Harry lucia ahora una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Fred, George, no creo que Harry quiera hablar de eso.  
  
-No se preocupe señora Weasley, no me importa. Después de todas las veces que me han atacado para matarme y he escapado, lo mejor que puedo hacer el ver el lado gracioso - la sonrisa de Harry cada vez s extendía mas.  
  
-Entonces es cierto, ¿escapaste de esos mortífagos?  
  
-Si, pero no lo hubiera hecho sin nuestra ayuda, ¿verdad Hermione?  
  
-Claro Fleur, aun así, lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado - esto último, la castaña lo dijo en tono serio, pero al ver las miradas de los demás, comenzó a reír, causando que los demás, hasta la señora Weasley, también rieran.  
  
Harry cayo de bruces sobre el piso de la biblioteca. En ese momento, se convenció que los medios de transporte de los magos eran un poco ortodoxos e incómodos. Una vez que se incorporo, espero a que el resto apareciera por la chimenea.  
  
Una vez que todos estaban de regreso en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la señora Weasley salio hacía la cocina a realizar la cena, seguida de Ginny, que dirigio una mirada sensual a Harry. El resto se quedo un momento mas. El silencio reinaba mientras Harry observaba los libros que se encontraban en los estantes. Noto uno en especial, de color negro metálico, con grabados en relieve que indicaban su nombre. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de tomarlo, Remus rompió el cómodo silencio, por lo que Harry volteo, olvidándose del libro.  
  
-Harry, dime como paso.  
  
-Como paso que, profesor Lupin.  
  
-El ataque, ¿quien los ataco?  
  
-Verá profesor - Hermione era la que hablaba - cuando salimos de la librería, estaba vacío el callejón, pero no creímos que pasra nada.  
  
-Hasta que Harry nos dijo que tomáramos las varitas y atacáramos al voltear, y ahí estaban esos mogtifagos.  
  
-Entonces lo presentiste, Harry.  
  
-No. Ginny estaba en la tienda de deportes magicos. Me hizo señas de que sacará mi varita y atacará hacia atrás, y así lo hice.  
  
-¿Solo porque ella te lo dijo?- La voz de Tonks sonaba extraña.  
  
-Si, estaba pálida, ella no actuaría si normalmente.  
  
-¿Pudiste reconocerlos?- pregunto esta vez de Remus.  
  
-Si. Dos de ellos eran Malfoy y Bellatrix - Harry detuvo su explicación al ver la cara de odio que Remus puso al oír el segundo nombre, y sabía por que. Aunque también porque dudo sobre decir quien era el otro mortífago - y al tercero, no lo reconocí.  
  
-Esta bien, vallamos a cenar - dijo cansada la voz de Fleur.  
  
Cuando todos se disponían a salir, de detuvieron al ver quien había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta. Una persona al ta, con larga barba y una capa color blanca, se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca. Era el mismo Albus Dumbledore, o eso creyeron todos.  
  
-Dumbledore, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Tonks hablo con naturalidad.  
  
-Pues bien, Albus me ha mandado a cuidar a ese chico - y el hombre de barba larga señalo con la mirada a Harry, quien noto que el extraño, aunque se parecía a su Director, le faltaba algo, los lentes de media luna.  
  
-Albus lo ha mandado, no entiendo - Lupin realmente no entendía.  
  
-Es cierto, solo unos pocos conocen esto. Me presentaré. Soy Aberfort Dumbledore, hermano de Albus Dumbledore - y al decir esto, Harry también noto que el tono de voz de este tipo era mas agudo, mas fuerte, indicando fuerza y juventud, al igual que Dumbledore, aunque la voz de este ultimo era mas suave.  
  
-Pero, un momento, yo lo conozco, sabía que lo había visto en algún sitio, ya recuerdo - Hermione estaba convencida de los que decia.  
  
-Cierto, tu eres esa chica que hace un año fue a apartar una mesa en mi taberna, no es así.  
  
-¿Hace un año? ¿en una taberna?  
  
-Si Harry, hace un año, en el Cabeza de Cerdo.  
  
-Entonces ese bar es de usted - Harry no lo creía. Recordó haber visto a Aberfort en la foto que Moody le enseño de la orden, y Dumbledore solo había hablado de el, diciendo que tuvo problemas en el ministerio por algo de las cabras. Pero de ahí en fuera, no sabía que la familia Dumbledore tuviera un bar.  
  
-Así es. Yo fui quien le dio la mesa a la señorita, mmm, déjenme recordar, Granger, ¿verdad?  
  
-Así es, pero no lo tome en cuenta, solo recuerdo ese collar que trae, por eso me acorde- y ante las palabras de Hermione, Harry noto otra diferencia entre Aberfort y Albus: el primero traía consigo una medalla que tenía grabados un fénix y una cabra. También noto que los ojos del hombre que tenía frente a el eran de una tonalidad púrpura, mientras que los de Albus son azules.  
  
-Entonces, usted informó a Dumbledore sobre la raunion que tuvimos, al igual que Mundungus.  
  
-Así es joven Potter, yo informé de eso a mi hermano. Aunque debería aclararme algo, ¿el tal Fletcher estuvo en mi bar?  
  
-Si. Dumbledore lo mando a cuidarnos, según el. Estaba vestido de mujer.  
  
-Sabía que esa bruja no tenía buena pinta, ahora me asegurare de poner detectores contra Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
-Acaso tiene problemas con el.  
  
-Si los tengo, pero no son el motivo de mi visita.  
  
-Esta bien Aberfort - Tonks hablo al momento de que el color de su cabello cambiaba a negro.  
  
-Bien, ahora que se han hecho las presentaciones, y todo ha quedado claro, quisiera tener unas palabras con el joven Potter, si me permiten.  
  
Remus, Tonks, Hermione y Fleur, salieron de la biblioteca, dejando a Harry y al hermano de Albus en la biblioteca, cuando acabaron de salir, este cerro la puerta.  
  
-Ahora, joven Potter, tome asiento.- Indico el hombre. Y una vez que Harry se hubo sentado, continúo. - Como sabra, al finalizar el curso anterior en Hogwarts, gracias a usted, todo el mundo quedo convencido de que Tom Riddle había recuperado sus poderes, asegurando el regreso de la Orden Tenebrosa.  
  
-¿La Orden Tenebrosa?  
  
-Correcto. Pero como me doy cuenta, no sabe lo que es, y los peligros que con eso conllevan. Es la razon de la que este aquí.  
  
-Entonces, viene a darme alguna información que me sea importante, ¿de parte de Dumbledore?  
  
-Harry, puedo llamarte así, cierto, detesto las formalidades de "joven Potter"- Espero la respuesta del chico, que fue afirmativa - Albus me dijo que eras listo, pero no creí que tanto. Así que iré al grano - y dirigió una gran sonrisa a Harry.  
  
-Esta bien. -Pues, antes de que te diga nada, lee esto - y el viejo saco de su capa un ejemplar de "El Profeta" y se lo entrego a Harry, quien instantáneamente los desdoblo y comenzó a leer.  
  
EL SEGUNDO ATAQUE.  
  
Si bien la comunidad mágica fue alertada hace ya casi dos meses del regreso del "innombrable" , confirmando lo anterior el mismo ministro de magia, esta misma tarde ocurrió un hecho que señala que no se equivocaba. En el conocido Callejón Diagon, alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, un grupo de magos vestidos de negro y con mascaras (conocidos como mortifagos), con lo que los relacionamos con los integrantes de la Orden Tenebrosa, organización cuya aparición primera fue hace 40 años, y que por mas de tres décadas esparció el desorden, la muerte y el terror. Ahora han regresado, bajo las ordenes del que seguramente fue su anterior líder, el Lord Oscuro. Dicho grupo de individuos, atacaron a tres mago, entre ellos el joven mago que, de alguna forma, detuvo al Lord hace ya casi 15 años, y nos aseguro el mismo tiempo de paz. Afortunadamente, "el niño que vivió", logro escapar gracias a su astucia y fuerza, pero según en palabras del ministro de magia, Cornellius Fudge, "no podemos asegurar que siempre pueda escapar de magos tenebrosos, es un gran riesgo", por lo que, este medio informativo, "El Profeta", reporta a ustedes que por ordenes del Ministerio de Magia, el joven Harry James Potter, recibira una guardia especial para protegerle de cualquier ataque que puedan causarle estos magos tenebrosos. Tambien, le informamos algunas normas que se deberán respetar al momento de estar junto "al niño que.  
  
Harry no quiso continuar. Ya había leído bastante, y no le agradaba. El ministro de magia, el mismo que hacia un año lo daba por loco y desquiciado, ahora quería brindarle protección, y peor aun, ponerle reglas a la comunidad mágica para sus seguridad (la de Harry, no la de la comunidad). Aunque se sentía bien de que por fin le creyeran, sabía que el cambio de actitud de Fudge tenía que ver con Albus Dumbledore, pero lo de ponerle una guardia, eso sin duda, era obra del ministerio.  
  
-Has terminado - interrumpió Aberfort.  
  
-Si, pero, que significa esto. Antes querían verme muerto y ahora mi seguridad les importa. ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?  
  
-Albus sabía que tendrías esa reacción cuando leyeras el periódico, por lo que era mejor que alguien te indicara las cosas. Ahora, en ese artículo hay tres palabras que quiero explicarte - dijo, tranquilizando a Harry poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro - "la Orden Tenebrosa"  
  
-Esta bien, que quiere decir eso.  
  
-Oye bien esto y quiero que no me interrumpas, puedes decir y preguntar hasta que haya terminado, comprendes.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Iniciare - el viejo tomo aire y continuo - Como dice el artículo, hace 40 años, para ser precisos en 1956, a mediados del mes de septiembre, hizo su primera aparición un gran y poderoso mago tenebroso (N/a: hasta me salio en verso). Se hizo ganar respeto ese mismo día, en que inicio su primer ataque. Invadió el antiguo Colegio para Magos de procedencia Muggle, matando a todos y cada uno de sus ocupantes, a excepción del director del mismo, que procedía de una respetable familia de sangre limpia. Ese hombre, para evitar morir también, se unió al mago, que se hizo nombrar Lord Voldemort. Ese hombre, que se decía ser el Liberador de los magos, ya que nos libraría de los "impuros muggles", comenzó a juntar seguidores, los cuales se unieron a el. En un principio de hicieron llamar los "Puros", pero despues de sus ataques sanguinarios y mortales, la comunidad mágica y ellos mismos se nombraron "mortífagos", y con el fin de dominar al mundo y sumirlo en oscuridad, ya que no recibieron el apoyo del resto de los magos, que se opusieron y terminaron muertos , decidieron hacer lo que creían conveniente. Así, esos hombres, dirigidos por Voldemort, formaron la orden tenebrosa, una orden cuyo fin es dominar los mundos mágico y muggle y sumirlo en la oscuridad, con el fin de preservar solo a los de sangre limpia. Pero después de batallas que solo causaron muerte, mi hermano y yo, descubrimos que ese que se autonombraba Voldemort, no era otro que un chico que recién hacia 9 años había salido de Hogwarts, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. Así, al descubrir quien era, nos propusimos derrotar a su orden, pero no fuimos los únicos. Luego de que Albus formará la Orden del Fénix, misteriosamente, apareció otra orden, u organización, cuyo fin era acabar con Voldemort para un fin hasta ahora desconocido. En un principio, creímos que eran aliados, pero luego de que fuimos atacados por ellos, no nos quedo duda que lo que querían era también dominar y someter los mundos, por lo que ahora, los de la Orden del fénix, teníamos dos enemigos. Fue entonces, que debido a la profecía, Voldemort se perdió un tiempo, pero ahora que ha regresado, no dudamos que ellos también lo hagan.  
  
-Entonces, ahora debemos enfrentarnos a otro enemigo mas. ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
-Harry, no sabemos como, pero ellos saben demasiadas cosas, y Albus no duda en que sepan lo de la profecía. Si lo saben, no dudaran en utilizarte para eliminar a Voldemort, pero después te mataran. De eso no cabe duda, si derrotas a Voldemort, significa que tendrás mas poder que el y te tomaran como un estorbo. Es por eso que nuestra prioridad, al igual que la del ministerio, es la de protegerte.  
  
-Entonces ustedes fueron los que pidieron a Fudge que me diera una escolta.  
  
-No, solo le dijimos que debemos cuidarte. Sabes que aunque todo el mundo mágico apuntara su varita ante Tom, esto no le causaría daño, ya que solo tu puedes matarlo, y esperemos que esto último no lo sepa el.  
  
-Entonces debo matarlo, y solo yo puedo, cierto.  
  
-Así es, pero el también puede matarte, al igual que otra persona.  
  
-Entonces, ¿a mi cualquiera me puede matar, pero a él, solo yo puedo hacerlo?  
  
-Ya has comprendido. Ahora, ¿contamos con tu apoyo?  
  
-Por supuesto, pero, solo una pregunta, ¿Qué hizo Mundungus Fletcher?  
  
-Bueno, no veo por que no debes saberlo. Seguramente has oído que tuve problemas en el ministerio por culpa de una cabra, cierto.  
  
-Si, Dumbledore lo dijo.  
  
-Bien pues yo experimentaba con las cabras un híbrido que producia un ingrediente para una poción muy extraña, por lo que sabía que Fletcher trabajaba en el contrabando de calderos, así que me hizo el favor de "conseguirme" uno en especial. Así que cuando creí tener la formula, cite al Comité de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas, y para la demostración, Fletcher me acompaño. Pero algo salio mal y al mezclar la cabra con lo demás, esta se unió al hombre quedando un híbrido cabra-Fletcher, lo que indicaba que el caldero no era el correcto, sino una copia como cheque mas tarde, por lo que me quitaron la licencia de experimentación y mi accidente salio publicado en todos los diarios mágicos. Eso no importó y seguí con mis experimentos, conseguí el ingrediente y la cabra, y ahora tengo el Cabeza de Cerdo. Pero no acabo no, perdone a Fletcher y cuando le pedí nuevos calderos, al mezclar ingredientes casi desaparece mi bar, por lo que desde ese día, Fletcher se cuida al pasar por ahí. Aunque lo único gracioso era ver como Fletcher tenia cuerpo de cabra, algo realmente gracioso - saco su varita y con un hechizo, creo la imagen de la cabra-Fletcher, lo que causa que tanto el como Harry se revolcaran de la risa hasta que los llamaron a cenar.  
  
Harry entendió que la familia de Dumbledore, al igual que el, era extraña, pero eso si, tenía su toque de diversión y responsabilidad. Salieron a la cena y Harry había ganado un nuevo amigo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********************************************************.  
  
¿Qué les parecio? Interesante, bueno, malo, háganmelo llegar mediante sus reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. 


	7. El tercer ataque

Bien, agradezco que sigan este fic, lo que significa que les gusta. Y haré lo posible, ahora que tengo tiempo libre, escribir y subir los siguientes capítulos (uno por día). Se que es un reto, pero las ideas ya están fijas. Ahora si, pasemos a los reviews:  
  
Amaly Malfoy: gracias por seguir mi fic hasta ahora. Si recuerdas, el nombre de Aberfort (no recuerdo como se escribe, pero así suena), aparece en el cuarto libro, "el cáliz del fuego", por lo que la opción que das no es válida, para que no quiebres la cabeza. Ahora en lo segundo, cada vez estas mas cerca.  
  
Ahora entonces, el anhelado capitulo.  
  
*NOTA: ADVIERTO QUE: ESTE CAPITULO, AUNQUE ES MUY NEGRO Y ANTICIPO, LA PRIMERA MUERTE, CONTIENE AL PRINCIPIO UNA ESCENA UN TANTO "HOT", ES DECIR, CON TENDENCIAS SEXUALES, PERO ENTIENDAN: HARRY YA TIENE 16 AÑOS, ES ADOLESCENTE Y ESTA EN EDAD COMO PARA PASAR POR ESTO, Y BUENO, EL PERSONAJE FEMENINO NO ESTA NADA MAL.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************.  
  
CAPITULO VII. EL TERCER ATAQUE.  
  
Esa noche, después de la cena, Harry se dirigió hacia su alcoba, dispuesto a dormir, no quería pensar en lo ocurrido esa tarde en el Callejón Diagon, así que subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación.  
  
Camino por el pasillo que daba directamente del último descanso de las escaleras hasta la puerta de la habitación. Debido a lo cansado que iba, observo por primera vez los cuadros contenidos en el pasillo, y noto varios de ellos, pero sobre todo uno, que ya había visto antes, hace un año, en esa misma casa, solo que ahora lo habían cambiado de lugar. Fijo la vista en el cuadro para volverlo a analizar. Noto que decía al título "Árbol Genealógico de la Familia Black", reconoció la marca que parecía quemada donde su padrino indico que en ese lugar iba su nombre, "Sirius Black", y noto tambien las líneas que unían su nombre con dos de la personas que se habían ganado el odio de Harry: Bellatrix Lestrenge y Lucius Malfoy. Decidió recobrar su ruta a su cuarto, pero se detuvo en una mancha, colocada junto al nombre de Lucius Malfoy, que parecía quemada intencionalmente, al igual que la de Sirius, para indicar que lo habían "sacado" de la familia. No se había percatado de esa parte quemada en el árbol el año anterior en que Sirius se lo mostró. Se acerco mas para ver si veía algún nombre, pero solo noto que fuera de lo quemado, quedaba solo una letra "L". Al notar que la línea que unía esa quemadura, salía del mismo lugar que de donde salía la línea que unía al nombre de Lucius, pensó que había un error. "Lucius Malfoy tiene un hermano, tal vez, en este mundo, cualquiera puede tener un pariente sin saberlo" pensó Harry, antes de continuar su camino, soñoliento y cansado. Al llegar a la puerta, giro la perilla, y en ese momento despertó completamente de su somnolencia, al ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.  
  
No lo podía creer, una bellísima mujer, de cabellera rubia, vestida solamente con una bata de noche de seda roja, dejando ver a través de la misma bata, una ropa interior diminuta, cubriendo los pechos un sostén negro con encaje y una diminuta tanga del mismo color. Harry pensó que nada podría igualar tal belleza. Mientras Harry quedaba con la boca abierto viendo a la chica veela, esta le indico que cerrara la puerta y se acercara, cosa que el chico hizo de inmediato (N/a: les recuerdo, Harry ya tiene 16 años, ¿Qué chico a esa edad no haría lo que te pide una belleza como Fleur?).  
  
Harry se acerco lentamente a la chica, hasta sentarse en la cama adorselada color verde, y al hacerlo, la chica se acerco a Harry, y le susurro al oído:  
  
-Harry, ¿no crees que es momento de que terminemos nuestra plática?  
  
-Sss. si, po. por supuesto.  
  
-Pego antes, dame un beso- la chica hablaba tan sexi, que a Harry se erizaron hasta los pelos de la nuca, al momento en que los labios de los dos se unían en un tierno y profundo beso. Duro un largo tiempo, hasta que Harry logro separar a Fleur de el.  
  
-Fleur, dime una cosa.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Haggy? - decía la chica mientras besaba el cuello del joven de pelo azabache.  
  
-¿Hacemos esto por que hay algo entre nosotros, o es por otra razón? - Harry espero entonces una actitud enojada de la chica veela, ero sucedió todo lo contrario.  
  
-Te debo confesar Harry - dijo, separándose de el, pero aun mirándolo como si el fuera su todo - que desde la primera vez que te vi en el Torneo de los tres magos, me gustaste, pero lo que pensaba en ese momento era ganar.  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-Debo confesar que realmente me gustas, creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi esperanza y la de todos. Desde que Madame Maxime nos informo del regreso de Voldemort.  
  
Harry noto que a la chica le dolía confesarle eso. Desde la primera vez que lo beso, también sintió dentro de el algo extraño, que sucedió solamente cuando Cho, de quien juró estuvo enamorado, lo beso. Ahora sabía que lo que Fleur sentía por el era real, y que el sentía algo similar por ella. El sentimiento era recíproco.  
  
-Ahora, creo que mi felicidad la encontraré contigo, Harry, y quiero saber, ¿sientes esto que yo siento?  
  
-Sabes, en un principio creía que fue solo algo que se dio. Pero poco a poco, creo que realmente siento eso que tú sientes por mí.  
  
-Ggacias. - la chica dejo escapar de sus hermosos ojos una lagrima, pero la dejo recorrer su cara - creo que pensaste que solo era algo por Bill, ¿cierto?  
  
-Pues, si. Creí que lo hacías para que el se fijara en ti. Pero ahora me disculpo por eso.  
  
-No tienes pogque, debo decirte que tuve una relación con Bill, lo conocí en el trabajo, ya sabes, en Gringotts, pero no funciono. El es muy tímido, así que decidimos terminarlo y quedar como amigos. Pero el dijo que me cuidaría, y tal vez por eso, desde que nos vio besarnos, se enteró.  
  
-Si, incluso vino a preguntarme si te gustaba alguien, ese mismo día.  
  
-Es sobre protector, no te parece.  
  
-Si, y yo creí que era tímido como Ron.  
  
-Pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que nos tenemos - y volvió a tomar a Harry, y lo beso, pero esta vez no cerro los ojos, para ver los hermoso ojos verdes esmeralda que tenía el chico, que, por un momento, reflejaban tristeza y soledad, pero luego reflejaron a Fleur comprensión, amor y pasión.  
  
El beso adquiría cada vez mas pasión, mas entrega. Mientras Harry besaba los labios de Fleur, esta desvestía lentamente a su amante, retirándole el suéter y la camisa, dejando desnudo el pecho del chico. Mientras, Harry, deslizaba suavemente sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, dejándola solo en su diminuta ropa interior. El tiempo trascurría lentamente, los dos amantes comenzaban a fusionarse en uno, entre besos y caricias. La noche se profundizo, y la luz de la luna entro por el tragaluz, dejando ver los cuerpos desnudos de la chica vela y del niño que vivió. Lo que paso el resto de la noche fue la entrega del uno hacia el otro, la demostración de un cariño que había nacido tres días atrás, y que culminaba esa noche. Esa noche en que el joven Harry Potter entrego su inocencia a Fleur, y Fleur entrego sin reproches a Harry. Cuando ambos hubieron culminado tan sublime y hermoso acto de entrega y amor, cerraron su pasión con un beso tan profundo y estando abrazados el uno del otro, deseando no separase nuca. Y así, abrazados, cayeron en un profundo sueño, del que desearon no despertar.  
  
Los días que siguieron a esa noche, hasta el día 30 de octubre, fueron de los mejores que Harry había vivido. Era la primera vez que el sentía que alguien le daba su amor, sin condiciones, por lo que era y había hecho por si mismo, y no como el niño que vivió. Ese sentimiento de amor que se fue cultivando entre el y Fleur, pero no el amor que siente una madre por su hijo, sino el que siente una persona por otra, tan grande que uno daría todo por el otro. Durante ese tiempo, en el que los dos hicieron lo posible por aprovecharlo al máximo, hubo que dar formalidad al asunto. Harry aprovecho la cena del día 25 de agosto, en la que solo estaban Aberfort (quien, por ordenes de Albus, debía organizar lo que en el cuartel pasaba mientras el estaba en Hogwarts y de paso, cuidar a Harry), los señores Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Charlie (que llego ese mismo día para despedir a sus hermanos el 1º de septiembre en al anden 93/4), Hermione, Remus, Tonks y curiosamente, la profesora McGonagall. Harry les hizo saber de su relación con Fleur, ya que habían platicado ya los dos, y decidieron formalizarla y evitar "chismes, rumores o insultos y malas palabras", según dijo Fleur a Harry. Todos lo tomaron con sorpresa, nadie creía que Harry se hubiera recobrado de la muerte de Sirius tan rápido, por lo que les alegro que ese joven tuviera algo de alegría. El único reproche que hubo, aparte de la mirada fulminante que Bill le dirigió a Harry, fue lo que dijo McGonagall: "deberán ser responsables", lo cual Harry sabia que ya lo eran.  
  
Llegado el día 1º de septiembre, todos se levantaron temprano para acompañar a los tres chicos que ese año acudían a Hogwarts, y el señor Weasley había salido la noche del día anterior para asegurarse de que Ron hubiera ordenado todo y llegara a tiempo al Expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
Fleur acompaño a su novio a que tomara el tren a su colegio, así que al llegar al ya conocido andén, esta vez llegaron temprano, a las 10:30, y la pareja fue la primera en entrar. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa al atravesarla. Fueron interceptados por dos magos que preguntaron sus nombres, ya dárselos, hicieron un reverencia. Harry se sorprendió aun mas.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry - la voz de Remus indicaba que ya había atravesado el andén - ellos son algunos de tus escoltas.  
  
-¿Escoltas?  
  
-Si amog, que no lo recuerdas, ese sujeto, Aberfort, te comento sobre que tendrías guardias a partir de este día.  
  
-Así es - indico uno de los magos, de capa negra, al igual que otros dos que se encontraban a sus espaldas.  
  
-Somos los mejores aurores del ministerio, y estamos a cargo de su seguridad.  
  
-Si Harry, y yo, Nyphandora Tonks, seré la líder de dicha escolta.  
  
-Esta bien, pero me seguirán siempre o me daran espacio.  
  
-No te preocupes chico - hablo uno de los otros con capa negra - sabemos respetar la vida privada. Toma esto - dijo estitado la mano y dando una medalla a Harry-, cuélgatelo, y cuando nos necesites, solo debes apretarlo con tu mano, y apareceremos. ¿De acuerdo?.  
  
-Esta bien, pero quienes son ustedes.  
  
-Cierto, soy Benjamín Hupple - y le estiro la mano el hombre que le había dado el medallón, que tenia el cabello color negro.  
  
-Mi nombre es Cyrce Gray - una chica con el cabello color blanco y ojos azules saludo a Harry.  
  
Cuando hubo estrechado las manos de esos dos, se quedo viendo al tercero que esperaba junto a los demás. Tenía la capa igual que sus compañeros, negra, sus ojos eran de un color levemente lila, y su cabello era castaño, y le caía casi hasta la mitad de la espalda. Por alguna extraña razón, ese hombre, en su cara , se le hacía familiar.  
  
-Bien, soy Dimitri Quirrel. Un placer, Harry Potter - y saludo al chico.  
  
Harry estaba completamente perdido, ¿Quirrell? ¿Había dicho Quirrell? Si eso era verdad, existía la posibilidad de que .  
  
-Bien Harry, ya me conoces a mi - Tonks saco a Harry de su ensimismamiento - nosotros somos los mejores aurores del ministerio, y estamos a cargo de tu vigilancia y protección no solo aquí, sino también en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Quieren decir que también cuidaran de Harry en el colegio? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Así es señorita - intervino Quirrell. - pero no se preocupen, no estaremos siempre tras de el, solo cuando lo creamos necesario o cuando nos llame.  
  
-Entonces, debemos tomar el tren, ¿iran con nosotros en el mismo compartimiento?  
  
-No Harry - intervino alegremente Cyrce - iremos aparte. Asi que apresurense, o lo perderan.  
  
-Bien, nos veremos - Harry se despidió de la señora Weasley y sus guerrillas, al igual que de Remus y los demás. Y junto con Hermione, Ginny y Fleur (N/a: Fleur no va al colegio, sino que como buena novia que es, lo acompaña hasta que este seguro en el tren). Entraron al tren y dejaron sus cosas en un compartimiento, y volvieron a bajar para despedirse por última vez. En ese momento llegaba Ron. Harry noto que Hermione se sonrojaba.  
  
-Hola Harry, Hermione. ¿Cómo les ha ido? - saludo alegremente el pelirrojo, que según el criterio de sus dos amigos, realmente había cambiado. Había crecido bastante, por lo que estaba mas alto, se dejo crecer el pelo, y lo tenía amarrado en una "cola de caballo", y, según pensaba interiormente Hermione, estaba mas guapo (N/a: lo que es el amor, verdad).  
  
-Bien, te ves contento. Ya nos platicaras - dijo Hermione - ahora despídete de tu mamá y aquí te esperamos.  
  
-Bueno, aguarden - y el chico se dirigió a su madre.  
  
-Bien Harry, pues creo que no nos veremos hasta navidad. Pero nos escribiremos, cierto - pregunto sensualmente Fleur.  
  
-Claro - y sello la despedida con un tierno beso, que se prolongo hasta que Ron volvió, el cual se quedo anonadado por ver a su amigo besándose con Fleur Delacour, pero lo que le sorprendió aun mas fue la forma en que Ginny veía a la pareja.  
  
-Bien Harry, toma aire - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en la boca - podrían ahogarse.  
  
-Ron, que bueno que vuelves - dijo Harry, mirando tiernamente a Fleur - ahora si, nos despedidos. Hasta luego Fleur - y beso nuevamente a la chica. Se separaron y se dirigieron una ultima mirada, y el chico de ojos verdes entro al tren tras sus amigos, al momento en que se ponía en marcha el magistral tren rojo.  
  
Los amigos entraron al compartimiento en que dejaron sus cosas, que se encontraba en el último vagón. Se sentaron Harry frente a Hermione, y Ron frente a Ginny. Harry estaba al lado de Hermione, y saco un pequeño estuche, del que saco una pequeña rosa dorada, se la acerco a la nariz y la óleo.  
  
-¿Qué es eso Harry? - pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Ah, esto. Es un regalo que Fleur me dio por mi cumpleaños.  
  
-Cumpleaños, ¡es cierto! Con todo lo que paso, de que remodelaron mi casa, olvide por completo tu regalo, lo deje en mi casa. Lo siento Harry - Ron se sentía tonto por haber olvidado algo como eso, pero es que con todo lo que le paso, a cualquiera se le olvidaría.  
  
-No te preocupes, me lo puedes dar después.  
  
-O.K. Harry. Pero, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-Sobre que.  
  
-Pues, hace un momento, si no me equivoco, estabas besando a ¡¿Fleur Delacour?!  
  
-Si. Es normal. Es mi novia.  
  
-Así es Ron - Dijo Hermione - ¿que no leíste ninguna de las cartas que te enviamos Harry y yo?  
  
-La verdad, no creo que haya tenido tiempo, el y Charlie estuvieron muy ocupados arreglando la casa - dijo Ginny cansada.  
  
-Es verdad. Con todo lo que cambiamos, no vie donde las lechuzas dejaron sus cartas.  
  
-Esta bien, te contaré - y Hermione comenzó a relatar como se dio la relación, lo del retrato de Sirius, el ataque, etc. Al finalizar, Ginny se había dormido (tal vez porque se aburrió de oír lo que paso durante ese tiempo), Ron veía perplejo a su amigo.  
  
-Vaya, nunca creí que te vería con alguien que no fuera Cho, pero en fin. Te felicito, Fleur no esta nada mal.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Ron, como dices eso, Harry esta con Fleur porque siente algo por ella y ella por el, no por su cuerpo - gruño Hermione a su amigo.  
  
-Lo se, pero debes admitir que Fleur es, como decirlo, "irresistible" - y dijo esta ultima palabra de una manera tan sensual, que se gano una profunda mirada por parte de Harry- Y lo digo son ofender, eh, Harry.  
  
-Si. esta bien. Pero y ¿tu Ron? - Harry tenía en mente ayudar a unir a sus dos amigos - ¿No hay alguien en especial que te haga sentir mariposas?  
  
-Pues. mmm. -y mientras pensaba, miro a Hermione, quien al percibir la mirada, se sonrojo. La chica sabía lo que Harry trataba de hacer, y estaba agradecida por ello - si. Pero no pienso decirlo. Punto finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Ron no acabo de decir la frase, ya que el tren había parado de golpe y se fue de bruces sobre Hermione, que se encontraba frente a él. Mientras trataba de reincorporarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, hasta que ambos se ruborizaron y desviaron las miradas.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? - Ginny estaba en el suelo.  
  
-No lo se - dijo Harry, guardando la rosa con la que había estado jugando durante el viaje - Debemos averiguar - y apretó el collar que le habían dado sus escoltas.  
  
-Esto nunca había pasado. La única vez que se detuvo el tren, fue por causa de los dementores. - Hermione se oía alterada.  
  
-No son dementores. Los sentiría. Otra cosa ocurre.  
  
En ese momento, se abrió la puerta, y un chico regordete entro corriendo y azotando la puerta a su paso. Era Neville Longbottom.  
  
-¡Harry, vienen por ti!  
  
-¡¿Neville?! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién viene por Harry? - pregunto Ginny, que estaba ahora nerviosa.  
  
-Ellos, los mortífagos.  
  
-No es posible, no pueden estar aquí, el tren esta protegido.  
  
-Y eso que Hermione, sabes que tan poderoso el Quien tu sabes.  
  
-Ron, Hermione, cálmense. Debemos hacer algo. ¿Estas seguro Neville?  
  
-Si, estaba en el segundo vagón, cuando comencé a oír gritos del primero, me asome al pasillo y los vi, así que decidí buscarte y advertirte.  
  
-Bien Neville, hay que guardar la calma y esperar.  
  
-Esperar que Harry - Ginny estaba horrorizada. Pero no dijo mas cuando varios sonidos de CLAC se oyeron, y aparecieron Tonks, Cyrce, Benjamín y Dimitri.  
  
-A ellos - respondió Harry.  
  
-Harry, que sucede, estábamos unos vagones lejos de este, que pasa.  
  
-Mortífagos - contesto Dimitri.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabe? - pregunto Neville.  
  
-Se leer la mente, así que leía la de ustedes, y en la tuya encontré la respuesta - Dimitri estaba preocupado.  
  
-Entonces, debemos enfrentarlo, los alumnos corren peligro - Cyrce dijo esto mientras sacaba su varita. Los demás de la guardia, incluidos Harry y Hermione, ya la habían sacado.  
  
-Bien, Cyrce, Benjamín, conmigo. Dimitri, protege a los chicos.  
  
-Esta bien - asintió Dimitri mientras los demás salían. Cuando hubieron salido y cerrado la puerta, Dimitri se dirigió a los jóvenes. - Tu, Harry, mantén lista tu varita, y ustedes - se detuvo mientras analizaba a los demás. -, ya los recuerdo, son los que se enfrentaron a los Mortífagos en el ministerio el curso anterior, ¿cierto? - Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville asintieron con la cabeza - ahora, también alertas con la varita.  
  
Esperaron a que algo diera indicios de lo que sucedía, Dimitri apuntaba a la puerta, como si algo fuera a parecer por ahí. En ese momento, Tonks se apareció, y estaba agitada.  
  
-Dimitri, saca a los chicos del tren y protégelos, que nada les pase. Avisa a los aurores con la piedra.  
  
-Nyphandora, que sucede. Tan grave es el problema - Dimitri estaba consternado.  
  
-Así es, son bastantes, Cyrce y Benjamín protegen a los alumnos, pero los mortífagos siguen apareciendo. Dumbledore ya debe estar informado de esto, depuse de todo, él hechizo al tren para protegerlo, quien sabe como pudieron entrar aquí esos bastardos.  
  
-Ya oyeron, debemos salir. Harry, por la ventana. - indico Dimitri, mientras Tonks volvía a desaparecer.  
  
Una vez que los chicos salieron junto con Dimitri, se encontraron con que el tren se había detenido en un extenso valle rodeado de árboles.  
  
-Dimitri, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si, que hacemos. - la voz de Ginny temblaba, mientras luchaba por no llorar.  
  
-Debemos correr hacía los árboles, les será mas difícil encontrarnos.  
  
-Quieres decir que debemos huir, como cobardes.  
  
-No estamos huyendo, estamos salvando nuestras vidas Harry. ¿Prefieres que te maten y que a la única esperanza que le quedaba al mundo mágico también? - la voz de Dimitri demostraba alteración , pero no miedo.  
  
-Entonces corramos - Y Harry, seguido por Dimitri y los demás, corrían hacia los árboles. Harry no se dio cuanta de que lago se le había caido. Cuando Harry se detuvo, no lo hizo por cansancio, sino por lo que se encontraba delante de el y de los demás: mortífagos.  
  
-Jugando a las escondidas, Potter - se oyó la voz de un mortífago.  
  
-¡Escudo! - la voz de Dimitri resonó por el valle, al momento que una traslucida capa dorada creaba una barrera entre los enemigos y ellos. - Harry, corran, al barrera no durara mucho.- y acto seguido, Harry y los demás salían corriendo, mientras oían como varias maldiciones eran dirigidas al escudo de Dimitri.  
  
-Harry, que haremos ahora.  
  
-Intentar salvar la vida Ron, eso haremos.  
  
-¡Crucio! - Harry volteo y lanzo hacia un lado a sus amigos mientras la maldición del dolor le daba de llenó al el.  
  
-¡Harry! - gritaron sus amigos, mientras lo oían gritar y retorcerse de dolor.  
  
-Potter, ¿creíste que te salvarías de esta verdad?  
  
-Ya te lo dije Malfoy -decía Harry al mortífago que se encontraba frente a el, mientras se recuperaba de la maldición - Nunca podrán vencerme.  
  
-Te enseñaré a no mentir Potter, así que...  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Harry veía como Malfoy se retorcía del dolor de la maldición y gritaba. Volteo a ver quien la había lanzado, y vio a.  
  
-¿Fleur, que haces aquí?  
  
-Ayudándote. Note que te pasaba algo cuando soltaste la rosa. Recuerdas que te dije que nunca la perdieras. Era para cuidarte.  
  
-Gracias, ¿alertaste a los demás?  
  
-Clago, sino, quien crees que esta luchando - y volteo hacia atrás, donde varios miembros de la orden luchaban junto con Dimitri contra los mortífagos.  
  
-Fleur, ¿ya alertaron a los aurores? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Si, ya han retirado a los mortífagos del tren, los alumnos están a salvo, heridos, pero a salvo. ¡Cuidado! -y se aventó sobre los chicos , justo cuando un rayo de luz roja rozaba su cabello.  
  
-Nos atacan, contraataquemos- se oyo gritar a Neville - Expelliarmus.  
  
-Desmaius - grito Ron, apuntando hacia un mortífago.  
  
-Stupeffy - Harry dirigio su ataque hacia Lucius Malfoy, que se había recuperado.  
  
-Desmaius - se oyó gritar a Ginny.  
  
-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Hermione dejo escapar un grito de dolor, al momento de que la maldición cruciatas le daba en el pecho.  
  
-¡Hermioneeeeee! -grito Ron - Crucio - y dirigió con todo su rencor y odio la maldición hacia el mortífago que hirió a su "amiga".  
  
-¡Escudo! - grito Harry. - Ron, ¿Cómo estan?  
  
-Bien - dijo Ginny - , solo Hermione salió herida.  
  
Harry sentía que el mundo se le venía a los pies. Aun así, decidió que lo mas importante ahora era salvarse.  
  
-Ahora escuchen, comiencen a correr, mantendré el escudo, y me quedaré con Fleur, a cubrirlos, esta bien, Fleur.  
  
-Clago Harry. Cuenta conmigo -dijo Fleur, aunque sabía que no podía dejar solo a Harry, sentía ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar de batalla.  
  
-Ron y Neville, ustedes protejan a Hermione y Ginny mientras corren, comiencen a lanzar hechizos cuando lo crean necesario, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Si- asintieron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Y por favor, tengan cuidado - Harry dejo escapar una lagrima, realmente le importaban sus amigos. - Empiecen a correr, así que estén alerta cuando quite el escudo - y espero a que sus amigos asintieron. Volteo a ver a Fleur, que en ese momento le dirigía una tierna mirada de respeto y cariño, luego a sus amigos, y vio como Ron cargaba en brazos a Hermione, esperando la señal de Harry. Ahora Harry dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda, donde habían dejado a Dimitri, pero ahora se encontraba junto a Remus y Tonks, y otros enfrentando a los mortífagos. También vio como un rayo de luz azul derribaba a Tonks, y Remus lanzaba un rayo de luz verde hacia un mortífago, pero este la esquivo. Dimitri luchaba con tres mortífagos, y con solo blandir su varita, una especie de onda expansiva color dorado salía de su varita y derribó a los tres mortífagos y a otros mas. Miro entonces a su derecha, donde se encontraba el Expreso de Hogwarts, que reiniciaba su marcha. Dejándolos ahí, poniendo a salvo al resto de los alumnos. Vio como un grupo de aurores, entre los que reconoció a Cyrce y a Benjamín; junto con los profesores de Hogwarts, entre ellos, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, Filtchwik y otro que no supo quien era, pero que tenía una cabellera rubia platinada (N/a: no es Lucius Malfoy, es otro individuo), enfrentaban a los mortífagos que intentaban atacar al tren. Mientras que un grupo de cinco mortífagos se encontraban frente a el, lanzando hechizos para derribar su escudo. Cuando estoy voltearon al oír como de la varita del mago de cabello rubio se oía un "Avada Kedavra", derribando no solo a uno, sino a dos mortífagos, dándoles muerte. Harry aprovecho la distracción y miro a Fleur, quien entendió lo que pasaría, volteo a ver a sus amigos que también captaron la situación y grito: -¡Ahora!.  
  
Harry quito el escudo, y comenzó a atacar a los mortífagos, al igual que Fleur. Cuando el lanzo un Stupeffy que golpeo a un mortífago, la chica lanzo un hechizo que Harry nunca había escuchado "terriblor", grito la chica, y al momento los mortífagos restantes cayeron al suelo.  
  
-Bien hecho.  
  
-Gracias Harry. Debemos avanzar porque si nos quedamos, moriremos. Hay que llegar hasta donde tus profesores.  
  
-¿Y los demás?.  
  
-Estarán bien. Vamos.  
  
Los dos avanzaron, esquivando las maldiciones de los mortífagos que notaron sus presencias, y lanzando también hechizos para defenderse. En ese momento, varios mortífagos los rodearon, y lanzaron al mismo tiempo y apuntando a Harry, la maldición Cruciatas. Lo que entonces paso, Harry no entendió bien, Fleur le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, y en sus labios, mientras la chica lo empujaba fuera del alcance de la maldición, vio que la chica le decía "eres quien debe vivir, la esperanza. Te amo". Salio disparado fuera del alcance de los mortífagos, mientras las maldiciones daban de lleno sobre la hermosa rubia, quien en ningún momento dejo perder su sonrisa. Sobre ella, una figura blanca se materializo, e hizo desaparecer a los mortífagos. Harry caía al suelo lentamente, mientras recordaba.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************** ***********FLASH BACK***************.  
  
-Vaya Haggy, si que has crecido, estas mas alto y mas guapo.  
  
-Este. si, gracias. Y tu igual, has mejorado tu pronunciación.  
  
-Gracias a ti también Harry, últimamente se ha hablado mucho de ti, eres nuestra esperanza.  
  
-¿Esperanza? ¿a que te refieres?  
  
-Olvidalo, nos veremos por aquí. Hasta luego.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************.  
  
-Fleur, dime una cosa.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Haggy?  
  
-¿Hacemos esto por que hay algo entre nosotros, o es por otra razón?  
  
-Te debo confesar Harry que desde la primera vez que te vi, en el Torneo de los tres magos, me gustaste, pero lo que pensaba en ese momento era ganar.  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-Debo confesar que realmente me gustas, creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi esperanza y la de todos. Ahora, creo que mi felicidad la encontraré contigo, Harry, y quiero saber, ¿sientes esto que yo siento?  
  
***********FIN DEL FLASH BLACK*************************..  
  
Harry estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo ultimo que recoerdó ver fue la hermosa sonrisa de Fleur y las palabras que les dijo, y luego que algo blanco apareció sobre ella, mientras recibía las maldiciones.  
  
-Fleur- dijo Harry alterado, poniéndose de pie. Noto que tras de el estaban sus amigos, pero decidió correr hasta donde se encontraba Fleur hace unos momentos, y donde antes estaban los mortífagos, los maestros de Hogwarts rodeaban a dos cuerpos, uno blanco y otro de cabellera rubia. Harry pensó lo peor, pero lo descarto de inmediato. McGonagall lo vio, e intento evitarle el paso, pero no lo logro, Harry deseaba ver a Fleur, que no notó las lagrimas en los rostros de los maestros. Hincado, apoyando una pálida mano contra la suya, estaba Albus Dumbledore, mirando a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, volteo y miro a Harry, y en la mirada esmeralda del chico, aquel anciano noto un gran dolor.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry. Pero lo hizo para salvarte. - Fueron las palabras del hombre vestido de blanco.  
  
Harry oyó aquello, pero no lo quería aceptar. Se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la primera mujer que el llegó a amar. La miro a la cara, aquella sonrisa de amor y ternura aun se dibujaba en el pálido rostro de la rubia. Harry toco su mano, intentando sentir su pulso, pero era inútil. Debía aceptarlo. En su interior, el chico se desmoronaba lentamente, dolorosamente. Nuevamente había perdido a alguien, a alguien a quien amaba con tanto poder, no quería creer que esa mujer, esa chica, tan hermosa, siempre tan llena de vida, estaba muerta, frente a él. Muerta por salvarle, por darle una nueva oportunidad, al igual que lo habían hecho sus padre hacía 15 años, y como lo hizo su padrino hacía solo unos meses.  
  
No lo pudo resistir. Quería, debía ser fuerte, pero el dolor gano la batalla. Levanto el cuerpo de su amada y lo abrazo contra su pecho, y comenzó a derramar lagrimas, lagrimas por la perdida de su hasta entonces, único amor correspondido.  
  
Sus profesores observaban con lagrimas en los ojos aquella impactante escena, donde un chico lloraba por la perdida de un ser querido. Ron Weasley, quien cargaba a una Hermione, que había recuperado la conciencia, la dejo junto a Neville y se dirigió a su amigo y le coloco un mano sobre el hombro, en señal de apoyo. Ginny Weasley lloraba intensamente, tanto por la perdida de Fleur como por el dolor de Harry.  
  
A lo lejos, un tren se alejaba, echando humo, y los asustados alumnos que antes habían estado al borde de la muerte, no se dieron cuanta de la escena que ocurría en el cercano valle.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********************************************************.  
  
¿Que les pareció?. A mi, me tramó. Me costo mucho escribir la ultima parte, espero que si leyeron hasta aquí, porfas manden un review, para saber su opinión sobre lo que llevo. Sus reviews son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, aunque sean cortos, son muy valiosos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 


	8. La siguiente víctima de Defensa Contra l...

Nuevamente estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado el anterior. Les pido dejen sus reviews, please.  
  
Nuevamente lo de siempre, todos los personajes perteneces a J. K. Rowling y no gano nada escribiendo esto (solo los reviews de los lectores).  
  
Y aquí tienen el capitulo ocho. Disfrutenlo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***************************.  
  
CAPITULO VIII. LA SIGUIENTE VICTIMA DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS.  
  
Todo aquel que hubiera visto aquella escena, por más que intentará controlarse, terminaría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un joven, de cabellos negros abrazaba a una chica de cabellera rubia, rodeados ambos por varios individuos con capa. Un chico pelirrojo tomaba del hombre al de cabellos negros.  
  
-Harry -Albus Dumbledore, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentó separar al joven del cuerpo de la chica. Pero una mano lo detuvo.  
  
-No, Albus. Dejémoslo solo, con sus amigos. Nosotros debemos traer un transporte hasta aquí - hablo el hombre de cabello rubio platinado que Harry había visto antes.  
  
-Tiene razón Albus - intervino Snape - dejémosles solos.  
  
Y así, los profesores se retiraron hasta las vías del tren, cuidando con la mirada a los chicos. Tonks y los demás de la guardia solo se alejaron unos metros, mientras que Ron seguía con su mano apoyada en el hombro de su amigo, y Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Remus se encontraban atrás de ellos.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? - susurraba Harry al oído de Fleur. Estaba destrozado, esa persona que amaba había muerto, para darle la vida. Debía aceptarlo, tal como lo había hecho con la muerte de Sirius, pero esta vez sería aun más difícil. Intentaba buscar un rastro de vida en el cuerpo muerto de la hermosa joven, y mientras tocaba sus manos, se dio cuenta que una de ellas estaba cerrada en un puño, protegiendo algo. Lentamente, abrió el puño, y encontró la rosa dorada que ella le regalo por su cumpleaños, y que se le cayó durante la batalla. Tomo la mano con la rosa de la joven y la acerco al pecho, y se aferraba a ella. Luego, acerco sus manos a la cara de la joven, y le cerro los ojos, que, al igual que sus sonrisa, seguían derrochando vida y felicidad. Acerco sus labios a los de la chica, y dio un último beso y nuevamente le susurró al oído - Te amo y siempre te amaré. No me olvides y no te olvidaré.  
  
-Harry, te encuentras bien - Hermione se sintió estúpida al decir eso, como se iba asentir bien, si la persona a la que amaba acababa de morir. Pero lo dijo al ver que su amigo no había hablado en absoluto.  
  
-Si - hablo Harry, con la voz quebrada. Tomo el cuerpo de Fleur en sus brazos, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hasta donde los profesores ya tenían un diminuto tren para trasportarlos. - ¿que esperan? ¿se van a quedar ahí? Debemos irnos. - termino Harry, con voz de mando.  
  
Los demás no dijeron nada, solo siguieron a Harry hasta el tren. Sus profesores tampoco dijeron nada cuando lo vieron acercarse, con la cara empapada de lágrimas, pero el chico ya no lloraba. Lo único que indicaba su estado, eran sus bellos ojos verdes. En ellos se reflejaba el dolor, la tristeza, estaba deshecho.  
  
Todos subieron al tren, donde solo había un único compartimiento, pero donde todos se acomodaron cómodamente. Nadie dijo una palabra hasta llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Todos bajaron, y Harry continuaba con Fleur en brazos. Fue el último en bajar. Noto que dos carruajes ya esperaban por todos los ahí presentes, pero antes de subir a ellos, el chico se acerco a una persona que sabía, no se negaría a los que a continuación pediría.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore - se dirigió Harry hacia el hombre alto de ojos celestes.  
  
-Dime, Harry - el hombre se sorprendió de que el chico se dirigiera a el, aun así, le dirigió una calida mirada, no de compasión, sino de comprensión.  
  
-Quisiera saber si usted se puede encargar del cuerpo de Fleur, no creo que se bueno que llegué hasta el castillo con ella en brazos. - Harry decía esto intentando no perder el control, o se desmoronaría en llantos de nuevo.  
  
-Claro, Harry. No debes preocuparte. Se que has de estar muy dolido, pero ahora debemos acudir al Gran Comedor, a la ceremonia. - Dijo, tomando del hombro al chico. - Al terminar, podrás pasar a mi despacho, para arreglarlo todo. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Si. Se lo agradezco. - Realmente, el chico no sabía como agradecer a su director, que sierre se preocupaba por el, tratándole casi como a un hijo. Estaba seguro de que a partir de entonces, no lo decepcionaría. Paso el cuerpo de su amada a los brazos del anciano. De nuevo le dio las gracias, tratando de no perder el control nuevamente, y subió a la carroza donde ya estaban sus amigos.  
  
El viaje de Hogsmeade fue silencioso. Solo se escuchaba el galopar de los thestralls. Harry miraba hacia fuera de la carreta, en el momento que una pequeña lluvia comenzaba a caer. Regreso su mirada a una de sus manos, donde guardaba la rosa dorada. Un último recuerdo de la rubia. Sus amigos solo lo veían de reojo, evitando su mirada. Fue Ginny quien no dejaba de ver a Harry, estaba deshecho. Harry noto la mirada de Ginny, y la voltio a ver, sus ojos se encontraron, y la chica pudo ver en el fondo de aquellos ojos verdes, un sentimiento de gran tristeza y soledad. Harry miro los ojos de la pelirroja, y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, para luego volver su rostro y perder su vista en aquella flor dorada.  
  
Llegaron hasta las puertas del castillo, bajaron los 5 chicos del carruaje y entraron a la enorme construcción. Dentro aguardaban ya los profesores.  
  
-Deben entrar al comedor, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar - indico McGonagall, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzarse sobre Harry y abrazarlos, para consolarlo.  
  
Los profesores se retiraron y los chicos llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Harry sabía que todos los mirarían, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, ya que toda su atención se encontraba en la pequeña rosa. Fue Ron quien abrió las puertas, Hermione y Neville le flanqueaban, Ginny se encontraba junto a Neville, y al final, Harry cerraba el grupo. Entraron, siendo observados cada uno de sus pasos por los ojos del resto de loas alumnos del colegio, al igual que del grupo de nuevos estudiantes que se encontraban frente a la mesa de profesores, junto a Hagrid, esperando la llegada de los mismos. Los dos Weasley junto con Hermione y Neville se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros de curso (Lavender Brown, Pervati Patil, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan), pero Harry se sentó en el extremo mas alejado de la mesa, cerca de la entrada. Hagrid le saludo y sus amigos le indicaron que se acercará, pero no les hizo caso, y se sentó, tan alejado de no solo sus compañeros de curso, sino de los demás Gryffindors que se encontraban sentados. Recargo sus codos sobre la mesa, mientras sostenía en las manos el recuerdo de Fleur (la rosa), perdiendo de nuevo su vista en ellos.  
  
Se cerró en ese momento la puerta. McGonagall entro con el taburete y el sombrero y se dirigía los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, mientras que por una de las puertas cercanas a la mesa de maestros, estos aparecieron y tomaron sus asientos. Harry seguía absorto en la flor, que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre de cabellos platinados tomaba un lugar en la mesa de profesores, al igual que el hermano de Dumbledore. También ahí se encontraban los guardianes de Harry, así como Remus y dos mujeres que ningún alumnos había visto hasta ese momento.  
  
McGonagall fue nombrando a los recién llegados, que después de colocarse el sombrero, se dirigían a sus respectivas mesas. Ese año la casa que mas alumnos recibió fue Gryffindor, mientras que solo cinco estudiantes ingresaron a Slytherin. Al finalizar la selección, Dumbledore se puso de pie e inició su discurso.  
  
-Después de los sucesos acontecidos hace unas cuantas horas, y al ver que la mayoría se encuentra bien, les doy la bienvenida a este su colegio, Howgarts - se detuvo debido a los aplausos de alumnos, pero también para ver que en la parte mas alejada de la mesa de Gryffindor, un joven no dejaba de ver algo que traía en sus manos, que emitía un brillo dorado. Al terminar los aplausos, continúo - Debo recordar, como cada año, que el Bosque Prohibido, ahora lo estará más que antes, a no ser que quieran perder la vida. También, como cada año, el señor Filch aumenta la lista de objetos prohibidos dentro del castillo, la lista, como siempre, fuera de su despacho.  
  
" También, tengo el honor de presentar a tres nuevos profesores, ellos son, la señorita Vianca Doovich, quien a partir de ahora, ocupara el lugar de profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que nuestro anterior profesor, se atendrá a la protección del Bosque - y espero a que la señorita Doovich, una mujer morena, atractiva y de complexión delgada, con el cabello chino y largo hasta los hombros, se pusiera de pie ante los aplausos de los alumnos, hizo una reverencia y tomo su lugar. Dumbledore noto que a pesar de la bulla, Harry no salía de su mundo.  
  
"Muchas gracias, profesora. Ahora, quien impartirá una clase que no se daba hace mucho, la materia de Magia Natural, a los alumnos de tercero a séptimo grados, será el profesor Aberfort Dumbledore, que también es mi hermano - y esta vez, los aplausos sonaron mas ruidosamente, sobre todo de la mesa Gryffindor. Harry seguía perdido en si mismo -  
  
"Ahora, sabemos de la existencia de la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero en este tiempo, es necesario que sepan cuales son estas y saberlas usar en grado de extremó peligro, es por eso que se incorpora a este recinto la materia de Artes Oscuras, que será impartida solo a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, por la profesora Persephone Shiamow - los aplausos invadieron nuevamente al ponerse de pie una bruja de sonrisa simpática y cabellos negros/morados tan largos que casi llegaban al piso. La profesora volvió a su lugar. El director noto que Harry volteo para ver quien era la nueva profesora, pero inmediatamente después volvió a sumergirse en la rosa.  
  
"Y, en esta ocasión, esperando que lo que se dice del puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no sea verdad - Dumbledore sonrió - y este si nos dure mas de un año - "esperemos que si", pensó Dumbledore - les presento al profesor Lionell Malfoy. ".  
  
Un hombre de cabellera platinada hasta la cintura se pudo de pie y saludo a todos, mientras recibía algunos aplausos, ya que el momento de que el director dijo el nombre, la mayoría de los estudiantes de volvió hacía la mesa de Slytherin, precisamente hacía Draco Malfoy, que tenía una cara de no creerse lo que el anciano acababa de decir. Todos se encontraban mirando a Draco, menos Harry, que ya no observaba la rosa dorada, sino veía incrédulo al hombre que hace unos momentos se encontraba de pie. Movía sus ojos de Dumbledore hasta Lionell, y de este a Dumbledore, quien noto esto y solo le sonrió. Harry tenía la boca abierta. No lo podía creer. Por que no se dio cuanta antes, los ojos grises, la cabellera plateada y la nariz puntiaguda, indicios de un Malfoy, pero también noto que a diferencia de los que ya conocía, el que estaba sentado junto a Dumbledore no tenía la típica mirada de asco, sino tenía una cara simpática y sonriente, y reía mientras charlaba con Trelawney, que se encontraba también junto a Firenze, el centauro. Realmente Harry no había visto nada desde que entro al comedor.  
  
-Bueno alumnos, que esperamos, ¡a comer! - dijo Dumbledore, mientras las charolas se llenaban de comida.  
  
Harry volvió a mirar la mesa de profesores, nunca la había visto tan llena. También vio como sus amigos se encontraban lejos de el, pero quería estar solo en ese momento, debía comprender y asimilar lo que ocurrió hace solo unas horas, la muerte de Fleur. Volvió a perderse en la rosa. Veía en el centro de esta a Fleur, le reía y sonreía. Recordó aquella noche, donde se hicieron uno solo, también los besos de esta, sus caricias, su sonrisa. Era tan bella. Luego recordó lo ocurrido hace poco, a Fleur salvándole la vida, diciéndole que era la única esperanza. Entonces reaccionó, recordó lo que le había dicho el otro día Aberfort y las veces que Fleur dijo la palabra esperanza, todo tenía sentido. Comprendió. El debía salvar al mundo mágico, matar a Voldemort y devolver la paz y tranquilidad, pero, ¿a que precio? ¿Por qué le daban a el esa misión? No se cuestionó más. Y murmuro para si mismo: - ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré por los que se han sacrificado por darme la oportunidad de vivir, de salvar a los demás! ¡Por mis padres, por Sirius! ¡Lo haré por ti, Fleur!  
  
El banquete terminó, y todos comenzaron a salir. Harry debía ir con Dumbledore, cuando sintió una mano en su espalda.  
  
-Harry, ¿como te encuentras? - pregunto dulcemente Hermione.  
  
-Mal, aún. Tendré que superarlo, ¿no crees?  
  
-Sabes Harry, realmente estoy convencida de lo que te dije antes.  
  
-¿De que? - pregunto Harry, con su voz apagada.  
  
-Has madurado bastante. - y la chica se abalanzó sobre su amigo, pero fue tan fuerte, que cayeron de la banca. Los que pasaban por ahí los veían y murmuraban cosas.  
  
Harry, aunque tenía el apoyo de su amiga y amigos, se sentía aun triste, y ahora mas que antes solo. Su mirada lo reflejaba todo. Se levantaron y Hermione lo siguió abrazando.  
  
-Te lo agradezco Hermione, y también a los demás, diles que agradezco su apoyo.  
  
-Y porque no se los dices tu - dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas la chica - ahí están.  
  
-Ahora no, debo ir con Dumbledore, y estar solo.  
  
-Te entiendo - mintió la chica. - entonces, quieres que te esperemos en la sala común.  
  
-No, pero gracias.  
  
-Harry, el director te llama. - se oyó decir a una voz, que aunque tenía un tono serio, se notaba simpatía en la misma.  
  
-Si. Usted es .  
  
-Lionell Malfoy. Ya habrá tiempo para las presentaciones. Sígame, por favor.  
  
-Nos veremos Hermione.  
  
-Si - respondió la chica, viendo alejarse a su amigo.  
  
Harry caminaba detrás de su nuevo profesor. Muchos le volteaban a ver y le saludaban. Pero no les respondía, no era que el no quisiera, sino que lo que había pasado aun lo tenía en la cabeza. Su mirada se perdía en algún punto entre sus ojos y los demás, incluso cuando paso junto a Ron, este lo llamo, pero el chico no respondió, aun sentía ese gran dolor dentro de si. No volteo, ni siquiera aun cuando paso cerca de Cho Chang, quien al verlo, por llamar la atención de Harry, beso a un chico. Harry ni se inmuto.  
  
Se perdieron de la vista de los alumnos del comedor al salir por una de las puertas laterales junto a la mesa de profesores. Continuaron caminando en un silencio tranquilizador, Harry pudo ordenar sus pensamientos, sabía que se había prometido a si mismo hace unos momentos que seguiría con su vida, por aquellos que la dieron por el.  
  
-¿Y como te sientes? - el profesor rompio el silencio.  
  
-Disculpe, no entendí - Harry comenzaba a salir de su mente y se reincorporaba a la realidad. Por alguna razón, la voz de ese Malfoy lo hacía tranquilizarse, su voz era diferente a la ya conocida llena de antipatía y arrogancia de Draco y Lucius.  
  
-Lo entiendo, aun sigues pensando en eso. Preguntaba como te sentías - y volteo dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa.  
  
-No se como se le llamé a este sentimiento. El sentirse vació, como que le falta algo, que necesita algo.  
  
-Se llama amor, Harry. Unido a una soledad que te atormenta. ¿No sientes eso?  
  
-Parece que si, soledad. Pero, no creo que sea amor - no sabía por que, pero creía que realmente ese hombre le comprendía, que podía expresarse libremente con el. Continuaban caminando por los pasillos.  
  
-Digo que es amor, porque la persona que acabas de perder, era alguien a quien amabas. ¿Cierto?  
  
-Si, pero aun no comprendo porque amor.  
  
-Porque aun la amas, pero no sabes como demostrarle ese amor ahora que ya no esta. Y al no saber como dar ese amor, te sientes solo.  
  
-¿Usted se ha sentido así alguna vez?  
  
-Así es. Me costo trabajo asimilarlo, pero lo logre. Logre seguir amando a esa persona, pero sin alejarme de los demás, eliminando así la soledad.  
  
-¿Y como lo logró?  
  
-A eso iba. Debes entender esto - aquel hombre hablaba a Harry como un padre a su hijo. Se detuvieron ente la gárgola de piedra, que daba a la oficina del director. - la única forma de asimilar las cosas es aceptar lo que paso, como algo que debía pasar. Nada esta escrito, pero aun así, esa es la forma en la que la otra persona decidió dejarnos. Debes aceptar su decisión, y no aferrarla a tu mente, así, podrás estar en paz y el otro también. La muerte no es mas que un paso a un lugar mejor, y eso esta a punto de ser comprobado. Pero tampoco debes olvidar a la gente que se ha ido, recuérdala como lo que fue y no como lo que pudo ser, recuerda los ratos felices que tuviste con ella, y así, nunca morirá. Vivirá en ti. Comprendes.  
  
-Si, lo comprendo. Antes alguien me dijo algo similar, pero no lo comprendí bien, ahora que usted me lo dice de una forma tan explicita, realmente lo entiendo, muchas gracias profesor Malfoy - Harry dijo esto, pero por primera vez, no lo decía con un sentimiento de odio, sino de admiración. Ese hombre le caía muy bien. El hombre dijo la contraseña "caldo de cabra", y la gárgola se movió, dejando ver la escalera, comenzaron a subir.  
  
-No hay por que, Harry. Pero te pido que por favor me llames Lionell, prefiero eso a "Profesor Malfoy", mi apellido no es algo que me enorgullezca, sabes.  
  
-Esta bien profesor Lionell.  
  
-Una ultima pregunta - dijo cuando Harry tomo la perilla de la puerta - ¿crees que realmente el puesto esta embrujado? - imitando una mueca de terror muy graciosa.  
  
-La verdad, no estoy muy seguro - y en la boca del chico se formo una amplia sonrisa, y luego salio una carcajada que se unía a las de su profesor. Después de lo ocurrido, al darse cuenta de que estaba riendo, supo que el reír hacía sentir bien a la gente en tiempos oscuros como los que se aproximaban. Se despidió de su profesor y entro a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
-Has llegado ya, Harry. Veo que has conocido a Lionell - dijo el anciano al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Harry - toma asiento por favor.  
  
-Gracias profesor - pero no se sentó, detuvo su mirada en una caja que se encontraba al lado derecho de la mesa. Era de un cristal hermoso. Pero no solo el cristal fue lo que detuvo a Harry de sentarse, sino la persona que se encontraba dentro.  
  
-Sigue siendo igual de hermosa, y no perdió su sonrisa, aun cuando fue atacada por tantos cruciatas.  
  
-Lo se Harry, Fleur era una chica muy alegre y vivaz. Te amaba tanto como tu a ella.  
  
-Si, no sabe cuanto la amo - la voz de Harry se quebró, y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.  
  
-Así es Harry, desahógate, pero al final...  
  
-Ya lo superaré, no se preocupe - corto Harry, que continuaba mirando a su amada y que sorprendió a Dumbledore con sus palabras.  
  
-No se si creerás mis palabras Harry, pero creo que todo lo que te ha pasado, al contrario del efecto que causaría en cualquier otra persona, te hace mas fuerte. Te ha hecho madurar - dijo Dumbledore en un tono paternal, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del joven.  
  
-Hermione me dijo lo mismo - dijo Harry dejando escapar una sonrisa - pero le puedo preguntar algo.  
  
-Sabes que si, Harry.  
  
-¿Ella conservará su belleza? Porque era algo de lo que siempre le gustaba hablar.  
  
-Si Harry. Ese ataúd de cristal hará que conserve su belleza hasta el fin de los días, que esperemos sea dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.  
  
-No lo dude. Haré lo posible porque así sea.  
  
-Entonces, Aberfort ya te ha ido a ver.  
  
-Si, entre el y Fleur me hicieron comprender las cosas. Haré hasta lo imposible por no defraudar a nadie. Lo prometo.  
  
-Y no lo harás Harry. Creo que es momento de que regreses a tu sala común.  
  
-Pero, donde la sepultaran.  
  
-He ordenado a Hagrid, hace ya tiempo, que arreglara un parte del bosque para ahí construir un sepulcro para quienes perdieran la vida en esta batalla. Estará ahí, como un símbolo de esperanza y valor, por lo que dieron sus vidas. Ya esta construido, mañana llevaremos el cuerpo ahí, te parece.  
  
-Si, no sabe cuanto le agradezco.  
  
-Yo te haré llamar, ahora vuelve.  
  
El chico salio y se encontró afuera de la oficina a Lionell, quien lo acompaño con el pretexto de que si Filch lo veía a esas horas, le haría la vida imposible. Lo dejo en la entrada de la sala común y le dio la contraseña "valor león", y dejo a Harry. Este entro en la torre. La sala estaba casi vacía, los pocos que se encontraban ahí le saludaron, y el devolvió el saludo, mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban sus compañeros de curso. Subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación. Ron era el único que se encontraba despierto, Neville, Seamus y Deán ya estaban dormidos. Su amigo no le dijo nada, ya que sabía que Harry no querría hablar en esos momentos, cosa que el chico de ojos verdes agradeció. Se recostó en la cama, se desvistió y cayo en un profundo sueño. En el sueño, se encontraba junto a Fleur, y se despedía de ella, prometiéndole que nunca la olvidaría ni la dejaría de amar.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***************************.  
  
Que les pareció este. No olviden dejar sus reviews, así estarán seguros que no tardare en subir los siguientes capítulos. ¿ya les pedí que no olviden los reviews?¿No? pues se loes repito, manden sus reviews son muy importantes, lo que sea que me quieran decir. 


	9. Las nuevas asignaturas

No he recibido muchos reviews, pero no importa. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, y dejen su reviews, se los pido, por favor.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *****************************************************.  
  
CAPITULO IX. LAS NUEVAS ASIGNATURAS.  
  
Harry despertó muy temprano al día siguiente. Su último sueño le traía el dulce recuerdo de la chica que amo y aún amaba. Mientras se vestía, miraba hacia la ventana del dormitorio- se acerco a ella, y vio un espectáculo único: el sol comenzaba a salir detrás del inmenso bosque, mientras una parvada de aves cruzaban el rojizo cielo del amanecer. Fijo su vista en una parte del bosque que carecía de árboles, donde se encontraba una bella construcción, con una fachada de iglesia. Supo entonces que ese era el lugar donde permanecería desde ese día el cuerpo de Fleur Delacour.  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación sin despertar a sus compañeros. Echó una última mirada a la ventana en la que se veía el amanecer, tomo la perilla de la puerta y salio hacia la sala común. "No sabes cuanto te necesito, pero cumpliré mi promesa, saldré adelante" pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, estaba vacía. Se sentó en un sillón junto a la chimenea, mientras acomodaba en su mochila algunos pergaminos, tintas y plumas. Debía saber que clases tendría durante ese año, así que tendría que ir hasta el Gran Comedor para que McGonagall le diera uno. Pero no le gustaba la idea de ir al Gran Comedor, aun no estaba listo para mostrarse ante los demás, primero debía superar su dolor el solo, y después con los demás. Así que decidió ir a ver a McGonagall, por lo que tomo su mochila y salio por el retrato de la dama gorda. Mientras salía, una chica de cabello castaño bajaba las escaleras, y solo lo vio salir.  
  
-Harry .. - dijo en un murmuro la chica.  
  
El chico que tantas veces había escapado de la muerte, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, en dirección al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Al llegar ahí, escucho que venían voces de adentro.  
  
-No estoy muy segura, tardará en reponerse. - decía una voz femenina.  
  
-Minerva, Albus y yo estamos seguros, el es fuerte, lo superará. - la voz de Aberfort Dumbledore salía también del despacho.  
  
-Aún así, no esta listo.  
  
¿Listo? ¿Para que debería estar listo? Pensó Harry. Si estaban hablando de él, lo cual estaba seguro, se preguntaba sobre que. Entonces comprendió. Y entendió que era verdad lo que su profesora decía. No estaba listo. Toco la puerta, y la voz de su profesora le indico que pasara.  
  
-Señor Potter - dijo sorprendida la mujer - ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
-Venía a pedirle mi horario. - habló el chico.  
  
-¿Su horario? Sabe que los horarios se reparten a la hora del desayuno, y aún falta una hora para eso.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero no quiero ver a nadie, aún. Quisiera estar solo, por eso le venía a pedir personalmente.  
  
-Minerva, creo que debes dárselo - dijo amablemente Aberfort.  
  
-Es verdad. Comprendemos tu situación - la voz de McGonagall era maternal -. Después de todo, de acuerdo a tu rama, tu horario es muy distinto a los demás, solo unos pocos comparten tus clases.  
  
-¿A que se refiere con distinto?  
  
-Minerva, me retiro, creo debes hablar con Potter - y el hombre salio del despacho, sonriendo tiernamente a Harry.  
  
-Siéntate, por favor - indico la mujer y espero a que Harry se sentara. - solo hay, entre todos los alumnos del sexto curso, siete además de usted, que han elegido la rama de Aurología. Estos alumnos son Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Lisa Turpin y Blaise Zabini.  
  
-Entiendo, en total, somos ocho.  
  
-Así es, aquí esta su horario. Como notará, siete de sus materias son obligatorias, estas son Adivinación (aunque no se porqué continua en la tira de materias), Pociones, Transformaciones, Historia de la magia, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Magia Natural y Artes Oscuras. Mientras que Astronomía, Aritmancia, Herbología y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas puede elegir las que desee o ninguna.  
  
-Entonces, puedo escoger cualquiera de ellas - y miro el papel que tenía en la mesa - en ese caso, elegiré Herbología y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.  
  
-Bueno señor Potter, entonces su horario esta asi:  
  
(N/A: los números encerrados en (*) indican el número de horas que dura cada asignatura).  
  
Lunes: Pociones (2), Artes Oscuras (2), Historia de la magia (1), Adivinación (1), Herbología (1) y Magia natural (1).  
  
Martes: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (2), Transformaciones (2), Magia natural (1), Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (1), Historia de la magia (1) y Artes Oscuras (1).  
  
Miércoles: Herbología (1), Adivinación (1), Historia de la Magia (2), Pociones (2), Magia natural (2).  
  
Jueves: Artes Oscuras (2), Transformaciones (2), Pociones (2) y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (2).  
  
Viernes: Transformaciones (2), Artes Oscuras (2), Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (2) y Magia Natural (2).  
  
(N/a: ¿creen que exagere con el pobre Harry dándole tantas materias y tantas horas por día?).  
  
-Muchas gracias profesora - dijo Harry, que poco a poco recuperaba su natural tono voz.  
  
-No hay de que Harry. Solo una cosa. ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
  
-Si. No se preocupe. - y Harry salio del despacho de McGonagall.  
  
En el Gran Comedor, Hermione y Ron esperaban a Harry mientras recibieron sus horarios. Ellos desconocían que clases extra había tomado Harry, por lo que mejor decidieron esperar a que este llegará para tener las mismas clases con el (claro esta, Hermione ya había escogido Aritmancia desde que la vio en el papel). Pero este no llego. A la primera hora tenían Pociones, y temían que este llegará tarde, y que Snape lo castigara. Con ese temor, los dos amigos salieron rumbo a las mazmorras, donde compartirían la clase con Hufflepuf.  
  
-Ron, no crees que debemos esperarlo, mira, solo faltan 5 minutos.  
  
-Hermione, tal vez Harry no quiera ver a Snape. Y no lo culpo. Pero si llegamos tarde, nos descontará mas puntos.  
  
-¿Y te dices su amigo? - chillo la chica.  
  
-Si, Hermione, pero no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Snape. Mira. ¡Solo faltan 2minutos!  
  
-Pero Ron, Harry ...- y la chica no termino su frase, porque el pelirrojo la había tomado del brazo, y para evitar llegar mas rápido, la cargo en brazos y salieron corriendo del comedor hacia las mazmorras. Apenas llegaron cuando la puerta del salón se había cerrado.  
  
-Llegamos, ahora entremos.  
  
-Pero Ron, porque .. - y mejor no pregunto.  
  
Los dos entraron al salón, todos los de Hufflepuf y Gryffindor se les quedaron viendo, sobre todo a Ron, que tenía la cara roja. Pero antes de que se sentaran, Snape apareció haciendo una entrada triunfal.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. El primer día y el trío dorado - se detuvo al ver que Harry ya estaba sentado hasta el frente, junto a Hannah, y que si había llegado temprano - bueno - y una horrible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - ahora el dúo dorado de Gryffindor llega tarde.  
  
-Pero es que, profesor, estábamos esperando a - y el chico pelirrojo se detuvo al ver que Harry ya estaba en el aula, justo hasta el frente.  
  
-No acepto reproches señor Weasley. Recuerde que esta clase es definitiva para sus EXTASIS, así que ambos deberán recordar eso. ¡Diez puntos menos a cada uno por llegar tarde! Ahora siéntense.  
  
Los dos no lo dudaron, y se sentaron en la ultima banca del salón, los dos juntos, demasiado lejos como para hablar con Harry.  
  
-Por cierto - volvió a hablar Snape, la satisfacción se oía en su "dulce" voz - estarán en detención por esto también - se acomodo sobre la silla detrás de su escritorio, saco un largo pergamino, y luego se volvió hacía sus alumnos. - Bienvenidos a esta clase de Pociones en la que los prepararé para sus EXTASIS, como ya se los recordé a sus compañeros recién llegados - y miro hacia donde el pelirrojo y la castaña, para luego volver la vista al grupo -, deberán saber que esta clase no será nada fácil, especialmente a aquellos que se permiten no poner atención o no hacer lo que se les pide - esta vez miro hacia Ron, quien se había agachado por una pluma y luego volvió la mirada a Neville, pero este solo le devolvió la misma feroz mirada -, así que estén preparados para hacer cosas que nunca pensaron hacer, pociones tan poderoso que un solo error marcará la diferencia. Comencemos con esta - término con una delgada y sombría voz. En ese instante, en la pizarra apreció una lista de ingredientes, las instrucciones y demás observaciones.  
  
Harry, que se encontraba junto a Hannah, no dudó en seguir los que Snape decía, prestándole atención por primera vez (bueno, segunda, ya que en primero, durante su primera clase con el, prestó toda la atención, pero decidió ya no hacerlo puesto que en esa ocasión solo gano insultos) y cuando termino, se dedico a copiar velozmente mientras Snape repartía los ingredientes de la poción por parejas. La pareja de Harry fue lógicamente Hannah, mientras que una pareja que se encontraba en la última banca pegada a la puerta, recibía sus materiales para trabajar en equipo.  
  
La clase ocurrió sin problemas, Harry conversaba tranquilamente con Hannah, pero aun así, no perdía esa tristeza en su voz. Hannah le preguntó que era lo que le sucedía, pero cuando Harry iba a contestarle (se decidió que contestaría a quien se lo preguntará, pues no tenía porque esconder la muerte de quien amaba), se oyó el clásico BOOM que nunca faltaba en la clase de Pociones, pero casualmente, no fue causa por Neville, sino por la ultima pareja en la fila de Harry.  
  
-¡¿Acaso quieren perder mas puntos?! ¡Granger, explíqueme que fue lo que pasó! ¿Qué no estan las instrucciones bastante claras?  
  
Harry miró al pizarrón mientras su amiga trataba de acomodar las palabras para explicarse, y noto que tal como lo decía Snape, estaban muy claras. Hasta el, que según Snape era una bestia para las pociones, logro el color fiusha de la poción, claro, con la ayuda de Hannah. (N/a: ¿han notado que he puesto ya varias veces este nombre? Ni yo mismo me lo explico)  
  
-Verá profesor, estábamos terminado la poción, cuando por accidente - la chica se ruborizó mirando a su compañero, lo que indicaba que indicaba que no fue precisamente un accidente -un cabello de Ron callo en ella, y se torno un color - y se volteo a mirar el centro del caldero, que contenía un espeso líquido color dorado - dorado.  
  
-¿Dorado? Mmmm. Ya veo, eso era. ¿Con que un cabello verdad?  
  
-Sss...si, profesor - tartamudeo Ron.  
  
-Vaya, creo que lograron la formula correcta, ni yo la había obtenido, ese sería su castigo. Pero en vista de esto. 15 puntos para usted, señorita Granger, por su explicación, y 15 para Weasley, por su "contribución" a la poción - dijo con un tono seco y de asco en la voz.  
  
Minutos después, Harry junto con Hannah no se creían eso, Snape dando puntos, y a dos Gryffindors. Depuse de todo, el día no iba tan mal.  
  
Al terminar la clase, todos entregaron una muestra de su poción y salieron del aula. Harry fue el último en salir. En su tristeza, aunque ya estaba recuperándose del duelo (N/a: esta palabra, a igual que el titulo del capitulo, no se refiere a batalla, sino a una forma de expresar el dolor causado por una muerte), no se percato que al salir dijo "Nos vemos profesor Snape", dejando a este último con la boca abierta.  
  
-Harry, nos preocupaste.  
  
-Hermione tiene razón, ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
-Aquí, en el aula, esperando a que empezara la clase - dijo Harry, recuperando su naturalidad, aunque en el fondo, todavía se notaba la tristeza en su voz.  
  
-Pero como, si los horarios los entregaron en el comedor.  
  
-Lo se -y esbozo una gran sonrisa - en el camino les explico, no quiero perderme la clase de Artes Oscuras.  
  
-Oye Harry, ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto incrédulo Ron.  
  
-Si, no es extraño. ¿Quién estaría si después de lo de ayer? - y esta vez la tristeza volvió a su voz.  
  
-Harry, no tienes que tratar de esconder ese sentimiento, no tienes que tratar de aparentar ser fuerte, no a nosotros.  
  
-Lo lo aparento Hermione. Estoy contento, por ella. Fue la forma en que hubiera ella deseado irse, defendiendo sus ideales. Solo tengo que asimilarme a que nunca mas volveré a sentirla y tocarla, aunque siempre estará conmigo - y sonrió a sus amigos.  
  
Ron seguía con la boca abierta, no creía lo que acaba de decir su amigo, era como si alguien mayor lo hubiera dicho, pero salio de la boca de su mejor amigo, y mas increíble aun, era que por su voz, lo sentía así, y estaba seguro de ello.  
  
Harry les comento todo lo que ocurrió después de la cena la noche anterior, su platica con Lionell, con Dumbledore, como era que sepultarían a Fleur esa misma tarde, y lo que paso en la oficina de McGonagall.  
  
-Entonces, ese Malfoy no es como los que conocemos - dijo Hermione cuando se detuvieron en el recibidor del castillo.  
  
-No lo creo, es mas bien amable y simpático.  
  
-Saben, prefiero creerlo hasta que lo vea - dijo Ron cerrando esa conversación. - Oigan, ¿donde queda el aula de Artes Oscuras?  
  
-Es verdad, en los horarios no dice nada - y Hermione saco un horario.  
  
-Por que no mejor se lo preguntamos a ella - y Harry señalo a una hermosa bruja de largos y hermosos cabellos color negro que pasaba junto a ellos. La mujer era de tez blanca y por primera vez, Harry noto lo que desde ten lejos no pudo ver en el comedor, los ojos celestes de su profesora. - Disculpe, profesora Persephone.  
  
La bruja se volteo a ver a Harry, lo examino de pie a cabeza y se detuvo en sus ojos, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, que se le hacían tan familiares, como si los conociera. Entonces se dio cuenta. Sabía quien era el chico.  
  
-Tu eres el hijo de Lily, ¿cierto? - pregunto.  
  
Harry se quedo sorprendido. Esa mujer le pregunto que si era hijo de Lily, y era verdad, Lily Potter era su madre.  
  
-Si. ¿Cómo lo sabe? - preguntó. Pero cayo en cuenta de inmediato. La cicatriz.  
  
-Esos ojos nunca se olvidan. Eso ojos tan hermosos, iguales a los que tu madre tenía. Si fuera posible, diría que son los mismos ojos de ella.  
  
-¿Usted conoció a la madre de Harry? - Preguntó impaciente Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué si la conocí? Claro que la conocía. Éramos casi inseparables. Nuestra amistad y cariño solo se comparaba con el de Black y Potter. Aun así, siempre fuimos grandes amigas. Espero que tu seas como ella, que no hayas heredado solo sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
-Vaya, es el colmo. Probablemente, solo te han llenado la cabeza de cosas como "tu padre el gran James", "James el gracioso", "James el inigualable", o por estilo.  
  
-Pensándolo bien - hablo Ron - creo que si, no Harry. Dumbledore, Hagrid y los demás siempre decían algo sobre lo mucho que te parecías a tu padre, y de ahí una larga lista.  
  
-Si, creo que si - dijo Harry, sonriendo - creo que mi padre, aunque haya sido antipático y presumido, le caía bien a la gente.  
  
-Pero que tiene que ver eso con la madre de Harry - pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Pues que nunca le han hablado de ella. Ella era la mejor bruja que jamás conocí. Era atractiva, simpática, alegre. Vaya, alguien debe actualizarte sobre el pasado de tus padres, bueno, de tu madre.  
  
-¿Usted me lo podría contar? - pregunto Harry con interés.  
  
-Claro. Hace mucho que no hablaba de Lily, no me sentara mal contártelo ni a ti saberlo. Puedes llevar a tus amigos. Pero será el fin de semana, ¿te parece? - pregunto alegre y sonriente la profesora, realmente estaba feliz, había conocido al hijo de su mejor amiga.  
  
-Si, ¿pero porque hasta el fin de semana? - volvió a preguntar Harry.  
  
-Es mi primer semana como maestra, debo preparar clases, las Artes Oscuras no son un tema simple como Pociones (ante esto, Harry se pregunto en la mente como a alguien Pociones se le hacía simple). Nos veremos el sábado a las 8:00 de la mañana en el puerto del lago. No falten - y la profesora hizo un ademán de despedida, y salio por la puerta del castillo, en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.  
  
-Felicidades Harry, al fin, alguien sin inhibiciones te contará sobre tus padres - dijo la chica, observando como Ron no dejaba de ver por donde había salido la maestra.  
  
-Si, creo que si - dijo Harry, estaba contento al saber que alguien le hablaría de su madre, pero en ese momento Ron miro su reloj y salio corriendo en dirección a la puerta del castillo.  
  
-Ron!! - grito Hermione - ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
-¿Qué no sabes que clase tenemos ahora y con quien? - dijo el pelirrojo mientras continuaba corriendo.  
  
Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, y después de entender lo que Ron les había querido decir, salieron corriendo tras él.  
  
Ron corría a mas no poder por los exteriores del castillo, siguiendo el mismo camino que una mujer de vestido azul marino y larga cabellera negra, detrás del chico, corrían no solo Harry y Hermione, sino también otros cinco jóvenes mas. Dos eran de Hufflepuf, las otros dos chicas eran de Ravenclaw y curiosamente, también un chico de Slytherin.  
  
Siguieron corriendo hasta que Ron alcanzo a la profesora, que volteo y lo miro agitado, para ver también a los otros seis chicos que corrían en su dirección, y al fin, la alcanzaron.  
  
-Que sucede, ¿alguien me busca?  
  
-No profesora - dijo Ron, respirando con dificultad debido a la carrera. - Es que tenemos clase con usted.  
  
-Entonces ustedes son los 8 alumnos que tendré del sexto curso. ¿Porque no me lo dijeron?  
  
-Estábamos distraídos en otra cosa - dijo Harry, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas - no lo recuerda.  
  
-Oh, es cierto. Bien, aun así, no se porque me siguieron hasta aquí. En la entrada al comedor y en cada sala común se coloco donde estarían las aulas de las nuevas asignaturas. Si no la saben, se los diré, así no se perderán. Mi clase se dará en el bosque prohibido, ya les indicaré ahora el camino. La asignatura de Magia Natural se impartirá en el centro del lago, ya han construido un puente para llegar - y señalo una pequeña isla que los años anteriores no se encontraba, y se conectaba a tierra firme por un pequeño puente. - y la de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se impartirá en un área cercana al bosque, por ahí - y señalo un lugar que ahora se encontraba cercado por estacas de madera, y dentro se encontraban pupitres para los alumnos, dicha cerca se encontraba a un costado de la cabaña de Hagrid. - ahora, síganme.  
  
El grupo de 8 alumnos siguió a la mujer de cabellos negros hasta donde se erguían dos imponentes árboles, formando lo que parecía una entrada. Siguieron por la estrecha vereda hasta adentrarse en el bosque hasta que la oscuridad era total.  
  
-¡Lumus! - Exclamo la bruja - ustedes, hagan lo mismo.  
  
Los chicos siguieron el ejemplo, y pronto, seis puntos de luz verde brillante alumbraban lo que parecía un cuarto circular, pero no tenía una pared, sino eran árboles lo que protegían aquel recinto oscuro.  
  
-¡Torch incendio! - murmuro la profesora, y las veinte antorchas que se encontraban pegadas a los árboles, ardieron, alumbrando la "sala". Aun así, conservaba un toque de oscuridad, "perfecto para impartir dicha asignatura", pensó para si la profesora.  
  
-Sean bienvenidos a esta asignatura, Artes Oscuras - y al momento de decir eso, un viento helado recorrió el salón - Alrededor se encuentran pupitres dobles, ubíquense como a continuación le indicare - Y señalo cuatro pupitres ubicados alrededor, uno en cada extremo de lo que sería una cruz invisible.  
  
"Veamos, Granger con, mmm, - la mujer checo su lista - Turpin, al oeste - tomándose la maestra como punto de referencia viendo hacia la entrada, señalo a las chicas su derecha - . Weasley con Justin, al sur - y señalo la banca que estaba justo al lado de la entrada - Patil con Abbott, al este - señalo la banca de su izquierda - y Potter con Zabini al Norte - no tuvo que indicar, era la banca que faltaba.  
  
"Ahora que ya estamos completos, me presentaré. Soy la profesora Persephone Shiamow, pero para ser franca, detesto que me llamen así, por lo que les pido me llamen profesora Pers, o simplemente Pers, detesto las formalidades. (N/a: ya notaron que a todos los maestros nuevos detestan las formalidades) Según estoy enterada, ustedes han elegido una rama que muy pocos han decidido estudiar desde hace mucho, casi 20 años, me indico Dumbledore, esta rama es la Aurología. Como ya saben, los Aurores se encargan de erradicar cualquier tipo de magia oscura y peligrosa que amenace a la comunidad de magos, pero ¿Cómo saber a que se enfrenta? Podrían decirme, ¿Cómo enfrentar algo que no saben lo que es, pero lo que si saben es que es peligroso, y en el peor de los casos, mortal? - pregunto Pers. Inmediatamente Hermione alzo la mano, pero también Ron y el chico Zabini lo hicieron - Si, señor Weasley.  
  
-Pues, aprendiendo lo que es y que se puede usar en su contra - dijo Ron.  
  
-Exacto - y esbozo una amplia sonrisa - Diez puntos para usted señor Weasley, y cinco puntos para Granger y Zabini, por su entusiasmo al querer participar.  
  
-Si solo levanto la mano aunque no conteste, será fácil ganar puntos, no lo crees Potter - susurro Zabini.  
  
-Creo que si - contesto Harry, pero cuando lo volteo a ver, noto la insignia de su casa - ¿Eres de Slytherin?  
  
-Supongo, que nunca te das cuenta de quienes te rodean - dijo divertido el chico junto a Harry - Aunque, calla ahora, prestemos atención.  
  
"Como ya lo indico el señor Weasley, debemos conocer a que nos enfrentamos. Esa es la razón por la que los que se preparan para aurores, estudian también las Artes Oscuras. Pero deben tener cuidado, ya que estas Artes son una gran tentación, sobre todo para quienes tienen sed de poder, y su sed los llevaran a perderse en al mundo de la oscuridad y las sombras. Por lo general, estas clases serán de teoría y práctica, pero más práctica que teoría. Pero hoy, solo escribirán un ensayo sobre lo que es para ustedes y que representan las Artes Oscuras, y como las utilizarían para luchar contra las mismas. Comiencen."  
  
Los chicos sacaron pergamino, pluma y tinta y comenzaron a escribir.  
  
-Dime Zabini, - le susurro a su compañero Harry - ¿porque es que nunca te veía con los Slytherins?  
  
-Es porque no me gusta su compañía. Cuando se enteraron en mi casa de que fui a Slytherin, casi se mueren.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Mi familia es una de las mas antiguas, pero no es que digamos, que tenga un sangre pura. Siempre nos hemos mezclado con Muggles, y no tenemos problemas. Mi familia ha estado por Generaciones en Gryffindor y solo algunos en Ravenclaw, pero nunca en Slytherin. Pero lo aceptan. Con que no me una al bastando de Ryddle y no tome una actitud de "sangre pura", están tranquilos.  
  
-Vaya - Harry no podía creer que había algún Slytherin así, le caía bien. Le sucedió lo mismo que con Lionell, lo juzgo por su apellido, y a Zabini por su casa.  
  
Mientras escribían, Pers hablaba: "Los primeros tres trabajos recibirán 50 puntos cada uno para su casa, los tres siguientes 3º puntos y los dos restantes 20 puntos cada uno para su casa, mas aparte los puntos que consigan por su trabajo.  
  
La clase fue llevad hasta el final en silencio y calma, interrumpido por las pláticas de los que habían terminado ya. Hannah fue la última en entregar su trabajo justo cuando termino la clase. Se despidieron de la profesora y regresaron por la arboleda hasta los campos soleados que rodeaban al Castillo. Durante esas dos horas de Artes Oscuras, Gryffindor había ganado 130 puntos, Ravenclaw 80, Hufflepuf 40 y Slytherin 30.  
  
La siguiente clase era la de Historía de la magia, y aunque duro solo una horay Binns solo había hablado de la importancia de los hechos mágicos ocurridos recientemente marcarían un hito en la historia, Harry como siempre, casi se dormía.  
  
En la clase de Adivinación, Trelawney no perdió el tiempo para decirle a Harry que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida examinando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras Firenze explicaba como las estrellas ahora formaban un triangulo perfecto en el cielo, que indicaba estabilidad (cosa que Harry no creyó, como habría estabilidad con Voldemort atacando a cuantos le viniera en gana).  
  
Herbología hizo que Harry recordará su tristeza y su dolor por la perdida de Fleur, ya que Sprout les pidió que deshojaran unas matas de Rosas Doradas, cuya cualidad era la de ser muy resistentes a cualquier arma física, pero si se descuidaban, se volvían negras y envenenaban a quien la tocará.  
  
Finalmente, la ultima hora llegaba (Harry nunca creyó que tendría tantas asignaturas en un día), pero se reconfortaba sacando de vez en cuando su pequeña rosa dorada, que al mirarla, se ponía triste, pero luego le dedicaba un gran sonrisa. Se dirigió ahora con Hermione Y Ron hacía el centro del lago, comenzaron a caminar por el puente pero Harry se detuvo en medio camino y bajo la vista al lago.  
  
-¿Que sucede Harry? - pregunto Ron.  
  
-No lo recuerdas . - y Harry comenzo a imaginar.  
  
*******************FLASH BACK******************* **************************************************.  
  
Harry salía del fondo del lago, sosteniendo en sus brazos a dos personas, una era su amigo Ron Weasley y la otra una niña de rubia cabellera. Salio hasta la orilla, donde Madame Pommfrey les surtía de toallas para secarse. De la orilla del lago salía una chica de cabellos rubio muy agitanda gritando en nombre de "Gabgielle".  
  
Luego Harry hablaba con sus amigos y la chica que salio del lago se acerco y le dio las gracias y un beso en la mejilla a Harry y a Ron, ante la mirada de Hermione.  
  
******************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK********** **************************************************.  
  
-Harry, este lugar te trae recuerdos verdad. De ese día, la segunda prueba del torneo, ¿no es verdad?  
  
-Si Hermione - el chico limpiaba con sus manos una lagrima que había brotado de sus ojos - todo me hace recordarla, las rosas de Sprout, el lago. Creo que el mundo se asegurará de que nuca la olvide, ¿no es verdad? - y sonrió a sus amigo, al mismo tiempo que otra lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos esmeraldas.  
  
Todos rieron ante las palabras irónicas de Harry, y entraron la pequeña construcción al final del puente. Era también redonda, pero a diferencia del lugar sombrío de Artes Oscuras, este rebozaba de un color blanco, casi cegador, debido a la luz que quien sabe de donde provenía. Cuando entraron, notaron que los mismos 5 estudiantes que compartieron la clase de Artes Oscuras ya estaban ahí, sentado alrededor del recito circular en cojines, y adoptando la posición de flor de loto. En el centro de ellos, se encontraba Aberfort.  
  
-Tomen un lugar, por favor - y les indico tres cojines que se encontraban entre Zabini y Padma Patil. Harry se coloco junto a esta, Ron junto a Zabini y Hermione entre los dos amigos.  
  
"Ya estamos todos, cierto. Esta es la clase de Magia Natural. Se preguntarán que es eso. Pues bien, iré directo al grano. Sin excepción, ustedes están aquí debido a que desde el momento de su nacimiento, ya sean de padres magos o muggles, demostraron alguna actitud mágica. Algunos desaparecieron cosas, otros las hicieron aparecer, algunos mas rompieron objetos o simplemente provocan hechos extraños cuando se molestan. A eso se le llama Magia Natural. Es la magia que no necesita de varita mágica ni de conjuros, solamente se usa el poder nato del individuo y su concentración y poder mental. Pero para logra este control sobre nuestra mente, sobre nuestro propio subconsciente, para manipular las cosas o para atacar y defenderse a voluntad propia, es necesario primero estar vació de pensamientos que no se relacionen con lo que deseamos. En otras palabras, vaciar la mente. Crear una barrera entre ella y la de los demás, y así, serán capaces de manipular lo que les rodea, sin necesidad de una varita. Esto lo usaran cuando, en caso de que lleguen a Aurores, se vean en un gran problema o carezcan de su varita. Lo primero que haremos, será vaciar nuestra mente. No piensen en nada. Saquen todo lo que les preocupa".  
  
Y así, tal como lo había hecho antes en sus lecciones de Occlumency con Snape, logro sacar todo aquello que lo hacia sentir bien y mal, feliz e infeliz, solo o acompañado. Saco uno a uno sus pensamientos, hasta que se quedo en uno, que no quería sacar.  
  
-Es difícil la primera vez, cierto Harry.  
  
-Si, pero como entro a mi mente.  
  
-Porque tu me lo permitiste, al no liberar ese pensamiento. Solo hazlo. No se perderá, solo te sentirás en paz. Hazlo.  
  
Y así lo hizo, se dejo llevar, una gran tranquilidad se apodero de el. No se había sentido tan bien en años, y si lo había sentido, no lo recordaba.  
  
La clase termino, y todos salieron, a excepción de Harry, que fue retenido por Aberfort.  
  
-Ya es hora chico. Debes despedirte. Sígueme.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Los dos salieron del recinto, fuera se encontraban Ron y Hermione esperando Harry.  
  
-Creo que necesito estar solo - dijo antes de que sus amigos le pidieran acompañarlo.  
  
-Esta bien, te comprendemos.  
  
-Hermione tiene razón Harry. - habló Ron - Espero que puedas supera esto. Yo no se si podría, pero se que tu si. Eres mas fuerte y mas maduro que yo o Hermione - y abrazo a su amigo.  
  
-El burro por delante - dijo burlonamente Hermione.  
  
Los tres amigos rieron y caminaron hasta la orilla, donde se separaron, Harry hacía un nuevo camino en el bosque que conducía a los sepulcros y los otros dos hacía el castillo.  
  
Harry seguía a Aberfort hasta donde se encontraba una bella construcción, al estilo de los templos romanos, pero con una cúpula de techo, semejando una iglesia. Entraron y dentro se encontraban ya todos los profesores y Dumbledore, quien con una seña le indico a su hermano y a Harry que se sentaran en uno de los asientos que habían colocado al frente, junto al ataúd, que se encontraba mostrando vertical el cuerpo inerte de Fleur, pero hermoso y sonriente. Una vez que se sentaron, Dumbledore habló.  
  
-Estamos aquí, para dar no un adiós, sino un hasta luego, a una de las personas vas valientes que han dado su vida por la de otro, en medio de esta guerra que se cimbra a nuestros pies. Recordemos siempre a esta chica, Fleur Delacour, como la bruja hermosa y alegre que siempre fue, y que su recuerdo perduré por siempre en nuestros corazones - y miro a Harry, terminado así su discurso. Los presentes se acercaron a despedirse de la chica, pero Harry también noto a tres mujeres de cabellos rubios, y reconoció a una de ellas como Gabrille, la hermana de Fleur, que lloraba. Se acerco a ellas, sospecho que serían la madre y la abuela de la mujer que amó con tanta pasión, no sabía si acercarse o darse a la fuga. Finalmente optó por la primera opción. Se acerco a ellas, temerosamente.  
  
-No saben cuanto lo siento. Si hubiera hecho algo, ella no - la culpa volvía a invadirlo, pero se controlo, le había hecho una promesa, seguir adelante, no dejarse sumir en la depresión, seguir adelante, y la cumpliría.  
  
-No te culpes, cielo - dijo la mujer mayor - ella murió feliz. Solo mira su bella sonrisa. Murió feliz al salvarte, al darnos a todos una nueva esperanza. No te rindas chico. - la mujer lo miro maternalmente, como a un hijo. Las otras mujeres también se despidieron de él, y salieron, así también los demás profesores, a excepción de Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry - le dijo suavemente el anciano - debemos irnos.  
  
-Profesor, necesito quedarme, por favor.  
  
-Comprendo. Te espera una larga charla por delante, ¿no es verdad? Pero usa esto al volver al castillo - y entrego a Harry una capa invisible - ya me la devolverás. Que descanses Harry - se despidió y salio de la construcción.  
  
Harry estaba solo, se acerco al ataúd que conservaba el cuerpo de Fleur, y le susurro, como si le oyere: "henos nuevamente aquí".  
  
Comenzó a hablar con ella, entablando una charla, le dijo lo que había hecho y lo que pensaba hacer. Se explico, lloro, pero al final, mantuvo su promesa y le hizo una nueva: "vendré a verte aunque sea una vez al mes, no creo poder venir antes, tengo tantas clases que no se si me dará tiempo". Se despidió de la chica, quien continuaba sonriendo, como si no hubiera un mañana.  
  
Se colocó la capa y regreso al castillo. Entro al recibidor y comenzó a subir hacia la torre. Saco la hermosa rosa, y nuevamente, se perdió en ella, hasta el punto de no darse cuenta por que escalera iba.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***************************************.  
  
Terminado. Espero les haya gustado, no dejen de mandar sus review. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	10. El secreto de la escalera

Les saludo nuevamente a todos lo que leen este fic. Espero les guste lo que llevo, dejen sus opiniones a través de sus reviews.  
  
Agradezco a los que mandan sus reviews, no dejen de hacerlo, y ahí van:  
  
DoXy-BaGsHoT: gracias por tus reviews, intentaré seguir subiendo un capítulo por día, para que no se desesperen. Espero te guste también este capitulo.  
  
Y ahora si, el anhelado capitulo 10. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************************.  
  
CAPITULO X. EL SECRETO DE LA ESCALERA  
  
Harry subía las escaleras en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, o eso era lo que el creía. Llego hasta el tercer piso, siguió derecho por es pasillo y subió a otra escaleras, sin siquiera mirar al frente, apartar la vista de la hermosa rosa miniatura. Siguió por esa escalera, llego a un descanso, pero en vez de dar vuelta a la izquierda, giro a la derecha, en dirección contraria a su destino. Seguía con la mirada fija en el centro de la rosa, cuyo color era escarlata, y no dorado como los pétalos y el tallo. Curiosamente, la escalera era de las mas largas del castillo, y cuando comenzó a moverse, Harry tuvo que agarrarse del barandal para no caer, y realizo esto sin siquiera apartar su vista del pequeño objeto que traía en la mano (N/a: ¡que reflejos tiene!).  
  
El seguía ascendido por la escalera mientras esta continuaba moviéndose. Le faltaban 20 escalones para llegar al final de la misma, que terminaban en precipicio. Seguí avanzando, le quedaban 10, continuaba avanzando, 5, no se detenía, uno mas, ¡detente!  
  
Y dio el último paso justo cuando la escalera había llegado a un descanso, dándole así al chico mas camino por recorrer. Harry continuaba caminando hacía el frente, sin volver la vista a ningún lado, hasta que de pronto, de dio de bruces contra un muro, que según él, no debía estar ahí.  
  
-¿Qué demo..? ¿Dónde estoy? - se dijo el chico, estaba en un pasillo totalmente desconocido y nuevo para el - recuerdo haber tomado la escalera a la Torre, pero,, tal vez tome la otra - el muchacho estaba sorprendido por eso, ¿Cómo era que nunca antes había estado ahí?.  
  
Se puso de pie, y observo el pasillo. Era increíblemente hermoso, tenia adornos hechos de oro y plata, algo que nunca antes había visto: cuatro cuadros en los que se encontraban, pintados al óleo, los cuerpos de cuatro magos. Se paso de frente, en dirección a una hermosa puerta tallada en pino y decorada con figuras en relieve de un león, un águila, un hurón y una serpiente. Observo que a cada lado se encontraban dos pinturas, y en cada lado, una pintura era de un varón y la otra de una mujer. Se acerco al cuadro que se encontraba a su derecha, que era de una hermosa bruja de cabellos negros que vestía un bello vestido blanco, con una capa azul marino. La observo detenidamente, a no ser por sus cabellos, el rostro de aquella bruja, sus ojos con esa mirada penetrante, el estilo de la cara, la nariz, eran casi idénticos a ¿Hermione? Se acerco al borde inferior de la pintura, y leyó "Rowena Ravenclaw: fundadora de Hogwarts".  
  
El chico se estremeció. Estaba observando una pintura con un gran valor. Sabía que no existía foto o pintura alguna de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, y si esa era la re la fundadora de Ravenclaw, las tres restantes deberían ser de los otros tres fundadores.  
  
Miró el cuadro que tenía a su izquierda, e inmediatamente identifico al mago ahí plasmado, sin necesidad de leer el rotulo, ese era Salazar Slytherin. Vestía una túnica verde con plateada, si rostro reflejaba prepotencia, supremacía y poder. En las manos cargaba una gran serpiente, que Harry pensó, sin duda era el Basilisco que el había matado durante su segundo curso. Miro entonces la pintura que se encontraba al lado de la del fundador de Slytherin. En el cuadro se dibujaba a una alegre bruja vestida de amarillo, sonriente y con una cara amigable, era una bruja un poco regordeta, de la complexión de la profesora Sprout. Se encontraba sentada en un tronco, con los cortos cabellos cubriéndole una pequeña parte de la cara, que irradiaba felicidad. "Helga Hufflepuf", leyó Harry.  
  
Finalmente miro el ultimo cuadro que quedaba, que sabía era la pintura del fundador de su casa, Godric Gryffindor. Miro la pintura, que tenía como fondo un rojo atardecer, tan hermoso como el amanecer que había visto esa mañana. El hombre que se plasmaba ahí era alto, de buen porte. También era atractivo, pero no guapo. Era de complexión robusta, marcada por el ejercicio. Su cabello castaño caía hasta la altura de los hombros. Su mirada expresaba gallardía, fuerza, vida. Y en la mano empuñaba una espada, misma que Harry ya conocía y había usado en su segundo año.  
  
No lo podía creer, en ese momento, Harry se había convertido en una de las pocas personas que habían visto un retrato de los fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Debía decírselo a Dumbledore, para que este diera a conocer las pinturas. En ese momento, decidió regresar a descansar a su habitación, pero algo lo detuvo, un extraño sentimiento de volver la cara se apodero de el, y volteo a ver la puerta al final del pasillo. Se encamino a ella, como si le llamará. Se acerco y deslizo sus dedos por los relieves en oro de los animales representativos de cada una de las casas. El águila se encontraba en la parte superior de la puerta, con las alas abiertas en posición de vuelo. El la parte inferior, se encontraba la serpiente, y en la parte central el hurón y el león, este ultimo con las fauces abiertas. Miro que en toda la orilla de la puerta estaban colocados extraños símbolos y letras. Intento leerlos pero solo pudo leer:  
  
"Nar irba essa treu psal, o tne imas nep unas mosenoc o los. San evsus erro cer eu qol y odazil airet amro male, no zar oc ledal repal agne tzeu jere dis noc es nei u qodna uc, selo brá soled saj oh salom ocari dra oi ciuij ledre dop le"  
  
Harry termino de leer eso, e intentaba descifrar lo que significaba. Hasta que unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Lo encontraron? - preguntó una voz femenina.  
  
-No, no sabemos a donde se metió.  
  
-Dimitri, estaba bajo tu protección, ¡¿Cómo lo perdiste?!  
  
-Nyphandora, tranquilízate. No pudo haber salido de los terrenos del colegio, y si estuviera en peligro, el sabía que hacer.  
  
-Dimitri, no me pidas que me calme, porque no lo haré. ¿Cómo le diré a Dumbledore, a Remus, que perdí a Harry?  
  
-Pudrían calmarse - dijo una segunda voz femenina -. Sabemos que no ha salido del castillo, solo hay que buscarlo.  
  
-Cyrce tiene razón - se oyó otra voz, pero masculina -. Hay que encontrarlo. Albus ha dicho que hay grandes misterios y peligros dentro del colegio que no han sido aún descubiertos. Después de todo, sabemos quien es el.  
  
-Es cierto, Benjamín tiene razón - habló Cyrce - el es Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James. No lo recuerdan. Ya ha salido de problemas peores que extraviarse en su colegio. Es ya es mayorcito como para cuidarse. Pero si nuestra misión es cuidarle, no podemos que darnos cruzados de brazos.  
  
-Bien, ya. Dimitri, ve con Cyrce, tu Benjamín, conmigo. A buscarle.  
  
-¡Esperen! - Harry gritaba desde la orilla el pasillo, no había escalera, la única forma de subir era por la escalera en que llego, pero se había movido. Mientras gritaba, se dio cuenta que estaba en la parte mas lata del castillo, en un pasillo que iniciaba en la gran pared de piedra, y que no se veía desde otros lugares.  
  
-¡¿Harry?! ¿Que haces hasta allá arriba?  
  
-Nada - mintió el chico - pero no hay necesidad de buscarme, ¿o si?  
  
-Tienes razón - grito Dimitri, para que le escuchara - pero como llegaste ahí.  
  
-Por una escalera, nunca antes me había traído hasta aquí. Y cuando me di cuenta de que no era mi camino, esta ya había desparecido, y no puede bajar.  
  
-Quédate donde estas - gritó Benjamín - ¡Torbelino! - grito apuntando hacia donde estaba Harry, y un enrome torbellino apareció, desde al piso hasta donde se encontraba Harry.  
  
-Buen hechizo Benjamín - felicito Cyrce.  
  
-Ahora arrójate al centro del torbellino, y bajaras lentamente hasta el piso.  
  
-De acuerdo Dimitri - y Harry salto al centro del torbellino, y sintió como comenzó a dar vueltas, rápidamente, hasta que toco el piso.  
  
-¡Desvanezco! - y Dimitri apunto al torbellino, el cual desapareció instantáneamente.  
  
-Gracias - agradeció Harry a sus guardias.  
  
-Si que nos preocupaste - exclamo Tonks - pero estas bien.  
  
-Te dije que no había de que preocuparse - dijo Cyrce.  
  
-Ahora a la cama Harry - dijo Benjamín - este ha sido un día muy agitado.  
  
Tonks, Nyphandora, Dimitri y Benjamín acompañaron a Harry hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, donde se despidieron no sin antes pedirle que les informara sobre cualquier cosa. Harry entro a la sala común, que estaba vacía. La atravesó y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Todos sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos, excepto Neville, que a la luz de una vela escribía sobre un pergamino.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Neville? - pregunto Harry a su compañero.  
  
-Escribiendo a mis padres. Sabes Harry, estoy realmente feliz.  
  
-A tus padres, creía que ... - pero no continuó, sabía cuanto le dolía a Neville hablar sobre eso.  
  
-Si Harry. Estaban enfermos, pero en San Mungo acaban de encontrar una cura para su enfermedad - decía emocionado su amigo -, les hizo recobrar la sanidad mental y la memoria.  
  
-¡Vaya Neville! Que bien que se hayan recuperado. Podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido - y mientras decía eso, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, como hubiera deseado tener a sus padres, aunque solo por un momento, tocarlos, acariciarlos, decirle lo mucho que los quería, pero sabía que era imposible.  
  
-Si Harry. Lamento nunca haber hablado de ellos con ustedes. Tenía miedo, de que creyeran que mis padres estaban mal de la cabeza. Pero ahora ya no importa.  
  
-Eso es Neville. Que termines tu carta, hasta mañana. - y se dirigió a su cama, cerro las cortinas y se desvistió. Se recorto sobre la cama y murmuro.  
  
En la cabeza de Harry se repetían las palabras que había leído en la puerta del pasillo de los Fundadores, no dejaba de pensar en ellas. Miro a su mesita de noche y vio un que ahí estaban un pergamino y una pluma. Volvió su vista a la cabecera de la cama, aun con aquellas palabras rondándole en la mente. Así que decidió tomar el pergamino y pluma para escribir aquellas palabras, tal vez así le encontraría algún sentido. Una vez escritas, las volvió a leer, pero no le decían nada, así que lentamente cayo en un sueño, un profundo sueño.  
  
-Buenas noches a ustedes, papá, mamá y Fleur. - murmuro antes de dormir por completo.  
  
Se encontraba en lo que creía era un gran cementerio. Hileras e hileras de sepulturas colocadas en el interminable paisaje. Mientras caminaba entre ellas, leía en las lápidas los nombres de aquellas personas que habían muerto a causa de los ataques de lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. James Potter, Lily Potter, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Fleur Delacour. No podía soportar ese dolor que le invadía la cicatriz, como si alguien le pasara un cuchillo sobre la frente. Continuaba caminando, cada vez, la oscuridad se hacía mas intensa, hasta el punto de ver nada, solo un profundo negro ante sus ojos. A lo lejos, muy lejos de ahí, se veían dos diminutas luces color rojo sangre, alumbrando aquella penumbra. El camino se hacía cada vez mas pesado, sentía como si caminara sobre carbones ardiendo. Aun así, una fuerza salida de quien sabe donde, lo motivaba a seguir adelante. La luz comenzaba a parecer nuevamente, hasta que frente a los ojos del chico, se erguía una enorme mansión. Seguía caminando, entro por la gran puerta de metal, que al atravesarla, mostraba un amplio pasillo iluminado con antorchas en los lados, donde también se encontraban cientos de individuos arrodillados, con capas negras y mascaras. Caminó hasta el final de ese pasillo, un hombre estaba arrodillado a las espaldas de otro, que tenía una larga capa larga y negra. El hombre arrodillado tenía un brazo plateado.  
  
-Señor, aquí estoy. - decía la voz del individuo arrodillado.  
  
-Ya me he dado cuenta, no soy estúpido. ¡Crucio! - aquella voz, que parecía un silbido, frió y cortante, solo dirigió su varita al hombre arrodillado a sus pies, sin siquiera voltear la vista. Parecía examinar un libro, mientras el otro se revolcaba en el piso de dolor.  
  
-Lo se, señor, lo se - chillaba el hombre - pero ahora, para que me necesita.  
  
-A eso iba Colagusano - siseo la voz - entonces, si no me equivoco, lo que buscamos tiene el poder de juzgar a quien este frente a mi, si asi lo deseo, ¿no es verdad?  
  
-Si, mi Lord.  
  
-Y el juicio que recibe es .. - y se detuvo para que Colagusano contestara  
  
-La muerte o la vida, según sea juzgado.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Quien diría que después de todas las estupideces que has hecho, aun seas útil. - el Lord dio media vuelta, mirando a Colagusano, y entre las manos traía un libros, de un forro negro metálico brillante - ¿pero seguro que no me ocultas nada?  
  
-Seguro, mi señor.  
  
-¡Calla! ¡ha entrado!  
  
-A que se refiere.  
  
-Al chico Potter. Creía haber colocado a todos en las entradas, para que sus mentes no le dejaran entrara. ¡ahora lo sabe!  
  
-¿Qué sabe, mi señor?  
  
-Trae a Sloopfy, esa estúpida ha tenido la culpa.  
  
-Si señor. De inmediato.  
  
Y Colagusano salio de aquella habitación, Harry solo miraba a Voldemort. Si lo que ha dicho es cierto, estaba dentro de su mente, y eso podría ser una ventaja, aunque también peligroso. En ese momento, una mujer delgada, y de cabello corto entraba en la habitación.  
  
-Mi Lord - exclamo ella - no se como pudo pasar, todos hemos hecho lo posible por ..  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Un gran destello de luz verde ilumino el cuarto, mientras la mujer que recién había entrado caía al piso, dando un golpe seco. La cicatriz de Harry comenzaba a arder como si fuera lava ardiendo, le quemaba, el dolor era insoportable. No lo aguantaba.  
  
-Y que eso quede claro, que ya nadie deberá cometer errores, a no ser que quieran quedar como ella. - puntualizó Voldemort.  
  
El dolor aumentaba, cada vez era mas y mas potente, y antes de cerrar los ojos, Harry leyó la cubierta del libro que Voldemort traía en manos "Nekromikron". No lo toleraba, debía de hacer algo, calmar el dolor, pero era inútil. No podía hacer nada, más que gritar. Y así lo hizo.ç  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
El grito resonó por toda la habitación, despertando a sus habitantes.  
  
-Harry, ¿que te sucede? - pregunto con dificultad Seamus.  
  
-El, el, el, el ha, el ha.  
  
-¿Quien? - pregunto preocupado Neville.  
  
-Una cosa, el juicio, la muerte. - Harry apenas y podía hablar, estaba empapado en sudor, y jadeaba.  
  
-Harry, vamos, tranquilízate, parte por parte. - Ron intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo.  
  
-Llamen a McGonagall - Fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry. En ese momento, Deán salió corriendo del dormitorio, a cumplir lo que Harry había pedido.  
  
Así duro la escena largo rato, Harry sentado, chorreando sudor, y respirando con dificultad, tocándose la cicatriz, y murmurando palabras ininteligibles para los demás, que se encontraban alrededor de él, preocupados por lo que había sucedido. Llegó entonces, corriendo y jadeando, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
-Señor Potter, que sucede, Deán Thomas me informo que .. Dios mío, ¡que ha sucedido! - exclamó al ver el estado de Harry, no se veía nada bien.  
  
-Tuve un sueño, estuve en su mente - decía el chico de ojos verdes, respirando entre cada palabra - dijo que había algo que juzgaba a las personas, y mato a uno de los suyos.  
  
-Señor Potter, contrólese. Estuvo en la mente de quien. - aunque por su cara, que se había puesto pálida, ya se temía la respuesta.  
  
-En la mente de Voldemort.  
  
En ese momento, cuatro CLAC se oyeron en la habitación, y los guardias de Harry aparecieron.  
  
-Harry, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Tonks.  
  
-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Harry, que ha pasado - pregunto Dimitri.  
  
-El ha entrado en la mente de Lord Voldemort - explico Neville, ante la sorpresa de todos, y mas aun sorprendente, que dijera el nombre del Lord.  
  
-Es verdad eso Harry - preguntó Cyrce.  
  
-Si. - respondió débilmente el chico.  
  
-Creo que ya nos explicaras después Harry, levémosle a la enfermería. Necesita dormir tranquilo - Benjamín hablo decididamente.  
  
Y así, los cuatro adultos llevaron a Harry hasta la enfermería, donde madame Pommfrey le dio una poción para dormir sin soñar, que al momento de tocar los labios de Harry, este quedo completamente dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, despertó muy temprano, a las siete con veinticinco, para ser exactos. Mientras se incorporaba, noto que McGonagall se había quedado dormida en la silla junto a él. Había momentos en que Harry pensaba que aunque su jefa de casa era estricta, tenía un comportamiento maternal con los alumnos, preocupándose por ellos, y más aun, por él. No sabía como darle las gracias, "aunque con buenas calificaciones y un mejor comportamiento podría ayudar", pensó.  
  
Sin despertar a su profesora, Harry se vistió, y justo cuando salía del baño de la enfermería, McGonagall despertaba.  
  
-Veo que ya estas mejor Harry - dijo la mujer en tono maternal en que siempre se dirigía a Harry cuando estaban solos.  
  
-Si, gracias por preocuparse. La poción estuvo muy bien, así no perderé las clases de hoy.  
  
-Me gusta esa actitud, la de superarse día adía. Pero debo preguntar otra cosa, si me permite.  
  
-Seguro, le contaré todo lo que vi. En el sueño. Ayer estaba muy alterado para hacerlo.  
  
-Entonces, debe sentarse, para relajarse, supongo.  
  
-Pues verá. Ayer después de - hizo una pausa, no sabía si decirle o no del pasillo de los retratos de los Fundadores, aunque que tenía de malo, se había perdido, no lo regarían por haber encontrado esos cuadros, ¿o si? - que Tonks y los otros me ayudarán a bajar del pasillo donde me perdí de regreso al castillo.  
  
-¿Se perdió, señor Potter?  
  
-Si, no supe como, pero llegue a un pasillo donde estaban pintados en cuadros los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Qué dice? - grito McGonagall, poniéndose de pie - ¿Cuadros de los fundadores?  
  
-Si, yo igual me sorprendí, no hay muchos cuadros de ellos, ¿o si?  
  
-Mejor dicho, no existen cuadros ni retrato de ellos. ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? - pregunto emocionada.  
  
-Claro, solo que no se como llegué. Iba camino a la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando no se donde equivoque el camino y fui a parar ahí.  
  
-Entonces no sabe llegar - y McGonagall se vio decepcionada.  
  
-Por escaleras, no. Pero si recuerdo el lugar donde estaba dicho pasillo, se lo puedo mostrar.  
  
McGonagall corría detrás de Harry como sus pies se lo permitían. En el camino tropezó con Flitchwick, y le grito, son dejar de correr, que la siguiera. Minutos después, no solo McGonagall, sino también Flitchwick, Snape y Sprout corrían tras Harry Potter. Se detuvieron al llegar al lugar donde comenzaban las escaleras.  
  
-Es ahí - señalo con un dedo la parte más alta del castillo.  
  
-Pero ahí no hay nada. Es solo el muro. -dijo McGonagall.  
  
-Que precisamente buscamos, Minerva - dijo Sprout.  
  
-Si, ¿cual es la razón de correr tras de Potter, que no puede esperar? - pregunto fríamente Snape.  
  
-El joven Potter dice haberse encontrado ayer con el Pasillo de los Fundadores.  
  
-Minerva, eso es mito - dijo Snape con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.  
  
-Pues Severus - dijo alegremente el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw - eso decíamos también de la Cámara de los Secretos, y resulto ser una verdad.  
  
-Es cierto - Sprout sonreía -. Tal vez si buscamos, encontraremos aquel pasillo. Un poco de reto no les vendría mal a los Hufflepuf.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir profesora Sprout? - pregunto Harry.  
  
-Harry, cariño. Tu has visto ese pasillo, y tus guardias pueden asegurar que te bajaron de ese punto - y señalo donde Harry ya lo había hecho antes -. Y tú mas que nadie sabes que este castillo tiene sus trucos y sus mañas. Tal vez descubriste el pasillo sin darte cuenta. Entonces propongo que los jefes de las casas que motiven a sus alumnos a buscar ese dichoso pasillo, así tendrán algo en que entretenerse, y tener un poco de diversión en estos tiempos difíciles, ¿les parece?  
  
-Muy buena idea - exclamo Flitchwick - pero como recompensaremos a quien lo encuentre.  
  
-¿Que les parecen 200 puntos para la casa del alumno que lo haga? - dijo Snape, con un tono de satisfacción en la voz.  
  
-Me parece bien a mi, Severus, a ustedes -pregunto la jefa de Gryffindor a los jefes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, que asintieron.  
  
Harry dejo a sus profesores hablando, mientras el se dirigía a su sala común por sus cosas. Al llegar ahí, contó a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y a quien quisiera escucharlo lo que sucedió después del sepelio de Fleur, y lo que los jefes de las casas planeaban organizar. después de que termino de hablar sobre el pasillo de los Fundadores, espero a que Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se alejaran de ellos, y entonces le contó a Ron, Hermione y Ginny sobre el sueño en la mente de Voldemort.  
  
Bajaron al Gran Comedor charlando sobre el sueño de Harry, donde ya gracias a Parvati y Lavander, el rumor de la búsqueda del pasillo ya se había expandido por tres cuartas partes de la escuela (la parte restante correspondía a Slytherin, ya que a ninguno de los demás estudiantes les gustaba la idea de que Slytherin ganará puntos.  
  
Durante el desayuno, Dumbledore hizo oficial al chisme, agregando unas cosas y modificando otras: se le entregaría quien o quienes los encontraran 300 a cada uno, mas aparte la insignia por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y 500 galeones que se repartirían en partes iguales (en caso de que mas de uno encontrará dicho pasillo), resaltando que la cantidad de dinero fue bien donada por los profesores (aunque cuando Dumbledore dijo eso, el trío de Gryffindors vio como Snape ponía una mueca de antipatía).  
  
Todo el comedor se lleno de murmullos cuando Dumbledore termino de hablar, emocionados por la idea. "Después de todo, Sprout tenía razón, un poco de distracción no les haría mal" pensaba Harry, mientras salia con sus amigos rumbo a la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese sexto curso.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************.  
  
Como prometí, terminado ya el capitulo 10. no dejen de mandar sus reviews para saber su opinión del capítulo y de lo que va de la historia hasta ahora, hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	11. Renaciendo el pasado

Cumpliendo lo prometido, aquí les traigo el capítulo 10. No dejen de mandar sus reviews, que es lo único que me motiva a escribir.  
  
DoXy-BaGsHoT: gracias por seguir la historia. En un principio yo también creí que sería injusto, pero los profesores se referían a quien encontrará y dijera como llegar. Espero este capitulo también te guste.  
  
Como en casi todos los capítulos pongo (al casi es porque como en dos no  
estaba esto), todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y que  
no gano nada haciendo esto, mas que sus reviews.  
  
¡Disfruten este capítulo!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***********.  
  
CAPITULO XI. RENACIENDO EL PASADO  
  
Los tres amigos se encaminaban a su clase preferida (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), pero esta vez, su emoción era aun mayor, ya que su profesor sería un Malfoy, y según lo que Harry opinaba de él, era muy diferente a los que ya conocían.  
  
-Lo único malo - se quejo Ron - es que esta clase la compartimos con los de Slytherin. Que asco me daría que ese profesor consintiera a esas serpientes, solo porque uno de sus familiares va ahí.  
  
-No lo creo - opinó Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Porque aquella vez que hablamos, me dijo que su apellido no era algo que le enorgullezca.  
  
-Ya lo veremos, no quiero pasar esta clase con una persona como Snape. Con el tenemos suficiente. - y continuo dando mil y un quejas sobre el profesor, hasta el punto que Harmione le tuvo que gritar que se callará o sufriría las consecuencias de eso, ante lo que el pelirrojo calló de inmediato, cosa que sorprendió a Harry, puesto que Ron siempre buscaba un pretexto para pelar con Hermione.  
  
Cuando llegaron al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esta aún estaba cerrada, y tuvieron que esperar a que diera la hora, y durante ese mismo tiempo, el resto de los Gryffindors y los Slytherins llegaron, y con estoy últimos, la ultima persona a la que el trío de Gryffindors quería ver.  
  
-¿Con que Potter ahora ya habla con los demás, creí que seguías traumado? - se oyo la voz de Draco Malfoy, que arrastraba las palabras. Este esperaba que Harry protestara, mientras Hermione y Ron le dirigían feroces miradas.  
  
-Callaté Malfoy, o terminaras como tu padre, en Azkaban - gruñó Ron.  
  
-Que yo se, ya no se encuentra ahí, los entupidos magos que cuidan ahora no son muy listos que digamos - volvió a hablar con su voz antipática el rubio.  
  
-Bien, entonces, además del cargo de mortífago, se le une el de fugitivo, perfecto para manchar el gran honor de la familia Malfoy. ¿Qué diría Friedrich Malfoy si te oyera decir eso? - dijo una voz fría y juzgante detrás de Harry. El hombre de quien provenía esa voz fue la razón por la que Harry no había dicho nada a Malfoy, quería ver la reacción del chico de ojos grises.  
  
Draco empalideció aún mas de los la habitual, nunca nadie un maestro le había hablado en ese tono (o según eso, Harry no había escuchado que alguien lo hiciera), por lo que para no parecer tonto, el joven Malfoy reto con la mirada a su profesor.  
  
-Y eso a usted que le importa - grito el rubio, ante la mirada de los demás alumnos, que veían todo sin perder detalle.  
  
-Me importa porque, si no lo recuerda, mi apellido también es Malfoy. 30 puntos menos a Slytherin por la forma de dirigirse a mí. Ahora, todos pasen. - y espero a que todos, incluidos Draco, entrarán, y al final, intercepto a Harry y a sus amigos - ¿Y que tal va todo? Te seintes y ye ves un poco mejor Harry - dijo Lionell, cambiando el tono de su voz un gesto de confianza y amistad.  
  
-Si, ya estoy mucho mejor. ¿Pero que ha sido eso?  
  
-¿La discusión con mi sobrino? Ya al término de la clase te explicaré brevemente. Ahora debemos dar clase. - y camino hasta el escritorio del salón, dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione, justo debajo del enorme esqueleto que caracterizaba ese salón  
  
-Oyeron lo que dijo - murmuro Ron mientras se sentaban.  
  
-Si, es increíble, Draco Malfoy su sobrino - decía asombrada Hermione.  
  
-Claro que es increíble, pero y a sospechaba algo, no que fuera su sobrino, pero si que serían parientes. - puntualizo Harry, al momento que la clase daba comienzo.  
  
-Bien, silencio -ordeno Lionell - bienvenidos al sexto curso de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. A partir este curso, y esperando que lo que se dice del puesto no sea verdad, seré el profesor de esta asignatura. Según el programa, este año debemos ver y abarcar mas a fondo las artes oscuras. Maldiciones, hechizos y conjuros negros. Pero antes, debemos conocer a quien nos podríamos enfrentar. - y notó que la mano de Draco estaba en el aire. - Dígame, señor Malfoy.  
  
-A que se refiere con a quien nos podríamos enfrentar.  
  
-Pues eso lo iba a decir justo cuando me interrumpió. 20 puntos menos por interrumpirme.  
  
-Un momento, ¡yo no interrumpí! Usted me dio la palabra.  
  
-20 puntos menos por contradecirme, y otros 20 puntos menos por alzarme la voz.  
  
-¡¿Que es lo que tiene en mi contra?! - grito el rubio, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, y poniéndose de pie, retando a su profesor.  
  
-Veo que desea que su casa siga perdiendo puntos, señor Malfoy. 30 puntos menos por esa falta de respeto, y ahora ¡siéntese! - le grito en un tono de que si lo contradecía de nuevo, la pagaría mal. Espero a que el chico tomara de nuevo su lugar y continúo. - Veo antes de explicar lo que iba a decir, debo poner un cierto orden a la clase, así que quiero que esto les quede claro a cada uno de ustedes - y dirigió una mirada fulminante a Draco - En primer lugar, nadie deberá llegar tarde a mi clase, ni un segundo después, a menos que tenga una buena excusa. Dos, nadie hablara a menos que le de la palabra, y se dirigirán a mi como profesor Lionell o profesor, únicamente. Y tercero, para finalizar, cualquier acto de falta de respeto, mala conducta o semejante, no solo se le descontarán puntos a su casa a incurrirán en un castigo. Y por cierto, dominara la ley de todos o ninguno, es decir, por uno que cometa una falta, los demás de su casa recibirán el castigo.  
  
-¡Eso es injusto! - exclamo Pansy Parkinson .  
  
-Dígame señorita, ¿Qué no quedo claro lo que acabo decir? 30 puntos menos para su casa, por interrumpir.  
  
-Pero .- volvió a decir Pansy.  
  
-20 puntos menos.  
  
Todos los de Gryffindor miraban a su profesor, como a un Mesías. Nunca antes habían visto a un profesor quitarle tantos puntos a los de Slythetin, realmente estaban pagando todas las injusticias que Snape cometía con los Gryffindors.  
  
-Eso es realmente injusto - hablo esta vez Crabbe. (N/a: ¿Crabbe sabe hablar?).  
  
-Nada es justo en la vida, señor. Espero que de esa forma, piensen antes de hacer tonterías, ya que no solo se perjudicaran a ustedes. Y por cierto, 30 puntos menos por interrumpirme. Y so quieren perder mas puntos, les pido dejen sus comentarios para alguien con un sentido de la justicia mejor que yo. Ah, y no acudan con Severus, ya que el no es de los mas justos, que digamos.  
  
Ron no podía creer lo que veía. Harry tenía razón en cuanto al profesor Lionell, no solo era diferente a los Malfoy, sino a los demás maestros. Mientras observaba a su profesor, el chico de ojos verde a su lado, levantó la mano, para llamar la atención del profesor.  
  
-Si Harry, dime - indico Lionell, concediéndole la palabra al chico de ojos esmeraldas.  
  
-Quisiera saber, que nos iba a decir antes que los compañeros - decía esto en tono tan correcto, que se aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír - nos interumpieran.  
  
-Cierto, gracias por recordármelo - y miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción a Draco, que en ese momento miraba a Harry, matándolo con la mirada - 2º puntos para Gryffindor. Como iba diciendo, hay que saber a quienes nos enfrentamos. Me refiero a que hay magos poderosos, cuyos poderes podremos enfrentar sabiendo quienes son. Esto lo hacemos estudiando su familia. - y se detuvo, porque Hermione levantó la mano - Dígame, Señorita Granger.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que un mago puede tender a se tenebroso a partir de su familia?  
  
-Así es, no podía haberlo explicado mejor. 30 puntos para Gryffindor. Verán - el profesor hablaba con tanta elocuencia y elegancia, que todos sus alumnos, no perdían ni una sola palabra de lo que decía - cuando una familia de magos ha tenido ancestros que se han dedicado a las Artes Oscura, es muy seguro que sus descendientes también lo hagan - y miro nuevamente a Draco, quien le devolvió una feroz mirada -, y a partir de allí, vencerlos - y miro a Ron, que esta vez tenía alzada la mano. - Si, señor Weasley.  
  
-Pero como podremos derrotarlos, ¿solo sabiendo como fue su familia? - pregunto, dudando de los que había hecho.  
  
-Una pregunta común. Veo que Gryffindor si que esta participando. 20 puntos por su pregunta y 30 por la participación de los Gryffindor - y al decir esto, recibió miradas de alegría de parte de los de insignia escarlata, pero unas miradas de odio letal de parte de las serpientes -. Resolviendo su pregunta señor Weasley, si estudiamos las familias, sabremos los puntos débiles de aquellos ancestros que se dedicaron a las artes oscuras, y como ese gusto por la oscuridad se hereda, también las debilidades. Entonces, durante esta hora, hagan un árbol genealógico sobre los parientes que conocen y a que se dedican. Comiencen.  
  
Todos sacaron pergamino, tinta y pluma, y comenzaron sus trabajos. Harry ya había empezado, solo que se detuvo cuando cayó en la cuanta de que en su carbol solo había escrito los nombres de cuatro personas: Harry Potter, unidos con una línea a los nombre de James Potter y Lily Evans, y juntos al nombre de su madre, el de su tía, Petunia Evans. Se sentía estúpido, no solo tenía una familia corta, sino también desconocía a que se dedicaban sus padres. Pero que podía hacer, ya no podía escribir más, ya que no lo había, así que levanto su mano para llamar la atención de su profesor.  
  
-Dime, Harry.  
  
-Profesor Lionell, ya he terminado.  
  
-Entonces tráelo, revisaré.  
  
Y Harry se puso de pie y llevo su pergamino hasta su profesor, se lo entregó y este lo analizó. Parte por parte, hasta que le dijo:  
  
-Realmente sabes poco de tu familia. No te culpo, a veces, Albus realiza algunas cosas, pero por algo las hace.  
  
-¿A que se refiere?  
  
-A que te dejo aislado del mundo mágico, y he aquí el resultado. Desconoces tu verdadera familia. Que es muy grande, bastante, los Potter tienen un gran legado detrás de ellos, pero eso si, no he sabido de ninguno que se haya dedicado a las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Harry miraba incrédulo. Como era posible que alguien supiera mas de su propia familia que el. No dijo nada y regreso a su lugar. Espero a que los demás fueran terminando, hasta que Hermione levanto la mano.  
  
-Algún problema, señorita Granger.  
  
-Pues si. ¿Como sabremos si nuestros antepasados se dedicaron a las Artes Oscuras, cuando como en mi caso, somos hijos de Muggles?  
  
-Muy buena pregunta. Pero ya estaba prevenido para eso. En su libro "Familias mágicas y muggles", si lo han revisado, contiene el listado de todas y cada una de las familias de Gran Bretaña, ahí encontraran todo su árbol genealógico, desde el punto de vista de la magia, claro esta. Y esa será su tarea. Deberán investigar en que punto, hasta 7 generaciones atrás, si su familia fue tentada a las artes oscuras, y si no, también deben tráelo, pueden irse. Y Granger - interrumpió el profesor a la chica - 30 puntos para Gryffindor. Ustedes - indico a Harry y a Ron - acérquense.  
  
-¿Que sucede, pasa algo? - pregunto Ron.  
  
-Pues ustedes me hicieron una pregunta, yo se las contestaré.  
  
-Es cierto - inquirió Hermione.  
  
-Verán. Hace casi 50 años yo había salido del colegio Drumstrang, así fui adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos, hasta el grado de volver a abrir un antiguo colegio, que debido al repudio de muchos magos contra los de procedencia muggle, había cerrado sus puertas. Fui nombrado directos de ese colegio, pero eso me trajo consigo problemas con mi familia. Recién acaba de nace mi hermano, Lucius, lo que lo convirtió el segundo en reclamar la herencia de los Malfoy. Mi familia aborrece y ha aborrecido siempre a los magos de procedencia muggle, ya que siempre han tenido su mentalidad de "sangre pura". Pero yo no, debido a que prefería estudiar en Drumsatrang, fue ahí donde me inculcaron que en nada importaban las diferencias de si somos `puros o no, sino son la fuerza y el poder del mago, lo que lo hace mejor que los demás. Esa creencia, que aun tengo y siempre tendré, hizo que saliera a flote la furia de mi padre, Friedrich Malfoy, y me sacó, de por vida, de la familia Malfoy, como si yo nunca hubiera existido. Sin embargo, uno no puede negar la sangre, y es por eso que conservo al apellido Malfoy, aunque no es algo me enorgullezca, como a mi hermano a o su hijo. Desde siempre es sabido que los Malfoy se han inclinado por el poder de las Artes Oscuras, todos saben que durante el primer ascenso de Voldemort, los Malfoy fueron los primeros en unírsele, pero yo deje ese camino hace mucho.  
  
-Entonces, por eso es tan diferente de ello - dijo Ron.  
  
-Así es, no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para fundirme en la mente eso de la pureza de sangre.  
  
-Pero, usted lo dice tan, como si fuera normal - exclamo Hermione.  
  
-Porque lo es. Como ya le dije a Harry, lo que sucede tiene una razón de ser. Si lo que me pasó, que sé que no cambiará y no debo mortificarme por lo que hubiera sido y no fue, me hubiera afectado, sabrá dios donde estaría. También lo dije, nada esta escrito, pero si los problemas se presentan, no son para deprimirse, sino para afrontarlos, entienden.  
  
-Yo si lo entiendo, eso me ayudo mucho - dijo Harry a su profesor - y se lo agradezco.  
  
-Ahora que ya les he contestado, que mi trato hacía Draco es para hacerle ver que no importa que tan pura sea su sangre ni el dinero, que todos somos iguales, y así debemos ser tratados. Y lo de los castigos, fue para ensañarme con alguien. Ahora váyanse a su clase.  
  
Se despidieron de Lionell, y partieron rumbo al aula de Transformaciones. Justo cuando atravesaban por el vestíbulo, se toparon con Pers, quien los saludo.  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿listos para la nueva clase?  
  
-Supongo - Ron decía esto mientras se encogía de hombros.  
  
-Vaya, ¡ustedes si que se entusiasman en estudiar! - dijo con sarcasmo la mujer de cabellos negros - si fueran todos hombre y alguien mas les acompañara, diría que son muy parecidos a los Merodeadores.  
  
-¿Los conoció? - pregunto Harry, sorprendido.  
  
-Chico, veo que al igual que tu madre, no tienes una memoria a corto plazo, aunque se arreglara, como con ella.  
  
Harry la miro incrédulamente. De que debía acordarse.  
  
-Ya te dije que fui compañera y amiga de tu madre cuando estudiábamos aquí, por lo mismo, se quienes eran los Merodeadores. Varias veces salí con ellos a sus rondas de medianoche, si que eran divertidos. Veamos, tu Harry, por lógica, idéntico a tu padre. La señorita Granger, bien puede compararse con Remus, el guapo pelirrojo con el inquieto Sirius y tal vez el tal Longbottom, que apenas conocí y es un desastre, si se juntará con ustedes, encajaría en el papel de Peter.  
  
-Por lo que dice, debió conocerlos muy bien - dijo Hermione, ruborizada por la comparación que le había hecho su profesora de Artes Oscuras con Remus.  
  
-Demasiado, diría yo. Siempre estaba de acuerdo con todas las travesuras que les hacían a los de Slytherin. Aunque ganaba con eso el enojo de tu madre Harry. - y le guiño un ojo - Incluso recuerdo, estuvimos peleadas por mas de dos meses, tiempo durante el cuál, yo salía con tu padre.  
  
-¿Usted salía con mi padre? - Harry estaba sorprendido por eso, su maestra le había confesado a él y a sus amigos que fue novia de James Potter - Pero creía que el siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre.  
  
-Y vaya que lo estaba, pero en ese entonces, ella aún no lo admitía. Mas bien por temor a que no funcionará su relación que por otra cosa. Siempre que trataba de motivarla a que le dijera sus sentimientos, decia algo como "no creo que funcione. Solo míranos, el es de familia maga y yo soy hija de muggles. Aparte, el es un animador, yo soy la estudiosa, la seria, la niña buena, como todos dicen, no creo que funcione", y mírenla, termino casada con el hombre que realmente la amaba y te tuvieron a ti. Díganme si no son extrañas las cosas. Creo que mi relación con James fue el primer paso para que se demostrarán su amor al uno al otro. ¿No creen?  
  
Y antes de que Harry contestara algo, observo que sus dos amigos se miraban el uno al otro, ruborizados, y comprendió lo que pasaba. Lo que sucedió con sus padres era lo mismo que sucedía ahora con Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Pues, concuerdo con el profesor Lionell - respondió Harry.  
  
-¿En que? - pregunto esta vez Pers.  
  
-En que las cosas por algo suceden. Pero a que tipo de bromas te refieres, de las que mi padre y mi padrino le jugaban a los de Slytherin, podría darme una idea - y el chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo sonrió malévolamente.  
  
-Pues recuerdo una, que le jugaron a Lucius Malfoy y a Severus Snape. Si que fue gracioso, y yo participe en ella, claro esta. Esa vez, durante la clase de Pociones, agregamos raíces de mandrágora a su poción y el resultado, esos dos con el cabello de colores. Si que fue gracioso.  
  
-Entonces, fueron ustedes. Sabía que esos eran malas influencias para ti, pero creí que llegaras a caer tan bajo. - se oyó entonces, detrás de Pers, la horrible y fría voz de Severus Snape, que irradiaba odio por los ojos.  
  
-Snivellus - sonrio la bruja de cabellos negros al profesor de Pociones.  
  
-No me llames así, Persephone. Tu y esos cuatro .....  
  
-Antes no te molestaba, o si Sevie. Cuando me usabas como tu informante.  
  
-Eso fue antes. No lo olvides.  
  
-Aún así, jamás te creí capaz de hacerlo.  
  
-No dirás que no fue gracioso - el tono de voz de Pers cambiaba a uno rudo, de frialdad.  
  
-Si no fueras una profesora, juro que ..  
  
-Que mi insultaras, como hiciste con Lily. La única persona que te trataba como un amigo, a quien después insultaste y aborreciste por salir con tu enemigo. Eso harás, vamos, quiero oír que puedes decir de mí - Pers retaba a Snape. Su mirada era tan feroz como la de este, que la miraba con profundo odio.  
  
Harry solo vei como los dos adultos discutían, todo por una simple broma. Pero eso no era lo que había hecho que Harry se interesara en la discusión, sino lo que había dicho Pers. Lily Evans, la madre de Harry, trataba a Snape como un amigo, y después, la odio, la insulto. Eso ya lo sabía, vio como Snape insultaba a su madre cuando entro en los pensamientos de su profesor, ¿pero por que? ¿Tan solo por enamorarse de su padre, James Potter? Harry creía que había otro motivo.  
  
-No tengo interés en discutir contigo, me das ...  
  
-¿Asco? Es eso Snivellus, te doy asco, cuando yo era la única en Gryffindor que, aparte de Lily, te tenía aprecio. ¿Por ser una Gryffindor? ¿Por ser de familia pobre? ¿Por ser amiga de James y de Sirius también? ¿por eso, o por que te dos asco? - poco a poco, Pers decía y sacaba lo que sentía dentro, estaba a punto de explotar.  
  
-Por favor, sabes que nunca tuve ningún problema con eso. Pero creía que era de confianza, hasta que acabas de confesar que fuiste cómplice con Potter y Black.  
  
Ya no solo Harry, Ron y Hermione observaban la escena, sino que varios alumnos estaban inmóviles observando lo que eso profesores discutían.  
  
-Cierto, yo, la inútil, la tonta, la chismosa, siempre dispuesta a decirte lo que me pedía, porque te estimaba. De mí si tenías asco, y lo tienes. Te diré cual es la razón por la que estas solo Severus - parecía que la mujer estaba a punto de llorar, y lo hizo, al decir lo que tenía que decir -, porque rechazaste a las chicas que te brindaron su amistad - apenas y podía decir esto, estaba en llanto, y gritaba a Snape -, porque te aferraste a algo que nunca fue tuyo, y pero aun, por enamorarte de quien no debías, y por romperle el corazón a quien estuvo enamorada de ti, fingiendo ser tu amiga. Es por eso que estas y estarás siempre solo - las lagrimas empapan el bello rostro de la joven bruja.  
  
-Persephone, yo no ..  
  
-Ya no digas nada Severus - esta vez, lo miraba con odio - sabes algo, que te voy a decir de frente, y quiero que te lo grabes, en esa sucia y grasienta cabeza. ¡Eres despreciable! - y en ese momento dio una bofeteada tan fuerte que el golpe resonó en todo el vestíbulo. Snape solo se coloco la mano en la mejilla - y una cosa más, tu si, me das ¡ASCO! - y grito tan fuerte, que el sonido se mezclo con el de una segunda bofetada propinada en la otra mejilla. Los ojos de Pers se llenaron de lágrimas, tanto de dolor como de rabia, y salio por la puerta del vestíbulo, con la mirada de todos los alumnos que habían visto la escena, entre ellos, los de Harry.  
  
Y entre todos aquellos ojos, se caracterizaban unos penetrantes ojos azabaches, que miraban el lugar por donde la profesora de Artes Oscuras había salido, con un sentimiento de vergüenza, pena, arrepentimiento y dolor, destellando en esos ojos.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************.  
  
¿No se esperaban esto verdad? Espero les haya gustado, no dejen de mandar sus reviews, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. 


	12. Los equipos de Albus

Bien, pues ya estoy de regreso con el capítulo 12, no sin antes aclarar que todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y que no gano nada haciendo esto. Ahora, los reviews:  
  
Selene6: gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este al igual que los otros capítulo, y seguiré tu sugerencia. Gracias.  
  
DoXy-BaGsHoT: gracias, también me divertí mucho escribiendo esa pelea, he aquí el capitulo 12.  
  
Pues ahora si, a leer. No olviden dejar sus reviews, o manden cualquier comentario, queja, crítica, opinión, felicitaciones o parecidos, a:  
  
ricaraxagongar@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************.  
  
CAPITULO XII. LOS EQUIPOS DE ALBUS  
  
Como si el resonar del sonido que emitieron las puertas al cerrase tras Persephone hubiera sido la señal de que todos regresaran a la normalidad, los alumnos que se habían detenido al ver la "escena" entre Snape y la nueva profesora, continuaron su camino, y Harry y sus amigos no fueron la excepción. Mientras subían las escaleras rumbo al aula de Transformaciones, Hermione volteo la cabeza para ver que en medio del vestíbulo, un hombre de ojos azabaches permanecía quieto, sin moverse en lo absoluto, con la mirada perdida en la puerta de entrada.  
  
-¿Creen que Pers realmente estaba ...? - murmuro Harry a sus amigos mientras caminaban.  
  
-¿Enamorada de Snape? Vamos Harry, no creo que sea eso, ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para enamorarse de Snape?  
  
-Ron - grito enojada Hermione. - ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de lo alterada que estaba Pers?  
  
-Si me di cuenta Hermione, pero no creo que sea por eso - Ron comenzaba a hartarse de la plática.  
  
-¿Entonces que crees que quiso decir cuando dijo "por romperle el corazón a quien estuvo enamorada de ti, fingiendo ser tu amiga? Y después salir llorando del vestíbulo. - Hermione estaba también alterada. Lo que había dicho Pers sobre Snape, le había tocado el corazón, como alguien podía ignorara a quien lo ama. - Sabes algo Ron, creo que deberías primero aprender a escuchar, y no a oír, como de costumbre. Estoy harta que des tu puntote vista sin conocer realmente a le gente - y se separó de ellos, tan enojada como Pers.  
  
-Hermione, espera, yo no .. - pero ya era inútil, la chica había doblado en la esquina del corredor. El pelirrojo quedo inmóvil.  
  
-Sabes algo Ron - dijo Harry a su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué soy un estúpido?  
  
-Aparte de eso - y comenzó a reír un poco - creo que deberías de dejar de tratarla así.  
  
-¿Tratarlo como? Ella siempre me busca pelea, por creer saber mas que yo.  
  
-Así. Aunque ya hemos pasado casi seis años juntos, aun la tratas como la chica inteligente, y solo le usas cuando la necesitas. Debes pensar en ello Ron, o terminarán igual que .., mmmm, bueno, ya sabes. - y el chico de pelo negro dejo a su amigo, a mitad del pasillo, aun pensando en lo que le había dicho.  
  
Harry llegó al aula de Transformaciones, y se sentó junto a Hermione, en espera de la profesora y de Ron.  
  
-Hermione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-Claro Harry - la chica volteo a ver a su amigo, sonriéndole. Pero este noto que en su cara había rastro de lágrimas.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Qué sucederá entre tu y Ron? Creo que entendiste bien el mensaje de Pers, por lo actuaste con Ron de esa manera, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
-Harry, realmente no se que pensar. A veces Ron es tan, infantil.  
  
-Pues independientemente de cómo sea, deberían hablar, ya que como le dije a Ron, pueden terminar como Snape y Pers. - y el chico dejo el lugar, libre por si Ron quería hablar con Hermione, y el se fue a sentar hasta donde Parvati y Lavander se encontraban.  
  
-Hola Harry - saludo alegremente Lavander.  
  
-Hola, que tal. ¿Me puedo sentar? - pregunto inocentemente Harry. No sabía de donde, pero una conducta de casanova comenzaba a salir a flote cuando se encontraba con otras chicas, y eso que el se consideraba tímido.  
  
Las dos chicas se ruborizaron ante la pregunta y la forma en que Harry la hizo. Observándolo bien, Harry ya no era el niñito que entro hace 6 años a Hogwarts, había crecido bastante, el quiditch y el torneo de los tres magos lo hicieron fornido, y no era lo que digamos guapo, pero si era atractivo, y ese cabello desordenado le daba un toque encantador.  
  
-Si - dijeron a coro las dos amigas, haciéndole lugar en medio de ellas, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Harry.  
  
Harry pensó que tal vez esa forma de actuar que comenzaba a salir a flote, la había heredado de su padre, pero nunca la había puesto a prueba. Y pensándolo bien, no le haría mal convertirse en un galán, como lo había sido su padre, cosa que lo haría contento, al igual que a Sirius.  
  
-Y díganme - dijo Harry, dejando atrás los miedos y completamente desinhibido, sonriendo encantadoramente a las dos brujas - ¿salen con alguien?  
  
La pregunta tomo de sorpresa a ambas chicas, si leían entre líneas, parecía que el famoso Harry Potter tenía interés en alguna de ellas, y si había algo que solo ellas sabían, era que desde que Harry entro el cuarto curso sentían atracción por el niño que vivió.  
  
-Pu, pu, pues, la verda, da, dad - tartamudeo Lavander - yo salgo con Ernie McMillan, de Hufflepuf.  
  
-Y yo - sonriendo Parvati ampliamente -, pues estoy disponible, por si acaso - y paso su mano por la mejilla de Harry, que la veía fascinado, mientras que Lavander la veía con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Si se hubiera enterado que causaría un efecto así en las chicas desde antes, no hubiera dudado en seguir los pasos de sus padres, pero es que antes, había otros obstáculos: Cho Chang (de quien pensó podría ver que pasaba), Voldemort, Fleur, ¡Ou! Fleur, pensar en ella le trajo de nuevo un dolor en el estómago. Estaría bien que saliera con otras chicas, o pensará en otras. Después de todo, pensó, ella hubiera querido que fuera feliz, que encontrara a otra mujer que lo hiciera feliz. Después de pensarlo bien, se dio cuenta de que no le haría mal a nadie un cambio de actitud.  
  
-Pues, ahora yo también estoy solo - dijo acercándose a los labios de Parvati, quien lo miraba entre emocionada y feliz - si quieres, tal vez podríamos - estaba a tan solo dos centímetros de los labios de la chica, que ya había entonces cerrado los ojos. Lavander no se creía lo que veía, estaba completamente sorprendida hasta que ...  
  
PLAM  
  
El sonido resonó en el aula, interrumpiendo el beso que Harry hubiera dado a Parvati, sacando a los dos de sus mundos. Voltearon a ver que había pasado, Parvati con una mirada de furia, por interrumpir ese momento. Era Ron, que acababa de entrar y por accidente, había azotado la puerta. Recorrió el salón y se sentó donde Hermione, y en ese momento apareció McGonagall.  
  
-Buenos días Gryffindors. Bienvenidos a la clase de Transformaciones nivel EXTASIS. Espero que realmente tengas ganas de superarse, comencemos.  
  
Durante la clase, Harry charlo alegremente con Parvati y Lavander, jamás se imagino que tendría una plática tan amena con esas dos chicas. Incluso pudo fácilmente convertir el terrón de tierra que McGonagall les dio en un pequeño dragón, que emprendió el vuelo por todo el salón, ante los maravillados ojos de los demás.  
  
-Bien hecho, señor Potter. 20 puntos para Gryffindor - había dicho alegremente McGonagall, antes de que el dragón comenzara a lanzar pequeñas llamaradas, que incidieron una de las cortinas del aula, pero Harry solo grito "aqua ventiskcó", y el fuego se apago. Después metio al dragón a una pequeña jaula y tras decir "terra converto", este se volvió un terrón de tierra nuevamente. Parvati y Lavander lo miraban sorprendidas, ya que como el trabajo era en equipo, no solo lograron 40 puntos as para Gryffindor, sino también una nota alta.  
  
Pero mientras esos tres hablaban sobre lo que les había ocurrido durante el verano, y Harry les comento sobre Fleur y se muerte, estas lo miraban con cara de ternura y de "pobrecillo", pero Lavander aprovecho esto para abrazarlo. Harry se sintió mejor al decir eso, ya que no tendría que cargar con eso el solo. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Y mientras esas dos trataban de consolar a Harry, revolviéndole aun mas el cabello y haciéndole cariñitos, un grito proveniente de las mesas de adelante indicaban que alguien había hecho mal el hechizo.  
  
Al término de la clase, la mayoría había realizado perfectamente la transformación, a excepción de Ron Hermione, que según vio Harry, estaban más entretenidos hablando y sonriéndose el uno al otro, hasta que McGonagall les pidió su transformación, y Hermione solo dijo "Draconis convirto" y el pedazo de tierra se convirtió en un bello dragón blanco.  
  
Cuando salían del aula, Lavender y Parvati tomaron a Harry de un brazo cada una, y lo sacaron rápidamente, totalmente ruborizadas (Harry ya había perdido la pena con las mujeres. ¡Vaya que es rápido el muchaco!), ante la mirad extraña del resto de los Gryffindors, y sobre todo de Ron y Hermione.  
  
Ya era la hora del almuerzo y lo llevaron hasta la entrada al gran comedor, pero no entraron.  
  
-¿Pasamos a comer? - pregunto encantadoramente Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Harry? - pregunto pícaramente Parvati.  
  
-Parvati, me tengo que ir, ya esta ahí Ernie - dijo Lavander como no queriendo hacer lo que decía.  
  
-¿Te tienes que ir ahora? - peguntó Harry seductoramente.  
  
-Si, si tiene - contestó Parvati antes de que su amiga dijera algo, por lo que Lavander se retiro de ahí con la expresión derrotada.  
  
-¿Y bien? - pregunto Harry, observando directamente a los ojos de la chica.  
  
-Pues .. - y antes de decir nada, Harry se había acercado a sus labios, dándole un beso, un profundo beso.  
  
La escena duro alrededor de cinco minutos, durante los cuales, todos los que entraban al gran comedor se detenían para verlos, y se sorprendían aún mas que se trataba del famoso Harry Potter y ..  
  
-¡¿Parvati!? - pregunto silenciosamente Hermione a Ron, que al igual que ella, no creí lo que veía.  
  
-Parece que si, pero como se ha recuperado. Tienes razón, ha madurado mucho - dijo a Hermione el pelirrojo. Continuaron viendo hasta que una voz interrumpió a los que se besaban.  
  
-Vaya, vaya - se oyó la voz de Draco Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre - hasta el gran Potter causa revuelo al besar a una chica.  
  
-Tienes algún problema con eso Malfoy, ¿o es que estas celoso porque la única chica que se fija en ti es esa gorda de Parkinson? -dijo Harry al rubio, sin dejar de soltar a Parvati de una mano, con el mismo tono de arrogancia y prepotencia.  
  
-No sabes lo que dices Potter - dijo en tono amenazante al Slytherin, mirando con odio a Harry.  
  
-Entonces es porque tal vez yo te gusto - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, y observo la expresión de los que se encontraban oyendo, ante lo ultimo que dijo - pero déjame aclararte que yo no tengo preferencias homosexuales, y mucho menos en ti. Así que confórmate con Crabbe, Goyle y la vaca de Prarkinson, mientras que yo me ocupa del resto de las chicas - y dio media vuelta, tomo a Parvati del hombro, esta lo veía con una expresión te respeto y sorpresa, no se podía creer lo que pasaba.  
  
-Pagaras esta Potter, ¡Stupeffy!  
  
-¡Escudo! - grito Harry, sin siquiera voltear, y lo mas extraño, haber sacado su varita.  
  
El hechizo de Malfoy golpeo contra la burbuja de cristal que protegía a Harry y a Parvati, la cual había gritado. Los dos últimos voltearon, y Harry noto la mirada de odio mezclada con miedo de Malfoy, Parvati cada vez sentía mas respeto por Harry, el era un gran mago.  
  
-Sabes Malfoy, ¡nunca-vuelvas-a-atacarme-por-la-espalda! - amenazo Harry al Slytherin en un tono tan frío, que hasta Ron y Hermione sintieron escalofríos. - o la próxima, no solo revotaré tus hechizos, ¿entiendes? - y antes de que el rubio contestará, salio volando, y aterrizo sobre un hombre que salía por el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? - pregunto la voz enojada de Snape.  
  
-Potter lo ataco, profesor - chilló Parkinson, señalando a Harry, que en ese momento se concentro y desapareció el escudo.  
  
Snape se levanto. En la cara se notaba satisfacción, triunfo y odio.  
  
-¿Es verdad eso, Potter? - pregunto fríamente al chico de cabello azabache, que en ese momento abrazaba a Parvati, la cual recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, para evitar ver a Snape.  
  
Harry no sabía que decir, aunque dijera que no, Snape le creería a Malfoy. Aunque le extrañaba como era que hizo el escudo y mando a volar a Malfoy sin sacar su varita, únicamente con desearlo. "Magia natural", pensó en ese momento.  
  
--Claro que no es verdad, profesor Snape - contesto fríamente una voz femenina detrás de Harry - si es usted observador, notará que el señor Potter ni siquiera tiene fuera su varita. Le diré que paso. - y la profesora Persephone se acerco hasta Snape - El señor Malfoy intentó atacar a Potter, pero su hechizo no funciono y le salio por la culata, y salio volando hasta usted. Eso me lleva a que deberá castigar al joven Malfoy, y también informaré de esto al celador Filch. Según tengo entendido, esta prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos, por lo que tendrá dos castigos. Y una cosa mas por mi cuanta, Severus. 100 puntos menos para Slytherin. Y 100 puntos más para el joven Potter, por no perder la calma y no romper las reglas. Y si no tienes nada que agregar Severus, les pido a que pasen al comedor, el director tiene una información que dar - indico a los estudiantes, y dio media vuelta y dirigirle una feroz mirada de odio a Snape, para luego entrara al comedor, junto los alumnos.  
  
Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, e inmediatamente e sentaron junto a él Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Hola, ¿Qué tal les va? - pregunto Harry como si nada hubiera pasado. Jamás creyó que se comportaría como Sirius, o como su padre, pero en fin.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar contigo, a solas? - dijo Hermione, mirando a Parvati.  
  
-Esta bien, ¿me permites? - dijo Harry mientras se ponía de píe a Parvati, quien asintió con la cabeza,.  
  
Ron y Hermione llevaron a Harry lejos de Parvati, donde nadie pudiera oírlos.  
  
-¿Harry, que te sucede? - dijo en un chillido Hermione.  
  
-De que, no entiendo.  
  
-Lo que acaba de pasar Harry - dijo Ron, como desesperándose - Primero te sientas con Parvati y Lavander, luego te estabas besando con Parvati, y no lo puedes negar, lo vimos, y como es que enfrentaste a Malfoy y no me lo dijiste - esto ultimo, mas bien sonó como reproche -, hubiera sido divertido.  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Hermione, no me vas a negar que no fue satisfactorio ver a Malfoy volando y aterrizando sobre Snape. Casi dos pájaros de un tiro.  
  
-Pero eso no era lo que queríamos saber, si ya se te olvido.  
  
-Claro que no, pero ... - no continuo porque su amigo los interrumpió.  
  
-Bien, ¿van a seguir peleando como marido y mujer - dijo esto con una amplia sonrisa en la boca el ojiverde - o me van a decir por que me llamaron? Parvati comienza a impacientarse - y miro el lugar desde donde la chica Patil los miraba.  
  
-Bueno - Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse - en primer lugar, ¿desde cuando actúas como todo un Don Juan?  
  
-Pues, desde que comprendí que ya he pasado muchas penas, que mi vida ha sido un problema y sufrimiento, uno tras otro, desde que reaccioné y me di cuenta de que puedo morir asesinado o ser una asesino, que he sufrido las perdidas de las personas que mas quería, mis padres, Sirius y Fleur - en ese momento, el dolor de la muerta de esta última le volvió a invadir, dejando escapar una lágrima, pero decía todo esto con calma, ordenando palabra por palabra que diría - pero ahora se que se su sacrificio fue para darme una oportunidad a mi y al mundo de vivir una vida feliz. Y por esto último, te agradezco Hermione, por lanzarle ácido a una herida que ya comenzaba a cicatrizar - y aunque realmente le dolía que su amiga le obligara a decir aquello, no estaba molesto con ella, al contrario, estaba agradecido por hacerlo expulsar todo eso que traía dentro. Los miraba con comprensión, como solo un amigo puede hacerlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Harry, .. yo no sabía que - la chica se sentía mal, se sintió completamente tonta, ya que lo que Harry decía era cierto. En la vida de su amigo, este solo había vivido pena tras pena, un sufrimiento inimaginable, y aun así no podía entender como es que en la cara de su amigo, se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa - te sintieras así. Lo siento, de verdad -decía tímidamente la chica de cabellos castaños.  
  
Ron solo veía como Hermione se disculpaba con Harry. Después de lo que les había dicho, no extrañó que su amigo decidiera poner un poco de alegría en su vida, después de todo, se la merecía. Ya había logrado por un tiempo preservar la tranquilidad en el mundo mágico, sin recibir ni un solo gracias, realmente merecía ser feliz.  
  
-Hermione, Ron - y miro a los dos, su sonrisa no desaparecía, al contrario, se hacía mas amplia, expresando su felicidad y comprensión. - se que no tenían la intención de lastimarme, y no lo hicieron. Eso se los agradezco. Tarde o temprano debía decirle esto a alguien, y quien mejor que ustedes dos. Creo que poco a poco, me recuperaré de lo que me ha pasado, y encontraré la felicidad, aunque estemos en tiempos difíciles. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. ¿Era todo lo que querían decirme?  
  
-No. Veras Harry - hablo Ron - queríamos saber, ¿Cómo hiciste que Malfoy saliera volando y que no te diera su ataque?  
  
-Magia natural. Aunque no lo se muy bien, por que no comemos, tengo hambre.  
  
Y los tres entraron de nuevo al comedor, Harry se fue a sentar junto a Parvati, quien comenzó nuevamente su sesión de cariñitos, mientras los Hermione y Ron solo los veían, aguantando las ganas de reírse. "Si su padre era un galán, vaya que es igual a el" pensó para si Hermione.  
  
Comenzaron allegar mas alumnos al comedor, cosa que era extraña, ya que solo unos cuantos acudían a comer. Cuando la mayoría estuvieron sentados, se oyó el sonido de una cuchara golpeando una copa (producido por McGonagall), y cuando el salón estuvo en silencio, Albus Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Alumnos, espero se encuentren bien, y no pierdan el entusiasmo de encontrar el pasillo de los Fundadores. Esta vez, quiero darle un aviso, sugerido por dos de nuestros profesores - miró a Lionell y luego a Pers - , y aprobado por todo los restantes. Como sabrán los alumnos de segundo a séptimo, los días 31 de octubre, 24 de diciembre y 14 de febrero, se organiza algún evento para celebrar esas fechas. Y este año, no seá la excepción, pero a diferencia de los ya conocidos bailes, se realizaran pruebas, tanto de capacidad física como intelectual, así como de valor y perseverancia. A estos acontecimientos, les hemos dado el nombre de Torneo de Wizunspell (N/a: he escogido ese nombre al juntar las palabras: "wizard", "union" y "spell"). Este torneo escolar, no suspenderá la ya conocida liga de Quidditch, que por cierto, las pruebas para ingresar a los equipos inician la próxima semana. Las bases ya las conocen, pero las bases del nuestro nuevo torneo serán las siguientes: solo podrán entrar en parejas, formados por, lógicamente, dos personas, varones, mujeres o de ambos, pero con la condición de que sean de casa distintas. En este torneo, que no es obligatorio, los participantes no solo recibirán puntos extras para su casa, sino algunas otras sorpresas que se dirán el día de inicio del torneo, que constará de cuatro etapas, las tres primeras en las fechas antes mencionadas y la ultima al finalizar el curso. Pero para forzar y estimular aun mas los lazos de unión entre las casas, les diré que los que quieran participar, ya estarán destinados a una pareja de otra casa o de su casa, de acuerdo al criterio de los jefes de casa. Por lo que desde la inscripción al torneo, habrá múltiples sorpresas, pero también las hará durante el tiempo en que llega la primera prueba, así que estén preparados para todo. Y, se me olvidaba, los ganadores recibirán un premio monetario, que hasta ahora se mantendrá como secreto, tanto su cantidad como su origen. ¡A comer! - y termino de hablar, a lo que siguieron aplausos, aquella idea era brillante, "siempre y cuando mi pareja no sea un Slytherin", pensó Ron.  
  
El salón se lleno entonces de murmullos entusiasmados por la idea del Director del colegio. Muchos hablaban sobre si participar o no, y los que ya se habían decidido, se preguntaban sobre quien y de que casa sería su pareja. Pero en los que los estudiantes de las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf estaban de acuerdo era, sin duda, no tener en su equipo a un Slytherin.  
  
-Es grandioso. Las pruebas si que excitan (N/a: se refiere a emocionar, no a excitación sexual, por si alguien pensaba mal) - dijo Hermione - ahora también podremos participar los que queramos, no solo uno, como en el torneo de los tres magos.  
  
-Es veggda - decía Ron mientras se llenaba la boca de comida, dando un gran trago - Y el dinero no estaría nada, nada mal.  
  
-Si, pero no se si deba participar.  
  
-Claro que debes, Harry - decía emocionada Parvati.  
  
-Sabemos que eres el mejor. Preferimos que ganes tu a alguna serpiente - Lavander se metió a la conversación de un modo tan normal, que parecía que ya estaba ahí desde antes.  
  
-Si Harry, así los tres estaremos en el tornero, compitiendo entre nosotros, será genial - y el pelirrojo sintió antes de tragar una albóndiga completa.  
  
-Tal ve tengan razón, pero lo único que me preocupa es quien me tocará de equipo. - dijo el chico de cabello azabache antes de ingerir un pedazo de pastel, y Parvati no dejaba de revolver el cabello de Harry.  
  
Continuaron comiendo y hablando hasta que McGonagall indico que ya debían asistir a sus próximas clases, y los 5 (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati y Lavander) salieron del comedor, entre risas y charlas, rumbo a su siguiente clase (N/a: aunque no se cual se la clase de las dos chicas), pero eso si, Harry no perdió el tiempote coquetear con alguna chica que inmediatamente se ruborizaba ante el acto de Harry, quien estaba seguro que debía aprovechar al máximo su vida, su felicidad, dejando atrás el dolor y la tristeza. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************************************.  
  
Y por fin, terminado el capitulo 12 ( me costo un poco, pero lo logre). Espero les haya gustado, y les agradezco su tiempo y paciencia por seguir mi historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews, o bien, manden sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas, críticas, observaciones, felicitaciones, o parecidos a mi mail:  
  
ricaraxagongar@hotmail.com  
  
su opinión es muy importante para mi, así que cualquier cosas no duden en enviarlo. Se los agradecer de por vida (que dramático suena) 


	13. Lazos de amistad

Ya estoy de nuevo, con el capitulo 12. Han ido aumentando poco a poco la cantidad de reviews, por lo que agradezco a todos los que los mandan y los que me leen. Por lo que les pido que no dejen de mandar sus opiniones, dudas o comentarios a través de los reviews o a la siguiente dirección:  
  
ricaraxagongar@hotmail.com  
  
Ahora, los reviews:  
  
Vacristel: gracias por tus comentarios. En relación a lo primero, a partir del 2º capitulo resolví el problema de los diálogos (ya sabes, algunos problemas de principiante que tuve al publicar el primer cap.), y en lo segundo, para aclarar. Como mencione, Petunia decidió abandonar toda conexión con el mundo mágico por temor a Voldemort. La razón por la que yo explico que nunca antes había hecho magia, es porque ese mismo temor la vio obligada a reprimirlo, pero como sucede con Harry, cuando realmente esta molesto un mago, hace que cosas extrañas sucedan alrededor. Espero que tu duda quede aclarada con esto. Y no dejes de leer los siguientes capítulos, cada vez se vuelven mas interesantes.  
  
También agradezco a DoXy-BaGsHoT, Amaly Malfoy, GaRrY y Selene6 por seguir mi historia y por sus comentarios. Ahora si, a leer.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********.  
  
CAPITULO XIII. LAZOS DE AMISTAD  
  
Harry se despidió de Paravti y Lavander, antes de salir del castillo. Continuo platicando con Ron y Hermione hasta que llegaron a la orilla del lago, donde iniciaba el puente para llegar al aula de Magia Natural. Decidió esperar un momento, observando el lago, para relajarse, mientras sus amigos seguían el camino.  
  
-Hola Harry - saludo alegremente una chica.  
  
-Parva... - pero antes de terminar de decir el nombre, observo que en la capa de la chica, que tenía un gran parecido a Parvati, tenía el escudo de Ravenclaw - Padma, hola. ¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Bien Harry. ¿Vas a entrara a la clase o te quedaras aquí?  
  
-Creo que entraré - la picardía se notaba en la voz de Harry -, pero si quieres hacerme compañía, tal vez podemos no entrar. ¿Qué dices?  
  
-No se - pensó Padma, nunca antes había hablado con Harry, a menos que la vez que asistió junto Ron al baile del torneo de los tres magos se considerará una conversación. Y aunque la propuesta del chico no estaba mal, apenas era la segunda clase de Magia Natural. Se quedo mirando a Harry a los ojos - tal vez otro día, ¿entramos?  
  
-Como la dama diga - y tomó a Padma del brazo, y caminaron juntos hasta el aula, mientras Harry pensaba que eso era realmente fácil, y divertido. Entraron al aula, y los seis chicos que ya estaban ahí, solos miraban. Sobre todo Hermione, que los veía divertida. Se separaron y se fueron a sentar en los cojines, Padma junto a Lisa y Harry junto a Blaise.  
  
-Me alegra que ya estén todos - dijo la voz tranquila y alegre de Aberfort -, espero que hayan practicado el vaciar su mente, ya que si no lo hicieron, les costara un poco de trabajo esta clase. Veremos, lo que comúnmente llamamos, la lectura de la mente. Pero quien podría decirme otra forma de llamarlo - y miro a su alrededor, y noto que solo una mano estaba arriba - si, Harry.  
  
-Se le llama Leggilimency.  
  
-Muy bien. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. La Leggilimency es utilizada para leer o entrar en la mente de los demás, y solo es combatida por, alguien lo sabe - y el chico junto a Harry levanto la mano - si, joven Blaise.  
  
-La Leggilimency solo puede ser enfrentada por la Occlumency.  
  
-Realmente me sorprenden. 10 puntos para Slytherin. Como ya nos han hecho saber los jóvenes Potter y Zabini, podemos leer y ocultar nuestros pensamientos del poder mental de los demás. Pero ellos deben saber que para eso se debe poseer una varita mágica. Lo que haremos no la necesita. Una vez vacías nuestras mentes, debemos llenarla de todo lo que sabemos del otro, concentrarnos en entrar a su mente, y una vez que lo hayamos hecho, nos daremos cuenta porque nos veremos a nosotros mismos dentro de una escena de la mente, los únicos colores que podremos ver son blanco y negro; y así conocer sus debilidades, o ayudarlo. Eso es la Leggilimency, pero una vez que alguien se ha introducido en la mente de otro, es donde comienza actuar la Occlumency. Para defender nuestros pensamientos y recuerdos, existen dos formas, dejar en blanco nuestra mente o concentrarnos en recrear cualquier lugar, paisaje o construcción que permita encerrar ahí al invasor de nuestra mente. Si se obtiene un poco de práctica, es posible atacar con solo pensarlo, al invasor, y aunque este no sufra daños físicos, si los sentirá, y así lo derrotaremos, ya sea dentro de nuestra mente o de la del otro. Ubíquense en parejas como sigue: Granger con Weasley, Patil con Flint-Fletchley, Turpin con Abbott y Zabini con Potter. Intenten, por turnos, concentrarse en el otro y entrar en su mente, mientras su pareja use cualquiera de las técnicas que mencione de Occlumency. Inicien.  
  
Harry se volteo para quedar frente a Zabini, nunca se había fijado como era Zabini, y ahora que lo veía, noto que su cabello era negro y lo traía corto, su piel era blanca, pero ligeramente bronceada, y sus ojos eran de un color verde agua. Harry ya sabía como ocultar su mente, así que se ofreció para que Zabini entrará en ella. Aunque sabía como dejar su mente el blanco, esta vez se propuso crear algo que perdiera a Zabini. "Será divertido", pensó antes de que Blaise hablara.  
  
-Bien Potter, ¿quien leerá la mente de quien? - pregunto Blaise.  
  
-Tu lee mi mente. Y ya que seremos compañeros, y que no tienes nada de Slytherin mas que el uniforme, que te parece si nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, no me gusta que me llamen Potter, ¿Estamos, Blaise?  
  
-Estamos, Harry - y ambos comenzaron a reír, mientras los demás los veían.  
  
-¿En la mente de quien esta el chiste, para entrar en ella? - pregunto alegremente Aberfort, aunque sabía que no estaban haciendo el ejercicio - si no quieren atrasarse, deben practicar - y les sonrió, para seguir caminando por el aula redonda.  
  
-¿Listo Harry?  
  
-Por supuesto, Blaise.  
  
En ese momento, ambos chicos cerraron los ojos, y Harry se concentro en algo para impedir a Blaise entrar en su mente. Y se le ocurrió una idea genial. Mientras, Blaise se concentraba en todo lo que sabía de Harry, y sin darse cuenta, estaba de pie, frente a la entrada de una gran casa. Miro alrededor, todo era en blanco y negro, y se miro a si mismo. Se pregunto que pensamiento sería ese, ya que parecía que Harry no puso resistencia, así que entro por la puerta. Miro un amplio recibidor, con tres puertas. Le interesaba que pensaba en ese momento Harry. Entro por la puerta a su derecha, y encontró un salón igual al anterior, pero este solo tenía dos puertas, siguió avanzando y entro a la puerta frente a él. Y encontró otra vez el mismo salón, pero con ahora 10 puertas. Se pregunto si Harry realmente conocía un lugar así, pero una vez que entro puerta tras puerta y se encontraba con el mismo salón, pero con un numero diferente de puertas, comenzó a buscar una salida, pero siempre aparecían en los cuartos mas y mas puertas. Corría rápidamente, buscando salir, cuando se detuvo, y pensó que era eso.  
  
-A ver, vamos Blaise, piensa, piensa - y el chico se golpeaba la cabeza - el profesor dijo que una vez dentro de la mente del otro, podemos manipular, pero como, también dijo que las barreras de protección son la mente en blanco, y - se detuvo, había encontrado la respuesta - ¡lo tengo!, ¡inventar un lugar! Harry esta haciendo esto para que no entre en su mente, fue muy ingenioso al construir este laberinto, pero me ha atrapado. Debo encontrar la salida..  
  
Un sonido como un gruñido se oyó en el salón construido por Harry. Blaise volteo lentamente, y vio como una de las puertas se habría, y de ella salía una de las criaturas mas feroces jamás vistas. Una manticora.  
  
-Blaise, tranquilo, es solo una ilusión - se decía así mismo, pero entonces recordó lo que Aberfort había dicho "Si se obtiene un poco de práctica, es posible atacar con solo pensarlo, al invasor, y aunque este no sufra daños físicos, si los sentirá" - ¡Demonios!  
  
Mientras, Harry podía ver (lógico, el los estaba haciendo) como Blaise atravesaba salón por salón a toda velocidad, intentando escapar de mantícora. "Jamás creía que la Occlumency fuera tan divertida", pensaba, mientras Blaise corría no solo de una, sino ya de tres mantícoras. Era momento detener la broma.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! Que acaso quieres matarme - gritaba Blaise mientras atravesaba puerta tras puerta. - ¡Dejame.. salir. - se tranquilizo, en ese momento, se encontraba de nuevo en el aula. Y frente a él, Harry le sonreía divertido, mientras el resto del grupo los rodeaban.  
  
-Mírate, hasta sudaste.  
  
-Muy gracioso - dijo Blaise, sonriendo también a Harry, y empapado de sudor, tal como el chico de ojos verde esmeralda había dicho - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
  
-Solo lo pensé - y ambos comenzaron a reír.  
  
-No sabes el susto que me diste, pero no lo niego, fue divertido - decía Blaise, evitando volver a reírse.  
  
-Muy bien hecho los dos - dijo amablemente Aberfort - su práctica de Leggilimency y Occlumency fue fantástica. 50 puntos a cada uno. La clase ha terminado.  
  
Todos salieron, estaban muy emocionados, y preguntaban a Harry y blaise que había sucedido. Fue Blaise quien lo contó, ya que Harry apenas y podía estar en pie, debido a que en ese momento sufría un ataque intenso de risas.  
  
-Lo hubieran visto, corría de puerta en puerta, escapando de las manticoras - decía mientras caminaban por el puente, aun entre risas.  
  
-No hubiera sido tan gracioso si tu hubieras corrido de ellas - dijo Blaise, antes volver a echarse a reír junto con Harry.  
  
El resto de sus compañeros los observaba, riendo los dos, como si se conocieran de años, como si fueran los mejores amigos. Se reían como dos niños pequeños, alegres y sonrientes. Pero debido a una imitación de Harry sobre como gritaba Blaise, que causo la risa de los 8 estudiantes, los dos chicos de ojos verdes se carcajearon tan intensamente, que ambos cayeron del puente, causando una mayor risa de parte de Lisa, Ron, Hannah, Hermione, Padma y Justin. Estaban realmente empapados, pero continuaban riendo. Y a partir de ese día, que marcaría el inicio de la unión de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, sin darse cuenta, los dos, poco a poco, reforzaban una nueva amistad.  
  
Los dos chicos se despidieron, ya que el Slytherin tenía una materia diferente a la de Harry, pero mientras se despedían, no dejaban de reírse. También se despidieron de Hannah y Justin.  
  
-¿Y ustedes que clase tienen? - dijo sonriendo Harry a Padma y Lisa, saliendo de su ataque.  
  
-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - respondió Lisa, ya que Padma solo miraba a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué curioso? Nosotros también, ¿las acompaño? - pregunto Harry con cara de perrito.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! - respondió entusiasmada Padma.  
  
-Ron, Hermione, apresúrense - grito a sus amigos, mientras tomaba del brazo a las dos chicas, una de cada lado.  
  
-Vamos - grito Ron. Y una vez que se hubo alejado con las dos chicas, le pregunto a Hermione - ¿Lo puedes creer? Apenas hoy se decidió a actuar como su padre y míralo, coquetea a cualquier chica.  
  
-Si, es increíble. Aunque no tiene nada de malo, si quiere ser así. Ni importaría que me coqueteara - y miro a Ron, que ponía una cara de pocos amigos - Vamos, se nos hace tarde.  
  
Y llegaron hasta el cercado donde se impartía la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sería la primera sesión de esa asignatura, y la primera en que el profesor no era Hagrid. Aunque Harry antes ya había tenido lecciones con la profería Grubbly-Plank, pero solo era suplente, por lo que Hagrid seguía siendo el profesor. Pero en esta ocasión, una mujer sería quien imparta las clases. Harry no recordaba mucho como era su profesora, solo recuerda haberla visto de reojo, para notar que tenía el pelo rizado hasta los hombros. Allegar, como los pupitres eran dobles, se sentó en uno, mientras Lisa y Padma se sorteaban quien se sentaría con el. Finalmente, después de ganar dos de tres, Padma fue quien consiguió sentarse con Harry, mientras Lisa, derrotada se iba a sentar con Neville, ya que la clase la compartían Gryffindors y Ravenclaws. Mientras Harry hablaba con Padma acerca de lo que querían estudiar, pregunta que hizo Padma, y que Harry consideró estúpida, (N/a: la pregunta, no a Padma), ya que si ambos estudiaban las clases de Artes Oscuras y Magia natural, era porque se preparaban para aurores. Pero en fin, siguieron hablando después de lo fabuloso que sería derrotar magos oscuros, cosa que sorprendió a Harry, ya que Padma le confeso: "si no fueras tu el único capaz de matar a Voldemort, a mi me gustaría hacerlo. Ese desgraciado ya hecho mucho daño al mundo". La plática siguió hasta que Harry noto que Ron llegaba con Hermione, ambos platicando y sonriendo, y tomaron un lugar cerca de él y Padma. La clase comenzó.  
  
-Buenos días, alumnos - saludo la profesora - esta es su primer lección, y espero no la ultima, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de este curso. Mi nombre es Vianca Doovoch, pero pueden llamarme Vianca, profesora o como les plazca, siempre y cuando no me falten al respeto, después de todo, ya son ustedes casi adultos. En este nivel, ya deben conocer mucho sobre algunas criaturas, como hipogrifos, thestralls, grifos, acromantulas, esfinges, fénix, dragones, basiliscos, pegasos, no es verdad. ¿Puede alguien decirme si no han visto alguna de las criaturas que he mencionado? - preguntó la mujer de piel morena y cabello rizado negro y ojos color miel (raros en los de raza negra), que hizo que quien los haya visto pensará que los hechizo o usaba pupilentes; la mano de Hermione, Ron y Harry estaba en el aire. - dígame usted, señor .. - indico a Harry.  
  
-Potter, Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Harry Potter? - dijo sorprendida la maestra. Esto sorprendió aún mas a los estudiantes, ya que antes, ningún profesor se había exaltado así al conocer a Harry.  
  
-Si, Harry Potter - dijo en un tono se incredulidad el chico - pero creía que ya lo sabía.  
  
-¡Claro que sabía que estudiabas aquí, pero no que te daría clase! ¡Jamás creí que sería profesora del hijo de Lily! ¡Si que es increíble!  
  
Todos veían a la maestra. Se comportaba como una mujer que acababa de encontrarse con alguien que no veía desde hace años. Les parecía gracioso su comportamiento.  
  
-¿Usted también conoció a mi madre? - pregunto Harry.  
  
-¡Vaya que la conocí! Pero ya después hablaremos, debemos continuar con la clase. Entonces dígame, señor Potter - decía mientras recuperaba la postura - que criaturas de las que mencione no han visto - y aunque sonaba sería, la cara de felicidad no se desparecía de su rostro.  
  
-Pues, en las clases ya vimos solo los hipogrifos y los thestralls y otras criaturas raras.  
  
-Pero Harry ya se ha enfrentado a criaturas como basiliscos y acromantulas - Dijo con alegría Padma Patil.  
  
-Y también se ha enfrentado a dragones y seún Dumbledore, hubo esfinges en el laberinto del torneo de los tres magos. - dijo entonces Pravati Patil.  
  
-Y también se que conoce al fénix que Dumbledore posee - hablo entonces Lavender, quien parecía competir contra las hermanas Patil para ver quien adulaba mas a Harry.  
  
-Pues, entonces Harry conoce mucho sobre estos seres, pero en genral, el grupo, y es por eso que he traído a dos ejemplares maravillosos de la misma especie, son mis masotas. Pero deben tener cuidado con ellos, ya que pueden ser altamente peligrosos. Son esfinges. Así que tomen en cuanta esto, acérquense en grupos de siete, y así les plateará un enigma, y mientras sean mas, será mucho mas fácil. Y ese será el trabajo, hasta que todos los equipos hayan resuelto el acertijo, ya que las esfinges recuerdan a la perfección sus acertijos y a quien se los plantea. Y una última cosa, no contesten hasta estar totalmente seguros de su respuesta, o de lo contrario saldrán heridos gravemente, y fuera de las heridas, madame Pommfrey me mataría. Únicamente pasen y oigan su acertijo, y si lo prefieren anótenlo, para que todos pasen. Y no olviden que esfinge les dio su acertijo. Veanlas para que las diferencien - y se retiro hacia el bosque, regresando con sus esfinges, y las presento.  
  
"Estas son mis mascotas, Helena - y señalo a una de las esfinges, la que traía a su derecha - la podrán identificar por las hermosas líneas rojas y doradas que cubren sus cabellos. Y ella es Nefter - señalo a la otra, que era mas grande que la anterior -, sus líneas son azules y doradas, empiecen.  
  
Inmediatamente, sin que Harry se diera cuenta, ya estaba rodeado por Parvati, Padma, Lavander y Lisa, quienes ya lo habían incluido en su equipo, pero solo eran cinco, y para completar los siete, Harry les pidió a Ron y a Hermione que se le unieran. Cuando el equipo conformado por Neville, Seamus, Deán, y otros cuatro chicos de Ravenclaw pasaron con Nefter para recibir su enigma, les toco el turno a Harry y compañía.  
  
-Hola - saludo Harry.  
  
-Hola, dulce joven - y la esfinge miro seductoramente a Harry - te daré mi enigma, pero te advierto dos cosas. Si lo responden correctamente, recibiran un tesoro, pero de lo contrario, una de las chicas recibirá mi furia. Estas de acuerdo.  
  
-Claro - dijo entusiastamente Ron - despues de todo, si fallamos, solo atacaras a alguna chica, ¿no es verdad?  
  
-Así es, joven. Así que escuchen con atención - y el animal con cara y pecho de mujer y cuerpo de león se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, como meditando, y les dijo:  
  
la llave para el tesoro esta encerrada  
en un cofre de oro y esmeraldas  
pero solo recibirán ese trofeo  
si logran entender este enredo  
pues deberan decirme que obtengo  
si mezclo la mitad de un sol  
con el primer hueso de una rata  
durante el ultimo día del otoño.  
  
Todos los integrantes pusieron una cara de "que dijo", ya que aunque habló claro, no comprendían muy bien.  
  
-Disculpe - dijo amablemente Lisa - ¿podría repetir de nuevo lo que dijo?  
  
-Claro que si querida:  
  
la llave para el tesoro esta encerrada  
en un cofre de oro y esmeraldas  
pero solo recibirán ese trofeo  
si logran entender este enredo  
pues deberán decirme que obtengo  
si mezclo la mitad de un sol  
con el primer hueso de una rata  
durante el ultimo día del otoño.  
  
-Gracias - dijo Hermione - ya lo he anotado.  
  
Los chicos hicieron una reverencia a la esfinge, y regresaron a sus asientos, discutiendo sobre la respuesta del enigma.  
  
-Pues la verdad, creo que deberíamos investigar si es alguna mezcla de una poción, o algo por el estilo. La próxima clase traeremos lo que conseguimos - dijo Hermione al los del equipo, entregándoles un pergamino con el enigma, justo cuando la clase termino y salieron rumbo a la siguiente.  
  
Como de costumbre, la clase del profesor Binns fue aburridísima, ano ser por la breve explicación que dio el profesor sobre como era que los magos tenebrosos de los años 20´s despellejaban a sus víctimas y hacían pociones con las pieles. Y llamo la atención no porque fuera algo que interesara a loa alumnos, sino porque hizo aparecer unas imágenes de dicha práctica.  
  
El terminar la clase de Binns, no solo salieron aburridos, sino también con la tarea de escribir en al menos dos pies de pergamino, donde y como se conseguían las pieles humanas, así como en que las utilizaban.  
  
Al llegar a los limites del bosque Prohibido, Harry se encontró con Padma, quien no dudo en pegársele. Pero luego llegó a su rescate Blaise, ya que con el pretexto de hablar algo en privado con Harry, liberó a este de una dulce Padma.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Blaise?  
  
-Quisiera saber si piensas participar en el torneo de Wizunspell.  
  
-Pues si me gustaría, no lo dudó. Solo depende de quien me toque de pareja. Aun no consulto con McGonagall a quien me han asignado. Y tu, ¿participaras?  
  
-Claro que. Un poco de diversión no me haría mal. Aparte, según Snape, los familiares podrán estar presentes durante los eventos.  
  
-Genial. Aunque no me gustaría tener de pareja a algún Slytherin, bueno, si eres tu haría una excepción.  
  
-Entonces esta hecho.  
  
-¿Qué está hecho?  
  
-Pues acabo de ver a Snape, y me dijo que si pensaba participar, tu serías mi pareja.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Si, que somos equipo, si es que queremos participar. Claro, si estas de acuerdo.  
  
-Por supuesto, quien mejor que tu para ser mi equipo en el torneo, bueno, tal vez Ron, pero debemos ser de casas diferentes ¿Cuándo nos inscribimos?  
  
-Debemos apuntarnos en un pergamino y colocarlo en una urna en la esa de profesores.  
  
-Entonces lo haremos durante la cena. Debemos pasar, o Pers se enojara.  
  
Y los dos chicos entraron al aula oscura, donde ya todos los esperaban. Se dirigieron a su pupitre y se sentaron.  
  
Durante la clase, Pers no se veía, como decirlo, deprimida, ya que se mostraba con el mismo tono de naturalidad. Entrego a los chicos sus trabajos anteriores, y Harry noto que su trabajo tenía las siglas E. E.  
  
-Como habrán notado en sus trabajos - indico a los chicos Pers, mientras sacaba una lista - haydiferentes calificaciones, estas valen puntos para sus casa, y son: E. E. (Excede Expectativas), 50 puntos, S. (Sobresaliente) 30 puntos, A. (Aceptable) 20 puntos y D. (Deficiente) 10 puntos.  
  
Blaise preguntó su calificación a Harry, y este se la mostró, E. E., a lo que inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a reír (clásico de dos chicos), ya que la calificación de Blaise era D.  
  
-Debido a que solo tenemos una hora - habló Pers, en tono serio observando a que Harry y Blaise terminarán de reír - empezaremos por diferenciar las artes mágicas entre tenebrosas y "blancas". Deben saber que estas se diferencian en solo una cosa, las primeras se usan para causar daño a otros, mientras que las segundas se usan para el bien personal o para cualquier acto que no sea agredir a otros. La primer arte oscura que conoceremos y practicaremos será la manipulación, o como también se le conoce, el lavado cerebral. Pero antes de darles yo algo, deberán investigar en su libro, del autor S. S., en que consiste, para la próxima clase. Pueden irse.  
  
Harry guardo sus cosas, cosa que causo que Blaise se burlara de él, ya que según el Slytherin "solo las sacaste para adornar la banca", a lo que siguieron las carcajadas del chico Zabini.  
  
Mientras caminaban por el sendero rumbo al castillo, Padma y Lisa se tomaron de los brazos de Harry, pretextando que estaba muy oscuro y que tenían miedo (N/a: hasta que grado pueden llegar las chicas por conquistar a un hombre, ¿verdad?), cosa que extraño a Harry, ya que el cielo estaba claro, y las luces de la luna y las estrellas alumbraban lo suficiente.  
  
Al llegar al vestíbulo, Harry seguía tomado de los brazos por las Ravenclaw, pero se soltaron ya que debían ir a su mesa. Ron miraba divertido a Harry "Vaya, si que sabe hacer las cosas cuando se lo propone", pensó el pelirrojo. Blaise y Harry se detuvieron en las escaleras para sacar un pergamino y anotar sus nombres y casas. Entraron al comedor dtrás de Ron y Hermione. Atravesaron todo el salón entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, platicando y riendo alegremente, como dos amigos, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los Gryffindors y las asesinas de los Slytherins. Llegaron hasta la urna colocada frente a la mesa de mestros, mientras estor los veían sorprendidos. Tanto Snape como McGonagall no creían que dos personas de casas tan contrarias participaran en el torneo, y menos aún, que se tratarán como iguales.  
  
Y mientras los chicos se dirigían a sus respectivas mesas, el director comentaba a su hermano:  
  
-Lo ves, Aberfort. Con un poco de tiempo, esas dos casas comenzarán a unirse mas.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *****************.  
  
¿Que tal? Ya, terminado. Nos veremos en el siguiente. No olviden dejar sus reviews o mandar sus comentarios a:  
  
ricaraxagongar@hotmail.com 


	14. ¿Sueños o verdad?

Ya estoy de nuevo con otro cap. Lamento y pido a todos una gran disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo, pero es que estuve muy atareado ( sin contar que tuve durante dos días un periodo de Laspsus Estupidus), pero ya esta el capitulo 14. ahora, los reviews.  
  
Selene6: gracias por tus comentarios, a mi también me da gracia.  
  
Kamesita: perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta el cap. Solo fueron unos 5 días.  
  
Espero que les guste este cap. Y no olviden dejar sus reviews o andar sus comentarios a :  
  
ricaraxagongar@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************.  
  
CAPITULO XIV. ¿SUEÑOS O VERDAD?  
  
Al termino de la cena, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ron y Hermione continuaban platicando mientras caminaban rumbo a las escaleras, y Harry apenas y se movía pues tenía a Parvati, Lavander, Padma y Lisa rodeándole.  
  
-Eh, chicas .. - Intentando soltarse - creo que me debo ir - y señalo con la vista a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Pero Harry, porque no nos acompañas a nuestra sala común, podríamos perdernos - hablo Padma con una voz de niña inocente, poniendo ojos de cordero a medio morir - ¿Si?  
  
-Bueno, es que, miren...  
  
-Vamos Harry, ¿acaso no te importa lo que nos pase? - decía Lisa mientras jalaba al Gryffindor rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Si Harry, vayamos a dejarlas, y así no te regresas solo - decía Lavander mientras junto con Lisa jalaban a Harry.  
  
-Pero yo ...  
  
-Vamos entonces - decía Parvati.  
  
Y sin poder hacer nada, el chico de ojos verdes era literalmente "arrastrado rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw, ante las miradas de sorpresa del resto de los Ravenclaw que se dirigían a su sala común. Y en un último intento por escaparse, miro que un grupo de Slytherins, entre ellos Blaise, se dirigían a las mazmorras, y casi en suplica, le decía entre dientes al Slytherin "AYUDAME", pero este apenas lo vio, se ataco de la risa y continuo su camino, dejando a un Harry siendo llevado por 4 chicas. Convencido de que ya no podría hacer nada, decidió acompañar a Lisa y a Padma a su sala común junto con las dos Gryffindor. Mientras caminaban, Harry noto una cosa de la que antes no se había dado cuenta, una gran diferencia entre las dos hermanas Patil. Noto que Parvati siempre era alegre, introvertida, intentaba junto con Lavander estar al último grito de la moda, y lo peor del caso, es que Parvati no dejaba escapar un solo e insignificante rumor y hacerlo la noticia del día en toda la escuela. Mientras que Padma, era una chica inteligente, reservada pero no aislada, simpatica, hermosa, su cuerpo no era tan esbelto como el de Parvati, pero tampoco estaba gorda, es decir, tenía la complexión ideal. Su cabello, a diferencia del de Parvati, era largo y hermoso, y le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, dándole un toque de sensualidad mientras caminaba. El no se había fijado antes en las chicas que no fueran de Gryffindor, mas porque no las conocía que por que el no quisiera. Padma era una chica realmente guapa y atraciva, y aunque a simple vista era casi igual a su hermana (a diferencia del cabello, ya que Parvati lo traía hasta los hombros), Harry empezó a darse cuenta en una cosa, que aunque no sabía que era, diferenciaba ampliamente a las dos hermanas. Y mientras intentaba buscar que era eso (por lo que tuvo que analizar el cuerpo de ambas chicas, que aunque no se veía realmente por las túnicas, dejaban mucho a la imaginación de un chico de 16 años), llegaron hasta un cuadro, que estaba en blanco, sin nada.  
  
-Aguila cognocere - dijo Lisa, y el cuadro se movió, dejando lugar a una puerta.  
  
-Bien Harry, gracias por acompañarnos - sonrió Padma - Jamás creía que fueras así, tan... Diferente es la palabra. Nos vemos - y sin decir agua va, acerco a Harry hasta sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso - chiao.  
  
Las dos chicas de uniforme azul entraron por la puerta dejando a un Harry que se mojo los labios con su lengua, absorbiendo el dulce aroma que Padma le dejo en la boca.  
  
-Harry - dijo Lavander - ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
-¿Qué fue que?  
  
-Ah, entonces no notaste cuando MI hermana te beso.  
  
-Si lo note, pero que tiene de malo eso.  
  
-Nada Harry, solo que pensé que lo ocurrido en el vestíbulo fue, no se.  
  
-Lo siento Parvati, no quería hacerte sentir así. No debí besarte.  
  
-No es eso, es solo que, me gusto - mintió la chica. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella tampoco tomo el beso como algo serio, fue algo que simplemente paso. - mejor volvamos.  
  
Y los tres leones regresaron caminando hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Al entrar, todos los que estaban ahí se les quedaron viendo con cara de "que estarían haciendo a estas horas", así que Harry se despidió de las chicas, que le dirigieron una amplia sonrisa, aunque noto que la sonrisa de Parvati era un poco forzada. Una vez que las chicas subieron a su dormitorio, Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, meditando todo lo que le estaba pasando. Apenas hacía unos meses que perdió a su padrino tras el velo, luego cuando creyó haber encontrado a un persona que lo amara tanto como el a ella, esta murió de la misma manera que sus padres: sacrificándose por darle a el, a Harry Potter una nueva oportunidad de vivir, y otra cosa que apenas comprendió hace poco, darle junto con Harry, una nueva oportunidad al mundo mágico. Apenas hacían tres días de que Fleur había muerto, y ya se había besado con otra chica. Realmente como decían Dumbledore y Hermione, había madurado. Se dio cuanta de que no había motivos para desperdiciar su vidas tras la muerte de quien le salvo, ya que lo hizo para que fuera el feliz.  
  
Mientras pensaba en esto, tenía la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea, como esperando que este tomara forma y algo se apareciera, como si de las llamas que emergían de los leños, algo o alguien tomara forma.  
  
-Es estúpido - pensó para si mismo Harry - nada pasara ni saldrá de las llamas. ¿En que estoy pensando? - . Realmente sentía que algo pasaría, pero una vez que comenzó a analizarlo, realmente era estúpido. Seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero sin apartar la vista del fuego, que ardía cada vez con más intensidad. De pronto, por una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó ver en el fuego una pequeña luz verde, que inmediatamente desapareció. El chico parpadeo, estaba seguro de lo que había visto, pero, ¿realmente sucedió?  
  
Decidió seguir mirando el fuego, y concentrarse únicamente en eso, en el fuego, en que había dentro. Su mirada no veía otra cosa que no fueran las ardientes llamas rojas, hasta que poco a poco, sin determinar en que momento, estas comenzaron a tomar un color verde jaspeado. El chico volteo a ver a su alrededor a los otros estudiantes que se encontraba en la sala común, y parecía que nadie se había percatado que las llamas cambiaron de color. Regreso su vista a la chimenea, pero no encontró las llamas, ya que en ese momento una enorme y cegadora luz verde inundaron al cuarto. Harry no podía ver nada mas allá de la luz, mientras sentía que un aire helado atravesaba su cuerpo. No entendía que era lo que había pasado, se sentía así mismo, se sentía vivo. Pero la luz verde y el frío le hicieron pensar, que tal vez, había muerto. No podía ser eso, muchos se habían sacrificado ya por evitarle la muerte, como para que un día simplemente todo terminara, pero cuando estaba a punto de convencerse de que había muerto, la luz desapareció, y en su lugar, ahora Harry se encontraba en una colina, donde por lo que se podía apreciar, a las faldas de esta, se encontraba lo que pudo haber sido un pueblo. Pero en esta extraña escena, Harry noto que apenas comenzaba el atardecer, rojo como la sangre, que noto en esos momentos, estaban bañados los restos del pueblo. Intentó darse una idea de donde estaba, pero nada le daba algún indicio, hasta que volteo hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que hueles, Colagusano?  
  
-Señor, lo que huelo es muerte. - contesto el hombre con la mano plateada.  
  
-Jajajajaja - las risas del hombre al lado de Colagusano eran heladas, frías, y llenas de desprecio - No, Colagusano, te equivocas. Lo que huelo es triunfo, victoria. Aunque si, tambien huelo muerte, pero ese es solo el precio.  
  
-¿El precio, mi señor? - pregunto el otro hombre.  
  
-Así es, no lo recuerdas. ¿Acaso este lugar no se te hace conocido?  
  
-El Valle de Godric, ¿mi señor?  
  
-Correcto. Pronto, muy pronto, el mundo me verá renacer completamente. Todo aquel que negó mi reaparición se dará cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.  
  
-Pero creí que nuestro objetivo era matar a Harry Potter.  
  
-Colagusano, Colagusano. Es que acaso no piensas. Dime ¿Qué sucedería si mi grupo de mortífagos inicia su ataque antes de tiempo? ¿Qué es lo primero que haría el estupido ministro de magia, o el mismo Dumbledore?  
  
-Verían una oportunidad de derrotarle, aunque eso es imposible, mi Lord - hablo con una confianza nunca antes vistas en el traidor.  
  
-Correcto, y si les distraemos, será nuestra oportunidad de entrara e tomar lo que nos pertenece.  
  
-Mi señor, mi señor. Hemos acabado - se oyeron los gritos de un hombre que corría hacia Voldemort procedente del pueblo.  
  
-Dime, ¿cuando te he permitido a ti o a otro gritarme?  
  
-Nun .., nunca, mi señor - dijo el hombre con una voz llena de miedo.  
  
-Muy bien, eso da a entender que si oyes lo que digo.  
  
-Lo siento mi Lord, no se repetirá.  
  
-Yo me encargaré de ello, Kart. ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
El rayo de luz verde dio directamente en el pecho de Kart, quien cayo al suelo dando un golpe seco. Colagusano veía con horros a su amo, que aun apuntaba su varita hacía el cadáver.  
  
-Eso fue por mentirme. Me asegurare de que todos los habitantes de ese pueblo estén muertos. Sigueme Colagusano.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Como era posible que alguien matara sin ningún sentimiento o remordimiento, a una persona que le servía. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort carecía de alma, o incluso pensó en si alguna vez la había tenido. Pero inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de lo que pasaba, había entrado nuevamente en la mente de Voldemort, pero no sabía como ni por que. Incluso, no estaba seguro si eso era realidad. Decidió seguir a su enemigo, hasta el pueblo. El Lord caminaba por las calles bañadas en sangre, pisando a quienes estuvieran en el suelo, en su mayoría muertos, y uno que otro mortífago que había sido herido. Mientras seguía al Lord, Harry noto que en las calles, todos aquellos cuerpos regados en el suelo eran no solo de hombres, sino de mujeres y de niños. Harry noto el cuerpo de una mujer que sostenía en brazos a su hijo, aferrándole contra si para que no le pasara nada. De detuvo cuando noto que Voldemort se paraba para oler algo.  
  
-Aún huelo vida, por ahí - y señalo una montaña de escombros - ¡disperso! - y apunto su varita a los escombros, que se esparcieron , dejando ver a dos niños, una niña de alrededor de ocho años abrazando a otro niño de unos 3 años. El rostro del Lord no demostraba compasión alguna, su mirada era de odio y repudio. De asco. Parecía como si disfrutase viendo a aquellos dos niños sollozando, en pánico.  
  
-Mi señor, usted no ira a .. - la voz de un mortífago detrás de Harry, una voz que el conocía, dijo esto antes de soltar un grito de terror y sufrimiento, causado por la maldición Cruciatus.  
  
-Entiende esto, Lockhart. Nunca mas cuentones mis actos, o tendrás el mismo destino que estas basuras - y señalo a los niños, que sollozaban horrorizados.  
  
-¿Qué hará con ellos, mi señor? - pregunto la conocidaza voz de Lucius Malfoy, llena de arrogancia.  
  
-¡Crucio! - soltó Voldemort la maldición al sangre pura, que comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y a dar uno horribles gritos - solo limítate a observar.  
  
Voldemort apuntaba con su varita a los niños, en su cara se veían sus intenciones, dar muerte a los infantes. Harry no podía hacer nada, estaba inmóvil ante lo que sus ojos veían, irradiaba una furia tan grande, que si Voldemort pudiera verlo, ya se habría abalanzado sobre el. Y para sorpresa de Harry, y de los mortífagos que rodeaban al Lord, la niña que abrazaba al pequeño lanzo una piedra que golpeo la cara del lord, justo a un lado del ojo derecho. Harry sabía que era lo que a continuación pasaría.  
  
-Así que te cree muy valiente, no es así - dijo la voz amenazante de Voldemort dirigiéndose a la niña.  
  
-Así es - hablo la niña, en su voz se notaba rabia, furia, odio, pero no miedo - yo defenderé a mi hermanito.  
  
-Tu, estúpida niña, vas a defender a este mocoso - y señalando su varita, murmuro unas palabras y el niño se levo de donde estaba hasta quedar frente al Lord - Ten enseñare lo que pasa a quienes me agraden, creyendo poder enfrentarme. ¡Depreso Corpre!  
  
Y al terminar de pronunciar esto, en pequeño cuerpo del niño comenzó a tomar un color rojo sangre, al tiempo que el niño daba ruidosos gritos de sufrimiento. Harry no sabía que hechizo hizo Voldemort, pero enseguida comprendió que era lo que hacía. La piel del niño no se torno roja, sino que había desaparecido. El color rojo era porque los músculos del niño habían quedado descubiertos, el niño continuaba gritando y retorciéndose. En la cara del Lord se mostraba una alegría al ver esto, antes de que estallara en risas frías. Ahora, el cuerpo del niño comenzaba lentamente a hincharse, mientras la hermana del niño la gritaba al Lord que soltara a su hermano, entre llantos y gritos. El cuerpo seguía inflándose, y el pequeño soltaba gritos desesperados. Finalmente, el niño dejo de inflarse, y de un segundo a otro, Harry vio, como si pasará lentamente, el cuerpo del niño explotar. La cabeza de inflo y estallo como un globo, esparciendo sangre en todas partes. El resto del cuerpo del niño también estallo, sus manos y piernas, hechas pedazos, que se esparcieron en el suelo, dejando en la cara del Lord manchada de sangre. Harry estaba atónito, nunca había visto tal acto de crueldad , y los mas increíble, era que Voldemort sonreía ante esto.  
  
-Ahora es tu turno - indico a la niña - ¡Diesstazzre!  
  
La niña dio un grito ahogado, al momento que su pierna izquierda era separada de su cuerpo. Voldemort reía con manía, mientras que, como si dos placas estuvieran en el brazo derecho de la niña, este se aplasto, rompiendo el hueso y la carne, haciendo trizas el miembro de la niña. Las risas del Lord continuaban, mientras que Colagusano y el resto de los mortífagos observaban con horros como una niña era masacrada. El pie derecho de la pequeña, entonces comenzó a incendiarse, convirtiendo en cenizas cada parte de la pierna que era tocada por las llamas. La pequeña gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, suplicando ayuda, una ayuda que Harry era incapaz de brindarle. El chico, en un afán de proteger y ayudar a la niña, se acerco hasta ella. Y aunque sabía que era imposible que la niña lo oyera, comenzó a hablarle.  
  
-Ten calma, pronto terminara - murmuro Harry, dejando escapar una lagrima - este sufrimiento acabará. Estarás en un lugar mejor, te lo aseguro - le decía a la niña, intentando calmarla, aunque esta continuaba con los gritos de agonía.  
  
El brazo izquierdo de la niña entonces comenzó a doblarse, como si fuera de hule, y se enredo formando un nudo. La pequeña ya no gritaba, su aliento ya no e lo permitía, aun así, los gemidos y contracciones eran señal de su sufrimiento. El brazo continuaba retorciéndose hasta separase de su dueña, que en ese momento soltaba grandes lagrimas de dolor,  
  
Únicamente el tronco de la pequeña niña continuaba unido con su cabeza, la pequeña agonizaba. Lentamente, el Lord de agacho a la altura del cuerpo de la niña, y con su manos, rompió la túnica de la pequeña, dejando ver el pecho de la niña. Coloco sus manos al lado derecho del pecho, y con sus uñas, como si quisiera desenterrar algo en la tierra, fue clavando lentamente sus manos, ante los gemidos de la niña.  
  
-Nunca ganarás. Harry Potter te matara, el es el mejor - dijo la niña en un último aliento, antes de cerrar los ojos, dando por terminado su sufrimiento  
  
Las manos del hombre con cara de serpiente, se mancharon de sangre, tan roja como sus ojos, y sin tener consideración, saco el corazón de la niña.  
  
-Lo ven. Nada más placentero que matar a alguien con las propias manos. Ahora, no dejen ni un rastro de este pueblo. Colagusano, sígueme. - indico el lord a sus vasallos.  
  
Harry seguia a Voldemort y a Colagusano, lleno de odio, debido a que Voldemort había matado a dos niños inocentes, que no tenían ni un solo rastro de culpa. Se juro que haría pagar a Voldemort por todos los daños que ha hecho al mundo, auque su vida se valla junto con Voldemort. Mientras ascendían de nuevo la colina, los dos hombres hablaban.  
  
-Será pronto Colagusano. Pero únicamente deberán sacar eso del castillo. Solo 5, ninguno mas. Y si fallan, me encargaré personalmente de que sus almas no lleguen ni siquiera al infierno, entendiste, Colagusano.  
  
-Así será señor. Pero como entraremos.  
  
-No pierdas la paciencia, ya sabrás que día. Todos estarán ocupados como para vigilar el castillo. Ahí entrarán. Y espero que no falles - amenazo el Lord.  
  
-No lo haré señor.  
  
El hombre con rostro de serpiente emitio entonces un silbido que Harry pudo entender, estaba hablando en Pársel.  
  
"Nagini, reúne a los demás, es hora de hacer planes."  
  
Harry no entendió que quería decir eso, pero si entendió que un castillo sería asaltado, y debía evitar a toda costa que Voldemort se apoderara de lo que quería. En ese momento, alrededor de cinco mortífagos llegaron y rodearon al Lord, como si alguien lo fuera a atacar.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - grito con furia a sus mortífagos.  
  
-Esta dentro otra vez, mi lord - indico una voz conocida para Harry.  
  
-¿Estas seguro? - pregunto el Lord.  
  
-Así es, Bellatrix se desmayo, realmente su concentración a aumentado.  
  
-¿Y que esperan para poner las barreras? - grito nuevamente el Lord.  
  
Entonces, Harry sintió en la frente un gran dolor, proveniente de su cicatriz. Ese dolor era como si le hubieran colocado en la frente una aguja ardiente y se la enterraban lentamente. El dolor iba en aumento. Debía salir de ahí, ¿pero como? Ni siquiera supo como había entrado, debía hacer algo.  
  
-Lo encontramos, ¡ahí esta! - y el mortífago cuya voz le era familiar a Harry señalo el lugar donde se encontraba el niño que vivió.  
  
Harry no sabía como lo habían descubierto, cuando antes ni siquiera lo habían visto, pero debía salir de ahí.  
  
-Mi señor, debe cerrar su mente - ordenó el mortífago.  
  
-¡Crucio! - exclamo el Lord a su súbdito - nunca me ordenes nada. Con que has logrado meterte a mi mente de nuevo, Harry Potter - y miro hacia el lugar donde estaba el chico - ya veremos si puedes salir.  
  
Los enormes ojos rojos de Voldemort se posaban sobre Harry, con intenciones de matar. Debía salir, en ese momento. Y justo cuando Voldemort lanzo un hechizo desconocido, una enorme llama verde rodeo a Harry, quien nuevamente estaba perdido entre la luz y el frío. No sabía si estaba a salvo, no sabía que hacer, no sabía...  
  
-¡Harry, despierta! - gritaba la voz de Hermione, a lo lejos.  
  
-Hermione, ¿Dónde estas?  
  
-¡Harry, vamos, despierta! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! - esta vez era la voz de Ron.  
  
-Ron, Hermione, ¡ayúdenme!  
  
-¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!!  
  
-RON, HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry se levanto del sillón de golpe, y casi se caía. Vio que estaba rodeado por muchos Gryffindor, y que Hermione y Ron estaban a su lado. Estaba empapado de sudor, y grandes gotas del mismo ocurrían pos su rostro. Estaba completamente agitado.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunto Harry a sus amigos.  
  
-Bajábamos al comedor, cuando te vimos ahí, dormido, pero estabas sudando, y te retorcías. - explicó Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Son las 8:00, del miércoles Harry.  
  
-Fue un sueño - se explico a si mismo el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
-Harry, ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Ron.  
  
-Si, creo que si. Debo bañarme, los alcanzo en el comedor.  
  
Y sin dar mas explicaciones, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su dormitorio, a tomar una ducha. Mientras se bañaba, comenzó a analizar lo que le paso esa noche. No sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero todo fue muy real, la conversación entre Voldemort y Peter, la tortura de los niños, la destrucción del pueblo, todo. Pero, ¿y si todo eso era un sueño, o una fantasía inventada por Voldemort, como la vez que pensó que Sirius estaba en problemas?  
  
No, se dijo a si mismo. Si fue una ilusión, porque los mortífagos aparecieron, diciendo que él había entrado en la mente del Lord Oscuro. Esta vez, si estaba seguro de que fue real, pero aun tenía sus dudas.  
  
Termino de ducharse y bajo al comedor lo mas rápido que tuvo, apenas y tuvo tiempo de comer una tostada y salir junto con Hermione y Ron rumbo a Herbología. En la clase, donde supuestamente tenían que podar una extraña planta, Harry tuvo tiempo de contarle a Ron y a Hermione lo sucedido.  
  
-¿Entonces crees que haya pasado? - pregunto Hermione mientras salían del aula, rumbo a la clase de Adivinación.  
  
-No lo se. Lo mismo ocurrió la primera noche, pero esta vez, realmente fue peor.  
  
-¿Por que? - pregunto Ron.  
  
Harry no les había contado sobre la parte donde Voldemort destrozaba a los niños, ya que el apenas y podía aceptar que paso, pero aun así se los dijo, y mientras lo hacía, noto que las caras de Ron de y Hermione se habían puesto pálidas, y que Hermione luchaba por no derramar lagrimas.  
  
-¡Ese bastardo! - dijo Ron - ¡Como pudo hacer eso!  
  
-Ron, aun no sabemos si fue real o no - dijo Harry, terminando así la discusión.  
  
Al llegar a la clase, Firenze y Trelawney les indicaron que debían predecir cual sería el movimiento de Marte durante ese mes y como influiría en la vida de cada uno. Y mientras todos hacían sus deberes, incluso Hermione, que regreso a la clase ya que era obligatoria para su rama. Harry aprovecho para hablar con Firenze.  
  
-Firenze, disculpa, podía preguntarte algo.  
  
-Por supuesto Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes diferenciar un sueño de una premonición?  
  
-Eso es sencillo - intervino Trelawney, al oír la pregunta de Harry - En los sueños, no hay limite en los que existe, mientras que en una premonición, las cosas son limitadas, y por lo general se sientes como si fueran reales, querido.  
  
-¿Esta segura? - preguntó con incredulidad Harry.  
  
-Ella tiene razón, Harry Potter. Pero no siempre es fácil delimitar la verdad de la fantasía. Todo depende de la forma en que lo tomes.  
  
-Ah...Gracias - dijo Harry, y regreso a sus labores.  
  
No supo porque le pregunto eso a Firenze, sabía que nunca le respondería de manera directa, pero ya que. Al terminar Adivinación, Harry recupero las horas de sueño en las dos horas de Historia de la magia, por lo que estaba completamente listo para la clase de Snape.  
  
Durante Pociones, nuevamente Snape formo parejas, siendo nuevamente Hannah la de Harry. La Poción para Harry le resulto fácil, y consideró que tal vez sus deficiencias en la materia eran causadas por las distracciones que Hermione y Ron le proporcionaban. Sus dudas sobre ese "sueño" eran muy grandes, por lo que incluso le pregunto a Snape.  
  
-Más tarde Potter, estoy ocupado - fue la respuesta de Sanape.  
  
Harry pensó que tal vez la clase de Magia natural le aclararía sus dudas, pero durante la clase, no hubo tiempo de preguntar ya que la practica consistía en entrara a la mente de Aberfort, cosa que solo Harry y Blaise lograron, pero quedaron atrapados en una parte de la mente del profesor, y sin poder salir de ahí, terminaron hablando sobre chicas, chicas y....chicas.  
  
-Muy bien señores Potter y Zabini. Aunque hubieran aprovechado el tiempo en descubrir como salir de ahí que hablando sobre como se vería la señorita Granger en traja de baño o ropa interior. Pueden irse.  
  
Las caras de ambos se pusieron totalmente rojas, y como se había hacho costumbre, ambos comenzaron a reírse del otro, ante la mirada fulminante de Ron, y una Hermione sonrojada.  
  
Salieron del aula y se quedaron a mitad del puente, viendo el interior del lago, mientras el resto de sus compañeros avanzaban al castillo.  
  
-¿En que piensas? - Blaise rompió el silencio.  
  
-¿Puedo decirte algo, en confianza?  
  
-Claro. ¿Qué es?  
  
-¿Alguna vez has tenido sueños que crees que no lo son, que son mas bien, reales?  
  
-Podría decir que si. Mi padre me dijo una vez que eso sucede cuando nos aferramos en alguien y nuestra mente no piensa en otra cosa, nos unimos a esa personas y vemos lo que hace.  
  
-Entonces, crees que ..- y Harry le contó de su sueño, esperando que lo mas probable que Blaise hiciera fuera echarse a reír.  
  
-Pues creó que si pudo haber sido real - dijo en chico de cabellos negros a Harry - pero no entiendo como es que te conectaste a él por el fuego.  
  
-Yo tampoco. Pero algo debió pasar para que lo hiciera.  
  
Y antes de que Blaise contestará, Harry noto que el Slytherin tenía ojos verdes, como el. Pero a diferencia de los de Harry, que eran verde esmeralda, los de Zabini eran verde agua. Cada que el tiempo pasaba, Harry sentía que ese chico era realmente un amigo.  
  
-Puedo decirte algo, Harry.  
  
-Por supuesto Blaise.  
  
-Nunca había conocido a alguien como tu, eras tan diferente a lo que se piensa en Slytherin. Realmente sabes ser un gran amigo.  
  
-Tu igual. Rompes el esquema de los Slytherin, ¿amigos? - y extendió su mano hacia Blaise.  
  
-¡Amigos!  
  
Y ambos se estrecharon las manos, en señal de amistad.  
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron normales para Harry. Ya no había tenido esas visiones. En Artes oscuras era de los mas avanzados, en transformaciones lograba mas rápido las practicas, y su amistad con Blaise, Ron y Hermione, realmente funcionaba. Ron comenzó a conocer a Blaise,, al igual que Hermione, y ahora el trio dorado de Gryffindor contaba con un Slytherin como amigo. La clase del viernes de Artes oscuras, Harry hablo con Pers para acordar lo de la plática con su madre, y quedaron de verse el sábado a las 10 de la mañana.  
  
Harry estaba realmente impaciente por saber que era lo que su maestra de Artes oscuras tenía que decirle sobre su madre. Y así, con eso en mente, llego a su dormitorio y apenas toco la almohada, quedo dormido.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************************************************.  
  
Terminado. Otra ves, perdon por la demora. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. 


	15. Historia de una pelirroja

Nuevamente, lamento la demora, pero aquí esta el capitulo 15, espero les guste. Los reviews los publicare hasta el siguiente capítulo, asi que no dejen de mandar sus review o sus comentarios a:  
  
ricaraxagongar@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
CAPITULO XV. HISTORIA DE UNA PELIRROJA  
  
Era la mañana del primer sábado luego de la entrada de Harry al sexto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los tibio rayos del sol, entraban por la ventana en el dormitorio que el chico que vivió compartía con sus compañeros Seamus, Deán, Neville y Ron. La mañana era tranquila, y lentamente, a través de los párpados del chico, se dejaban ver sus ojos verdes. A través de las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Harry, este pudo ver las siluetas de tres personas, que hablaban, o mejor dicho discutían.  
  
-Creo que es encantador - expreso la voz de Lavander Brown.  
  
-Vamos, hasta hace unos meses, para ustedes solo era, "Harry" - indago la voz de Hermione.  
  
-Pero tu también estas aquí, así que eso no dice mucho de ti - reclamo divertida la voz de Parvati.  
  
-Bueno, este... pues ustedes me siguieron - explico Hermione.  
  
-Si, te seguimos. Pero ¿Qué hace Hermione Granger, la señorita no- rompo-las-reglas, metida en el dormitorio de chicos.  
  
-Pues, es sencillo, Harry y Ron me citaron aquí. Hoy tenemos un asunto importante.  
  
-¡Claro! - dijo sarcástica Lavander - No nos puedes mentir. Pero te proponemos algo.  
  
-No estoy mintiendo - se defendió Hermione - Pero ¿que quieres proponerme?  
  
-Pues, una apuesta - contesto Parvati.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?  
  
Harry estaba decidiéndose entre despertarse o seguir escuchando, eligiendo esto último, ya que conversación entre las tres Gryffindor era interesante.  
  
-La apuesta es, quien conquista primero a Harry - explico esta vez Lavander.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - grito Hermione, despertando a todos, menos a Harry, que ya lo estaba.  
  
-Hermione, Lavander, Parvati, ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Ron, abriendo sus cortinas, dejando ver el cuerpo del chico, solo cubierto por unos boxers. Las chicas lo miraron y se ruborizaron.  
  
-Veníamos a ver a Harry - habló Lavander - pero no esperabamos ver un show para mujeres - y señalo los boxers de Ron, que inmediatamente se cubrió con las sábanas.  
  
-¿Y para que quieren ver a Harry? - esta vez fue Neville quien habló, y se encontraba en las mismas condiciones de Ron, pero dejo sorprendidas a las tres chicas. Hasta hacía un año, el cuerpo de Neville era "rellenito", pero durante el verano, se noto que creció aun mas y se dedico a trabajar su cuerpo, dejando ver un pecho muy bien formado. Y a decir verdad, con este nuevo cambio, no estaba nada mal.  
  
-¡Vaya! - grito Parvati - ¡Naville, si que has cambiado!  
  
-Veo que se han dado cuenta - dijo Neville ruborizándose un poco - pero aún no me han contestado.  
  
-Pues, veras Neville - dejo Hermione, sin dejar de mirar al chico - yo venía a ver a Harry y a Ron, pero estas dos me siguieron.  
  
-¿Y para que querían verlo? - pregunto Seamus.  
  
-Eso, Seamus, no te incumbe - explico Lavander.  
  
-Pues creó que deberían despertarlo, porque por lo que se ve, esta muy dormido - indico Deán, señalando la cama de Harry.  
  
Parvati y Lavander se lanzaron entonces a la cama de Harry, mientras Hermione se dirigía con Ron.  
  
-Harry, Harry - susurraba al oído del chico Lavander.  
  
Harry se levanto de golpe, asustando a las dos chicas, que cayeron de la cama, ante las risas del resto de los ocupantes del dormitorio.  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto Parvati levantándose.  
  
-Lo siento, no las vi - y el chico estallo en carcajadas, seguido de los demás.  
  
-Veníamos para saber si te gustaría pasar el día con nosotras.  
  
-Lo siento Parvati, pero tengo que hacer otras cosas junto con Blaise, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo que? - pregunto interesada Lavander.  
  
-Investigaremos sobre mi madre. Lo siento, tal vez otro día - y el chico se puso de pie, dejando ver que solo traía puestos unos boxers, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo. Aunque Harry era delgado (mas que nada por las condiciones tan precarias que padeció mientras vivía con sus tíos), aun así su cuerpo estaba marcado, dejando ver que el Quidditch si hacía algo en su cuerpo. El chico se dirigió al baño, mientras que las Parvati y Lavander salían de la habitación.  
  
Los chicos se vistieron adecuadamente, y Ron, Hermione y Harry dejaron en la habitación al resto de los chicos. Llegaron hasta la sala común, donde Harry no perdió el tiempo en coquetearle a alguna chica, que solo suspiraban al verle.  
  
Bajaron hasta el gran comedor a desayunar. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, y comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos. Harry comía rápidamente el pedazo de pollo que tenía en su plato, hasta que una voz familiar lo interrumpió.  
  
-Harry, tenemos que hablar - de oyó imperiosa la voz de Cho Chang.  
  
-Cho, ¿Cómo estás? - dijo Harry, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la Ravenclaw.  
  
-Ahora Harry - y la chica tomo a Harry del brazo y lo jalo, ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeron y sobre todo de Lavander y Parvati.  
  
-Bien - dijo Harry acomodándose la túnica, y un poco molestó por la forma en que lo habían sacado casi arrastrando del salón. - De que quieres hablar.  
  
-Veras, Harry. Lo que sucedió el año pasado, pues, no creo que, haya sido lo mejor.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-A la forma en la que te trate despues del 14 de febrero.  
  
-Ah, ¿te refieres a la vez en que me dejaste plantado en ese café, alegándome que no te comprendía?  
  
-Pues, si. A eso.  
  
-¿Y que tienes que decir ahora?  
  
Harry observo a Cho, esperando que le contestará, pero la respuesta de Cho lo dejo inmóvil. La chica acerco sus labios a los de Harry, y le dio un beso. En un principio el chico no entendía lo que pasaba, pero una vez que asimilo su realidad, correspondió el beso de la chica. Cuando se separaron, hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio, roto por la chica.  
  
-Harry, no sabes cuanto lamento lo sucedido. Quisiera explicarte, pero no aquí - y jalo nuevamente a Harry, hasta cierto pasillo que él ya conocía, ya que es en ese pasillo donde se encontraba en lugar donde podrían hablar sin interrupciones.  
  
-¿El cuarto del requisito?  
  
-Si Harry, entremos.  
  
Y después de dar varias vueltas al corredor, la puerta apareció y entraron. Dentro solo encontraron una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas, lo que indicaba que la chica realmente deseaba hablar con alguien, no mas.  
  
-Ahora, dime - habló Harry una vez que se hubieron sentado.  
  
-¿Recuerdas, aquella vez, en el partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, cuando, no se por que, me diste ventaja en atrapar la snitch, y Wood te dijo que no fueras caballeroso?  
  
-Si, lo recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez que te vi.  
  
-Y también fue la primera vez que pude ver unos ojos tan bellos como los tuyos. Desde ese momento, no te podía sacar de mi mente. Me enamoré de ti.  
  
-No pareció. La vez que te invité al baile del torneo de los tres magos dijiste que irías con Cedric.  
  
-Dicen que te das cuenta de que amas a alguien cuando sientes celos, fue lo que me sucedió. Siempre que te veía en los pasillos, creía que me pedirías que fuera contigo, pero de algún modo, no sucedía, hasta que Cedric me invito, y creyendo que tú nunca lo harías, acepte. Luego vino tu invitación, pero no podía retractarme con Cedric, siempre fue muy amable conmigo.  
  
-Así fue como sucedió, empezaste a hablar de Cedric, y saliste corriendo, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Lo sé, por eso estamos hablando. Cedric fue muy valioso para mi, realmente me quería, pero yo solo lo usaba para date celos.  
  
-¿Para darme celos?  
  
-Así es, pero cuando murió, creía que tenía una deuda con él. Pero ahora he comprendido, que por tantas lagrimas que derramé o por mucho que sufra, el no volverá. El hizo lo que creyó correcto y termino muerto, pero murió como todo un hombre.  
  
-Así es, de tan solo recordarlo, me siento impotente. Si el no hubiera muerto...  
  
-Pero murió, y lo sabía.  
  
-¿Que sabía?  
  
-Que yo te amaba, y que te amo. Y a pesar de estar él enamorado de mi, me decía que había escogido al mejor, que eras un gran mago, y que cuidarías de mi. - la chica comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?  
  
-Porque creí que no me corresponderías. Y el año pasado, supe que si, que me amabas, pero aún me sentía culpable con Cedric. Fue por eso que explote de ese modo.  
  
-No sabía que te sintieras así, pero debes comprender que Hermione es mi amiga, y solo eso.  
  
-Lo se, pero fue la excusa que use para huir. Estaba confundida.  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-Ya no, he entendido que debo continuar, Cedric es parte de mi pasado y nunca podré olvidarlo. Ahora debo estar con mi presente, vivir feliz, y forjar mi futuro.  
  
-¿Y que es tu presente?  
  
-Harry, tu eres mi presente, y espero, que también mi futuro.  
  
Y ante estas últimas palabras, ambos chicos comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, hasta unir sus labios en un beso, un verdadero beso. Un beso que ambos habían esperado desde aquella vez que se vieron directamente a los ojos, un beso que los separó por un instante de esa realidad en la que vivían, un beso solo donde ellos dos existían.  
  
-Harry - murmuro Cho, al separarse, derramando lagrimas en sus ojos - te amo. No espero que sientas lo mismo, pero es lo que yo siento por ti.  
  
-Cho - susurro el chico al oído de Cho - también te amó, pero no tanto como a una persona que se ha ido, a una que amé realmente. Pero ella también es parte de mi pasado, y tampoco la voy a olvidar. Es por eso que también intentaré vivir mi presente junto a ti, la primera chica que me enseño que es el amor - y nuevamente se besaron. Se encontraban solo en esa habitación con una mesa y dos sillas, únicos testigos del amor, un amor que ya había sido sembrado, pero que apenas comenzaba a brotar. Si ellos hubieran agudizado sus sentidos, despertando el subconsciente, hubieran sido capaces de ver a dos figuras, ambas de cabellos rubios, un chico y una chica, que les sonreían felices, despidiéndose por ultima vez de esos dos mortales, que una vez fueron su amor en vida, y ahora, solo les deseaban lo mejor, una gran felicidad, ante la oscuridad que lentamente se esparcía por el mundo. Las siluetas de Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour, se despedían de los ahora, dos enamorados.  
  
Harry y Cho salieron del cuarto de los requisitos tomados de la mano, en señal de la relación que recientemente habían formado. Realmente eran una bella pareja. Caminaban por el corredor, tomados de la mano y viéndose dulcemente el uno al otro.  
  
-Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto la voz de un chico al final del pasillo.  
  
-Blaise. ¿Qué sucede?  
  
-La verdad no se que estarías haciendo - y miro que su amigo estaba tomado de la mano de la Raveclaw, y le sonrió burlonamente - pero solo faltan cinco minutos para las diez.  
  
-¿Qué? Debemos apresurarnos- y el chico comenzó a a correr escaleras abajo, aun tomado de la mano de Cho.  
  
-¿A donde vamos Harry? - pregunto Cho.  
  
-Debemos encontrarnos con Pers a las 10 en el lago, y se hace tarde. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?  
  
-Claro - la chica no tenía otra opción, ya que cuando contesto ya estaban casi en el vestíbulo.  
  
Los tres chicos, llegaron corriendo hasta la orilla del lago, donde ya se encontraban Ron y Hermione. Los saludaron y notaron que Pers aún no había llegado y se preguntaban el porque se habría retrasado. Quedaron esperando a que llegara en silencio, cuando Ron lo rompió.  
  
-¿Qué hace ella aquí? - pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando con extrañeza a la chica.  
  
-Yo la invite Ron. - dijo Harry.  
  
-Ahhh - dijo Blaise con un tono un tanto suspicaz y una mirada maliciosa - que yo vi, la trajiste hasta aquí, pero bueno  
  
-Blaise.  
  
-Bueno Harry, es lo que yo vi, si no preguntémosle. ¿Cho, te invito o te trajo?  
  
-Me invito - dijo Cho, sonrojándose y acercándose mas a Harry, abrazándole el brazo derecho.  
  
-Bien, ¿pero donde esta Pers? - pregunto Hermione, mirando su reloj - creo que ya se esta tardando. Ya son las 10:12.  
  
-Creo que ahí viene - indico Cho, y con la mirada señalo las puertas del castillo.  
  
Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y mirada tan penetrante como el cielo se acercaba al grupo de 5 cinco chicos que se encontraban junto al lago. Pero alguien mas venía detrás de ella, una mujer morena de cabellos rizados con un objeto plateado en brazos y mirada feliz. Las dos mujeres llegaron hasta donde los chicos, y la morena rompió el silencio.  
  
-Hey, Harry. Pers me indico que vendrías con unos amigos, pero no con todo tu equipo.  
  
-Profesora Doovich, como ha estado - saludo Cho a la morena.  
  
-Muy bien señorita Chang, pero estamos en confianza, cierto chicos - y miro al resto.  
  
-Claro, si son amigos de Harry, que es el hijo de Lily, que era nuestra amiga, entonces lo son también.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntaron todos a coro.  
  
-Que si estamos en confianza, pero Harry, a ver, preséntanos, como amigos, debemos romper por un momento los lazos de alumno-profesor. - explico Pers.  
  
-Pues bien, chicos, ellas son Pers y .. - Harry miro a la mujer morena.  
  
-Vianca, llámenme Vianca.  
  
-Y ellos son - indico esta vez Harry a las dos mujeres - mis amigos Ron y Hermione, de Gryffindor; Blaise de Slytherin; y mi novia, Cho de Ravenclaw.  
  
Ante esto último, todos se quedaron viendo a Harry para después pasar la mirada por Cho, que en ese momento se ruborizo completamente y abrazo aun mas a Harry, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico.  
  
-Waw - exclamo Pers - si decía que no solo te parecías a tu padre en el físico, pero.  
  
-Cierto, si James estuviera aquí, los confundiría -indicó Vianca - a excepecion de los ojos, que son verdes, como los de Lily.  
  
-Es cierto, exactamente iguales - y Pers observo los ojos de Harry - pero ahora que recuerdo, esos ojos no los te. - se detuvo. Si lo que Pers pensaba era cierto, era posible que . - no, no es posible. Olvidenlo.  
  
-¿Olvidar que? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Nada solo olvidenlo. Mejor pasemos a lo que teníamos que hacer.  
  
-Es verdad. - dijo Blaise - Harry me dijo que hablarían sobre su madre, pero, creo una charla sobre una sola persona es algo aburrida.  
  
-¡Blaise! - grito Harry - es mi madre. Nunaca la conocí, yo no aburriría.  
  
-Lo siento Harry, pero es la verdad - indico Blaise.  
  
-Así es, el chico tiene razón Harry - indico Vianca - es por eso que hemos traído esto.- y señalo el objeto plateado con runas en la orilla que traía cargando.  
  
-¿Un pensadero? - pregunto Harry.  
  
-Correcto. Vero que saben lo que es - indico Pers.  
  
-La verdad, creo que Harry solo sabe que es - alego Hermione - ¿Qué es precisamente un pensadero?  
  
-Pues les explicare mientras nos dirigimos a ese árbol - y Pers indico un gran árbol a la orilla del lago, dicho árbol ya era conocido por Harry y compañía, ya que cuando hacía mucho calos, se refugiaban en su sombra.. mientras caminaban, Vianca comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Verán chicos. Un pensadero se utiliza para despejar de nuestra mente una duda. Cuando nosotros vivimos algo, este suceso queda grabado en nuestra mente, aunque no lo recordemos ahí esta. Y cuando queremos recordar que paso realmente, solo tocamos con la punta de nuestra varita la sien, y sacamos el pensamiento para analizarlo desde "afuera". Ya que tal como dijo Blaise, sería aburrido solo hablar de Lily, que mejor que verla. ¿no es así? - y miro a Harry.  
  
-Pues creó que si. - dijo Harry.  
  
-Ves, estaba en la razón - indico Blaise presumiendo.  
  
-Hemos llegado, coloquémonos en circulo, alrededor del pensadero - indico Pers.  
  
Se colocaron alrededor del instrumento, que en ese momento dejaba escapar un leve humo. Pers y Vianca tocaron su sien con la punta de sus varitas, y un hilo plateado salio de su cabeza.  
  
-Ahora -indicó Vianca - primero veremos mi pensamiento, que es parte de lo que creemos muestra a la verdadera Lily. Nos acercaremos al pensadero y si todo sale bien, estaremos en uno de los pensamientos, es decir, en un lugar como aquí, solo que no nos podrán ver y debemos permanecer cerca de la persona del pensamiento, en este casi, de mi otra yo, ya que si nos alejamos, saldremos del pensamiento. ¿De acuerdo? - y espero a que los chicos asintieran para despues colocar su pensamiento en la vasija. - Uno, dos, tres.  
  
Todos se acercaron, y fueron envueltos en una espesa nube, hasta que esta se aclaro y el grupo se encontraba sentado en medio de un pasillo.  
  
-Bien, ya estamos, ahora, no hagamos ruido para escuchar, esta bien - indico Pers, y todo se reunieron, esperando a que algo pasara.  
  
Se quedaron viendo el final del pasillo, de donde una hermosa mujer murena de largos cabellos rizados vestida en una túnica negra caminaba lenta y seductoramente. En su túnica se observaba el escudo de Gryffindor. Paso de largo de donde el grupo se encontraba, y comenzaron a seguirla. Caminaron un buen tiempo antes de llegar a lo que parecía ser una aula, entraron y se dieron cuenta de que el profesor ahí presente no era otro que el mismo Flitchwick.  
  
(N/a: los diálogos en mayúscula corresponden a los personajes del pensamiento)  
  
-SEÑORITA DOOVICH. LLEGA TARDE OTRA VEZ - indico el profesor - SIENTESE.  
  
La chica se dirigió hasta la primera banca junto a la mesa del profesor, donde una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego se encontraba sentada.  
  
-HOLA LILY.  
  
-HOLA VIANCA.  
  
-LILY, ¿YA ESTAS MEJOR?  
  
-A QUE TE REFIERES. NUNCA HABÍA ESTADO MEJOR.  
  
-PUES NO PARECE, SABES. PERS SE SIENTE MAL TODAVÍA, POR ESO NO HA LLEGADO. REALMENTE ESTA ARREPENTIDA. ELLA SABIA QUE TE GUSTA POTTER, PERO COMO TU NUNCA LE HAS DICHO NADA, PUES.  
  
-DE QUE HABLAS, NO ESTOY MOLESTA CON ELLA, NO TIENE PORQUE SENTIRSE MAL.  
  
-VAMOS LILY, APENAS Y TE DIJO QUE SALÍA CON POTTER Y TE PUSISTE FURIOSA, LE GRITASTE QUE COMO PUDO HACERTE ESO Y DESDE ENTONCES NO LE HABLAS.  
  
-SABES, DEBEMOS HABLAR DE ESO DESPUES, HAY QUE PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A LA CLASE.  
  
El grupo seguía mirando a las dos hasta que Ron dijo una cosa.  
  
-Sabes, si este pensamiento se basa solo en esta conversación y el resto en una clase de Encantamientos, no pe apetece desperdiciar el tiempo así.  
  
-Tranquilo Ron - indico Vianca - ahora viene lo bueno, no elegí este pensamiento por nada, solo observa.  
  
-BIEN CHICOS - INDICO FLITCHWICK - ES HORA DE LOS DUELOS, SACARE A LOS AFORTUNADOS DE HOY - Y EL PEQUEÑO HOMBRE INTRODUJO SU MANO AN UNA URNA Y SACO DOS PERGAMINOS PEQUEÑOS - Y ESTOR SON, POTTER CONTRA EVANS.  
  
Ambos alumnos se quedaron viendo entre si, como si no creyeran lo que había dicho su profesor. En ese momento, cuando ambos se ponían de pie y se colocaban al centro, Pers entraba por la puerta ocupando su lugar, sonriendo cómplice junto con Vianca, que en ese momento, apuntaba su varita a la urna.  
  
-COMIENCEN - INDICO EL PROFESOR.  
  
Los oponentes dieron el clásico saludo, y luego de la reverencia y los paso, fue Lily la primera en atacar.  
  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS! - GRITO LA PELIRROJA, Y ACTO SEGUIDO, LA VARITA DEL CHICO DE CABELLO AZABACHE SALÍA VOLANDO - VAYA POTTER, CREI QUE ERAS MEJOR. ¡TARANTALLEGRA!  
  
Las piernas del muchacho comenzaron a balilar por si solas, pero parecía que el chico Potter podía controlarlo. Harry vio como otra persona, que el reconoció como Sirius, le aventaba a James su varita.  
  
-MUY ASTUTA EVANS - POTTER SONRIO A LA CHICA - PERO NO VASTA - Y CON AGITAR SU VARITA, DETUVO EL BAILE, ES MI TURNO - ¡VENTO CONTROL!  
  
Una corriente de aire salió de la varita de James, quien la dirigió justo a la piernas de la pelirroja, logrando que su túnica y vestido se alzaran, dejando ver sus pantaletas rojas.  
  
-ESTA ME LA PAGAS POTTER - GRITO - ¡CLOTHE EVANEZCO!  
  
Las ropas de James desparecieron lentamente, dejando a este solo con su pantalón, dejando ver su desnudo torso, todos notaron que los ojos de Lily se perdían en él.  
  
-SI QUERIAS VERME DESNUDO EVANS, SOLO TENÍAS QUE PEDIRLO, PERO ¡CLOTHES EVANEZCO! - GRITO JAMES, ACERCADNOSE MAS A LA CHICA.  
  
La tunica, falda, chaleco y camisa desaparecieron del cuerpo de Lily, dejándole solo en su ropa interior, que eran sus pantaletas y un sostén rojos.  
  
-Con que a esto te referías con "la verdadera Lily" - dijo Belice a Vianca con mirada lujuriosa.  
  
-POTTER - LILY ESTABA ROJA HASTA LOS PIES - YA BASTA. - TENÍA AL CHICO FREBTE A ELLA, MIRANDOLA SORPRENDIDO.  
  
-EVANS, SI QUE ERES HERMOSA.  
  
-¡INMOVILUS! - GRITO LA CHICA, DEJANDO SIN MOVIMIENTO A JAMES. COMENZO A VERLO, CON EL TORSO DESNUDO, Y ALGO SURGIO EN ELLA, ALGO QUE YA NO PODÍA OCULTAR, Y, SIN ADERTIRLO, QUITO EL HECHIZO A JAMES Y SE ACERCO A SUS LABIOS, BESANDOLE. FUE UN TIERNO BESO, QUE DEMSOTRABA LO QUE AMBOS SENTÍAN POR EL OTRO. CUANDO SE SEPARARON, LILY SOLO LE DIJO A JAMES - ERA UN ESTUPIDO, PERO TE AMO - Y SOLTO UNA BOFETADA AL CHICO, Y SALIO CORRIENDO EN ROPA INTERIOIR DEL SALON, SEGUIDA POR LA MIRADA DE TODOS LOS CHICOS, Y DETRÁS DE ELLA CORRIAN PERS Y VIANCA.  
  
-Salgamos - indico Pers a los chicos.  
  
Salieron detrás de las tres jóvenes, dejando a un James entre sorprendido y feliz en al aula.  
  
-Y que paso con el profesor - preguntó Harry, mientras corrían.  
  
-Pues digamos que no se molesto tanto, eran hechizos, así que lo único malo fue el beso - explico Vianca.  
  
-Pero eso no nos valió para que descontara 60 puntos a Gryffindor - alego Pers.  
  
Llegaron hasta donde las chicas se habían detenido, sin ver rastro alguno de Lily. En ese momento la pelirroja salia por una puerta, vestida nuevamente.  
  
-VAYA, ESO SI QUE NOS SOPRENDIO.  
  
-PERS, LO SIENTO, PERO ES QUE REALMENTE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE JAMES. NO SE PORQUE, PERO ES ASÍ, SE QUE TU NOVIO, PERO.  
  
-YA NO LO ES - INDICO PERS.  
  
-¿QUE? - PREUGNTO LILY.  
  
-LO HABLE CON EL, Y ERA LO MEJOR, SE QUE TU LO CUIDARAS MEJOR.  
  
-QUIERES DECIR QUE FUE UN TRUCO.  
  
-ASÍ ES LILY - HABLO VIANCA - DEBÍAMOS UNIRLOS, PERO NO CREIMOS QUE LLEGARIAN TAN "INTIMAMENTE"  
  
-USTEDES - GRITO - PERO NO SABEN COMO LES AGRADEZCO, AHORA ESPEREMOS QUE JAMES SIENTA LO MISMO.  
  
-¿DESDE CUANDO LLAMAS JAMES A POTTER, LILY? - OYO UNA VOZ FRÍA.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta que en el pasillo había llegado nadie mas que Severus Snape, mas joven y, según parecía, mas arrogante.  
  
-SEVERUS, COMO ESTAS - HABLO LILY.  
  
-ENTONCES ES CIERTO.  
  
-¿QUE ES CIERTO, SEVERUS?  
  
-QUE ESA PERSONA DE QUIEN ESTABAS ENAMORAD ERA EL ESTUPIDO DE POTTER.  
  
-SEVERUS, NO SE COMO TE ENTERASTE, PERO, TU ERES MI MEJRO AMIGO, Y NO TENGO PORQUE OCULTARTELO.  
  
-ERA.  
  
-QUE QUIERES DECIR, SEVERUS.  
  
-CREIA QUE AUNQUE FUERAS UNA SANGRE SUCIA, AL MENOS ERA INTELIGENTE, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE. PENSE QUE ERAS MAS INTELIGENTE COMO PARA ENAMORARTE CON EL ETUPIDO DE POTTER, PERO NO, ERES UNA ESTUPIDA SANGRE SUCIA QUE NO DEJARA DE SERLO.  
  
Los ojos de Lily comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, de perdida.  
  
-SEVERUS, CREÍ QUE PENSABAS DIFERENTE RESPECTO A MI, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE. HAS FINGIDO MUY BIEN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS SEIS AÑOS, PERO TU TEATRO SE HA CAÍDO. YO TE DI CONFIANZA, TE HABLE DE COSAS QUE NI A MIS AMIGAS LES HE DICHO, Y AUN ASÍ, SOLO FUE UNA DIVERSIÓN PARA TI. - LILY LLORABA AL DECIR ESTO, SE VEÍA DECEPCIONADA.  
  
-LILY, QUE TE SUCEDE - DE OYÓ LA VOZ DE JAMES AL FINAL DEL PASILLO. - PORQUE ESTAS LLORANDO.  
  
-VAYA, VAYA. POTTER DEFENDIENDO A LA SANGRE SUCIA - BRAMO SNAPE - NO PODÍA HABER MEJOR PAREJA.  
  
-¿COMO LAS HAS LLAMADO, GRASIENTO.?  
  
-LÁVATE LAS OREJAS POTTER, Y LOS OJOS. ASÍ TE DARÍAS CUENTA DE QUE LOS SANGRE SUCIAS NO SON UNA BUENA...  
  
Pero Snape no termino su frase ya que James se había abalanzado sobre, golpeándole el rostro, y tirándolo al suelo.  
  
-JAMES, SUELTALO. NO VALE LA PENA GASTAR EMERGÍAN EN VANO.  
  
-¿JAMES? ¿DESDE CUANDO ME LLAMAS JAMES? ¿Y PORQUE VOY A DEJARLO?  
  
-DESDE QUE TE DIJE QUE TE AMO Y PORQUE TENGO QUE DECIRLE UNAS COSAS. PRIMERO, ERAS UNA VERDADERA RATA POR HABERME METIDO SOBRE TU AMISTAD POR TANTOS AÑOS, SEGUNDO, YA TE HABÍA PERDONADO UNA VEZ QUE ME LLAMARAS ASI, PERO CREO QUE ESO ERA LO QUE CAUSA MAS SATISFACCIÓN, ERES UN ENTUPIDO, Y TE ASEGURO UNA COSA, SIEMPRE ESTARÁS SOLO SNAPE. REALMENTE ERES UN ASCO.  
  
Y cuando Lily termino de decir esto, se abalanzo a los brazos de quien sería su marido, y lloro amargamente. James solo veía a Snape, con una rabia solo comparada a la de Harry contra Voldemort. La Pers del pensamiento tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y se acerco a Snape, y ante la mirad de las personas del pensamiento, como de los chicos que lo veían, beso al chico de nariz ganchuda y posteriormente le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que su mano quedo en el rostro del chico. Todos recorrieron el corredor dejando a ese Snape en el suelo y confundido. Llegaron hasta el comedor.  
  
-EVANS, QUE FUE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PASO.  
  
-POTTER, PREFIERO OLVIDARLO, TENÍAS RAZÓN, SNAPE NOS ES MAS QUE UN ESTÚPIDO Y VÍBORA.  
  
-ME REFIERO A LO DEL DUELO. ES QUE ..  
  
El chico recibió como respuesta un nuevo beso por parte de la pelirroja, ambos hicieron de ese beso un momento incomparable.  
  
-PUEDE ESO RESPONDER TU PREGUNTA, JAMES.  
  
-SI. LILY, TE AMO.  
  
-YO TAMBIEN.  
  
Los cinco chicos que observaban eso y las dos mujeres fueron envueltos nuevamente en la niebla, hasta que sus mentes volvieron a sus cuerpos, y se encontraron sentados en el césped debajo del gran árbol.  
  
-No lo puedo creer - dijo Harry.  
  
-Es cierto Harry. Notaste lo buena que estaba tu mamá. Dios santo, yo no culparía a tu padre por enamorarse de ella.  
  
-Blaise, no permitiré que hables así de mi madre.  
  
-Lo siento Harry, pero es que es la verdad. ¿Porque te pones de pie?  
  
-Debo arreglar unas cosas con el estúpido de Snape. Aunque haya sido hace tiempo, no toleraré que haya llamado así a mi madre.  
  
-Clámate Harry - intento clamarlo Cho - creo debes entender que debió haber una razón, ¿cierto? - y volteo a ver a sus profesoras.  
  
-Es cierto Harry, no puedes alterarte así - intervino Hermione.  
  
-Pues la verdad - dijo Vianca - si hay una razón, que esta en el pensamiento de Pers, creo que deberías verlo también Harry, tal vez entenderías a Severus.  
  
-Ni yo lo entiendo, pero tal vez ustedes lo capten y me lo hagan saber.  
  
Y esta vez, Pers introdujo su pensamiento, se acercaron al pensadero y nuevamente la niebla los envolvió, dejándolos ahora en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Dentro de la sala común, observaron que una chica pelirroja salía de la sala, dejando a dos chicas solas.  
  
-PERS, ¿CREES QUE SEA CORRECTO QUE HAYAS HECHO ESO?  
  
-POR SUPUESTO. SINO, NUNCA TERMINARAN JUNTOS, Y SABES QUE ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE SUS PELEAS Y DEMÁS. LO ENTENDERÁ.  
  
-NO LO CREO. SOLO ESTOY PREOCUPADA, NO SE COME ME SENTIRÉ LUEGO DE ESTO.  
  
Las chicas salieron de la sala común, seguidas por Harry y los demás, que no querían perderse la conversación. Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta que las dos chicas se toparon con dos chicos.  
  
-SHIAMOW, DOOVICH, PORQUE ESTA VEZ TAN SOLAS. ¿DONDE ESTA SU BELLISIMA AMIGA?  
  
-CALLATE POTTER. Y QUE INTERES TIENES EN ELLA.  
  
-SI FUERAN OBSERVADORAS, SE HABRÍAN DADO CUENTA YA QUE EL GRAN JAMES POTTER ESTA QUE DERRAPA POR LA PELIRROJA.  
  
-NADIE PIDIO TU OPINION BLACK. PERO YA QUE LO PONES ASÍ, CUALQUIERA NOTARÍA ESO.  
  
-SABES QUE TE VES HERMOSA CUANDO SONRIES.  
  
-LO SE - contesto Vianca - PERO CREO QUE A TU CLUB DE FANS LES MOLESTARA.  
  
-NO LO CREO. EL POBRE SIRIUS SOLO DEBE DECIR SIENTENSE, Y ESAS LOCAS LO HACEN, ¿A QUE NO?  
  
-REMUS, QUE YO SEA IRRESTIBLE ANTE LAS CHICAS NO TIENE NADA DE MALO. LO MALO ES QUE LA ÚNICA CHICA QUE DESEO ME IGNORE.  
  
-SOLO TE OGNORO PORQUE ERES PRESUMIDO, ESTUPIDO E INFANTIL. SE CAMBIARAS ALGO DE ESO, TAL VEZ LO CONSIDERARÍA BLACK. NO VEMOS. PERS, BUSQUEMOS A LILY.  
  
-CIERTO, NOS VEMOS BLACK, REMUS, Y PROCUREN NO PERDER A POTTER DE VISTA. SIENTO QUE EXTRAÑO SUS COMETARIOS.  
  
-CIERTO. NO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LA NOVIA DE JAMES ESTABA PRESENTE Y NO PROTESTO POR LOS COMENTARIOS DE LA PELIRROJA Y EL SEGUNDO CHICO MAS DESEADO DEL COLEGIO, ¿POR QUÉ?  
  
-YA TE LO DIJE BLACK, NO TE IMPORTA.  
  
Las dos chicas continuaron caminando hasta encontrarse con Lily. Harry no cabía en su asombro, ya que nunca había conocido a sus padres, y en ese momento los tenía frente a los ojos. Pero lo que noto es que su madre estaba hablando en ese momento con Severus Snape, lo que indicaba que el pensamiento de Pers fue antes de la pelea entre su madre el profesor de Pociones. Mientras caminaban hasta llegar , Harry noto que alguien los seguía.  
  
-Oye Pers - pregunto Harry.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-¿Alguien nos puede ver, porque siento que nos siguen?  
  
-No, nadie nos puede ver. Ni tampoco nos pueden seguir Harry - explico Vianca - este es solo un pensamiento.  
  
-Lo sé, solo que siento que alguien nos sigue.  
  
-Lo dudó, sigamos - fue lo último que dijo Pers antes de reemprender la marcha detrás de las chicas y escuchar lo que Lily y Snape hablaban.  
  
-LO SIENTO SEVERUS, PERO, BUENO, COMO DECIRTE.  
  
-LILY, SOLO SE HONESTA. SE HICE UNA PREGUNTA, DAME UNA RESPUESTA.  
  
-LO SE, SE QUE ERES DIRECTO, PERO ES QUE LA RESPUESTA. SOMOS AMIGOS, Y NO SE, SEVERUS.  
  
-SIN RODEOS LILY. SE HE COMETIDO ERRORES, PERO LOS SUPERARÉ. PERO ES UNA RESPUESTA SENCILLA, SI O NO.  
  
-NO QUEIRO LASTIMARTE SEVERUS, PERO ES QUE, YO NO PODRÍA ENGAÑARTE NI ENGAÑARME A MI MISMA, SERÍA UNA ESTUPIDEZ SI TE DIGO QUE SI.  
  
-ENTONCES SOLO DILO, DI QUE NO.  
  
-ENTONCES SEVERUS, MI RESPUETA ES NO.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ?  
  
-PORQUE ..  
  
-¡LILY, DONDE ESTABAS MUJER, TE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO COMO LOCAS! VAMOS.  
  
-SEVERUS, AMO A ALGUIEN MAS.  
  
Lily Evans se alejo de un joven Snape, dejandolo con la cara crispada y un rostro de ¿dolor?. La chica de cabellos de fuego camino hasta sus amigas, y por lógica, Harry y compañía la siguieron.  
  
-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERIA SNAPE CONTIGO?  
  
-NADA PERS. SOLO ME PREGUNTO ALGO.  
  
-TE VES ALGO AGITADA, NO PARECE QUE FUE "NADA".  
  
-VIANCA, SI DIJE FUE NADA, LO FUE. VAMONOS, QUE TENEMOS ENCANTAMIENTOS.  
  
-SI LILY, PERO PERS DEBE DECIRTE ALGO.  
  
-¿QUE ES?  
  
-NO ME MATES POR ESTO, PERO ESTOY SALIENDO CON JAMES.  
  
-¿QUE? ¿CON POTTER? PERO, COMO, SI TU, SI YO, SI EL, NOSOTRAS. ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, SI SABÍAS QUE YO? ¿POR QUE?  
  
En ese momento, la madre de Harry salía mas encabritada que nada rumbo al aula de encantamientos. Harry estaba dispuesto a seguirla, cuando una nube de humo los volvió a envolver, dejándolos nuevamente en el árbol, pero antes de que reaccionaran, una nueva nube los envolvió, y lo último que Harry pudo ver antes de entrar a otro pensamiento, una silueta negra a su lado.  
  
Aparecieron entonces en un pasillo, donde Harry recordó ya habían estado. El chico busco a la persona que había visto, pero no encontró nada.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-No lo se Hermione - contesto Ron.  
  
-¿Acaso agregaron otro pensamiento? - pregunto Blaise.  
  
-No - dijo Pers.  
  
-Sabía que alguien nos estaba siguiendo - alegó Harry - vi a alguien cerca de mi cuando salíamos de tu pensamiento Pers, ese debió agregar uno.  
  
-Si, pero quien. Miren lo que esta pasando ahí - y Vianca señalo el lugar donde un joven Snape estaba en el suelo, y a este se le acercaba una Pers que lo beso y luego le soltó una bofetada. El resto de los jóvenes junto a Snape, que eran James, Lily, Sirius, Pers y Vianca, se retiraban.  
  
-Snape - murmuro Pers.  
  
-¿Quién? - preguntaron todos.  
  
-Snape. Entramos en uno de sus pensamientos, el debió agregar uno.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe que fue él?  
  
-Cho, Vianca y yo ya agregamos un pensamiento, y es imposible que Lily o James hayan sido pues están muertos.  
  
-Y Sirius también - dijo Harry.  
  
-Así es - afirmo Vianca - y Remus no pudo ser puesto que no esta en el colegio.  
  
-Pero debemos entonces seguir al joven Snape, ya que es su pensamiento, así sabremos que trama - dijo Pers y siguieron al chico de pelo grasiento.  
  
Y siguieron a snape hasta las mazmorras, donde se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix.  
  
-SEVIE. QUE TE SUCEDE. ¿QUIÉN TE GOLPEO?  
  
-NO SEAS SARCASTICA BELLATRIX, LO SABES YA.  
  
-ENTONCES FUE LA SANGRE SUCIA EVANS. TE DIJE QUE ERA ESTUPIDO ESTÚPIDO ENAMORARSE DE ALGUIEN TA BAJO COMO ELLA. EN CAMBIO, SI QUIERES UNA GRYFFINDOR, SEGÚN SE, LA TAL SHIAMOW ES DE UNA RESPETABLE FAMILIA SANGRE LIMPIA.  
  
-ES ESO LO QUE INCOMODA. ME BESÓ.  
  
-LA ESTUPIDA SHIAMOW. ENTONCES NO DEBES RECHAZARLA.  
  
-Y LUEGO ME BOFETEO.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA. VAYA SEVIE. SI QUE ERES ESTÚPIDO. SABES, CREO QUE TU ROMANCE CON LA SANGRE SUCIA EVANS SOLO ERA PARA FASTIDIAR A POTTER.  
  
-¿A QUE TE REFIERES?  
  
-VAMOS, TODOS SABEN QUE SON ENEMIGOS JURADOS, Y QUE POTTER MUERE POR LA SANGRE SUCIA, ES LÓGICO PENSAR QUE QUIERES FASTIDIARLO.  
  
-TIENES RAZÓN.  
  
-LO VES, TE ACERCASTE A ESA ESTUPIDA DE EVANS, TENIENDO A TUS PIES A SHIAMOW, SI QUE ERES ESTÚPIDO.  
  
-PERO NO ENTIENDES, ERA MAS FACIL ALCANZAR A EVANS QUE A SHIAMOW.  
  
-PERO SI TE BESO, FUE POR ALGO. SOSTENGO LO QUE DIGO.  
  
-PERO..  
  
Nuevamente, la niebla los envolvió y los regreso a todos a los campos de Hogwarts. Harry, Blaise, Hermione, Cho, Ron, Vianca y Pers se levantaron, y vieron ante ellos a la persona más indeseable que Harry conocía, además de Malfoy. Pero aunque las miradas de Harry hacia Snape eran de odio, este último no se percató de ello, sino que tenía la vista fija en los ojos de la profesora de Artes Oscuras.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***.  
  
Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, entre mas reviews me manden, mas rápido los subire (porfas,, manden sus revies, no sean malos, son mi unica paga) 


	16. Diario El Profeta reporta:

Hola a todos, lamento realmente que me haya tardado casi medio año en subir este capitulo, pero sucedió que tuve mucho trabajo en colegio que no me dejo tiempo para nada. A esto le sumamos tuve que volver a leer lo que escribí, para ver donde me quede y que poner.

Asi que agradezco y pido disculpas a todos lo que mandaron sus mail pidiendo que continuara, y espero entiendan mis razones. Este capitulo se los dedico a todos, a ver si les gusta.

.

**CAPITULO XVI. DIARIO EL PROFETA REPORTA...**

Los ojos celestes de Persephone Shiamow pronosticaban tormenta. La mirada de la mujer se encontraba fija en la figura de un hombre de cabellos negros y piel cetrina. Ante los ojos del resto de los espectadores, parecía que ambos profesores se batían en un duelo, donde solo ganaría aquel que en su mirada expresara el mayor odio y desprecio por el otro.

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo, Snape? – dijo fríamente la mujer de largos cabellos, sin dejar de mirar con odio al hombre delante de ella.

-Necesitamos hablar – Snape dijo esto tan serenamente, como si fuera de lo mas normal.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? – dijo con sarcasmo la mujer – No me hagas reír, ¿acaso me crees una estúpida?

-Te lo pido – el hombre seguía sin inmutarse - solo conversemos.

-Lo que sea que tengamos que decir ya lo hemos dicho Snape, asi que por favor, ¡apártate! – grito Pers, aventando a Snape, y comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.

Harry y sus amigos veían atónitos la escena, sin saber si debían quedarse o irse, cosa que decidió Vianca.

-Chicos, creo que el día es muy bonito para que lo pierdan aquí, ¿por qué no se van a divertir por ahí?

-S... si, es cierto, vamos chicos – ordenó Harry y los demás le siguieron, en dirección al lago.

Mientras los jóvenes se alejaban, Vianca observaba casi con pena a Snape, quien no apartaba la vista del camino por donde iba Pers.

-Sabes una cosa, Severus.

-¿Qué?

-Se que tuvimos nuestras diferencias y que no soy nadie para darte ordenes, pero...

-¿Pero que, Vianca?

-Creo que debes tragarte tu orgullo e ir con ella.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Lo que oíste, me duele admitirlo, pero, es verdad. No la pierdas de nuevo.

Y antes sin dar respuesta a esto último, Snape inicio la marcha hacia el castillo, con la esperanza de que fuera escuchado por la persona que hasta ahora, se dio cuenta, amaba.

Un grupo de jóvenes encabezado por un chico de negros cabellos y ojos verdes caminaba por la orilla del lago. Mientras Harry pensaba acerca de lo que vio en el pensadero, los demás solo le seguían.

-Harry – la voz de Cho interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Solo quería oirte – dijo la chica con voz soñadora, observando atentamente los ojos verdes de Harry.

Mientras continuaban caminando, se detuvieron junto a una roca a la orilla del lago, observando como el sol se escondía detrás del bosque prohibido, en medio de rayos dorados y un tenue brillo escarlata. Se quedaron admirando aquel hermoso atardecer en un tranquilo silencio, Harry abrazaba a Cho y los demás solo contemplaban esa maravilla.

-¡Harry! – chillo Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-¡Oro!

-¿Qué? – pregunto Ron.

-Oro. La respuesta del enigma de la esfinge es oro.

Los cinco chicos pasaron el resto del día a las orillas del lago, hablando acerca de su futuro, de su presente y de su pasado. Luego de que dejaron de hablar decidieron entrara a nadar al lago. Cuando la noche llego, los amigos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor a cenar.

Al entrar, lo encontraron mas lleno de lo usual. Luego de haber cenado y haber quedado satisfechos, los tres Gryffindors se disponian a salir del salón, pero en ese momento Dumbledore se coloco de pie, y el silencio inundó el salón.

-Alumnos, la primera semana se nos ha ido como agua. Esperemos que todos lo esten pasando bien y no se vayan cargando de deberes. Ahora, lo que me concierne. El entusiasmo por participar en la búsqueda del Pasillo de los Fundadores y en el Torneo de Wizunspell ha demostrado que los alumnos realmente se interesan, pero en relación a este ultimo evento, debo reconocer que a pesar de la gran participación de los alumnos de Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, solo un integrante de Slytherin se anotado al torneo, por lo cual, los jefes de casa y yo personalmente, hemos decidido cambiar algunos aspectos del torneo. Las parejas registradas permanecerán igual, pero a partir de ahora, las parejas las podrán escoger ustedes, sean de la misma casa o no. esto con el fin de evitar una rivalidad entre las casas, y promover la competencia sana entre los alumnos. Por lo que a partir de este momento hasta dos semanas antes del 30 de octubre, los participantes podrán dejar sus nombres en la urna que se colocara en al vestíbulo. También les informó que este Torneo ha traído muchas sorpresas alegres, mismas que se les irán comunicando durante las semanas anteriores a la primera prueba. Eso es todo, gracias.

Al finalizar su discurso, Dumbledore recibió las palmas por parte de los alumnos, que a continuación comenzaron a salir rumbo a sus salas comunes.

Harry se despidio de Cho con un tierno beso, y junto con Ron y Hermione se dirigio a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Saben, esta ha sido una semana muy complicada. – dijo Harry mientras caminaban.

-Ni que lo digas – dijo Ron – y eso que es la primera, espero que no todas sean así.

-No se preocupen – declaro Hermione – creo que este será un año interesante.

-Todos los años pasa algo interesante – replico Ron.

-Lo sé, pero siento que este tendrá algo maravilloso.

-Si tu lo dices - hablo Harry antes de entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y dirigirse a su dormitorio, donde inmediatamente al tocar la almohada, quedo dormido.

El día siguiente, Harry Ron y Hermione lo pasaron repasando sus apuntes, ya que según Hermione, lo mas importante ahora era prepararse, ya que solo les faltaban dos años para terminar, y la escuela requería mas atención que antes. Así, entre os quejidos de ron y el entusiasmo de Hermione, los tres amigos se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde estuvieron desde las 11 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde estudiando.

-¿Qué creen que habrá pasado con Pers y con Snape? – pregunto Ron.

-No lo se, tal vez se dieron cuenta que sus discusiones no eran mas que una forma de expresar su amor – dijo Hermione.

-Es verdad, algunas veces hay gente que se ama pero es terca y nunca se lo dice, ¿no es cierto Hermione? – y Harry dirigió su mirada a la chica.

-S ... si, muchas ve... veces pasa e... eso – respondió la chica, sonrojándose al entender lo que Harry trataba de decir.

El resto del día paso sin inconvenientes, hasta que Harry se encontró con Cho y la beso durante casi cinco minutos, según el reloj de Ron, quien también creyó que en algún momento la chica se comería a su amigo.

Mientras se dirigían de regreso al castillo, Harry noto que algo pequeño y dorado había pasado rozando su oreja, y cuando volvio la vista al frente, vio como un pequeño punto se perdía entre las torres del castillo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Harry a sus amigos.

-Me parecio que era una snitch – declaro Blaise.

-No sean tontos, las snitch no pueden volar por los aires libremente. Eso era un snidget.

-¿Un snidget? – volvio a preguntar Harry, recibiendo miradas asombradas de parte de todos. Nuevamente demostró su desconocimiento sobre al mundo mágico.

-Si, un snidget Harry. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es un snidget? – dijo Ron a su amigo.

-No – contesto sinceramente el chico de ojos verdes.

-No es raro que nadie se acuerde de lo que un snidget – dijo en tono calmado Cho – hace años los snidget estaban en peligro de desparecer, ya que se usaban en los partidos de quidditch como ahora se usan las snitch. Pero – continuo la chica – como eran muy frágiles, cuando los buscadores de los equipos las atrapaban, las tomaban con mucha fuerza y las mataban, por eso se crearon las snitch, que son de metal y están encantadas para huir volar por el campo de juego, sin salir de él. Pero no se que hace un snidget aquí, si las reservas de ellos son custodiadas por grandes magos.

-Es verdad – dijo Hermione – ¿que hace por aquí un snidget?

Continuaron hasta el castillo, y entraron al Gran Comedor a cenar. Cho se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw y Blaise a la de Slytherin, mientras los tres Gryffindors se sentaban en su mesa. Después de haber engullido unos cuantos pasteles, Harry poso su vista en el techo del salón, que mostraba un cielo despejado lleno de brillantes estrellas. En ese momento, Parvati y Lavander se sentaron junto a Hermione y comenzaron a hablar.

-Entonces que dices Hermione ¿aceptas la apuesta?

-Lo siento Lavander, pero es algo perdido – contesto serenamente Hermione.

-Vamos Hermione, o tienes miedo de perder – insinuo Parvati.

-No, no es eso, sino que no estoy interesada en él – aclaroHermione, quien noto que Harry las veía interesado – pero les propongo algo.

-Dilo – pidio Lavander.

-Les apuesto diez galeones a cada una a que ninguna de las dos lo logra, ¿Qué les parece?

-Y por que apuestas tanto, tienes todas las que perder.

-No se, tal vez tengo una premención. Pero ustedes son las grandes "videntes" de Gryffindor, según Trelawney – les dijo Harmione en son berla, pero sin intención de lastimar – y deben saber entonces ya que perderé, ¿no?

-Vale, pero luego no te arrepientas – le advirtió Lavander.

-Hecho – afirmó Hermione, cerrando el trato.

Ron, que había estado atento a la plática de las chicas, pregunto a Hermione.

-¿De que hablaban? – cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-De nada Ron, cosas de chicas – le contesto la castaña , dándole fin a la platica. Los tres se retiraron a la sala común Gryffindor a descansar.

Harry despertó por la mañana junto con sus compañeros, había tenido un extraño sueño donde se encontraba con Neville en la sala de la muerte del Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerios de Magia, y entre ellos dos había una esfera diminuta de la cual salía una mujer que parecía insecto. Harry no entendió lo que podía significar su sueño, pero no le dio importancia y bajo hasta la sala común donde Ron Y Hermione le esperaban para desayunar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Ron se sirvió un plato de avena, Hermione cogió una tostada y Harry comenzó a devorar unos huevos fritos, pero fue interrumpido por las lechuzas que en ese momento llegaron al Gran Comedor, y dejaron sobre sus huevos tres cartas.

Harry las tomo y comenzó a leerlas, mientras Hermione recibia "El Profeta" y pagaba a la lechuza y Ron continuaba comiendo su avena.

Leyó la primera carta, que era de una caligrafía impecable y Harry desconocía de quien era:

_Querido Harry:_

_Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero soy la chica a quien salvaste en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos hace dos años. Quiero saludarte y darte las gracias por haber hecho que Dumbledore conservara impecable el cuerpo de Fleur, ya que sabemos que lo que ella mas admiraba de si misma era su belleza. También te mandan saludos mi madre y mi abuela. El motivo de la carta es para decirte que pronto nos veremos en Hogwarts, con el motivo de un torneo de magia. Mi madre y mi abuela también irán, de hecho, a partir de este año me transferirán de Beuxbattons a Hogwarts, ya que mi madre y mi abuela ayudaran a Dumbledore con la Orden, por petición de Madame Maxime. Espero que te sientas mejor después de la perdida de Fleur, pero ella te amaba, y desearía que fueras feliz, así que busca a alguien con quien serlo. Sin mas, me despido. Nos veremos en octubre._

_Gabrielle Delacour._

_P. D. Madama Maxime pidió que le mandaras saludos de su parte a Dumbledore y a un tal Rubeus._

Harry se sorprendió de que la hermana de Fleur le escribiera y mas que la pidiera que buscara a alguien con quien ser feliz. Tambien se pregunto que quería decir que Gabrielle iría a Hogwarts, y que su familia ayudaría a Dumbledore. Se alegro de que Madame Maxime se acordara de Hagrid. Dejo la carta a un lado y leyo la siguiente, la cual era muy breve a comparación de la anterior y no tenia remitente:

_La clave son la llama y tus ojos Potter._

_No he olvidado mi deuda._

Harry se quedo estático al leer la nota, no sabia que quería decir ni de quien era, y pensó que lo debía analizar después con Ron y Hermione.

Tomo la ultima carta, que sin duda era de Hagrid:

_Harry:_

_Lamento mucho tu perdida, Dumbledore me ha informado, pero se que eres fuerte y lo superaras. Espero que ron y Hermione esten bien y les pido que cuando puedan, vengan a visitarme a la cabaña, de preferencia durante la comida. Tengo algo que decirle, y alguien quiere volver a verlos._

Justo cuando iba a contarles lo de las cartas a sus amigos, los vio con las caras pálidas y la vista fija en "El Profeta".

-Sucede algo – cuestiono Harry a sus amigos, y se dio cuenta que varios alumnos en las diferentes casas tenían las mismas caras y leían el diario.

-Harry – dijo Ron con un hilo en la voz – lo que viste aquella noche frente al fuego no fue un sueño.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si Harry – le dijo Hermione – mira.

Harry tomo el periodo de las manos de su amiga y al verlo se le fue al alma a los pies. En la primera plana se encontraba una foto que ocupaba toda la pagina, donde se veían las ruinas de lo que posiblemente fue un pequeño pueblo, y sobre el lugar se encontraba la marca tenebrosa.

Harry leyó:

_DIARIO EL PROFETA REPORTA:_

_EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO DEMUESTRA QUE NO SOLO EL SINO SU PODER HAN RETORNADO._

_La anterior fotografía lo dice todo. Nuevamente, la comunidad mágica se encuentra en la misma situación en la que se encontraba hasta hace 16 años, antes de que el innombrable perdida una parte de sus poderes, pero ahora que ha retornado, nos demuestra que tiempos oscuros han regresado. La anterior fotografía fue tomada en lo que antes fue el pueblo de Gran Gray, un pueblo cercano a conocido Valle de Godric, donde hace 16 años el Lord Oscuro perdió una vez sus poderes al tratar de matar al pequeño Harry Potter, pero ahora, con este ataque, nos demuestra que no le importa lo pasado, y su ataque ha sido la mayor masacre en los ultimos 15 años. Entre los muertos se encontraban cerca de 30 familias mágicas y mas de 50 familias muggles, ya que no hubo ningun muerto... (sigue en la pagina 7)_

-No lo puedo creer – dijo al fin Harry.

-Bueno, creo que al fin Voldemort ha decidido anunciar su vuelta oficialmente – dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a su amigos – pero con esto, tanto los aurores como los de la Orden estarna mas alerta.

-Es verdad, pero, ¿por que decidió atacar Gran Gray, si tenia tan cerca al Valle de Godric? – cuestionó Hermione a sus amigos.

-Tal ves. Dijo Harry – porque piense atacar el Valle de Godric cuando este seguro de que es el mas poderoso. Algo así vi en mi "sueño".

-Creo que debes decirle a Dumbledore.

-No lo creo, de nada serviría, ahora ya lo sabe Hermione.

-Harry, me referia la hecho que dijiste que Voldemort planea atacra un castillo, no es así.

-Es verdad, pero, no sabemos cual. ¿En el Valle de Godric hay castillos?

-Si, mi padre me dijo una vez que hay un gran castillo, en el cual había vivido Godric Gryffindor – anuncio Ron, mientras seguía revisando el periódico– por eso lo llaman el Valle de Godric.

-Esta bien, vamos, pero antes Ron, ¿no dicen algo mas en El Profeta?

-No, solo dicen que hay ofertas en Madame Malkin´s y que un paciente de San Mungo ha desparecido hace tres semanas, y siguen sin saber de el. Y una tal Doris Cliford cayo en show al enterarse que no lo han encontrado.

-Nada importante, vayamos con Dumbledore – pronuncio Harry levantándose de la mesa y junto a sus amigos se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore.

.

¿Qué les parecio? Me tarde casi dos semanas en estructurar este capitulo, tuve que reescribirlo cuando lo termine porque no me gustaba. Solo espero que os haya gustado y de nuevo disculpas. Ahora si, subire cada semana (los lunes) un capitulo o dos, para compensarlos. Si tienen algo que decirme, su opinión, sus criticas o sus reproches, manden sus reviews, o escribanme 


	17. Reflexiones y Pruebas

Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. Esta un poquitín largo. Me costo escribirlos, ya que cuando lo acabe tuve que volverlo a reescribir, pero aquí esta. El siguiente capituloya casi también esta listo.  
  
HE CORREGIDO ALGUNOS ERRORES, LEANLO, PORFAS.  
  
Antes, los reviews:  
  
Kamesita: si, ¡Renaci! Ahora si los voy acabar. Gracia spor tu apoyo.  
  
Naya: ke bien que te haya gustado. Aquí esta el 17, y ya casi acabo el 18.  
  
LeoHagrid: igual me agrada estar por aca otra vez. Si seguire con la historia, no te precupes.  
  
Yukinajaganashi: bueno, como vez, Harry tiene una forma curiosa de sufrir sus perdidas, pero no todo es color de rosa, ya veras en próximos capítulos por que. En relacion a la (censurado) de Cho, pues esque en un principio me pareció buena idea, pero como te dije, muchas cosas cambiaran en este mundo rosa. De Ginny no me he olvidado, ya lo veras en este capitulo. Lo otro que comentas, eras la primera en darte cuenta de eso, y te adelando que la historia girara alrededor de eso. Ya veras como es que Gabrielle entra en Hogwarts.  
  
Gandulfo: gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo.  
  
Superhyoga: si, todo me ha salido bien, gracias. Si, ya he vuelto y ahora tendré mas tiempo, y actualizare ahora si lo mas rápido posible. El que a un escritor aficionado como yo le digan que su forma de redactar es buena, es de los mejores halagos. Las pilas ya estan bien puestas.  
  
Dark Kingsley: si, lamento mucho eso. Resulta que cuando subi el cap16, subi el archivo del cap14, por lo que cuando me di cuenta, inmediatamente lo cambie. Espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
BondeR: lo mismo que a Dark, una gran disculpa. Si estas leyendo este cap, es que el 16 ya esta bien.  
  
Les agradezco mucho a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leerme, no olviden dejar sus reviews o enviarme cualquier comentario a  
  
CAPITULO XVII. REFLEXIONES Y PRUEBAS.  
  
Los tres Gryffindors caminaban por el pasillo que conducía hasta una gárgola de piedra, la cual ocultaba detrás de si unas escaleras que conducían al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts.  
  
Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra, los tres se detuvieron.  
  
-Eh, Harry – pregunto Hermione - ¿Sabes cual es la contraseña?  
  
-Si, bueno, a menos que hayan cambiado – contesto Harry sin titubeos.  
  
-¿Y bien? – intervino Ron - ¿Cuál es?  
  
-Caldo de cabra – dijo Harry con voz clara dirigiéndose mas a la gárgola que a Ron.  
  
-Estas bromeando – dijo Ron, al momento en que la gárgola se hacia a un lado para darles el paso, por lo que Ron se quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
-Vamos – indico Harry, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.  
  
-Dumbledore es un poco extraño, ¿no creen? – hablo Ron mientras subían.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – fue la respuesta de Harry.  
  
-¡¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría una contraseña así?  
  
Continuaron en silencio hasta que la escalera se detuvo y tuvieron frente a ellos la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Harry se acerco hasta ella y dio unos golpes a la puerta. Del fondo de la habitación se oyó la voz de su director.  
  
-Adelante – indico el anciano.  
  
Los tres Gryffindors entraron al despacho de Dumbledore y lo encontraron tal como de costumbre. Los pequeños objetos de metal se encontraban donde siempre habían estado, solo que en esta ocasión titilaban mas que de costumbre. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, se encontraba sobre su percha, y se veía esplendido, aunque su tamaño aun no alcanzaba el de un cisne, lo que indicaba que aun no llegaba a la madurez. Harry se explico esto al recordar como Fawkes se había interpuesto entre Dumbledore y un Avada Kedavra lanzado por Voldemort durante el encuentro de estos en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia, donde el ahora pequeño se había tragado literalmente la maldición, quedando reducido a un polluelo entre cenizas. Luego observo el escritorio de Dumbledore, donde se encontraba un ejemplar de El Profeta, por lo que el chico supuso que Dumbledore ya estaba al corriente de los hechos, lo que haría que su explicación fuera mas facil. Cuando llegaron hasta el escritorio de Dumbledore, este hizo aparecer tres sillas acojinadas y cómodas. Y con la mano les indico que se sentaran, por lo que los chicos tomaron asiento.  
  
-Y bien, díganme que los trae hasta aquí – les pregunto Dumbledore en tono amable.  
  
-Pues, vera profesor – empezó Hermione – usted ya ha leído en El Profeta lo ocurrido en Gran Grey, ¿cierto?  
  
-Así es señorita Granger, y por lo que veo, ustedes están tan impresionados como hoy.  
  
-Y lo estamos, profesor – hablo Ron- pero tenemos otra cosa que decirle, ¿Por qué hasta ahora El Profeta pone esa noticia?  
  
-Pues verá señor Weasley, eso es porque hasta el día de hoy el ministerio se ha enterado de lo ocurrido. Voldemort trato de no dejar rastros del pueblo, pero aun así, el ministerio se ha enterado. Por esa razón la marca tenebrosa continuaba sobre Gran Grey. Pero ahora yo debo hacerles una pregunta – y observo atentamente con sus ojos azules tras sus gafas de media luna a los jóvenes sentados frente a el - ¿Cómo sabían que eso había sucedido hacia ya cerca de tres días?  
  
-Pues esa es la razón por la que venimos, profesor – hablo Harry entonces - verá, hace cerca de tres días tuve un extraño sueño – se detuvo, no sabía si en verdad era un sueño o era una visión –, visión, en el vi como Voldemort destruía ese pueblo.  
  
-¡Vaya! – exclamó Dumbledore – entonces Voldemort no aprendió nada en nuestro ultimo encuentro.  
  
-¿A que se refiere? – pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
-A que la conexión entre ustedes es cada vez mas fuerte, sobre todo desde aquella vez en que intento poseerte – explico Dumbledore tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Quiere decir entonces que Voldemort puede ver lo que Harry así como lo hizo Harry con el? – pregunto asombrado Ron, ante la explicación de Albus.  
  
-Pues, joven Weasley, vera, la respuesta es si, y no.  
  
-¿Por qué? – pregunto esta vez Hermione.  
  
-Porque si el dejara que la conexión de nuestras mentes creciera, entonces llegaría el momento en que la mente de uno estaría en el cuerpo del otro – dijo Harry, sorprendido de sus palabras.  
  
-Así es, Harry. Y sabemos que Voldemort no se puede dar el lujo ese lujo, seria muy peligroso para él. Por lo que me sorprende que hayas entrado a su mente, creía que el había puesto alguna barrera, pero me equivoque, como se me ha vuelto costumbre.  
  
-No profesor – exclamo Harry – en esta visión, Voldemort mato a uno de los suyos por romper las barreras, o algo así, dijo que mi concentración había aumentado, pero no se como lo hize.  
  
-Tal vez, si intentas recordad lo que hiciste antes de la visión, podamos encontrar algo – inquirio Dumbledore, mirando misteriosamente a Harry.  
  
-Bueno, antes de la visión, me encontraba frente al fuego de la chimenea, y tras observar el crepitar de este, vi una luz verde, cegadora, y creo que estaba muerto, porque sentí frío y todo me daba vueltas, como si viajara con polvo flu, y entonces me encontré en Gran Grey, y vi todo eso.  
  
-Harry – esta vez, la voz de Dumbledore denotaba cierta emocion mezclada con un miedo nunca antes vistos por Harry -, me estas diciendo que solo viste el fuego te conectaste a Voldemort, ¿cierto?  
  
-Pues… si, solo lo vi, no lo pense, solo paso.  
  
-Vaya, vaya – dijo Dumbledore mas para si que para sus alumnos – pero, bueno. Solo una ultima cosa, ¿la cicatriz te dolio en aquella ocasión?  
  
-Si – afirmo Harry – bastante.  
  
-Esta bien, pediré a Madamme Pommfrey que prepare una pocion para evitar esos dolores, tal vez pueda hacer algo. Ahora, vuelvan a sus calses, o el profesor Snape se disgustara.  
  
-Si, claro profesor – hablo Hermione.  
  
-No profesor, espere, hay algo mas – inquirió Harry, quien estaba a punto de olvidar el motivo de su visita a Dumbledore.  
  
-Dime entonces Harry – dijo amablemente Dumbledore, volviendo a indicarles que se sentaran, ya que se encontraban de pie.  
  
-Vera – comenzó Harry al momento de sentarse – durante esa visión, Voldemort habló de que Colagusano, usted sabe, Petter Pettigrew.  
  
-Si Harry, se de quien hablas – y en el rostro de Dumbledore se dibujo una expresión de pena. – Es increíble como algunas veces, aquellas personas en quienes depositamos toda nuestra confianza, e incluso, en algunas veces, nuestra vida, resultan ser todo lo contrario a lo que creíamos.  
  
-Es cierto. Yo cuide de Scabbers como si fuera parte de mi familia, e incluso cote algunos secretos – hablo Ron, aunque ante este ultimo comentario, comenzo a enrojecer – y mirenlo, resulto ser un asqueroso traidor – dijo Ron con rabia.  
  
-Las cosas por alguna razón pasan, señor Weasley, pero los tres deben entender que lo menos que podemos sentir por esas personas es pena, o si es posible, perdón.  
  
-¡Yo nunca perdonaré a Pettigrew! – dijo Harry casi en un grito - ¡El mato a mis padres!  
  
-Pero Harry – trato de tranquilizarlo Hermione – Pettigrew no mato a tus padres, pero fue el medio. El solo apunto la pistola.  
  
-La señorita Granger tiene toda la razón Harry, y es por eso que lo menos que podemos sentir por Petigrew es pena. Ya te he dicho como son las decisiones del mago y no sus acciones las que lo determinan, y hasta ahora solo conocemos las acciones de Peter.  
  
-Si, pero… yo  
  
-Contunua Harry, que sucede entre Voldemort y Peter.  
  
-Voldemort dijo algo a Colagusano sobre el Valle de Godric, algo sobre mostrar al mundo que ha regresado con todo su poder – el chico tomo aire, le costaba recordar todo lo que vio – Dijo que debía distraer al ministro y a usted, y que cinco mortífagos debáin entrar a tomar una cosa en un castillo.  
  
-El Valle de Godric … el castillo, un objeto – murmuro Dumbledore en un tono apenas audible. – Entonces, el desea apoderarse de… - y entonces, el rostro de Dumbledore tomo una expresión sombría, y luego se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa que dirigía hacia Harry – Bien Harry, creo que hemos terminado. Ya hemos tomado mas tiempo del que ustedes contaban. Los acompañare.  
  
Los cuatro salieron del despacho sin decir otra palabra, y llegaron hasta las mazmorras, donde Harry abrió la puerta del aula de Pociones, detrás de él entraron Ron y Hermione, quedando los tres en el umbral de la puerta. En ese momento, la clase que se encontraba en silencio, volteo la mirada hacia la puerta. El silencio se mantuvo unos segundoas antes de que una voz fría y familiar les hablaba.  
  
-Potter, dígame, ¿Qué es lo que hace creer que puede entrar en mi clase de esta manera? Y lo pero es que llega cuarenta minutos tarde. Serán entonces esos puntos los que descuente de Gryffindor por cada uno, asi que…  
  
-Severus, ellos viene conmigo – se oyo la voz de Al bus Dumbledore en el salón – yo les he llamado, y nos retrasamos unos minutos aclarando una situación. Entonces, comprenderás que no hay razón para que se descuenten eso puntos de Gryffindor, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo el anciano con voz tranquila y amable.  
  
-Tiene toda la razón – dijo la fría voz de Snape, mirando con recelo a los jóvenes que Albus excusaba – siéntense – les ordenó indicándoles con una mano un pupitre.  
  
-Nuevamente, Severus, tendré que contradecirte. Alumnos – indico Dumbledore a los Gryffindor y Hufflepuf – tienen el restó de la clase libre, no hagan travesuras. Severus – esta vez se dirigio a Snape, quien apenas creía la orden de Dumbledore y lo miraba con inquietud – debemos hablar.  
  
Cuando Harry, Ron Y Hermione salieron del aula de Snape con sus compañeros, Dumbledore cerro la puerta.  
  
Los chicos pasaron el resto de la hora en los patios del castillo, donde mientras descansaban, Harry sabía que debía contarles algo a sus amigos.  
  
-Eh, chicos.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Harry? – pregunto Ron.  
  
-Hoy, antes de leer el Profeta, he recibido tres cartas, vean – y saco de su mochila los tres pergaminos, y se los dio.  
  
-Uno es de Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur – dijo Harry con un dejo dee tristeza en la voz- , la otra es de Hagrid…  
  
-¿Quién creen que quiera volvernos a ver? – pregunto Ron mientras leia la carta de Hagrid.  
  
-Hay Ron – dijo Hermione – Es lógico que se refiere a Grawp.  
  
-¿Grawp? Pero por que nos quiere ver.  
  
-Tal vez para que le agradezcamos el habernos ayudado a librarnos de los centauros al final del curso pasado – profirió Harry recordando la forma en que Grawp "los ayudo".  
  
-Tal vez, o para reclamarnos el no haberle ayudado, realmente resulto herido – dijo Hermione, quien se había encontrado con Harry en aquella ocasión.  
  
-Sea lo que sea, puede esperar hasta la hora de la comida – Ron puso los ojos en blanco imaginando la cantidad de manjares que comeria. - ¿y de quien es la tercera carta Harry?  
  
-No lo se, no traía remitente, y no son mas de dos líneas, miren: "La clave son la llama y tus ojos Potter. No he olvidado mi deuda." – leyó Harry en voz alta a sus amigos. – No se que quiera decir.  
  
-Pues si, tal vez es de algún loco.  
  
-No Ron – lo interrumpió Hermione analizando la carta -, miren, dice que tus ojos y la llama son la clave – dijo la chica en tono misterioso.  
  
-Lo se Hermione, eso dice, pero quien sabe que significa, y no trae remitente, tal vez es un loco como dice Ron.  
  
-Pues ese loco conoce bien lo que haces y lo que ves – Hermione puso énfasis en la ultima palabra.  
  
-¿A que te refieres, Hermione? – pregunto Ron mirando escrutadoramente a su amiga – No creerás que alguien esta vigilando a Harry, ¿o si?  
  
-No es eso, sino que en la carta se menciona a una llama.  
  
Harry tomo la carta y la volvio a leer, tratando de comprender a su amiga, y darse cuenta de algo que no hubiera visto, hasta que…  
  
-Hermione, ¿no creeras que…?  
  
-Si Harry.  
  
-¿Me podrían decir de que hablan? – pregunto Ron impaciente mirando con recelo a su amigos.  
  
-Mira Ron, lo que queremos decir es que tal vez la persona que evio esta carta sabe que Harry tuvo esa vision en la llama.  
  
-Pero como puede saberlo, la conexión es solo entre Harry y Vold… Voldemor – dijo Ron, sorprendiéndose de sus palabras – no puede ser, o si.  
  
-No lo sabemos, Ron, no lo sabemos – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y a Ron alternadamente.  
  
-Pero aun así, no estamos seguros de ellos pero hay que investigar algo.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Los chicos se levantaron del pasto y se dirigieron hacia la parte del Bosque Prohibido donde se encontraba el aula de Artes Oscuras. En el camino, se encontraron con Blaise.  
  
-Eh, Harry – saludo el Slytherin.  
  
-Blaise, que tal las clases hasta ahora.  
  
-Pues han estado tranquilas. ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
-Claro. No creo que te importe que ellos escuchen.  
  
-No, en absoluto, te venía apreguntar si aún participaras conmigo en el Torneo, como las reglas han cambiado.  
  
-Claro, aparte no podía participar con Ron o e Hermione porque ellos participaran juntos, ¿no es verdad? – pregunto a sus amigos, mientras lo veía picadamente, y Ron y Hermione se sonrojaban.  
  
-Pues la verdad… nosotros no… pensabamos – balbuceó Ron.  
  
-Si, nosotros participaremos juntos, ¿verdad Ron? – dijo Hermione mirando dulcemente al chico, al tiempo que le pisaba el pie. La chica había captado el mensaje de Harry.  
  
-Si, cierto, iremos – dijeron, tratando de no gritar por el dolor en su pie.  
  
-Bueno, pues veamos que nos enseña Pers.  
  
Los se dirigieron hasta la entrada del alula, y mientras lo hacían, Harry puso al corriente a Blaise sobre lo que hablaron con Dumbledore y las cartas.  
  
-Pues creo que Dumbledore tiene alguna idea sobre lo que sucede, Harry – le dijo Blaise – aunque no entiendo por que querría hablar con Snape.  
  
-Eso es porque Snape es algo así como un espía, y tal ves Dumbledore le asigne una nueva misión – le explico Harry.  
  
-¿Pero espía para Dumbledore?  
  
-Bueno, no para Dumbledore, sino para la Orden del Fénix – dijo Ron, llevandose las manos a la boca al notar que habló de mas.  
  
-¿Entonces es cierto que Dumbledore es el líder de la famosa Orden?  
  
-Si, Blaise- hablo Harmione. Si Ron ya había hablado de mas, de una vez que el Slytherin lo supiera todo, despues de todo, ya eran amigos y había demostrado que era digno de la confianza de Harry y ellos – y por eso recurrimos a Dumbledore.  
  
-Vaya! – suspiro Blaise.  
  
Llegaron hasta el aula, donde Pers ya los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, y les indico que se sentaran, mientras esperaban los demas. Cuando todos llegaron, Pers hablo.  
  
-Bien, empezemos. ¿Alguien recuerda lo ultimo que vimos?, si señorita Granger.  
  
-Usted hablaba sobre el lavado cerebral.  
  
-Así es, el lavado cerebral consiste en controlar a otra persona para que realice lo que deseamos. Este acto se realiza mediante la maldición imperios, que según se, ya conocen, pero ahora les enseñaré a usarla. Deberán concentrarse principalmente en lo que desean que el otro realice, luego, pensar en la persona con quien efectuar la maldición, y finalmente, trazando un circulo en el aire y apuntando a su victima, pronunciaran "imperio". Comiencen, practicaran con su pareja de pupitre.  
  
Solo Harry, Ron, Hermione y Padma consiguieron realizar la maldición y mantenerla. Al final, Gryffindor recibio 60 puntos y Ravenclaw 20. Salieron del bosque para ir a comer.  
  
Los chicos entraron al castillo para comero, y en el Gran Comedor se separaron, a Excepcion de Harry, Blaise, Hermione y Ron. Para sorpresa de los tres leones, Blaise se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor para comer, recibiendo miradas asesinas de los Slytherins e incomodas de parte de los Gruffindors, quienes al ver que estaba con Harry y los otros, lo dejaron pasar. Al término de la comida, se separaron para sus clases de la tarde.  
  
La clase de Historia de la Magia, tan aburrida como de costumbre, seguida de Adivinación, la cual resulto extrañamente emocionante, ya que la Profesora Trelawney puso en trance a Hermione – Harry pensó que para demostrar que tenía ni pizca del "ojo interno", aunque su intento fallo – la cual, despues de unos minutos de silencio predijo que justo cuando Marte, la Tierra, Saturno y el Sol formaran un cuadrado perfecto en el espació, las sombras envolverian el mundo por tres horas. Y como todos se encontraban asustados por ese hecho, Firenze les mando que con ayuda de sus mapas celestes y la trayectoria de los astros, determinaran la fecha en la que eso sucedería. Todos se calmaron cuando al fin Hermione termino su mapa, el cual indicaba que fecha seria en el año 2567, fecha en la cual, de acuerdo a un libro de astronomía, coincidía con un eclipse solar con una duración aproximada de tres horas.  
-Bueno, pues eso lo explica todo – comento Ron mientras salían del aula rumbo a los invernaderos.  
  
La profesora Sprout les ordeno trasplantar las rosas, y la mayoria termino arañado en incluso Dean Thomas fue envenenado por una rosa negra, por lo que la clase se interrumpió diez minutos antes de lo debido.  
  
Legaron al aula de Magia Natural, donde Aberforth les enseño como mover los objetos de su lugar, y regresaron al castillo a la cena, y antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, Ron y Hermione metieron sus nombres en la urna para el torneo.  
  
Al salir del aula, Harry miro el cielo, y recordó algo.  
  
-Ron, se me había olvidado. Debemos hacer las pruebas para los puestos que sobran en el equipo de Gryffindor.  
  
-Es cierto, tambien debemos encontrar capitan.  
  
-Pues la profesora McGonagall sera quien decida eso – indico Hermione.  
  
Y tal como lo dijo la chica, al llegar al vestíbulo, la profesora McGonagall hizo llamar a Harry y Ron, para tratar asuntos del equipo. Hermione también los acompaño.  
  
Cuando llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, notaron que dentro solo estaban Ginny y Katie Bell.  
  
-Sientense – les indico McGonagall – .La razón por la que les he reunido esta vez es para que acordemos la formación del Equipo de Quidditch este año. Como sabran, debido a los lamentables incidentes del ciclo escolar – y miror a Harry, quien recordo a que "incidentes" se referia su jefa de casa – y a la intervención de esa arpía de Umbridge – dijo la profesora son asco -, el equipo tuvo que ser radicalmente cambiado. Pero este año, las cosas serán distintas. En primer lugar, debo decirles que aunque ganamos la copa el ciclo anterior, realmente al equipo le hacía falta práctica. Así que al terminar el curso, los golpeadores con que contábamos, renunciaron, ya que se les hizo pesado.  
  
-Que cobardes – exclamó Katie.  
  
-Por lo que las pruebas de Quidditch serán muy difíciles, ya que tenemos que encontrar dos golpeadores, dos cazadores, ya que Alicia y Angelina se han retirado aql concluir su séptimo grado, y un buscador.  
  
-Pero profesora, que no Ginny es la buscadora – pregunto Hermione.  
  
-No, renuncie al puesto. Pero haré la prueba para quedar como cazadora.  
  
-Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto – dijo McGonagall -, el buscador. Señor Potter, ¿le gustaría volver a su puesto en el equipo?  
  
-Claro – dijo Harry, apenas creyendo lo que oía – por supuesto profesora, gracias.  
  
-Entonces debemos encontrar a la cazadora, que esperemos sea Ginny – dijo Katie, mirando a la aludida – y a los golpeadores. ¿Cuándo serán las pruebas profesora?  
  
-Seran este sábado, Katie. Y el ultimo punto antes de que se vayan, es el del capitan. Ya saben que el capitán siempre es aquel de mayor edad, por lo que usted, señorita Bell, es la nueva capitana de Gryffindor, espero que cumpla bien en su puesto. Pueden retirarse.  
  
Los chicos salieron del despacho de McGonagall para llegar hasta el Gran Salón, mientras discutian sobre lo ocurrido. Alcicia apenas se creía que era capitana.  
  
-Lo haras muy bien Katie– la alento Hermione – sabras escoger bien a los que faltan.  
  
-Eso espero, pero debemos estar "todo el equipo", entendido – hablo Katie dirigiéndose a Ron y a Harry - . Y Ginny, espero que entres como cazadora.  
  
-Lo hará – afirmo Ron – ella siempre fue buena jugando de cazadora.  
  
-Eso esperemos – dijo Harry.  
  
La cena fue tranquila y luego de que McGonagall anunciara en el salon que las pruebas para cazador y golpeadores de Gryffindor serían el sabado por la mañana, mientras que las de Slytherin serían por la tarde. Todos se dirigieron hasta la sala comun, donde, una vez que tocaron la cama, quedaron dormidos.  
  
El resto de la semana paso sin inconvenientes, dieron la respuesta a la esfinge quien les obsequio siete pequeñas gemas que brillaban intensamente. Finalmente, el sábado llego.  
  
Harry se levanto temprano junto con Ron para estar en el campo a las ocho tal como se los pidió Katie. Se sorprendieron de no ver a Hermione, quien un día antes había dicho que los acompañaría, pero como se les hizo tarde, pidieron a Parvati y Lavander que le dijera a Hermione que los alcanzara en el comedor. Pero Hermione tampoco llegó, por lo que mientras salina en direccion al campo de quidditch, Blaise los alcanzo. El Slytherin llevaba sus capa negra con los adornos de Slytherin y debajo ropa deportiva roja.  
  
-He venido a darle apoyo – comento el chico a Harry y Ron – pero fue una odisea salir de la sala de Slytherin con esto – y mostró a los chicos sus ropas rojas - . ¿Y Hermione?  
  
-No lo sabemos, tal vez llegue con Ginny.  
  
-Pues espero que queden los mejores en su equipo, aunque la tendrán difícil contra Hufflepuf en el primer partido, que será un día antes de que inicie el torneo.  
  
Blaise se separo de ellos cuando llegaron al campo, ya que Ron y Harry entraron a los vestidores, donde ya los esperaba Katie.  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos –dijo Katie con voz tranquila – las pruebas seran como sigue – y señalo una pizarra con unos dibujos – Para los golpeadores, Ron deberá estar en los aros, mientras Harry y yo nos pasaremos la quaffle, y ellos intentaran tirarnos de las escobas antes de que anotemos un tanto a Ron. Para la prueba de cazador, quien se postule debera tratar de quitarnos la quaffle a Harry y a mi y meter la quaffle en el aro. Entendido – y espero a que los chicos asintieran. Harry noto que Katie, a diferencia de Wood y Angelina, los anteriores capitanes, no se exigía mucho para preparar sus jugadas, aunque si se explica bien y tenia madera de líder. Salieron al campo, donde una pequeña multitud de Gryffindors esperaban el inicio de las pruebas. Harry visualizó a Blase en una de las gradas, y vio que charlaba con Cho, quien acudió también a las pruebas.  
  
Katie se dirigió al grupo de postulantes y les indico la manera en que se realizarían las pruebas, luego les indico que se dividieran en los que iban para cazadores y los que era para golpeadores. Harry y Ron se sorprendieron que en el grupo de aspirantes para cazadores se encontraban Ginny y Hermione, quien llevaba una escoba que al parecer de Harry, era una Nimbus.  
  
Las pruebas iniciaron para los golpeadores, que entraban en parejas. La primera pareja era pesima, ya que no golpeo ni una sola buldger, por lo que Harry y Katie estuvieron esquivándolas. La segunda pareja eran los hermanos Creevey, que resultaron ser muy buenos, ya que golpearon todas las bludgers, y las mantuvieron lejos de los cazadores, hasta el punto que en una parte del campo, Denis y Colin se pasaban las bludgers con los bates. La siguiente pareja no fue tan buena como los Creevey, pero evitaron que una bludger diera en la cara a Ron. Luego pasaron tres parejas mas, pero apenas y lograban golpear a las bludger. E incluso, uno de ellos se golpeo la cara con un bate. Al finalizar la prueba para golpeadores, Katie bajo de su escoba y anuncio a quienes se quedaron.  
  
-Agradezco a los que participaron para las pruebas, pero los que tienen el puesto son los hermanos Creevey, Colin y Denis – y los aludidos dieron saltos de emocion y se acercaron al equipo, en especial a Harry.  
  
-Harry, Harry, lo hemos conseguido – decía Colin.  
  
-Si, bien hecho, son muy buenos – les dijo Harry.  
  
-Ahora – anunció Katie – inician las pruebas de cazadora.  
  
La primera en hacer la prueba fue una chica de tercer año, quien logro quitar la quaffle a Harry, pero se le cayo. Luego siguió otra chica de quinto, pero apenas tuvo la quaffle, se la cayó de las manos. Entonces toco el turno a Ginny, quien rápidamente quito la quaffle a Harry, esquivo hábilmente a Katie y al estar frente a Ron, hizo una pantalla a la izquierda, pero lanzo la quaffle a la derecha, anotando un tanto.  
  
Luego de Ginny paso Lavander – quien en vez de seguir la quaffle, seguía a Harry, quien le aventó la quaffle, pero esta apenas y reaccionó y cayo de la escoba, pero Hermione, que se encontraba en el suelo, hizo aparecer un montón de paja para amortiguar la caída de la chica. Luego paso otra chica de segundo, quien a pesar de quitar la quaffle a Katie, no puedo esquivara Harry. Finalmente, la unica que quedaba era Hermione.  
  
Entonces Harry noto que no había visto mal, ya que Harmione monto una escoba Nimbus 2000, como la que el alguna vez había tenido, antes de que el sauce boxeador la destruyera y Sirius le regalara la Saeta de Fuego.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Hermione resultó ser muy buena volando en la escoba, sumando a eso que las Nimbus esran de las mejores. Hermione siguió a Katie por el campo, y cuando esta paso la quaffle a Harry, Hermione la tomo, y salio disparada hacia los aros, pero Harry se le puso enfrente, y la chica giro bruscamente, pero se recupero y volvió a lanzarse a los aros, y cuando estuvo frente a ellos, lanzó la pelota al aro que Ron protegía, pero la lanzó con tal velocidad que esta paso rozándole la oreja izquierda a Ron, anotando un tanto.  
  
Todos se sorprendieron de la manera en que Hermione volaba, ya que nunca antes había demostrado aptitudes para el vuelo, salvo Ron y Harry, que la habían visto manejar fácilmente la escoba que se encontraba en una de los cuartos con llaves voladoras que protegían la piedra filosofal.  
  
Katie indico a todos que bajaran, y reunió al equipo ahora compuesto por Ron, Harry, Katie, los hermanos Creevey y ella.  
  
-Creo que esta claro, no ceen – pregunto Katie al equipo -. Tanto Ginny como Hermione son muy buenas.  
  
-Entonces las dos se quedan, ¿verdad? – dijo Colin.  
  
-Si, estor de acuerdo – comentó Katie – ambas se quedan en el puesto – y se dirigió hacia los participantes – hemos tomado una decisión. Las cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor son Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley, los demás les agradecemos por venir – y regreso junto con Ginny y Hermione hasta donde estaba el equipo.  
  
-Felicidades- dijo Ron a su hermana y a Hermione.  
  
-Es increible – dijo Hermione, quien no se creía que le hubieran seleccionado junto con Ginny – nunca crei que lo lograría..  
  
-No te preocupes – le dijo Ginny – Sabía que lo lograrias – y le giño un ojo.  
  
-Si.  
  
El equipo se retiro a los vestidores, donde se les entrego a Colin, Denis, Ginny y Hermione sus casilleros y ropas.  
  
-¿Quién te ha comprado la escoba, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, mientras salían de los vestidores.  
  
-Me la regalo Víctor el verano antes iniciar quinto año, pero solo la use en su casa ese verano, donde el me enseño a volar mejor, y desde ese entonces, no la use hasta el martes.  
  
-¿Hasta el martes?  
  
-Si Harry – intervino Ginny, uniéndoseles – ella me comento que quería entrar al equipo, y desde el martes entrenamos juntas.  
  
-Entonces Krum te dio esa escoba –pegunto Ron, un poco molesto.  
  
-Si, Ron, pero no te procupes, no pasa nada y nunca ha pasdo nada entre el y yo.  
  
Eh, Harry – grito Cho quien se acecaba a los cuatro junto con Blaise, y al llegar junto a Harry, le beso.  
  
-¿Quiénes han quedado? – pregunto curiosoBlaise.  
  
-Los hermanos Creevey como golpeadores y Ginny y Hermione como cazadoras.  
  
El grupo de amigos salio del campo y se dirigió al castillo, al momento en que en el estadio de quidditch inicaban las pruebas de Slytherin. 


	18. Dunkelmond, Beauxbattoms, Thanatos Morti...

He aqui el capitulo 18, espero les guste. Esta un poquitin largo.  
  
HE CORREGIDO ALGUNOS ERRORES, LEANLO, PORFAS, PARA QUE NO SE PIERDAN.  
  
-LeoHagrid: espero este te guste también. No cometi un error, recuerda que Ginny le dijo a Harry que la que egresaba era Angelina.  
  
-yukinajaganashi: Ginny ya aparece. Todo asu tiempo. Yo nunca dije que cambiaran de cerebro, sino de mente. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
-gandulfo: la acción ya se viene.  
  
CAPITULO XVIII. DUNKELMOND, BEAUXBATTOMS, THANATOS MORTIDEUS Y DORÉSAULE.  
  
Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, y Harry y Ron comenzaron a acumular deberes, pero aun así, Harry, de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para resolver sus pendientes y pasar un tiempo con Cho, con quien comenzaba a entenderse cada vez mejor. Una vez llego hasta la entrada de la sala comun de Ravenclaw con la capa invisible, dio la contraseña (Águila Cognocere) y entro en la amplia sala comun, que era tan grande como la de Gryffinfor, pero sus butacas eran de metal y sus mesas no estaban gastadas. Se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Cho con una de sus amigas y Roger Davies, platicando muy a gusto. Cuando las chicas se dirigieron a su dormitorio, que se encontraba al final de un pasillo, las siguió y al entrar Cho, entró detrás de ella y una vez dentro, se quito la capa dando un beso a Cho, quien quedo estática durante un momento, cosa que soprendio a su amiga, la cual cuando los dos dejaron de besarse, dijo que no creía que Cho fuera capaz de dar la contraseña a su novio para que la visitara, pero no lo dijo molesta, sino divertida, luego de un rato con Cho, Harry regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se encontró con Ginny.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto su amiga, temiendo la respuesta.  
  
-Con Cho – contesto simplemente Harry.  
  
-Eh, Harry, ¿te puedo decir algo?  
  
-Claro, que sucede Ginny – Harry miro intrigado a la hermana de Ron.  
  
-Es en relación con Cho.  
  
-Bien, dime – dijo Harry, tratando de buscar en la pelirroja algun indicio de lo que ella quería decir.  
  
-Pues veras, recuerdas el final del curso pasado, cuando Cho salia con mi ex-novio – dijo Ginny, tanteando sus palabras.  
  
-Si – recordó Harry, y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que Ginevra quería decir.  
  
-Pues, tu dijiste que no pasaba nada entre tu y Cho, y ahora mirate.  
  
-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Ginny?  
  
-Pues, que tal vez Cho solo este jugando contigo, luego de lo que te hizo, pues….  
  
-Ginny – Harry miro a la pelirroja con una mirada triste – se que parezca hasta cierto punto ilógico y estúpido que lo hiciera, pero, tu no entiendes, no lo entenderías.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que no entendería Harry? – le reprocho su amiga.  
  
-El porque de lo que hago.  
  
-Harry, por dios. ¿Te has mirado últimamente?  
  
-Ginny, yo no…  
  
-Harry, hace no mas de dos meses que perdiste a Sirius, y hace apenas 15 días Fleur murió, y tu vas por la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado. Luego te paseas por ahí con Cho, quien últimamente, si no te has dado cuenta, te presume como si fueras un objeto para ella. – Ginny se contenia de no gritarle, pero falló.  
  
-¡Cho es la unica que me comprende!  
  
-¡No es verdad! – en ese momento, toda la sala común se había volteado a verlos. – Ella finge comprenderte, pero tu no eres mas que una de sus conquistas. Tu solo eres su novio "oficial".  
  
-Ginny, mide bien lo que dices.  
  
-No me crees, pues pregúntale a Roger Davies donde ha estado todas las clases a las que no ha asistido. Y preguntale a Cho lo mismo, entindelo Harry, ¡TU ERES SU JUEGO!  
  
Harry contemplo un momento el rostro de Ginny, un rostro reflejaba una gran rabía, pero no contra el, sino contra las personas que le hicieron daño a el, Harry Potter. Ese rostro le indicaba que lo que la chica decía era verdad. Harry no podía soportar que ese rostro tan bello de le viera de esa manera, por lo que decir nada, y haciendo caso omiso a quienes veían la escena expectantes, se dirigió a su dormitorio, dejando a la pelirroja ahi, en medio de la sala común.  
  
Cuando llegó al dormitorio, sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos. Se tumbo en su cama, y cerro los ojos, haciendo lo posible por no llorar. Las palabras de Ginny bien podían interpretarse como si ella estuviera celosa, pero recordó como Hermione había dicho que Ginny le "gustaba" Harry, pero ahora ya no. luego, puerta de la habitación se abrio, dejando pasar a Ginny, quien se sento junto a Harry, en la cama.  
  
-No me crees, cierto.  
  
-Quisiera no creerte – dijo Harry, incorporándose y secándose las lagrimas - pero lo dijiste tan segura, que no se que pensar.  
  
-Harry, no te lo digo para que termines con Cho, sino para evitar que te sigan haciendo daño. Si no me crees, saca el mapa del merodeador.  
  
Harry saco el mapa de su baúl, y con la habítalo activo.  
  
-Revisa la sala común de Ravenclaw – y la chica espero a que Harry lo hiciera, confirmando lo que ella había dicho. En la sección del mapa que indicaba la sala común de Ravenclaw, había dos motas de tintas encimadas una sobre otra con las inscripciones "Cho Chang" y "Roger Davies" – lo ves, no te engañe.  
  
Harry tenía la vista perdida, se sentía totalmente desorientado. Y se dio cuenta que ese hecho no le molestaba en absoluto, no hubo celos. Comprendio que mas que cariño, lo de él y Cho no fue mas que un juego en el que Cho, resulto ser la mejor.  
  
-No quería que te enteraras así, Harry. Pero no podía dejar que te lastimara esa…, esa…  
  
-Dilo Ginny, ya no tiene importancia para mi.  
  
-Esa perra – dijo finalmente Ginny, y una leve sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Harry.- Harry, no tienes que fingir ser fuerte ante los demas, al menos, no ante mi..  
  
-Entonces, como quieres que sea. ¿Qué me lamente por siempre las muertes de Sirius y Fleur? No sabes lo que es perder a alguien así. Yo prefiero fingir a sufrir ese dolor.  
  
-Harry, ese dolor te indica lo mucho que les quieres, pero no debes olvidarlo, porque sería como olvidarlo a ellos. Y me doy cuenta de que Ron y Hermione estan equivocados.  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Ellos dicen que has madurado, que has afrontado esas perdidas como lo haria una persona mayor, pero no es verdad. Te han obligado madurar, y mucho mas rapido de lo que debías. Si eres muy fuerte, pero si no demuestras ese dolor, entonces empezaras a perder lo mas importante, que es tu corazon.  
  
-¿Entonces, como lo hago?  
  
-Harry, se quien eres en realidad, no quien todos quieres que seas. Tu decides lo que eres, no los demás. No te sumas tampoco en un mundo de depresión, porque solo te harás daño, solo acepta las cosas, ya que estas suceden por algo, y no fingas ser quien no eres – y ante esto ultimo, se acerco a Harry le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, y salio del dormitorio.  
  
Harry analizo cada palabra de lo que le dijo Ginny. Era verdad, había estado viviendo una farsa con Cho y con los demás, estaba aparentando ser fuerte, aunque el dolor le carcomía por dentro, entonces escucho una voz que le hablaba desde dentro de la cabeza "el hecho de puedas sentir ese dolor, demuestra que aun eres un ser humano". se dio cuenta de que había fallado a su promesa, si aquellos que dieron la vida por el lo hicieron para que fuese feliz, fue para que así lo fuera, no para que usara eso como pretexto para esconder sus miedos, su mas grande miedo. Y con estos pensamientos, se quedo dormido.  
  
La mañana del domingo despertó junto con los primeros rayos de sol, y se sentía mal. Se preguntó porque se sentía así, y al recordar la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo. Se lavo la cara y se vistió, tomo su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, y salio de la sala común. Busco en el mapa a Cho, y la encontro en uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso, junto con otra persona, Roger Davies. "Así será mas fácil", pensó para si. Y camino hasta el pasillo del cuerto piso. Cuando llego a él, se pudo su capa y busco a Cho, se encontraba detrás de una armadura junto con Roger Davies, besandose. Se quito la capa y se dirigio hasta ella.  
  
-Cho – dijo enérgicamente, interrumpiendo el beso de los Ravenclaws – tenemos que hablar – su voz era monótona, como si hubiera ensayado lo que diría.  
  
La chica inmediatamente solto a Roger, y se dirigio a Harry, pálida.  
  
-Hemos terminado – dijo Harry, y sin esperar alguna réplica de Cho, salio de ese pasillo, en el momento en que un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuf pasaba por ahí..  
  
Harry camino hasta el Gran Comedor, donde se sumio en sus pensamientos. Mientras el salón se llenaba, no noto como todos lo que le veían lo señalaban y murmuraban. Tampoco noto cuando Cho entro junto con su amiga, y al ver a Harry, se puso a llorar, y estuvo a punto de ir a hablar con él, cuando Ginny Weasley entro en el salón seguida de Colin Creevey y Luna Lovegood. Al verla, Cho, le fulmino con la mirada antes de comenzar a gritarle.  
  
-Tu – le miro y la señaló Cho con el dedo – tu, tuviste la culpa.  
  
-Deja de señalarme – le dijo Ginny amablemente – y no se a que te refieres.  
  
-Claro que lo sabes – le reprocho Cho – siempre estuviste celosa.  
  
-Mira, no tengo tiempo de charlar, ya que tengo hambre, y menos cuando no se de que hablas – dijo Ginny con un dejo de haberse hartado. En ese momento Harry levanto la vista, y su mirada triste se quedo clavada en la pelirroja que en ese momento sacaba la varita disimuladamente – así que apártate, o….  
  
-¿O que? – amenazó Chang – ya me has hecho mucho daño, solo por ser mejor y mas bonita que tu, vamos – y en ese momento apunto con su varita a Ginny - ¿Qué harás?  
  
-Ahora lo veras – dijo Ginny apuntando también con su varita a Cho.  
  
-¡Expeliermus! – se oyó una voz desde la mesa de Gryffindor, al momento en que las dos varitas salían volando de las manos de sus dueñas - ¡Acció Varitas! - Y las varitas llegaron hasta las manos del Gryffindor, que se había puesto de pie para evitar el duelo entre las dos chicas.  
  
Luna y Colin miraron entonces a Harry, mientras Ginny y Cho se veian deseándose lo peor la una a la otra. Todo el salón se encontraba en silencio, un silencio que fue interrumpido por la fría voz de Snape.  
  
-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Snape, mirando primero a las dos chicas, luego a Harry apuntándoles con la varita en una mano y las varitas de ellas en la otra – Con que usando magia fuera de las aulas, eh, Potter. Bien. Eso son cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y un castigo impuesto por el celador Filch. Ahora Potter, acompañeme, los demás, vuelvan a lo suyo. Devuelva las varitas, Potter – ordeno Snape.  
  
Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Snape, aun con la mirada triste. Lo siguió y al psar junto a Ginny y Cho, les arrojó sus varitas, mientras el Gran salón veía como desparecía detrás de la puerta.  
  
Harry iba detrás de Snape, en el momento en que Pers bajaba la escalera de mármol.  
  
-Puede irse, Potter – ordenó Snape, quien se dirigía hacía Pers.  
  
-Pero señor, y mi castigo.  
  
-Olvídelo – y sin mas, Sanpe fue detrás de Pers y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry se sorprendió y se preguntó si las cosas entre ellos se habrían arreglado.  
  
Como era domingo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió ir a pasear por el lago. Salio del castillo y se acerco hasta el pequeño puente que llevaba al aula de Magia Natural. Se detuvo en medio del puente, y se quedo contemplando las tranquilas aguas del algo, cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Entonces, al fin alguien te ha hecho entender lo que te dije, no es verdad – dijo la amble voz de Lionell Malfoy.  
  
-Profesor – dijo Harry, sorprendido – que quiere decir.  
  
-Que lo que te dije tu lo interpretaste del modo equivocado, te dije que hay que aceptar las cosas y seguir viviendo, y tu entendiste que las cosas pasan y tu puedes hacer lo que quieres.  
  
-Parece que si.  
  
-Y bien, quien fue.  
  
-¿Quién fue que?  
  
-Quien te lo hizo entender.  
  
-Ginevra Weasley.  
  
-Pelirroja, curioso. Bien Harry, entonces, a partir de este momento, conoceremos quien eres en realidad, no es así.  
  
-Si – y sonrio débilmente, sonrisa que su profesor le devolvio.  
  
-Dígame una cosa, profesor. Usted me dijo que perdio a alguien muy importante para usted. ¿A quien perdió?  
  
-A mi esposa. Ella era realmente bella, hermosa, y la vida le fue arrebatada cruelmente. Pero eso solo me enseño dos cosas mas, y una de ellas ya te la he dicho.  
  
-A si, ¿Qué cosas?  
  
-La primera, que una persona no siempre debe estar viva para que la amemos.  
  
-¿Y la segunda?  
  
-Que no existen los finales felices. Bueno, no siempre. Nos vemos despues, Harry – y el profesor se retiro, dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
Harry regreso al castillo a la hora de la comida, donde se dio cuenta de que su rompimiento con Cho y el encuentro de Ginny y esta era la noticia del dia, pero tal como sucedia cada vez que la gente se asombraba al oír su nombre, no le dio importancia. Justo cuando se sentó, Blaise se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Wow, chico. Eres soprendente.  
  
-A que te refieres.  
  
-Desarmaste a las dos chicas mas hermosas del colegio, y lo mejor, sin recibir castigo.  
  
-No se como es que sabes lo del castigo –pregunto Harry, a veces Blaise lo sorprendía  
  
-Veras, si hubieras recibido castigo, no estarías aquí, y Filch no estaría tan molesto.  
  
-Buen punto.  
  
-Sabes Harry, te noto triste.  
  
-Y que lo digas.  
  
-Puedo saberlo.  
  
Y Harry contó lo sucedido a Balise, quien últimamente se había vuelto su confidente ya que tanto Ron y Hermione se desaparecían misteriosamente cuando él los buscaba.  
  
-Pues creo que hiciste lo correcto. –Chang me da mala espina.  
  
-Por que lo dices.  
  
-Pues no se, intuición de serpiente. – y ambos comenzaron a reírse. – y bien, algo interesante que hagamos hoy, ya he acabado mis deberes.  
  
-Yo igual. ¿Te apetece ir a Zonko?  
  
Harry contó a Blaise lo del mapa y lo de la capa, y ambos salieron por el pasillo de la bruja tuerta hasta Zonko, que a pesar de que ese día no estudiantes no acudían, estaba lleno. Compraron muchas golosinas, y decidieron ir a la casa de los gritos, donde Harry contó a Blaise acerca de cómo descubrió en ese lugar que Sirius Black era inocente y su padrino, y que la casa nunca estuvo embrujada.  
  
-Estoy satisfecho – dijo Blaise al comer la ultima barra de chocolate – regresemos a Zonco para volver  
  
-Eso es muy lejos, mejor entremos por aquí.  
  
-¿Por aquí? – pregunto Blaise.  
  
-Si, por este pasillo – indico Harry – llegaremos a Hogwarts, y saldremos debajo del sauce boxeador.  
  
Los chicos se encaminaron hasta Hogwarts, y antes de salir por el sauce, se colocaron la capa, y con una rama, Harry toco al nudo del tronco del árbol, para que el sauce no les atacara. Una vez ya en los terrenos del colegio, se dirigieron al lago.  
  
-Vaya, Harry. Que día, ¿eh?  
  
-Si – murmuro Harry, viendo el lago.  
  
-Creo que tendré que quitarte esa tristeza, ya veré la forma.  
  
-Ja. El gran Blaise me quitara la tristeza. - dijo sarcásticamente Harry – Te lo agradezco.  
  
-De nada. Para que estan los amigos. Mira, ahí van Ron y Hermione – y señalo al pelirrojo y a la chica.  
  
-A donde irán – preguntó Harry.  
  
-Que tal si cogemos la capa y lo averiguamos –y dicho eso, se colocaron la capa de nuevo y se acercaron a ellos, sigilosamente.  
  
-Pero Hermione, no le hemos visto – comentaba Ron.  
  
-Lo se, tal vez esta castigado, recuerda lo que nos dijo Ginny.  
  
-Pero que tipo de castigo. Aparte acuérdate que Neville lo vio a la hora de la comida, y salio del comedor con Blaise – Harry se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él.  
  
-Si, pero no creo que era de Harry de lo que querías hablarme, o si, Ron.  
  
-Pues, no – dijo Ron, poniéndose colorado. Blaise y Harry se miraron, extrañados, antes de volver la vista hacia sus amigos – veras, Hermione, he estado pensado, y…. y… he decidido, confe… confesarte te algo – tartamudeo el pelirrojo.  
  
-Bien… di…dime – tartamudeo Hermione, haciendo esperanzadas suposiciones sobre lo que el chico le preguntaria.  
  
-Veras, Hermione, yo, yo, te quiero decir que… que…  
  
-¡Ron! – grito una voz desde la entrada del castillo - ¡Hermione!  
  
Los dos chicos voltearon a ver quien les gritaba, y vieron a Ginny, junto a Luna y Colin.  
  
-Que sucede – preguntó Ron.  
  
-Es Harry, nadie lo ha visto desde el almuerzo. Y según Snape, no esta castigado.  
  
Al escuchar esto, Harry y Blaise corrieron hasta el castillo, pasaron junto a Ginny y los otros, y fueron hasta la entrada a las mazmorras, donde se quitaron la capa y salieron como si nada hubiese pasado.  
  
-Eh, Colin, ¿que hacen ahí? – pregunto Harry a Colin. Y los tres que se encontraban ahí se dieron la vuelta.  
  
-¿Dónde has estado, Harry? – le pregunto Luna, mirado distraídamente al chico – Te hemos estado buscando, bueno, Ginny te ha estado buscando.  
  
-Luna – reclamo la chica- Es cierto, donde estabas.  
  
-Con Blaise, ¿verdad? – pregunto al Slytherin.  
  
-Si, correcto, no nos hemos separado desde que salimos del comedor, ¿y ustedes, donde estaban?  
  
-Ginny, que ocurre – preguntó Hermione, que había llegado corriendo junto con Ron hasta el vestíbulo.  
  
-Nada, hemos encontrado a Harry.  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar, tengo hambre, saben? – dijo Colin.  
  
Los chicos entraron al Gran Comedor y cenaron, para luego retirarse a sus salas comunes.  
  
Los días trascurrían lentamente, aunque sin mas novedad que el hecho de Ginny evitaba a toda costa hablar con Harry (tal vez porque se sentía culpable de que Snape hubiera quitado puntos a Harry por culpa de ella), y que Ron cada día se convencía de que los maestros siempre conspiraban para dejarles tantos deberes que no tenían tiempo para otra cosa.  
  
-Es verdad, miren – les indico Ron a Hermione, Harry y Blaise, un día que estaban en la biblioteca – Sprout nos ha mandado una redacción sobre como diferenciar una semilla de lazo del diablo de la de una tentacula venenosa. Sinistra nos ha hecho hacer los mapas celestes de todos los días hasta el 30 de octubre, McGonagall nos ha dejado practicar la transformación de rocas en tejones y Flitwick nos ha dejado eso hechizos desilucionadores.  
  
-Sin contar que Pers nos ha dejado practicar el control mental – dijo Harry.  
  
-Aberforth nos ha dejado una redacción sobre los poderes magicos del fuego como controlarlos- puntualizó Hermione.  
  
-Y Vianca nos ha pedido el dibujo de cada uno de los animales que hemos visto hasta ahora, que son las esfinges, los Kneazel, las snidgets y los caballos alados – señalo Blaise.  
  
-Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Ron, poniendo la cabez entre las manos.  
  
A pesar del trabajo, aun así, los tres Gryffindors acudían a sus practicas de quidditch acompañados por Blaise. Hermione mejoro bastante, al igual que Ron, pero Ginny y los hermanos Creevey no se quedaban atrás.  
  
-Ustedes son el mejor equipo que hemos tenido – les dijo Katie al terminar el entrenamiento.-Solo les aviso que debemos entrenar muy duro, ya que jugaremos el primer partido de la temporada el 29 de octubre.  
  
-Y contra quien jugaremos – pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Contra Hufflepuf. Lo que me lleva a otro punto. Hermione, Ginny, quien de las dos jugara. – y las miro expectantes.  
  
Los días trasncusrrieron con aparente calma, hasta que llego el 17 de octubre, fecha en que Dumbledore mando convocar a todos con sus mejores galas en el Gran Comedor en punto de las 7 de la noche.  
  
-Para que nos habrá llamado – se quejo Ron, que vestía una elegante túnica escarlata con bordados negros, un regalo de los gemelos -, aunque espero que la cena sea buena.  
  
-Vamos, Ron. Dumbledore debe tener sus razones, ¿no crees, Harry?  
  
-Si, tal vez – dijo Harry – a lo mejor es para anunciar algo del Torner, no se.  
  
-Ey, Harry – lo llamo Blaise - que tal. Esperemos que la cena este bien, ¿eh?  
  
-Ni que lo digas – dijo Ron – me muero de hambre.  
  
Entraron en el gran salón, que estaba adornado bellamente con vivos rojos, verdes, amarillos y azules. Sobre las mesas, las velas que alumbraban el salón eran de un color dorado. Los chicos se despidieron de Blaise y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentaron junto a Neville. Harry quedo junto a Ginny.  
  
-Hola, Ginny.  
  
-Hola Harry – dijo la pelirroja aun apenada por lo ocurrido hacia casi dos semanas. – Quisiera disculparme, por mi culpa, Snape te quito puntos.  
  
-No fue tu culpa, pero debo darte las gracias.  
  
-¿Las gracias?  
  
-Si, tu me ayudaste a comprender las cosas, a derme cuenta de que estaba actuando mal- y Harry volteo a ver la mesa, y vio como Parvati le guiñaba seductoramente un ojo - ¿Tienes algo en el ojo, Parvati?  
  
Esperaron hasta que todos los alumnos estuvieran reunidos, las puertas se cerraron y el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, por lo que todos callaron.  
  
-Me alegro de que estemos todos aquí reunidos. Debo reconocerles que acatan las indicaciones tan bien. Tal vez se pregunten el motivo de esta reunión, y del por qué se les cito con sus mejores vestidos, y la razón se resume en dos palabras: Torneo Wizunspell. En relación a este, me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría participara, pero como recordaran, yo les dije que en este torneo habría muchas mas sorpresas de las que se han imaginado – y miro un momento a los alumnos de las cuatro mesas - La primera es que durante este Torneo, aparte de ustedes, tendremos a alumnos de otras cuatro escuelas que permanecerán en el colegio hasta finalizar el Torneo, mismo que permanecerán en el colegio recibiendo clases con ustedes. Por lo que pido demos la bienvenida al primer colegio – y dirigiendo la vista hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, estas se abrieron de par en par dando paso a un grupo de veinte alumnos vestidos en túnicas de color púrpura, guiados por una mujer alta y delgada de pelo corto y piel clara que vestía un vestido negro ajustado y una capa verde jade, la mujer llevaba en alto un pequeño estandarte de color purpura con orillas verdes. El estandarte lucía el emblema en que se podían ver una luna creciente negra que se encontraba sobre una montaña donde se encontraba un lobo sentado en sus cuartos traseros. Un hombre de complexión robusta, que vestía de negro y con una capa purpura, el hombre tenía abundante bigote como tio Vernon, pero este al igual que sus cabellos era de color gris, el hombre tenía una mirada seria. El grupo avanzó hasta quedar frente a Dumbledore.  
  
"Demos la bienvenida a la Academia de Hechicería Dunkelmond, de Alemania. -El Gran Comedor estallo en aplausos entusiastas, dando la bienvenida a los alumnos de Dunkelmond, y cuando cesaron, Albus continuó – así también a los encargados de este grupo, la profesora Hilda Hoffnung – nuevamente el salon estalló en aplausos a la profesora, e incluso silbidos, lo que hico a la pálida mujer sonrojarse – y al profesor Ulianov Licht- los aplausos esta vez fueron menos.  
  
"Les damos la bienvenida, alumnos, siéntense como un su casa, y tomen algún lugar en las cuatro mesas – indico a los estudiantes de Dunkelmond – profesores, acompáñenos en la mesa.  
  
Los alumnos tomaron lugar en diferentes mesas, y el salón se animo entre presentaciones y charlas entusiastas sobre el torneo.  
  
-Bien, ahora que ya os avenís conocido, que empiece el banquete – indico Dumbledore, y sobre las charolas aparecieron infinidad de manjares, que los alumnos de Hogwarts y Dukelmond ingirieron gustosos.  
  
Junto a Harry y Ginny, se sentaron un grupo de cuatro estudiantes de Dunkelmond.  
  
-Vaya que Hogwart es grande – decia un chico de cabellos negros y largos atados en una coleta.  
  
-Cierto Elich, es enorme, pero no es lo importante. – dijo una chica de cabellos blancos que se sentó a la derecha de Ginny.  
  
-Alishka tien razón Elich, debes fojarte en los estudiantes,, por ejemplo – y el chico que estaba entre Elich y Aliska se dirigió a Ginny - disculpe, señorita, pero nos interesa conocerla – ante esto, no solo Ginny, sino también Harry y Ron voltearon a ver quien llamo a la pelirroja - . Mi nombre es Ramses Farchivk, y ellos son mis compañeros, Alishka Merek – y señalo a la chica de cabellos blancos-, Elich Noverk – señalo al chico de la coleta – y mi gran amigo – dijo señalando al chico al lado de Elich – Tilldech Huvek. Y usted es…  
  
-Ginny… este… Ginevra Weasley, encantada. – y los saludo, pero se dio cuenta de que los chicos de Dunkelmond esperaban que les presentara a sus amigos - y estos son mis amigos, Hermione Granger – y señalo a la aludida - , mi hermano Ron Weasley y este chic junto a mi, es Harry Potter – y señalo a Harry con la cabeza.  
  
Los cuatro chicos se quedaron viendo a Harry, buscando en su frente la famosa cicatriz, y al encontrarla, se dirigieron a Harry.  
  
-Un placer – dijo Tilldech.  
  
-Igualmente –dijo Harry.  
  
-Que gusto conocerte Harry, puedo decirte Harry, ¿cierto? – dijo esta vez Alishka.  
  
-Si claro. – dijo Harry, quien después saludo a Elich y a Ramses - ¿Entonces también participan en el torneo.?  
  
-Así es – respondio Alishka – mi pareja en el torneo es Ramses, que también es mi novio. Elich y Tilldech participan juntos.  
  
Los chicos siguieron hablando sobre sus colegios, sus profesores y sus familias, hasta que Dumbledore hizo que guardaran silencio.  
  
-Espero que esten satisfecho. Ahora les daré una indicación. Como son cuatro colegios los que nos visitan, cada uno se hospedara en la sala común de cada una de las cuatro casas, por lo que los alumnos de Dunkelmond se hospedaran en la sala común de de Hufflepuf. Por lo les pido a los Prefectos de Hufflepuf, guíen a los estudiantes.  
  
Harry y Ginny se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y junto con Ron y Hermione, regresaron a la sala común.  
  
Esa semana fue un poco mas tranquila que las anteriores, ya que la mayoría de los profesores dedicaron sus clases a pedir el mejor comportamiento de ellos, durante la estancia de los colegios, en especial McGonagall.  
  
-Espero que todos ustedes demuestren su buen comportamiento – indico durante una clase de transformaciones – y no esta de más que les demuestren también sus capacidades en la hechicería. No olviden nunca que la modestia esta primero. Deberan practicar mucho sus encantamientos todos aquellos que entren al Torneo, ya que las pruebas no serán sencillas.  
  
Luego, Flitwick, les dijo la importancia de realizar encantamientos que confundan o que debiliten a lo demás, ya que era probable que en el Torneo se aplicaran pruebas de poder.  
  
Durante esa misma semana, Harry, Ron, Hermione tuvieron clase de Pociones con los de Hufflepuf y los de Dunkelmond, ya que compartin la sala comun. Harry se alegro de ver que Ramses, Alishka, Elich y Tilldech era los unicos de sexto curso de Dunkelmond.  
  
-Bienvenidos, estudiantes de Dunkelmond – empezo Sanpe, un tono un poco alegre – según se, ustedes tiene un nivel aceptable de pociones, pero durante lo que resta del curso, su nivel subirá hasta alcanzar el de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Pero para demostrar su habilidad, realizaremos la Pocion Envejedora, que en ocasiones resulta muy util. Sigan las instrucciones de la pizarra – y con un movimiento de varita, las instrucciones aparecieron.  
  
Al finalizar la clase, los cuatro alumnos de Dunkelmond habían realizado una poción impecable para envejecer treinta años.  
  
Las otras clases que compartieron con los de Dunkelmond fue la de Artes Oscuras y la de Magia Natural, lo que indicaba que los cuatro chicos de Dunkelmond se preparaban también para aurores.  
  
Cuando al fin llegó el viernes, y hubieron salido le la clase de Magia Natural tras practicar arduamente la desaparición de objetos con la mente, los tres Gryffindor, Blaise y los cuatro de Dunkelmond, fueron hacia el Comedor, donde mientras cenaban, Dumbledore hizo un anuncio.  
  
-Estoy muy complacido de la forma en que han recibido a nuestros huéspedes, y espero que asís siga hasta el fin del curso. Solo les informó que el día de mañana, a las 9 en punto, llegaran dos colegios más, por lo que deberán reunirse en el lago, donde se realizara la bienvenida a estos colegios, y se hará un pequeño picnic, y que el domingo por la noche, cerca de las siete, deberán estar puntuales con sus mejores galas para recibir al último colegio. Y recordarles que solo hace falta una semana para el inicio del tan esperado Torneo Wizunspell, y que las inscripciones se cerraran el domingo al llegar el último colegió. No olviden tampoco apoyar a los equipos de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Hufflepuf, que inician la temporada de Quidditch el sábado próximo. Eso es todo.  
  
Todos estaban emocionados por recibir a los tres colegios restantes, y mientras regresaban a sus salas comunes, eso era de lo que hablaban.  
  
Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la sala común, Alicia y Katie les avisaron junto con los hermanos Creevey que la próxima semana entrenarían el lunes, el miércoles y el viernes, para prepararse.  
  
-Pero lo que no entiendo, es porque la temporada inicia en octubre. – comentó Ron.  
  
-Es cierto – afirmó Hermione – por lo general, la temporada inicia la segunda semana de septiembre.  
  
Los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a su dormitorio.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ron levanto a Harry muy temprano para reunirse con Hermione en la sala común con Ginny y Hermione. Harry se puso unos vaqueros y una playera blanca, mientras Ron se puso igual unos vaqueros y una camisa negra. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, se encontraba abarrotada, y encontraron a Ginny, que vestía unos jeans azules con una blusa amarilla muy bonita, junto con Hermione, quien lucia un sencillo vestido blanco. Ron se quedo embelesado mirando a Hermione, y cuando dieron las 8:30, toda la sala comun salio rumbo al lago.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y al llegar al Vestíbulo, los cuatro Gryffindors se reunieron con Blaise y con Ramses y los demás. Salieron hacia el lago, donde ya se encontraban una gran cantidad de mesas para diez personas cada una con sus sillas. Sobre el lago había una especie de barca donde se encontraba una amplia mesa donde ya estaban los profesores de Hogwarts y Dunkelmond sentados, y quedaban lugares para los restantes.  
  
Justo cuando dieron las 9 y la mayoría de los lugares se encontraron ocupados (en la mesa donde estaban Harry y los demás sobraba un lugar), Dumbledore pidió silencio dando un silbido. Al cabo de unos minutos de espera, el silencio se corto por el sonido provocado por un carruaje que surcaba los cielos conducido por enormes caballos alados. Era el carruaje de Beauxbattoms. Los caballos aterrizaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, quien ya estaba afuera esperándolos. Cuando estuvo quieto el carruaje, un joven de capa azul bajo haciendo reverencias, y coloco una escalerilla dorada, por la que momentos después Madame Maxime bajo seguida de dos mujeres de cabellera rubia. Harry reconoció a las mujeres como la abuela y la madre de Fleur. Las mujeres vestían hermosos vestidos de satén negro, y la madre de Fleur lleva el cabello recogido elegantemente. Detrás de ellas, bajaron cerca de 14 jóvenes.  
  
El comité era encabezo por Madame Maxime, que vestia una esplendida túnica rosa de seda, las dos mujeres y Hagrid, con su abrigo de topo.  
  
-Demos entonces la bienvenida nuevamente a Hogwarts a la Academia Beauxbattoms de Magia, proveniente de Francia- y un estrépito de aplausos resonó por los terrenos.  
  
-Acabo de recordar algo- dijo Harry a Ron.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-No le mandamos a Hagrid los saludos de Madame Maxime.  
  
-Bueno, ya no podemos hacerlo.  
  
Los alumnos de Beauxbattoms se acercaron hasta las mesas, todos vestían sus túnicas azules de seda.  
  
-Madame Maxime, señoras Delacour, por favor, acompáñennos en la mesa para profesores – dijo Dumbledore – y jóvenes, tomen asiento en alguna de las mesas.  
  
Los chicos de capas azules se repartieron entre las mesas, pero una chica de largos cabellos plateados se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Harry, y tomo el único lugar que sobraba e la derecha de Harry: era Gabrielle.  
  
-Hola Harry – saludo la chica – ¿como has estado?  
-Pues, me recupero.  
  
-No te preocupes, lo superaras. Pero yo todavía la extraño.  
  
-Yo también, pero no debemos aferrarnos a ella, o no descansara en paz.  
  
-Así es, siempre la cabeza y el orgullo por delante, como ella decía – y ambos rieron.  
  
Gabrielle entabló entonces conversación con Blaise, quien la veia con cara de tonto, solo asintiendo y diciendo alguna que otra palabra para seguirle la conversación.  
  
Luego de unos diez minutos de charlas, Dumbledore pidio silencio nuevamente, para esperar al tercer colegio, del cual no se veía un solo rastro. En ese momento, el sol se oculto detrás de una nube blanquísima, la cual, comenzó a descender hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Gabrielle fue la primera en darse cuenta de ello.  
  
-Miren, la nube – grito la chica, y todos voltearon la vista al cielo. La nube bajaba rápidamente, pero en vez de posarse sobre ellos, se coloco lejos de las mesas, cerca del sauce boxeador, y tras unos instantes en que solo se vio la nube, esta se disperso dejando ver una hermosa construcción griega. Era muy parecida a uno de los templos griegos ubicados en Atenas, y aunque era muy simple, ya que solo tenía pilares corintios y un techo muy labrado, era muy hermoso. Brillaba tanto que Harry supuso que era de marfil. Cuando la nube se disperso totalmente, se pudieron ver que dentro de la construcción había cerca de 20 personas. Estas comenzaron a avanzar hacia las mesas, y cuando se acercaron lo sufieciente, Harry noto que las tunicas de estos era de un color blanco aperlado, adornado con verde en las orillas.  
  
-Demos la bienvenida al Liceo Thanatos Mortideus para la Enseñanza Magica, que viene desde Grecia –esta vez los aplausos fueron mas emocionados, sobre todo de parte de las chicas, ya que de los 10 varones que venian del Liceo, todos eran rubios y de ojos azules o verdes. – Que en esta ocasión son dirigidos por los profesores Endimión Decib, Hector Frich y la profesora Elis de McJill, por favor, tomen asiento junto a nosotros – les pidió Dumbledore. Los profesores llevaban en alto un estandarte de solo blanco con vivos azul y verde olivo. En el estandarte se encontraba una figura de color negro que representaba al dios de la muerte, Thanatos, quien llevaba una hoz y estaba coronado por una corona de olivos.  
  
"Ya que estamos aquí, nuevamente sean bienvenidos – hablo Dumbledore cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron en las mesa y los profesores junto a ellos – y antes de iniciar esta pequeña comida, he de recordarles que nuestros visitantes se hospedaran en las salas comunes de las cuatro casas. Los alumnos de la Academia Beauxbattoms se hospedaran en la sala común de Ravenclaw mientras que nuestros visitantes del Liceo Thanatos Mortideus, se hospedaran en la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
El resto del almuerzo fue entretenido, pero como la mayoria del Liceo se sentaron en mesas separadas de Harry y los demas, no pudieron establecer conversaciones con ellos. Al fin, cuando se termino la picnic, las mesas desaparecieron y los alumnos se dedicaron a lo suyo. Harry y su amigos se dirigieron a una de las orilla del lago, donde podían nadar bien, ya que los alumnos de Dunkelmond querían nadar. Estuvieron nadando muy divertidos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules que vestía el uniforme del Liceo.  
  
-Disculpen- dijo la chica – queríamos preguntarles si podemos nadar con ustedes, ya que parece que esta parte del lago es la mas calida y tranquila.  
  
-Claro que pueden – dijo Harry – vengan.  
  
Entonces la chica se retiro unos metros para llamar a dos chicas, ambas de cabellos rubios, que se acercaron hasta donde estaban los demás nadando.  
  
-Miren, ellas son Elena y Eleonor O'Villey, son gemelas. Y yo soy Iris Mawli– dijo antes de que con un movimiento de varita convirtieran sus tunicas en bikinis.las chicas se metieron, y luego de dar un chapuzón, Eleonor se dirigio a Harry.  
  
-¿Y quienes son ustedes? – dijo Eleonor.  
  
-Pues, mira, ella es Ginny – dijo Harry – y el es su hermano, Ron – y los señalo con la mirada – . Ellos son Hermione, la mas inteligente de la escuela – Hermione se sonrojo – y Blaise. Todos ello y yo somos de de Hogwarts. Y ellos cuatro son de Dunkelmond, y son Ramses – indico al chico de cabello negro – Alishka – la chica saludo con la mano -, Tilldech y Elich – dijo finalmente – y yo, soy Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
-Wow – exclamo Elena – es increíble, ¡Realmente eres tu!  
  
-Pues, si – dijo Harry apenado.  
  
Sigueron en el agua hasta que el solo comenzó a meterse, por lo que salieron y con un hechizo, Hermione seco a todos. Se dirigieron al castillo para la cena.  
  
-¿Y que año cursan? – pregunto Ron.  
  
-Cursamos el sexto año, junto con otra chica llamada Mónica Kingtoll, pero creo que estaba cansada, y se metió al Liceo.  
  
-¿Liceo? – pregunto Hermione intrigada.  
  
-Si, es esa construcción en que veníamos. Dicen en que nuestra escuela fue fundada por la misma Circe, una gran bruja, y construyó el Liceo para que los alumnos se trasladaran sin necesidad de escobas  
  
-¡Vaya! Nosotros tuvimos que viajar todo el día desde Alemania para llegar hasta aquí en escobas – se quejo Elich.  
  
-Miren, ya viene Mónica – dijo Elena, señalando un punto cerca del sauce boxeador. El punto blanco se acerco y se reunió con ellos.  
  
Se presentaron ante Mónica mientras entraban al Gran Comedor. La cena fue exquisita, y todos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor (N/a: ¿Cuántas personas caben en cada mesa?). la primera en irse fue Gabrielle.  
  
-Nos vemos chicos, Harry cuídate. Me voy, ya que tengo que encontrar a alguien que me indique el camino a la sala común de Ravenclaw.  
  
Siguieron charlando hasta que la profesora Sinistra, que era la unica que quedaba en la mesa junto con la profesora Vector, los mandaron a la cama.  
  
Bueno, su sala común será Slytherin, es por las mazmorras – les indico Hermione a las chicas del Liceo – nos vemos mañana.  
  
Se despidieron de los chicos de Dunkelmond, se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
El día siguiente, lo usaron para visitar a Hagrid, solo que ahora Blaise acompaño a los tres Gryffindors. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, oyeron voces dentro.  
  
-Pasen, pasen – les indico Hagrid.  
  
Cuando los cuatro entraron, notaron que Madame Maxime estaba dentro.  
  
-Hola Hagrid –saludo Harry.  
  
-Ya era hora de que se presentarán – les reclamó Hagrid – veo que estas mejor, ¿eh Harry?  
  
-Clago, ese chico es fuerte Haggyd, no debes subestimarlo, ¿a que no, Haggy?  
  
Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Quién es el? – pregunto bruscamente al ver la insignia de Slytherin en la capa de Blaise.  
  
-Soy Blaise Zabini – dijo el chico – Amigo de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y otros.  
  
-Un Slytherin, eh.  
  
-Si. Mi padre dice que no eres lo que pareces.  
  
-Zabini, Zabini, si, ya recuerdo – dijo Hagrid, analizando a laise – tu padre es Basil, cierto.  
  
-Así es.  
  
-Era un gran chico, pero el estuvo en Ravenclaw.  
  
-Si, soy la deshonra de mi familia, eh Harry – y los dos chicos comenzaron a reír ante las miradas de Madame Maxime, Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Bueno Hagrid, veníamos a ver que tal estbas, pero veo que interrumpimos, ¿cierto? – dijo Ron para romper la tension provocada por las risas de sus amigos.  
  
-No es que interrumpan, pero ahora no los puedo atender. Vuelvan luego. Grawpy los desea ver.  
  
-Si Hagrid, volveremos. Dijo Harry sujetándose el estomago, que le dolia por la risa.  
  
Salieron de la cabaña y decidieron deambular por los terrenos.  
  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a Hogmeade? – dijo al fin Blaise.  
  
-No podemos Blaise, tenemos premiso- le reprocho Hermione.  
  
-Lo se pero con la capa y el ma… ayy –Blaise cayo ante el codazo y la mirada de Harry – si tienes razón. Vayamos a la biblioteca, tengo que sacar un libro para Runas.  
  
-¿Tu estudias runas? – le pregunto Ron atónito.  
  
-Si, a veces son de utilidad.  
  
-Tienes razón Blaise, vayamos – dijo Hermione sanjando la conversación. Harry y Ron no tuvieron mas remedio que acompañarlos.  
  
-En que piensas – le pregunto Ron a su amigo, al ver que había perdido la vista en las entanterias de la biblioteca. Hermione y Blaise continuaban buscando su libro.  
  
-En Ginny – murmuro Harry tan débilmente que Ron no alcanzó a oir.  
  
-¿En quien?  
  
-Eh, … nada, nada.  
  
-Ya esta el libro. Vayamonos a cambiar, ya falta poco para las siete –les idico Hermione.  
  
Salieron a los dormitorios a cambiarse y a las siete menos quince ya se encontraban en el Comedor. Esperaron a que todos llegaran, y en ese momento Ramses, Alishka, Elich y Tellich se sentaron frente a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y momentos despues, Elena, Iris, Monica y Eleonor se sentaron junto a ellos.  
  
-LA sala común de slytherin es una pesadilla - se quejo Iris-, eso chico, Malfoy, es insoportable.  
  
-Y aun no lo conoces bien – le indico Ron.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron en las mesas. Dumbledore se puso de pie, y el silencio se hizo.  
  
-Finalmente, el ultimo colegio ha llegado. Demos la bienvenida a los profesores y alumnos del Colegio Dorésaule de Artes Magicas, provenientes de Francia -en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y por ellas, entraron el comité de alumnos extrajeros mas grande que entonces había llegado. Eran cerca de 30, y eran dirigidos por cuatro adultos, dos ellos, gemelos. Todos, alumnos y profesores, vestían una túnica color dorada con los bordes blancos. Y uno de los profesores llevaba en un estandarte el escudo de su escuela: un sauce dorado con grande follaje verde y una varita cruzada. – sean bienvenidos, a este colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria. – y el salon porrumpio en aplausos. – Profesores, pasen por favor a esta mesa, y alumnos, incorporense.  
  
Los alumnos se esparcieron en las cuatro mesas, y dos de ellos se sentaron cerca de Harry.  
  
La cena paso sin incovenientes, hasta que nuevamente se hizo el silencio y Dumbledore habló.  
  
-Es maravilloso ver a los alumnos de estos cinco colegios reunidos para un fin tan específico. Todos los alumnos han acudido a participar en el Torneo Wizunspell, un torneo, el cual hace ya bastante tiempo no se celebraba en Hogwarts. Se dice que los primeros participantes de este torneo fueron los fundadores de cada una de las escuelas aquí reunidas. Pero ahora, a las sopresas. No solo los colegios visitantes participaran en el torneo, sino también participaran en la copa de Quidditch del colegio. Cada colegio trajo a su delegación de jugadores, que esperan llevarse la copa. El primer partido se llevara a cabo a las once en punto del sabado proximo, pero esta vez habra un cambio: se tenía pensado que el primer partido sería entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuf, pero los equipo que se enfrentaran seran los de Gryffinor – dirigio una mirada hacia donde Harry se encontraba – y los estudiantes de Dorésaule – los murmullos estallaron en el salon. Esa era la primera vez que un equipo del colegio se enfrentaba a del la otra escuela – Y como ultimo aviso, los alumnos de Duorésaule se hospedaran en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pueden retirarse. 


End file.
